Emergency Couple : Finding The Ring
by prefelct
Summary: Demi membangkitkan klien dari koma dan menikahkannya dengan jodoh yang sudah setia menanti, kedua sejoli ini harus berpura-pura menjadi sepasang suami istri yang berprofesi sbagai konsultan dan psikiater. Naruto dan Sai harus siap-siap merana dalam petualangan mereka kali ini. Mungkin Sasuke juga? Warning : Mild Language, Typo(s), and so on. Update Chappi 10!
1. Chapter 1

"Apa yang kau pikirkan? Lupakan saja. Kau..." ia menatapnya pilu. Ia tahu apa yang akan ia katakan selanjutnya.

"Hanya bisa menghalangi jalanku." Ucapannya pelan. Tajam. Menyakitkan. Tak sedikitpun ia menyisihkan pandangannya ke arah gadis itu. Matanya kelam dan tak terlihat lonjakan emosi.

Untuk sesaat, matanya terbelalak. Ia tidak menduga kalau pemuda itu mengatakan hal lain. Bukan kosakata favorit yang biasa ia gunakan untuk membungkam mulutnya. Ia mendengarnya dalam diam. Mulutnya terbuka, namun tak ada satupun kata yang bisa meluncur bebas dari mulutnya. Maka, ia putuskan untuk diam. Menerima mentah-mentah sekali lagi jawaban yang menghancurkan hatinya yang sudah menjadi debu.

Pemuda itu melirik sosok rentan di sampingnya. Ia memandangnya dengan tajam, tak ada sedikitpun rasa atau luapan emosi yang terpercik di balik mata hitamnya. Sedetik, dua detik berlalu, semakin lama, pandangannya melembut. Saat kepala di sampingnya bergerak, cepat-cepat ia memalingkan wajahnya dan kembali menampakkan mimik datar dan kosong.

"Sudah waktunya. Persiapkan dirimu." Gadis itu tidak perlu memandang wajah tampan itu. Ia menunduk, membiarkan poninya menutupi wajahnya.

"Ya." Singkat. Ia tahu pemuda itu tidak membutuhkan jawaban panjang. Ia menarik nafas dengan keras dan berhasil menarik perhatian pemuda dingin itu.

"Sialan!" umpatnya sinis. Sepasang alis hitam yang membingkai mata pemuda itu terangkat sejenak, mendengar gadis itu mengumpat.

"Ada apa?" Gadis itu terlonjak kaget saat mendengar suaranya yang dalam dan diselipi rasa jengkel. Cepat-cepat ia memunggungi pemuda itu. Tangannya terlihat sibuk mengusap-usap wajahnya. Pemuda itu memperhatikannya sejenak dan memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Tidak! Tidak apa-apa. Hanya flu." Tukasnya cepat. Gadis itu berbalik dan tersenyum kepada pemuda itu. Kedua mutiara hitam menatap gadis itu dalam diam.

"Kau seorang ninja medis, tidak sulit untuk menyembuhkannya." Ucapnya sinis.

"Ah, Tidak penting. Lupakan saja." Jawab gadis itu cepat.

"Hn." Gumamnya. Ia merundukkan badannya dan dengan kekuatan penuh ia memompa kakinya, melompat sejauh mungkin untuk mencapai dahan pohon di seberangnya. Tak berselang lama, gadis itu berjarak hanya beberapa meter darinya.

"Bodoh." Gumamnya. Terlintas di benaknya, mata yang memerah dan berair, serta hidung merona merah. Menangis dan flu bisa terlihat sama baginya, kalau saja matanya tidak menangkap noda merah pucat di dagu gadis itu dan sudut bibirnya yang membengkak dan terlihat merona merah segar.

"Sakura." Tidak ada jawaban.

"Sakura." Sekali lagi tidak ada jawaban. Ia bisa merasakan cakra Sakura di belakangnya, namun kebisuannya membuat Sasuke heran dan menghentikan langkahnya tiba-tiba dengan mendarat di dahan pohon terdekat di depannya. Baru saja ia membalikkan tubuhnya, ia harus menerima kejutan.

"Hyaah!" Sakura menabrak tubuh tegap Sasuke. Pemuda itu masih bisa menjaga keseimbangan tubuhnya, namun tidak untuk Sakura. Ia terpantul ke belakang dan kakinya tidak menemukan pijakan. Tubuhnya terperosok. Sakura yang masih syok dengan kondisinya, tidak berpikir dan bertindak cepat. Ia menanti benturan yang akan diterimanya. Namun sekali lagi ia memekik terkejut, lantaran sentakan cukup keras yang dirasakan pada tangan kanannya. Ia melihat sumber sentakan itu dan mendapati sepasang mutiara hitam menatapnya dengan jengkel, marah, dan... khawatir?

Sasuke bertumpu pada kedua lututnya, satu tangan menopang tubuhnya di atas dahan itu, sementara tangan kirinya mencengkeram tangan Sakura.

"S-Sasuke...?"

Pemuda itu menarik tubuh Sakura sekuat tenaga ke atas. Ia tidak menyangka tarikannya begitu kuat hingga Sakura tidak hanya sukses tertarik ke atas, tapi juga jatuh menimpa dirinya. Nasib malang tidak hanya berhenti sampai di situ. Kepala Sakura terantuk dan membentur kepala Sasuke dengan keras.

"Argh!"

"Hya! Aaww!" keduanya cepat-cepat mengusap-usap area yang menjadi korban benturan. Sakura dengan cakranya, menyembuhkan area yang memerah tanpa ia sadari bahwa ia sedang duduk di atas tubuh Sasuke.

"Sakura." Desisnya.

"Sebentar, Sasuke. Kepalaku masih pusing." Balas Sakura sembari mengurut kepalanya.

"Sakura."

"Sebentar."

"Aku tidak bisa bernafas." Desisnya dalam satu tarikan nafas. Seakan baru saja ditampar, Sakura membelalakkan matanya. Secara perlahan ia menatap wajah Sasuke, turun ke dadanya, ke perut, lalu ke dirinya sendiri.

"Astaga! Maafkan aku!" serunya. Cepat-cepat ia beranjak dari tubuh malang itu dan membantu Sasuke duduk. Dengan segera ia mengerahkan cakranya, memeriksa tubuhnya dan menyembuhkan cedera yang dimilikinya. Setelah beberapa saat, Sakura melepaskan nafas kelegaan dan melirik Sasuke diam-diam.

Kedua mata kelam itu menatapnya dengan intens, sebelum akhirnya menggerutu.

"Menjengkelkan."

**_'Sakura, kau mengacaukannya lagi!'_**seru _inner_ Sakura sebal. Sakura menyergitkan alisnya dan menutup matanya rapat-rapat.

_'Jangan sampai aku menangis. Tahanlah, nak!'_ serunya dalam hati. Ia mengepalkan tangannya dan menggigiti bibirnya. Cairan dengan rasa seperti besi, tercecap di lidahnya.

**_'Yup! Bertahanlah, kawan!'_**

"Kau melakukannya lagi." Ucap suara itu dengan bosan. Gadis berambut pendek itu membuka matanya dan menatap pemilik suara itu.

"Eh?"

**_'Jawaban bodoh, kawan!'_**

"Stop."

_'Sasuke... dia sadar?'_

**_'Pasti dia sadar dong! Please, Sakura, hari gini masih mau coba bohongin Uchiha? Meh._**' Betapa Sakura ingin sekali membekap mulut _inner_ Sakura. Sayangnya sampai Sasuke mendadak lekong pun tidak akan kesampaian.

Gadis itu berhenti menggigiti bibirnya dan mengelap noda darah yang mengalir di dagunya. Sasuke untuk pertama kalinya, mendesah pelan.

"Katakan," ia menatap mata sehijau dedaunan itu tanpa menurunkan intensitas pandangannya. "Apa yang mengalihkan konsentrasimu?" lanjutnya. Menelan ludah, Sakura mengulaskan senyum yang dipaksakan. Ia bangkit berdiri dan membersihkan debu yang menempel di pakaiannya.

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya memikirkan segala kemungkinan dari situasi yang akan kita hadapi." Jawabnya seraya tersenyum simpul. Pemuda berambut hitam kebiruan itu mendengus pelan dan bangkit berdiri.

"Pembohong." Gumamnya. ia menutup matanya untuk sesaat dan kembali membukanya hanya untuk melihat Sakura tengah melamun. Lagi.

"Baiklah." Gumamnya seraya melipat tangan di depan dadanya. "Aku malas mengatakannya." Sasuke berdeham cukup keras dan berhasil menarik perhatian Sakura.

"Ah, ugh... maksudmu? Maaf, aku sudah menyulitkanmu. Aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi. Bagaimana kalau kita pikirkan persiapan kita di misi ini? Maksudku, aku tahu ini amat sangat menyebalkan untukmu, Sasuke. Tapi, dengan persiapan, aku rasa semuanya akan jadi lebih mudah. Lebih cepat kita menyelesaikannya, lebih baik. Aku rasa, Naruto dan Sai juga akan segera datang menyusul kita kalau mereka sudah kembali dari misinya." Sasuke menatapnya dingin.

"Oke, maafkan aku. Aku terus berbicara." Gumam Sakura seraya menundukkan kepala. Bahkan setelah menundukkan kepala pun, ia masih bisa merasakan tatapan Sasuke yang menghujam dan membuatnya merinding.

"Sakura." Kalem dan tidak terlalu dingin seperti biasanya. Dengan berani Sakura mengangkat kepalanya. Rasa penasaran tergambar jelas di mata hijau nan teduh.

"Kita harus segera menikah."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_... the fuck?"_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

**1st Naruto Fanfic**

**Genre : Adventure, humor, romance, friendship**

**Disclaimer : Sampai dunia musnah juga, ane nggak bakal bisa jadi pemiliknya Naruto. Hanya Opa Masashi Kishimoto yang bisa T_T.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Aw yeah, setelah sekian lama, akhirnya tercetus ide untuk membuat Fanfic Naruto XD. Persiapkan diri untuk julukan-julukan khas dari ane dan bahasa Indo campur-campur khas keseharian ga normal ane XD.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Emergency Couple : Finding The Ring**

* * *

"Jelek, kau bisa membantuku sebentar?" tanya Sai dengan wajah super palsu dan pucat khas mayat. Satu lagi hari bersama Sai, Sang Pelukis Terong-terongan, yang sanggup membuat emosi membuncah hanya dengan mendengar julukan yang ia sematkan tanpa rasa berdosa pada lawan bicaranya.

"Apaan sih?!" sentak Sakura kesal. Pekerjaan di Rumah Sakit sudah menyita banyak waktu, belum lagi segala laporan-laporan yang dihibahkan oleh Oma Tsunade kepadanya, dengan alasan ia butuh hiburan sebelum masa tua menghampirinya. Sakura harus memutar bola matanya berkali-kali mendengar alasan ini. Beginilah nasib menghadapi nenek-nenek panjang umur yang suka mabuk.

"Tolong bantu untuk mencari buku cara bersosialisasi dengan orang anti sosial. Aku tidak tahu yang paling bagus dan mudah dipahami." Terangnya dengan senyum palsu yang sudah terukir di wajahnya. Sakura menghela nafas. Ia meletakkan penanya dan merapikan kertas-kertas laporan yang berserakan di meja kerjanya.

"Sai, memangnya dengan buku itu, kau mendapatkan banyak manfaat? Lagipula anti-sosial? Serius. Siapa yang mau kau jadikan kelinci percobaan dari teori bersosialisasi itu?" tanya Sakura seraya menghempaskan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi.

"Siapa lagi, Jenong?" **(me : Jenong, di tempat ane berarti jidat nongol alias jidat lebar XD)**. Mata Sakura berkedut mendengar julukan baru yang amat sangat menyindirnya.

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan Si-Tuan-Jangan-Ganggu-Saya-Berambut-Pantat-Ayam-Gagal-Produk? Jenong, kau perlu belajar lebih giat, supaya lebih pintar." Lanjut Sai dengan nada sumringah yang bertolak belakang dengan ekspresi wajahnya.

Sakura benar-benar takjub dengan kemampuan Sai dalam memberikan julukan – hinaan – lebih tepatnya, kepada setiap orang yang ia temui. Semuanya begitu sesuai dan menyebalkan. Terkadang Sakura akan tertawa terbahak-bahak saat mendengarkan julukan baru untuk Sasuke dan kali ini ia sukses tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Wakakakakaka... astaga, Sai. Cukup dengan julukan baru untuk Sasuke. Aku benar-benar membayangkan rambutnya bertelur, karena bentuknya yang seperti pantat ayam." Ujarnya sambil tertawa cekikikan. Sai tersenyum lebar, walaupun palsu.

"Aku rasa, aku sendiri masih mengalami kesulitan untuk berkomunikasi dengannya. Meskipun setelah semua perang dengan Madara dan segelintirnya sudah kita lalui bersama dengannya, aku masih sa-"

-Tok! Tok! Tok!-

"Siapa lagi sih?" gumam Sakura kesal. Pikirannya terlalu sibuk dengan Sai sampai-sampai ia tidak menyadari cakra yang menguar di balik pintunya. Ia beranjak dari kursinya dan berjalan untuk membuka pintu bagi tamu tak terduga.

"Maaf, aku sedang sib-, Sasuke?" di depannya berdiri sosok maskulin dan menyejukkan sekaligus menyeramkan karena tatapan matanya yang sekelam malam dan dingin. Wajahnya tak menampilkan ekspresi apapun. Hal ini semakin membuat Sakura semakin grogi.

"Hn."

"Tumben. Ada apa?" Sasuke melirik ke arah belakang Sakura dan mendapati Sai yang tengah duduk di kursi tamu. Ia menyeringai kecil dan kembali menatap Sakura dengan tajam.

"Sibuk? Aku tidak tahu kalau seleramu berubah, Sakura." Cibir Sasuke dengan segala kecongkakkan khas Uchiha. Mendengar itu, Sakura memanyunkan bibirnya dan memandang dengan sebal pemuda cakep yang membuat jantungya berakrobatik ria.

"Dengar ya Sasuke-KUN." Mendengar panggilan kesayangan Sakura kepadanya, alis Sasuke terangkat sebelah dan memandang penuh takjub – meskipun tidak ia perlihatkan – terhadap sosok cerewet di depannya.

"Aku tidak mungkin bakal bergelundung ria buat cowok muka tapres penjaja topeng girang-girang kaya Sai. Jadi, buang jauh-jauh pikiranmu soal selera cowokku yang berubah." Cuap Sakura panjang lebar seraya berkacak pinggang. Sasuke mendecakkan lidah dan menyeringai lagi.

"Tentu saja. Ikut denganku. Oma Tsunade memanggil kita berdua." Ucapnya datar.

"Kita?"

"Aa."

"Uhm, baiklah. Sai!" pemuda pengganti Sasuke itu bangkit dari kursi dan berjalan mendekati Sakura. Senyumnya sempat memudar melihat sosok yang menjadi pokok masalah pribadinya. Tak mau terkejut terlalu lama, ia kembali memasang wajah tersenyum yang menyebalkan.

"Aha, harusnya aku tahu. Baiklah Jenong Jelek. Aku pamit dulu. Selamat bersenang-senang dengan Tuan-Bajingan-Anti-Sosial-Terbelakang." Mendengar julukan – hinaan – super panjang dari Sai untuknya, Sasuke menatap pemuda itu dengan sinis dan mematikan. Bahkan Sakura sampai harus menepuk jidatnya sendiri, melihat cara Sai bersosialisasi dengan Sasuke.

"Mati kau setelah ini!" desis Sakura galak.

_'Cowok ini benar-benar harus menemukan buku panduan bersosialisasi secara normal. Kalau nggak, nggak sanggup lagi aku buat nggak jahit mulut penuh dosanya.'_ Keluh Sakura dalam hatinya. Ia menutup pintu ruang kerjanya dan menguncinya sebelum pergi menemui Oma Tsunade di kantor Hokage.

"Jenong Jelek?" goda Sasuke. Tidak biasanya ia akan menggoda, namun julukan Sai untuk Sakura amat sangat menggelitiknya dan ia tidak tahan untuk mengucapkannya. Gadis musim semi itu melirik pemuda anti sosial disebelahnya dengan galak dan mendengus kesal.

"Diam!" balasnya sebal. Sasuke hanya menyeringai dan memilih berjalan cepat dalam keheningan menuju kantor nenek mabuk.

* * *

"Shizune, kau jangan sampai tertawa, _fangirling_-an, atau salah tingkah ya! Nanti mereka curiga!" kicau Oma Tsunade galak.

"Duh, maaf kalau terjadi. Aku tidak bisa menahannya. Lagipula untuk apa mereka curiga? Bukankah permintaan misi ini sudah jelas? Mau tidak mau mereka harus menerimanya 'kan?" tanya Shizune seraya menuangkan sake ke dalam cangkir kecil di hadapan Oma Tsunade. Wanita berdada bombastis itu menenggak dengan cepat sake kesukaannya dan bersendawa lega.

"Ya, aku mengerti. Tapi ini adalah mereka berdua yang kita bicarakan. Sasuke dan Sakura! Pemuda arogan yang minta ditendang pantatnya dan gadis galau mengejar jodoh!" Shizune hanya bisa ber-_sweatdrop_ ria mendengar kesan Oma Tsunade terhadap dua sejoli itu.

"Uhm, aku mengerti Nona. Semoga saja Sasuke tidak berpikiran sempit. Hei! Hitung-hitung, ini bisa meringankan masa percobaannya jika misi ini sukses." Hibur Shizune dengan pandangan berbinar-binar. Oma Tsunade mengangguk-angguk pelan. Ia bisa memanfaatkan ini untuk meyakinkan Sasuke dalam menjalankan misi ini.

-Tok! Tok! Tok!-

"Masuklah." Pintu ruangan terbuka dan menampakkan sosok kedua manusia yang tengah menjadi bahan perbincangan di dalam kantor Hokage.

"Tsunade-shishou, kau memanggil kami berdua. Ada apa?" tanya Sakura. Dengan senyum penuh kelicikan, Oma Tsunade melemparkan sebuah gulungan kertas kepada Sakura.

"Buka dan baca saja." Mendengar perintah yang cukup aneh dan tidak biasa, Sakura dengan ragu membuka gulungan kertas itu dan membacanya. Semakin lama, mata Sakura semakin terbelalak. Shizune benar-benar harus menahan tawa melihat reaksi Sakura.

"Tsunade-shishou! Yang bener aja! Serius? Nggak ada misi lain?!" pekik Sakura panik. Melihat kelakuan Sakura yang heboh sendiri, Sasuke mengambil alih gulungan tersebut dan membacanya. Ekspresi yang sama ia alami. Bahkan urat kesabarannya sudah menonjol di balik kulit pelipisnya.

"Serius dong, Sakura. Aku dan Shizune memutuskan kalian berdua sangat cocok untuk menjalankan misi ini. Hitung-hitung, ini bisa merekatkan hubungan kalian berdua yang galau lho." Penerus Oma Tsunade tersebut harus menyembunyikan wajahnya, lantaran warna merah perlahan menjalar di pipinya.

"Tch. Menyusahkan saja. Dobe dan Hinata? Atau Shikamaru dan Ino? Atau Sakura dengan Kiba?" tanya Sasuke geram ia tidak menyukai sama sekali misi ini. Oma Tsunade tertawa kecil.

"Di Konoha, pemuda dengan tampang yang mumpuni, dingin, dan galak serta menyebalkan, paling jelas tercetak di wajahmu, Sasuke." Jawab Oma Tsunade santai. Ia takjub saat melihat raut wajah merengut Sasuke yang cepat-cepat tergantikan dengan wajah dingin dan tanpa emosi.

_'Perubahan ekspresi emosinya cepat sekali.'_ Pikir Oma Tsunade. Ia menepis jauh-jauh pendaptnya dan kembali berfokus dengan kedua ninja tangguh di depannya.

"Sakura, kau cerdas, kuat, dan pandai 'membaca' manusia. Kenapa tidak? Anggap saja ini sebagai salah satu cara untuk meringankan masa percobaan Sasuke." Terang Oma Tsunade seraya melirik diam-diam ke arah Sasuke. Ia bisa menangkap saat tubuh Sasuke menjadi tegang. Tak berapa lama, Sasuke kembali relaks.

"B-Baiklah. Kalau itu bisa meringankan masa percobaan Sasuke-kun. Sasuke, bagaimana?" tanya Sakura setengah berbisik. Ia tidak mau membuat masalah dengan pemuda penuh komplikasi ini sejak awal misi.

"Hn."

"Artinya iya?"

"Hn."

"Sasuke?" kali ini terdengar intonasi mengancam dari Sakura.

"Aa." Bernafas lega, Sakura dengan setengah yakin menganggukkan kepalannya. Shizune yang sudah sedari tadi menahan diri dari ber-_fangirling_ ria, semakin sumringah, membayangkan situasi kikuk yang akan dihadapi Sakura dan Sasuke.

"Kami... ambil misinya."

"Oke _fix_! Sudah diputuskan. Tim _Emergency Couple_, siap melaksanakan tugas! Kalian akan menjadi sepasang suami istri konsultan perkawinan dan psikiater. Tugas kalian adalah menemukan kembali cincin terkutuk milik negara Akai Aki yang dirampas oleh sekelompok pemberontak dari negara itu sendiri. Setelah kalian berhasil merebutnya, serahkan kepada Kementrian Akai Aki. Cincin itu guna membangkitkan Putri Akiochiba dari koma. Kalian akan ditemani oleh seorang pangeran yang akan menjadi menantu di Akai Aki. Ketahuilah, pangeran ini menyukai warna _pink_ dan seorang anti-sosial. Ia akan amat sangat mudah untuk bekerja sama jika ia tahu kalau kalian adalah konsultan perkawinan." Kepala Sasuke dan Sakura berdenyut-denyut mendengar penjelasan panjang lebar tidak masuk akal.

"Intinya, kami menjadi sepasang... begitulah dan membantu pangeran ini merebut kembali cincin itu?" ulang Sakura. Oma Tsunade mengangguk-angguk antusias.

"Naruto dan Sai akan menyusul kalian saat Naruto kembali dari misinya." Lanjut Oma Tsunade. Sakura mengerang pasrah. Satu misi konyol menjebaknya dengan Sasuke. Entah ia harus bersyukur atau meloncat ke sungai.

"Kami akan bersiap-siap dan berangkat besok pagi. Terimakasih Tsunade-shishou." Ucapnya seraya membungkuk hormat. Baru saja ia dan Sasuke akan keluar dari ruangan, Oma Tsunade menghentikan langkah mereka.

"Ini oleh-oleh dari Kakashi untuk membantu memudahkan misi ini." Ia mengacungkan sebuah kotak yang tidak terlalu besar, terbungkus rapi kepada Sasuke. Pemuda itu dengan enggan meraihnya dan menyerahkan kepada Sakura.

"Buka hadiah itu saat kalian bertengkar untuk pertama kalinya dalam misi ini. Cepat kembali!" kicau Oma Tsunade berbunga-bunga. Dengan tatapan terakhir, kedua sejoli itu meninggalkan ruangan dan kembali ke rumah mereka masing-masing untuk bersiap-siap.

* * *

"Me-menikah?" ulang Sakura dengan bodohnya. Sasuke harus menahan keinginannya untuk memutar bola matanya. Ia paling malas kalau harus mengulang ucapannya lagi.

"Dengar, kita adalah 'pasangan'. Menikah tidak aneh, bukan?" tanya Sasuke, berusaha memasukkan logika ke dalam kepala _pink_ Sakura.

"Ah, ya. Kau benar juga."

"Hn." Sakura amat sangat yakin, wajahnya sudah merona merah saat ini. Ia membayangkan dirinya menjadi Nyonya Uchiha walaupun hanya pura-pura. Tiba-tiba terlintas di benaknya, hadiah dari Kakashi.

"Sasuke, apa ini bisa anggap sebagai pertengkaran pertama kita dalam misi ini ?" pemuda itu menatapnya dengan bingung. Meskipun samar, Sakura bisa melihat usaha Sasuke untuk menyembunyikan kebingungannya.

"Aa." Cepat-cepat Sakura mengambil hadiah dari guru tercintanya dan memberikannya pada Sasuke. Penyandang klan Uchiha itu menerimanya dan terdiam sejenak. Menimbang-nimbang keputusannya. Lirikan terakhir kepada Sakura ia luncurkan sebelum ia membuka bungkusan tersebut.

Sakura berdiri di sebelah Sasuke. Firasatnya menjadi tak karuan. Entah mengapa ia merasa, hadiah dari Kakashi akan membuatnya pingsan. Satu per satu Sasuke mengeluarkan hadiah dari Kakashi.

Dua set alat komunikasi.

Satu jilid laporan mengenai cincin terkutuk, Putri Akiochiba, situasi negara Akai Aki, serta pangeran yang akan membantu mereka.

Hadiah berikutnya benar-benar membuat Sakura darah tinggi dan pingsan.

.

.

.

.

.

Seri lengkap buku Icha-Icha Paradise.

Pil pencegah kehamilan.

Dan sekotak pengaman untuk pria.

.

.

.

.

.

"KAKASHI!" pekik Sakura sebelum akhirnya jatuh pingsan ke dalam pelukan Sasuke yang hanya bisa mendengus kesal dengan telinga berdenging akibat lengkingan maut Sakura, melihat pesan singkat yang ditinggalkan oleh Kakashi.

"_Aku berharap kalian bisa menyelesaikan misi ini dengan baik dan kembali dalam keadaan yang tak kurang dan tak lebih.  
Naruto dan Sai akan menyusul untuk membantu kalian. Mungkin aku juga akan datang.  
Have Fun!  
NB : Sasuke, aku berharap padamu, jangan lupa pakai pengaman. Aku tidak ingin menjadi kakek-kakek saat masih bujang._

_Hatake Kakashi."_

* * *

**Well, entah kenapa, ide ini santer banget muter-muter di kepala ane. Jadi daripada penasaran, ane bikin deh. XD.**

**Semoga bisa jadi hawa penyegar di antara kebuntuan menghadapi FF ane yg lain ya **

**Yosh! Menghilang lagi! Nantikan FF ane yg lain ya, bakal segera update kok :D**

**'The Script, The Whisper and Marriage Contract' + 'How I Met Your Mother – Sticy Version' lagi digodok. Tunggu juga edisi spesial Natal 2014, 'Ghost' yaaa...XD**

**RnR pliss... makasih XD**

**Matursuwun... :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**EDITED : 21 / 09 / 2014  
**

**A/N: Beberapa orang PM ane dan chat Fb ane, mereka tanya kira-kira gimana wajah Putri Akiochiba dan orang misterius lainnya, ane ada gambar beberapa OC yang oke dan pas buat mereka berdua :D. link gambar tersedia di Profile ane, semoga bisa membantu pembaca membayangkan mereka berdua ye :D**

**Hikari Matsushita : **Hai! Salam kenal ye! Ane aja waktu buat subuh-subuh juga ketawa cekikian XD. Enjoy!

**Animea-Khunee-Chan : **Hai! Salam kenal! Hohho tengkyu ya. Enjoy new chappi! XD

** Azrielbagoesroepane: **Hai! Salam kenal! Wkwkwk... maap ya soal bahasa yang waneh XD. Masih belajaran di fandom Naruto soalnya. Mungkin kalo mau terbiasa sama bahasa ane, lirik fic ane yg laen? #apasih XD. Enjoy!

**Fariskaaulia77 : **Hai! Salam kenal! Wkwkwk XD. Ia kok pasti gokil XD. Yuppi, masih bingung bedain world di Naruto antara anime/manga, soalnya ga ngikutin #nahloketahuan. Enjoy deh! XD

**Sachiko Eri : **Hai juga, salam kenal! Enjoy XD!

**Hanazono Yuri : **Hai! Salam kenal! Oke, saran ditampung XD. Udah lama buanget ga ngikuti Naruto #pundungdipojokan. Btw, Enjoy! XD

**Sami haruchi 2 : **Hai! Salam kenal! Masih kq :3 masih lanjut XD. Sasu bakal harus buang gengsi kayanya XD. Enjoy! XD

**StingyBee : **Hola! Ente ikutin Naruto juga ya? Uhm ia buntu ._. Pake donk! Wakakaka khasnya ane XD. Oke deh, enjoy!XD

**Haru no haru : **Hai! Ia takut kalo Sasuke OOC ._. smoga di chappi slanjutnya bisa keluar deh karakternya Sasuke yg sebenernya XD. Enjoy!

**Cherry Ryl-chan : **Hai! Salam kenal! Ahahaha XD tunggu panggilan-panggilan lainnya ya XD Enjoy!

**Hana : **Ada kok :3. Hooo lagi digodok thu nak XD, soalnya kemarin lagi buntu-buntunya malah nemu ide beginian. Jadi dicetak dulu deh XD. Ga juga, emang dari dulu pengen nulis di Naruto baru kesampaian sekarang XD. Enjoy!

**Sakurazaki momoka : **Hai! Salam kenal! Emang sih awalnya mereka bertengkar :3 Oke deh Enjoy!

**Fitri-Chan : **Hai! Salam kenal! Ide? Dari curhatan temen XD. OOC y? Hmmm masih baru pertama kali sih XD. Semoga di chappi ini OOCnya ga kebangetan XD. Enjoy!

**Athena Minev : **Hai! Salam kenal! Wew, wkwkwkkw XD ga nyangka bakal ada yang sadar gaya bicara ane sehari-hari di fict ini XD. Ia canon kq, btw, enjoy dah!

**Ryugasaki : **Hai! Salam kenal! Makasih :D ini lagi lanjut kan XD! Enjoy!

**Cherry Philein : **Hai! Salam kenal! Hahaha... nanti Sai kayanya bakal harus jadi Engkong Comblang ya? Uhm, nanti deh di chappi yang lain jelasinnya XD. Bukan OS kq. Enjoy! XD

**JelitaPyordova : **Hai! Salam kenal! Makasih! XD Enjoy :D

**Kumada Chiyu : **Hai! Salam kenal! Masih kq hihihi... XD Enjoy ya! XD

**Nya : **Hai salam kenal! Nih Chappi baru! Enjoy! XD

**Nafidah : **Hai salam kenal! Ingat kok, Sasuke anak baik XD

** YoshikanAmalia : **Hai salam kenal! Lemon? Uhm.. *mikir* sejauh ini belum merencanakan. Tapi lihat aja ya :D

**Aiko Asari : **Hai salam kenal! Ya, ini ane pertama kalinya XD. Enjoy chappi baru XD

**Lhylia Kiryu : **Hai salam kenal! Lanjut kok! Nih, enjoy chappi baru XD

**Ntika blossom : **Hai salam kenal! MC kok, Enjoy! :)

_'blablabla'_ : penggalan kisah yang terbayang di kepala Sasuke :D

* * *

**Reminder**

"_Aku berharap kalian bisa menyelesaikan misi ini dengan baik dan kembali dalam keadaan yang tak kurang dan tak lebih.  
Naruto dan Sai akan menyusul untuk membantu kalian. Mungkin aku juga akan datang.  
Have Fun!  
NB : Sasuke, aku berharap padamu, jangan lupa pakai pengaman. Aku tidak ingin menjadi kakek-kakek saat masih bujang._

_Hatake Kakashi."_

* * *

Suara retakan dari kayu yang terbakar serta meningkatnya suhu udara di sekitar tubuhnya, membuat Sakura terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia memaksa kelopak matanya untuk terbuka dan di saat ia berhasil membuka matanya sepenuhnya, yang ia lihat hanyalah kegelapan dan kerlip cahaya. Kepalanya serasa berputar, saat ia mencoba bersuara, tenggorokannya terasa gatal dan kering.

Tangannya perlahan mengusap kepalanya dan erangan halus mengalun dari bibirnya. Dengan mengandalkan kekuatan tangannya, ia mendorong tubuhnya untuk bangkit, setidaknya duduk, karena ia merasakan pegal yang merajam di lehernya. Perlahan ia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada benda keras yang ada di belakangnya.

"Kau sudah bangun." Entah setan apa yang merasuki Sakura, tubuhnya bereaksi sangat cepat saat mendengar suara itu. Ia memutar tubuhnya, mengepalkan tinjunya. Seluruh cakra ia pompa ke kepalan tinju itu. Semua terjadi begitu cepat seperti film _action_. Gempa bumi kecil terjadi saat benda keras itu roboh mengahantam bumi.

Suara nafas terengah-engah terdengar seiring benda keras itu roboh. Setelah nafasnya mulai teratur, tubuhnya yang tegang dan kaku, perlahan mulai relaks. Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling dan mulai mengenali lingkungannya.

_'Oke, relaks Sakura. Gelap dan ada kerlip cahaya. Plus, kobaran api. Api unggun...'_ Ia mendongakkan kepalanya lalu melihat ke arah api unggun.

'_Jadi... sudah malam? Lanjut. Apa yang baru saja aku pukul?' _kakinya perlahan melangkah, mendekat ke arahnya melayangkan pukulan. Tepat saat ia maju, kakinya menyentuh benda halus seperti kain.

"Berhenti." Dan Sakura seketika terpaku saat mendengar suara itu. Ia menoleh ke sumber suara yang berada di bawah. Cahaya yang tercipta dari kobaran api tidak cukup untuk memberikan penerangan, karena letaknya yang cukup jauh dari jangkauan Sakura. Ia tersentak saat sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh tangannya dan menariknya, hingga ia jatuh terduduk.

"Sekali lagi kau meninju sembarangan, aku tidak akan ragu untuk mengirimmu ke neraka." Oh, betapa dingin dan mengerikan intonasi suara itu, sanggup membuat Sakura merinding disko. Di dalam kegelapan pun ia bisa merasakan intesitas pandangan orang yang berbicara di depannya, seolah menembus jiwanya.

"S-Sasuke? Astaga..." Gumamnya seraya menutupi wajahnya. Ia mengintip pemuda itu dari balik celah jemarinya dan mendapati sepasang mata hitam itu masih menatapnya dengan tajam. Meskipun begitu, tidak ada lonjakan emosi yang tergambar di matanya. Ia melirik ke belakang Sasuke dan matanya membulat. Sebuah pohon telah patah dan roboh. Lebih ekstrim lagi, patahannya hanya berjarak beberapa sentimeter dari kepala Sasuke.

_'Oke... jadi aku hampir menghilangkan kepala Sasuke. Pantas dia marah...'_ batin Sakura miris. Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura mendekat padanya, hingga membuat Sakura mendekat. Gadis itu bisa merasakan hembusan nafas milik Sasuke menerpa wajahnya.

_'Men, perutku melilit. Astagaaaa... Deket banget wajah kita...'_ tidak bisa ia pungkiri, jarak mereka yang begitu dekat, bahkan hidung mereka hampir bersentuhan, sanggup membuat jantung Sakura berolahraga lebih giat dan memompa darah lebih cepat ke wajahnya. Ia harus berterimakasih pada kegelapan, sehingga Sasuke tidak bisa melihat rona merah yang mewarnai wajahnya.

"Mengerti?" ancaman dan rasa jengkel terlihat nyata dari intonasi yang ia gunakan. Sakura bingung harus menanggapinya seperti apa. Ia tidak mau hubungannya dengan pewaris Uchiha itu semakin meregang. Ia balik menatap Sasuke dengan rasa bersalah. Namun, saat melihat matanya, Sakura ingin sekali meleleh.

_'Damn... kenapa sih Sasuke cakep nan seksi?' _rutuk Sakura dalam hati.

**_'Itulah Sasuke untukmu, Sakura.'_**Kicau _inner_ Sakura riang. Sakura benar-benar harus mengatur nafasnya, sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. Sembari menelan ludah, ia menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Aku mengerti." Jawabnya dengan suara parau. Ia berusaha menjaga dirinya agar tetap terlihat biasa saja di depan Sasuke. Gadis ninja itu tidak ingin Sasuke bisa membaca perasaannya. Ia tidak ingin Sasuke tahu kalau masih ada rasa yang tersisa untuknya, setelah kepergiannya bertahun-tahun lalu. Setidaknya, cara yang bisa ia lakukan adalah, menirukan cara Sasuke bersosialisasi. Menjadi cermin Sasuke, setidaknya di hadapan pemuda itu. Tapi untuk melakukannya, Sakura harus berjuang keras.

Cengkeraman Sasuke melonggar dan Sakura cepat-cepat menarik tangannya. Mengambil tempat di samping Sasuke, Sakura berusaha mengingat-ingat kejadian yang sudah dialaminya seharian ini. Sementara ia berpikir keras, Sasuke meniupkan api ke perapian dan membuat api unggun itu berkobar semakin besar.

"Kakashi sialan. Bakal kuhajar kalau ketemu dia. Dasar Bujang Jablay. Udah tua, cari masalah." Gumam Sakura jengkel, setelah berhasil mengingat-ingat penyebab utama dia pingsan dengan tidak elegan. Sasuke mendengarnya dan kedua alisnya terangkat, ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa takjubnya mendengar gumaman Sakura. Sudah lama ia tidak mendengar omelan Sakura dan harus ia akui – di dalam hati – kalau kosakata Sakura semakin berkembang.

"Darimana kau belajar membuat julukan?" tanya Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan pandangan sedikitpun ke gadis bawel di sebelahnya. Tangannya sibuk mengatur peralatan komunikasi yang diberikan oleh Kakashi atau Bujang Jablay.

"Kalau kau terlalu banyak bergaul dengan Sai, kosakatamu otomatis akan bertambah, dan percaya atau tidak, kau akan mendapatkan _skill_ baru. Kau akan bisa membuat julukan tanpa perlu pikir panjang." Jelas Sakura diselingi tawa kecil. Seringai kecil terulas di bibir Sasuke.

"Dia tidak normal." Gumam Sasuke dengan nada bosan. Setelah selesai mengatur alat komunikasinya, ia memberikan satu pada Sakura. Setelah menerima dan memakainya, Sakura menghela nafas panjang sebelum memutuskan untuk membuka mulutnya.

"Sasuke."

"Hn." Pemuda itu tengah bersandar pada batang pohon yang tersisa dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya. Sebelah matanya terbuka satu, untuk menanggapi panggilan Sakura.

"Soal misi ini, bagaimana kalau kita berlatih jadi 'pasangan normal'? Tidak mungkin 'kan kita saling jaga jarak dan bertengkar. Maksudku, kau sebagai Konsultan Perkawinan." Sakura harus menahan tawa saat mengucapkan profesi baru Sasuke, yang hanya ditanggapi dengan lirikan mematikan dari Uchiha. "Dan aku sebagai Psikiater. Akan terlihat aneh kalau kita berdua, tidak bertingkah sebagai 'pasangan normal'. Kau mengerti 'kan profesi baru kita?" tanya Sakura was-was. Uchiha menutup kembali matanya dan hanya diam membisu.

"Orang akan curiga kalau kau hanya menjawab pertanyaan atau menanggapi omongan 'istrimu' dengan diam, melirik, atau menjawab dengan satu kosakata yang bahkan tidak ada di kamus bahasa." Protes Sakura, yang sudah mulai memanas akibat sikap cuek Sasuke. Mendengar rentetan protes itu, pewaris klan Uchiha itu dengan terpaksa membuka sebelah matanya dan meliriknya.

"Urgh, kenapa berurusan denganmu selalu sulit, Sasuke?" erangnya frustasi. "Penyamaran sebagai psikiater bisa gagal kalau aku selalu naik darah kaya gini. Mana ada psikiater darah tinggi? Psikopat yang ada. " Gumam Sakura dengan segala kepasrahan. Ia melirik Sasuke yang masih menikmati keheningannya meskipun ia ada di sampingnya.

_'Ini namanya terapi atau meditasi, bukan kerja namanya. Sabaaaarrr...'_ Batin Sakura. Lelah batin, ia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada batang pohon yang menjadi korban kekerasannya. Perlahan rasa kantuk mulai menggelayuti matanya.

"_Fine._" Mata Sakura langsung terbuka lebar. Ia yakin ia mendengar Sasuke menjawabnya meskipun lebih terdengar seperti bisikan. Cepat-cepat ia menegakkan posisi duduknya dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sasuke.

"Serius? Makasih, Sasuke!" seru Sakura riang. Begitu senangnya, ia segera merogoh tasnya yang tergeletak cukup jauh. Begitu senangnya, sampai ia tidak menyadari kalau Sasuke tengah memperhatikannya dan sebuah seringai kecil, samar terulas di bibirnya. Saat Sakura kembali ke tempatnya, cepat-cepat ia memalingkan wajah dan memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Ini. Kau belum makan malam 'kan?" ia membuka matanya dan mendapati siluet bulat terpampang di hadapannya.

"Tomat kesukaanmu. Makanlah." Tanpa banyak bicara, Sasuke mengambilnya dan segera menggigitnya. Rasa asam, manis, dan segar langsung tercecap di lidahnya. Sementara Sasuke menikmati makanan favoritnya, Sakura memilih untuk bersandar di tempatnya semula dan menutup matanya, membiarkan rasa kantuk mengambil alih kesadarannya.

Sasuke sedikit terlonjak saat sesuatu menyentuh pundaknya dan saat ia menoleh ke samping, ia mendapati warna _pink_ menjuntai dengan lembut menutupi pundaknya. Wangi manis dan lembut seperti bunga di musim semi, samar-samar tercium oleh hidungnya. Perlahan tapi pasti, ia mulai relaks. Pundaknya tidak lagi tegang. Beberapa menit setelah ia terbiasa dengan Sakura yang bersandar padanya, ia mulai menggigit tomatnya yang terlupakan.

30 menit sudah Sasuke terjaga. Ia harus memastikan keadaan di sekitar mereka berdua aman terkendali. Butuh satu hari lagi. Satu hari nonstop untuk mencapai Akai Aki yang berada di perairan tepat di bagian atas Land of Sound. Mengingat keberadaannya di Land of Sound beberapa tahun lalu, Sasuke tidak ingin berlama-lama berada di hutan tempatnya dulu berkoalisi dengan Orochimaru. Matanya dengan awas melihat keadaan sekitar. Setidaknya ia bisa sedikit lega karena sudah memasang berbagai perangkap.

"Aneh." Gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri. Ia mengusap-usap matanya dan mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya dengan cepat.

"Kenapa rasanya ngantuk sekali?" gumamnya lagi. Uchiha Sasuke untuk pertama kalinya mengantuk dalam menjalankan misi. Ia tidak pernah membiarkan dirinya tidur jika malam tiba. Hanya jika bersama timnya, ia baru mengijinkan tubuhnya untuk memejamkan mata, bukan tidur.

Rasa lelah mulai menjalari tubuhnya. Dengan berat hati, ia memejamkan matanya dan membiarkan rasa kantuk mengendalikannya. Dalam sekejap, ia tertidur pulas dan menyandarkan kepalanya dengan nyaman di atas kepala berambut _pink_. Ya. Uchiha Sasuke tertidur untuk pertama kalinya dalam menjalankan misi.

* * *

Suara lenguhan kecil terdengar mewarnai hari yang mulai terang. Suara tulang dan otot yang meregang cukup keras terdengar di tengah kesunyian pagi hari. Sumber suara lenguhan itu bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan beberapa langkah ke depan, lalu berhenti dan menarik nafas panjang.

Iris hitam itu melirik dari balik sampul yang didominasi dengan gradasi warna biru dan foto seorang pria dengan wajah konyol akibat mulutnya yang membulat seperti ikan, yang menutupi separuh wajahnya. Objek di depannya menangkap perhatiannya. Dengan nafas yang tenang dan teratur, kedua bola matanya mengikuti pergerakan objek di depannya. Sesaat kemudian, kedua bola matanya membulat dan terbelalak.

Objek tersebut menampakkan dirinya sebagai gadis langsing yang didominasi dengan warna merah dan _pink._ Sakura meregangkan kedua tangannya ke atas kepalanya. Pakaiannya terangkat mengikuti pergerakan Sakura dan menampakkan lekuk sensual dari pinggang kecilnya yang terlihat lembut dan mengundang.

_'Nafas Shinreiki tercekat saat melihat gadisnya meregangkan otot-ototnya di depan matanya. Kemeja kebesaran yang digunakan oleh gadisnya menampakkan kaki-kaki jenjang yang polos. Cahaya yang menerpa jendela kamarnya, menyorotkan sinarnya ke gadisnya. Di balik kemejanya, tampak jelas siluet jam pasir yang mengundang. Pemandangan sempurna untuk memulai pagi hari, pikir Shinreiki.'_

_'Shit.'_ Umpat Sasuke dalam hati. Kedua alisnya saling bertaut menunjukkan emosinya yang teraduk-aduk. Seolah-olah belum cukup, Sakura meregangkan tangannya ke belakang tubuhnya, membuat dadanya membusung, menciptakan bentuk busur yang sempurna. Pakaiannnya melekat di kulit tubuhnya, menampakkan lekuk tubuh bagian depan Sakura dengan sempurna.

_'Shinreiki dengan mata sayu namun tajam, terus memperhatikan gadisnya. Gadis kesayangannya meregangkan punggungnya dengan membusungkan dadanya dan menarik kedua tangannya ke belakang tubuhnya. Dengan takjub, Shinreiki mengagumi lekuk tubuh gadisnya. Wow. Pikir Shinreiki. Aku tidak pernah tahu kalau dada Sasha... berkembang pesat, pikirnya lagi.'_

_'Double shit.'_ Umpat Sasuke berkelanjutan. Matanya dengan tajam menyusuri setiap lekuk tubuh Sakura. Niat hati tidak ingin, namun apa daya matanya mengkhianati otaknya sendiri. Perlahan tapi pasti, darah dengan cepat terpompa ke area wajahnya, membuat sebagian wajahnya merona merah.

Sakura masih begitu menikmati udara pagi hari tanpa menyadari akibat yang ia timbulkan dari gerakan sederhana dan rutin ia lakukan setiap pagi. Ia mengangkat rambutnya dan menggelungnya dalam genggamannya, menampilkan garis leher jenjang dengan kulit mulus dan cerah. Ia melemaskan otot-otot lehernya yang kaku. Setelah dirasanya cukup, ia melepakan genggamannya dan membiarkan rambutnya jatuh menyapu bahunya dengan lembut.

_ 'Gadis bertubuh semampai itu menggelung rambut emasnya hingga menampakkan leher jenjangnya yang memikat. Beberapa helai rambut yang pendek terjuntai membingkai garis lehernya. Shinreiki memeluk bantal di sampingnya dan tatapan matanya melembut memperhatikan Sasha.'_

Sasuke memperhatikan garis leher Sakura. Baru kali ini ia melihat garis leher Sakura dengan jelas. Sang Uchiha memaksa kedua matanya terpejam untuk kemudian dengan terpaksa membuka kembali matanya saat mendengar gumaman Sakura.

"Urgh, kaki ini butuh peregangan lebih. Aku lupa melakukan peregangan sebelum melakukan perjalanan." Gumamnya dengan wajah merengut. Ia membuka kedua kakinya cukup lebar, sejajar dengan lebar bahunya. Dengan satu tarikan nafas panjang, Sakura membungkukkan badannya. Kedua tangannya ia rentangkan untuk menggapai tapak kakinya. Ia menghitung sampai delapan sebelum akhirnya menegakkan tubuhnya kembali.

_'Sasha membuka kedua kakinya dan menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Dengan kedua tangan yang terentang ia membungkuk dan menempelkan kedua telapak tangannya ke lantai. Shinreiki menikmati pemandangan yang disuguhkan oleh Sasha. Kaki jenjang, putih mulus dan terbuka dengan pose yang mengundang birahi. Damn, umpat Shinreiki dalam benaknya. Sesuatu menyangkut di celanaku, pikirnya lagi.'_

Sakura mengulangi lagi peregangan tersebut. Namun kali ini, ia menyadari bahwa ia tidak sendiri. Ia melihat dari celah yang tercipta kedua kakinya dan tersenyum geli, saat melihat separuh wajah Sasuke yang tertutup oleh sampul buku, terbalik dari sudut pandangnya.

"Selamat pagi, Sasuke." Sapanya ceria, tetap dalam posisi konyolnya.

_'Shit. Shit. Shit.'_ Sasuke bisa merasakan, bahwa sesuatu mulai mengganggu celananya.

_'Tetap cool.'_ Batin Sasuke. Ia benar-benar mengutuk hormon pubertasnya yang telah mengacaukan segala upayanya untuk menjaga harga diri seorang Uchiha. Uchiha tidak akan memainkan emosi dan menjatuhkan harga diri. Jadi ia berdeham.

"Hn." Jawabnya singkat. Sebelah alis Sakura terangkat sejenak saat mendengar jawaban Sasuke yang terdengar begitu susah payah ia suarakan. Namun, ia tidak menggubrisnya dan menegakkan kembali tubuhnya.

"Apakah kau membaca... buku?" tanya Sakura ragu, ia tidak mengingat Sasuke sebagai tipe orang yang akan menghabiskan waktu senggangnya dengan membaca buku, apalagi dalam sebuah misi.

"Kira-kira?" balas Sasuke pedas. Sakura hanya bisa memutar bola matanya mendengar jawaban Sasuke yang pendek nan menyebalkan. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap sepenuhnya ke pemuda suram dan sadis di depannya, membungkuk sedikit dan membaca judul yang tertera di sampul bukunya.

'Manusia Setengah Salmon'.

"Sasuke, serius, kau membaca buku ini?" tanya Sakura dengan nada tak percaya memenuhi pertanyaannya. Ia menegakkan kembali tubuhnya dan menyilangkan tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Kenapa?"

"Ngg... tidak sih. Sejak kapan kau membaca buku?"

"Ini humor dan aku membutuhkannya dalam hidup." Jawab Sasuke datar, tak menyadari sama sekali kalimat yang terucap dari mulutnya.

"Pfft..." Sakura harus menggembungkan pipinya demi menahan tawa yang hampir saja menggelegak keluar dari kerongkongannya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke dengan jengkel. Wajahnya masih saja tertutup sebagian oleh sampul buku yang dipegangnya. Matanya melirik tajam dan menatap Sakura dengan intensitas berlipat ganda.

"Ugh... katamu itu humor dan kau bahkan sama sekali tidak tertawa membacanya." Ucap Sakura gamblang. Sasuke bisa merasakan otot-otot bibirnya bergerak, membuat ekspresi wajahnya berubah menjadi cemberut.

"_Annoying."_ Gumam Sasuke sembari memejamkan kedua matanya. Mendengar itu, Sakura langsung berkacak pinggang di depan Sasuke dan membungkuk sedemikian rupa sehingga wajahnya bisa berhadapan langsung dengan Sasuke.

"Tch, maaf ya Tuan-Jendral-Perang-Pembaca-Humor-Abal-Abal," ejek Sakura. Jari telunjuknya menyodok-nyodok buku yang menjadi batas antara dirinya dengan Sasuke. Pemuda itu dengan sebal membuka matanya dan menatapnya nista.

"'Istrimu' ini sedang mengatakan kenyataan yang sebenarnya. Sekali lagi kau menyebutku menjengkelkan saat kita berada di Akai Aki, aku bersumpah akan mengecat rambutmu menjadi _Pink_!" ancam Sakura dengan gemas.

"Dalam mimpi." Cibir Sasuke dengan nada mengejek. Matanya menatap balik iris hijau dedaunan didepannya, dengan sorak-sorai kemenangan. Ia memutus pandangannya dan beralih ke bukunya saat matanya menangkap belahan dada Sakura yang tidak sengaja terpampang di depannya.

_Sweet Heaven._

"Yeah, mimpi bisa menjadi nyata dan perlu kau tahu, aku tidak suka kalau ada sesuatu yang menghalangi pandanganku saat kita berbicara." Protes Sakura dengan telunjuk yang menempel di atas buku dan memaksanya turun, sehingga tidak lagi menutupi wajah Sasuke.

Mata hijau Sakura terbelalak lebar menyaksikan pemandangan di depannya. Wajah Sasuke terlihat tanpa emosi, mata sehitam malam itu menatap lurus ke depan, Sakura tidak bisa membaca ataupun menebak emosi yang bergejolak di balik mata itu. Yang membuatnya sampai terperangah adalah keluarnya cairan kental berwarna merah, mengalir bebas dari kedua nostrilnya. Yang lebih menakjubkan lagi, Sasuke sepertinya tidak menyadarinya, karena ekspresi wajahnya tetap sama, _cool, sexy, hot looking bastard_.

"Sasuke! Kau kenapa? Hei!"

"Apa?" jawabnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan.

"Apa? Apa?! Kau mimisan! Dan kau tidak menyadarinya?!"

"Aa." Penasaran sekaligus jengkel dengan apa yang membuat Sasuke mimisan tiba-tiba dan apa yang menarik perhatian Sasuke hingga, tidak menyadari bahwa dirinya mimisan, Sakura perlahan mengikuti arah pandang Sasuke.

_Blush._

"Ka-kau..." Sasuke gagal menyadari intonasi bicara Sakura yang harus diwaspadai.

Sasuke baru saja mengedipkan matanya, saat rasa sakit pedih, perih, panas, menyengat pipinya.

"Mesum! _Shanaroo_!" pekik Sakura dengan wajah kemerahan menahan malu.

Tubuhnya terasa ringan sebelum ia merasakan kerasnya dunia. Sungguh. Kerasnya dunia menghantam tubuhnya. Sasuke terbangun dan mengerang keras. Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya dengan brutal dan syok saat menyadari bahwa dirinya berjarak puluhan meter dari Sakura.

"_What the hell,_ Sakura?!" bentaknya kasar. Sakura, dengan langkah frustasi, menjejakkan kakinya yang berselimut cakra, dengan geram, membuat tanah di sekitarnya berguncang. Di tangannya, ia sudah menenteng tasnya serta tas Sasuke beserta kedua mantel mereka.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau hormonmu akan bereaksi saat melihatku, Sasuke." Kicau Sakura dengan seringai kecil di wajahnya. "Tapi, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mendapatkan keturunan, kalau kau melakukannya lagi."

"Tck." Hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke. Sakura dengan cuek memberikan cakra penyembuh pada luka dan cedera yang dimiliki oleh Sasuke akibat perbuatan brutalnya.

_'Aku bersumpah tidak akan mencoba-coba membaca Icha-Icha Paradise lagi, meskipun dengan sampul Manusia Setengah Salmon.'_ Rutuk Sasuke jengkel.

* * *

"Aku rasa ini waktu yang tepat untuk berangkat. Masih cukup pagi, dan menurut laporan yang diberikan oleh Bujang Jablay, kita harus mengejar kapal untuk mencapai Akai Aki. Kita harus mencapai pelabuhan sebelum senja." Jelas Sakura.

"Aku tidak pernah mendengar negara Akai Aki maupun pelayaran menuju Akai Aki dari Land of Sound." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Land of Fall. Mereka berdiri sebagai negara merdeka dan membentuk persekutuan dengan negara empat musim lainnya." Lanjut Sakura, mengingat-ingat kembali laporan yang ia baca sehari sebelumnya. "Akai Aki adalah pusat pemerintahan dari Land of Fall. Tiga negara lainnya, kau bisa menebak namanya." Lanjut Sakura. Ia dan Sasuke kini menyusuri hutan dengan berloncatan pada setiap dahannya.

"Land of Spring. Land of Summer, Land of Winter. Tidak pernah dengar." Jawab Sasuke acuh tak acuh. Ia mengambil posisi di depan untuk menuntun Sakura menuju perairan terbuka.

"Ya, yang menjadi pikiranku adalah kenapa Akai Aki memilih untuk meminta bantuan dari Konoha? Kenapa mereka tidak meminta bantuan dari persekutuan negara empat musim?" Uchiha hanya bisa menghela nafas pelan sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "Tidak tahu."

Kesunyian menemani mereka berdua sepanjang perjalanan. Beberapa jam berlalu dan rasa lapar mulai menghantui perut mereka.

"Kita cari sungai. Kita harus beristirahat dan makan, Sasuke." Panggil Sakura yang mulai tertinggal jauh. Sasuke menghentikan lompatannya dan – ajaibnya – dengan sabar menunggu Sakura.

"Lewat sini."

* * *

Dua jam mereka pergunakan untuk mencari makan dan beristirahat mengumpulkan cakra yang terbuang akibat perjalanan panjang menuju Akai Aki. Cakra Sakura hampir pulih sepenuhnya saat ia menyadari bahwa lingkungan mereka terlalu sepi. Tidak ada sedikitpun suara burung yang melintas di udara ataupun suara serangga di balik dedaunan.

"Sasuke..." sebuah kunai sudah ia genggam. Perlahan ia mendekati Sasuke yang berdiri menghadap hutan. Tubuhnya terlihat tegang dan kepalanya sedikit tertoleh ke arah belakang, bukti bahwa ia mendengar dengan jelas panggilan Sakura.

"Ini sedikit aneh..." bisik Sakura. Ia memunggungi sang Uchiha dengan posisi siaga menghadap sungai.

"Aku sedang memeriksanya." Sharingan kebanggaannya aktif dan dengan cepat ia melihat keadaan sekitar. Ini adalah Land of Sound, tidak aneh jika ada ninja Oto yang bersembunyi untuk menyerang mereka. Mereka sangat terampil untuk tidak menimbulkan suara.

Pemuda berambut hitam itu menarik Kusanagi dari tempatnya dan menyilangkannya di hadapannya. Tanpa banyak bicara, ia menguarkan cakranya dengan intensitas tinggi dan menyebarkannya dalam radius 200 meter, menjadikannya radar untuk mendeteksi cakra lawan.

Sakura bahkan sedikit gemetar setelah merasakan intensitas cakra yang disebar oleh Sasuke. Begitu kuat dan mengintimidasi. Sesaat kemudian, Sasuke menyeringai licik.

Bingo.

Gelombang cakranya berbenturan dengan cakra asing, mengirimkan gelombang balik terhadap cakranya seperti riak air. Datangnya dari arah kanannya. Ekspresi terkejut tergambar jelas di wajahnya, saat cakra itu menghilang dan muncul tiba-tiba dengan intensitas tinggi, tiga meter di depannya. Ia tidak menyadari perubahan posisinya!

"Sakura!" menyadari bahwa, peringatannya sedikit terlambat, Sasuke berbalik badan dan merengkuh tubuh mungil Sakura ke dalam pelukannya dan melompat setinggi mungkin,demi menghindari serangan dari lawan.

Penyerang misterius itu melompat dengan kekuatan penuh dan mendarat dengan tergesa-gesa di atas permukaan sungai. Sakura yang masih syok, memeluk Sasuke dengan erat dan hanya bisa menatap bingung dengan situasi yang terjadi di bawah.

Uchiha membawa mereka berdua mendarat di perbatasan sungai, tempat mereka beristirahat. Sakura masih melekat padanya. Sasuke sendiri tidak sadar kalau ia masih memegang Sakura dalam posisi berpelukan.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Sasuke. Nadanya bukan bertanya, namun memerintah.

Penyerang itu berdiri perlahan dan membuka tudung kepalanya perlahan. Entah sudah berapa kali Sasuke harus membelalakkan matanya dan membiarkan emosi tergurat di wajahnya hari ini. Bahkan Sakura hanya bisa terkesiap kaget saat melihat sosok di depannya.

Penyerang itu menampakkan wujudnya sebagai seorang laki-laki. Dari postur tubuh dan wajahnya, ninja Konoha itu menebak bahwa usianya setara dengan mereka, usia remaja. Namun bukan itu yang membuat mereka terperangah.

Laki-laki itu tersenyum lebar. Matanya ramah. Rambutnya tertata acak membingkai wajahnya. Tidak terlihat sedikitpun karakteristik wajah penjahat. Namun itu yang membuat Sasuke semakin waspada. Mata ramah itu sering ia lihat. Rambut itu juga sering ia lihat. Ia melihat Sakura dan gadis itu balas menatapnya dengan maksud yang sama.

Mata teduh dan ramah, segar dan teduh sehijau dedaunan. Rambut dengan warna terunik sepanjang sejarah, _pink_. Sasuke hanya mengenal pemiliknya, Sakura.

Lelaki yang berdiri di depan mereka berdua bagai pinang dibelah dua dari Sakura, ia tampan, tenang namun juga terlihat ambisi yang berkobar. Ia bermata hijau dan berambut _pink._

Dan Sasuke tidak mengenalnya.

Ia tidak menyukai pemuda itu.

_Annoying._

* * *

**Aih, terlambat memang ane updatenya XD. Semoga kalian suka dengan chappi baru ini. Ane sih rencananya mau membuat seperti versi The Movie, dengan kisah-kisah tersendiri. Entahlah, semoga hasilnya bisa bagus :D**

**Anyway, ane suka banget mengungkap Sasuke pada masa pubertasnya. Duh semoga nggak OOC. Ane nggak pernah pakai betareader kecuali untuk OS ane sebelumnya, jadi maafkan untuk kesalahan yang timbul. Kalau ada waktu, ane bakal edit ulang kok.:D**

**Gomen..:(**

**RnR pliss... makasih XD  
**

**Matursuwun...:3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Sami Haruchi 2; Sofi Asat; Sakurazaki Momoka; Baby Kim; Uchiha Riri; Cherry Philein ; ZeedezlyClalucindtha; Eysha CherryBlossom; Aiko Asari; Kikyu RKY; Coretan Hikari; Lhylia Kiryu; Azriel Kanhaya; YoshikanAmalia; StingyBee; Sarah Brown; Nisa Malfoy; Haru no Haru; MeIs Sasuke; Fitri-chan; Hana; Kumada Chiyu**

**Tengkyu soooo much! Ane bakal jawab secara garis besar ya!**

Pinky Boy terungkap di chapter ini

Yup ane penggemar Raditya Dika XD. Dan sekali lagi YA, Icha-Icha Paradise diembunyikan Sasuke dengan sampul Manusia Setengah Salmon XD

Modus! Hahaha... mau taruh di mana muka Sasuke kalau Sakura tahu?

Shinreiki dan Sasha adalah tokoh dalam IIP XD

Hey, Sasuke juga manusia dan dia cowok! Hormon pubertasnya perlu dikembangkan supaya jadi pria sejati XD

Naruto dan Sai OTW :D

Memang alur agak lambat :D ane suka aja menjelaskan dengan cukup detail, supaya ceritanya makin meresap XD Thanks anyway buat kritiknya. Bukan Flame kok! XD

Yang mengusulkan nama untuk Pinky Boy, thanks! Semoga nama yang ane pilih cucok, karena ada arti di balik nama Pinky Boy! XD

**Enjoy new Chappi! :D**

* * *

**Reminder**

Lelaki yang berdiri di depan mereka berdua bagai pinang dibelah dua dari Sakura, ia tampan, tenang namun juga terlihat ambisi yang berkobar. Ia bermata hijau dan berambut _pink._

Dan Sasuke tidak mengenalnya.

Ia tidak menyukai pemuda itu.

_Annoying. _

* * *

"Omaaa!" suara penuh kegirangan dan kekanak-kanakan menggema di sepanjang lorong menuju kantor Hokage. Suara erangan frustasi terdengar cukup keras dari balik sebuah pintu. Pemilik suara itu sudah mengurut-urut kepalanya dengan frustasi.

"OMA! _Tadaima_!" pintu kantor Hokage terbuka dan terbanting dengan keras akibat energi yang disalurkan oleh pemuda Kyuubi yang baru saja pulang dari misinya dengan Sai.

"Arghh! Kau harus ganti pintuku, Naruto! Dasar bocah!" sentak Oma Tsunade yang jengkel melihat engsel pintu kantornya rusak akibat ulah Naruto. Shizune dan Ton-Ton hanya bisa menganga melihat pintu ruangan yang sudah miring. Sai bahkan harus menutupnya dengan segala usaha dan mengganjalnya dengan pot tanaman agar pintu tidak roboh.

"Heweh, maaf Oma, aku terlalu bersemangat." Jawab Naruto cengengesan seraya menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Urghh... aku membutuhkan tidur cantikku dan kau!" tunjuknya pada Naruto. "Merusaknya." Lanjut Oma Tsunade dengan suara dingin dan menakutkan. Pemudah berkumis ala kucing itu hanya bisa menelan ludah dan menjaga jarak sejauh mungkin dari jangkauan wanita brutal itu. Sai yang mendengarnya, melirik ke arah jam dinding yang ada di dalam kantor.

"Ini baru pukul sepuluh pagi, Oma." Ujar Sai berusaha melemparkan fakta nyata ke wajah teler Oma Tsunade. Wanita itu meliriknya dengan malas.

"Ya, aku tahu. Terima kasih Sai."jawab Oma sinis. Ia menguap lebar dan merentangkan kedua tangnnya ke atas, berusaha mengendurkan otot-otot yang kaku.

"Shizune! Aku butuh tidur cantikku! Sake! Mana sake! Aku butuh asupan nutrisi!" seru Oma Tsunade sewot. Asisten Oma tersebut langsung menyerngitkan alisnya dan berkacak pinggang.

"Tidak ada sake pada jam kerja." Tegas Shizune. Mendengarnya wanita berambut pirang tersebut kembali mengerang dengan suara yang cukup mengganggu pendengaran.

"Oma! Misi kali ini sukses! Tapi... lain kali jangan pasangkan aku dengan Sai!" protes Naruto dengan wajah cemberut. Hokage yang tengah meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja, hanya bisa memprotes dengan lemas.

"Apa lagi, heh?" tanya Oma dengan malas.

"Dia terlalu... 'ramah'?" jawab Naruto dengan penuh keraguan. Wanita berdada bombastis itu sontak menegakkan tubuhnya dan memilih untuk duduk bersandar pada kursi kebesarannya. Kedua tangan terlipat di depan dadanya, matanya menyelidik penuh tanya kepada dua sosok pemuda bermasalah di depannya.

"Maksudmu?" merasa tidak enak jika langsung mengatakannya terang-terangan di dalam kantor, Naruto bergerak maju dan mengisyaratkan Oma Tsunade untuk mendekat. Pemuda itu membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga wanita itu. Kedua bola mata beriris warna madu itu terbelalak.

"Rajin menjamah?" bisik Oma Tsunade tidak percaya.

Kedua kepala berambut pirang itu serentak menoleh ke arah Sai yang asyik membaca buku mengenai interaksi sosial.

"Sai, kau harus segera berkonsultasi dengan Sakura. Aku mengkhawatirkan orientasi seksualmu." Gumam Oma Tsunade cemas. Sai dengan mata hitam kelamnya hanya bisa memandang kedua manusia di depannya dengan bingung.

Melihat situasi yang semakin tidak terarah, Shizune memutuskan untuk ambil suara dan berdeham untuk menarik perhatian ketiga manusia dilematis di depannya.

"Uhm... Nona Tsunade, Naruto dan Sai sudah kembali 'kan? Bagaimana kalau kau segera mengirim mereka?" Seakan baru saja ditampar, wajah Oma Tsunade langsung berubah terkejut. Cepat-cepat ia mengambil gulungan misi dari laci kerjanya dan segera menyerahkannya pada Naruto.

"Segera baca dan segera susul mereka secepat mungkin." Tukas Oma Tsunade cepat. Dengan bingung Naruto menerima gulungan tersebut dan membacanya. Sai diam-diam mengintip dari belakang Naruto.

"EH! Teme!? Teme jadi konsultan perkawinan?!Bruakakaka...!" gelak tawa Naruto dengan cepat mengisi ruangan. Ia membayangkan wajah Sasuke dengan rambut klimis berminyak yang menempel di kepala, dengan kacamata baca yang melorot di ujung hidungnya, serta kumis layaknya ikan lele, membingkai bibirnya yang manyun, mengucapkan _"Happy wedding, you fool." _kepada setiap orang yang berkonsultasi padanya.

Sai hanya bisa memutar bola matanya mendengar gelak tawa Naruto yang merusak gendang telinga. Namun, ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan ketertarikannya terhadap misi ini. Jadi ia hanya menyeringai kecil saja.

"Cukup Naruto. Kau menyakiti telingaku." Protes Oma Tsunade dengan galak. Cepat-cepat Naruto menghentikan tawanya dan menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat, berusaha menahan tawa akibat _image_ baru Sasuke.

"Oma Tsunade, apakah hanya kami berdua saja yang perlu menyusul mereka?" tanya Sai. Mendengar pertanyaan pemuda artistik itu, Oma menggosok-gosok dagunya seraya berpikir.

"Aku rasa, kau perlu mengajak Kakashi. Entah kenapa, aku merasa lebih tenang kalau dia ikut bersama kalian. Hitung-hitung ini juga ajang reuni tim 7 lagi." Jawab Oma Tsunade dengan seringai lebar. Sai mengangguk dan memutuskan untuk menemui Kakashi. Ia membungkuk dengan hormat dan menyeret Naruto yang masih sibuk dengan bayangan Sasuke, bersamanya.

Dua jam berlalu dan Naruto sudah menggelapar kelaparan di jembatan tempat mereka biasa menunggu Kakashi datang.

"Yo."

"Urgh! Kau terlambat!" seru Naruto geram. Kakashi dengan wajah sayu dan mengantuk hanya tersenyum tipis dari balik topengnya.

"Ya, ya, aku tadi sempat hilang di ja-"

"Heweh! Bohong! Sekarang kau bayari aku makan di Ichiraku! Ayo Sai, kita penuhi permintaan penghuni perut kita!" ajak Naruto riang. Mendengar itu, wajah Kakashi berubah pucat pasi dan dengan cepat ia merogoh dompetnya.

"Geez, bulan tua harus mentraktir Naruto. Tiba-tiba aku merasa tua." Gumam Kakashi pada dirinya sendiri. Ia berjalan dengan malas mengikuti pemuda hiperaktif itu sambil memikirkan cara untuk menutupi tunggakan yang akan menumpuk di dompetnya nanti.

* * *

"Shizune, aku mau sake..." rengek Oma Tsunade dengan suara memelas. Shizune hanya bisa menggelang-gelengkan kepalanya. Sudah ke-27 kali Oma Tsunade merengek dalam rentang waktu tiga menit.

"Sedikit saja, Nona." Jawab Shizune pelan. Ia keluar dari ruangan meninggalkan Oma Tsunade yang bersorak-sorai bahagia. Tak berapa lama, ia kembali dengan sebotol sake. Ia meletakkan botol itu di hadapan Tsunade. Tanpa ba-bi-bu, Hokage tersebut langsung menenggaknya tanpa ampun.

-SROOOT!-

"Bleh! Cuih!" Oma sibuk meludahkan semua cairan yang baru saja ia tenggak. Shizune menatapnya dengan bingung.

"Nona! Kenapa? Itu 'kan sake yang biasanya?! Ada yang aneh?" tany Shizune panik.

"Nenek lu ompong! Rasain sendiri nih!" perintah Hokage dengan sewot. Asisten itu dengan ragu mencobanya dan reaksi yang sama ia lakukan. Ia segera mengambil lap bersih yang selalu ia simpan dalam ruangan dan mulai membersihkan semua kekacauan yang mereka berdua timbulkan.

"Maaf Nona, aku lupa kalau kemarin salah satu staff medis di rumah sakit, membuat jamu paitan. Karena dia tergesa-gesa, jadi dia menyimpannya dalam botol sake kosong yang baru saja kau minum kemarin. Aku lupa memeriksanya tadi." Jawab Shizune panik. Mendengarnya, wanita berambut pirang itu langsung kehilangan selera untuk minum sake.

Rasa pahit dari jamu tersebut masih amat sangat melekat di lidahnya. Ia butuh dango untuk membuat lidahnya sehat kembali. Tanpa menunda waktu banyak, ia menyuruh Shizune untuk membelikannya dango. Waktu berselang 15 menit dan Shizune kembali dengan dango di tangannya.

Baru saja Oma Tsunade menggigit bola pertama dango, ia langsung meludahkannya dan membuang jauh-jauh dango tersebut dari hadapannya.

"Cih, kenapa dango juga ikut-ikutan jadi pahit." Gerutu Oma Tsunade dengan sebal. ia lantas menyuruh Shizune membereskan semua dan memintanya untuk membawakan segelas susu untuk menetralkan rasa pahit di lidahnya.

Sepeninggal Shizune, ia terpekur sendirian. Ia merasakan sesuatu berputar-putar di ulu hatinya, bergantian dengan rasa seperti ditusuk-tusuk. Tidak sakit namun cukup mengganggu. Kemudian ia merasa seperti seseorang baru saja membalik jantungnya ke arah lain.

"Cih... firasatku tidak enak." Gumam Oma Tsunade pelan. Ia memandangi pigura yang tersusun rapi di atas mejanya dan semakin lama ia memandanginya, perasaan yang mengganggu itu semakin kuat.

Di dalam pigura itu, terpampang wajah dirinya, asistennya, Shizune, dan murid kesayangannya Sakura. Ia bermaksud mengalihkan pandangannya ketika sudut matanya menangkap retakan dari kaca yang melapisi pigura tersebut. Retakan itu ada tepat di atas kepala Sakura.

_'Sasuke, kau harus menjaga Sakura baik-baik. Aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang janggal dalam misi ini.'_ Pikir Oma Tsunade cemas

* * *

Mereka bertiga saling beradu pandang. Namun yang paling terasa adalah pandangan dari kedua bola mata dengan iris merah darah dan ketiga tomoe yang mulai berputar dengan berbahaya. Semakin lama ia melihat sosok di depannya, rasa bencinya semakin menguat.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Sasuke dingin. Pemuda itu mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya dan tersenyum lebar. Mulutnya terbuka hendak menjawab saat tiba-tiba ia kehilangan kontrol atas cakranya dan terjebur ke dalam sungai.

"Hyaa!" seru pemuda itu panik.

"Tolong! Aku nggak bisa berenang!" serunya panik. Ia timbul tenggelam dan wajahnya semakin pucat. Hati nurani Sakura tergerak ingin menolong, namun Sasuke mencegahnya dan menahannya untuk tetap diam di tempat.

"Bodoh." Gumam Sasuke datar. Ia maju ke pinggir sungai dan hanya menatap pemuda itu tanpa rasa belas kasih. Ia mengulurkan sarung pedangnya. Pemuda itu dengan panik dan bingung segera meraih sarung pedang tersebut dan berpegangan kuat-kuat. Tanpa banyak bicara, Sasuke menarik pemuda itu ke daratan dan segera setelah seluruh tubuhnya berada di daratan, Sasuke mengacungkan pedangnya ke leher pemuda tersebut.

"Jawab pertanyaanku." Perintahnya. Ia menekan mata pedang itu semakin dalam ke leher pemuda tersebut. Dengan wajah ketakutan, pemuda itu memandangi Sakura dengan memelas. Sakura yang menangkap maksud di balik tatapan itu, menjadi bingung.

"Sasuke," panggilnya. Pemuda itu meliriknya. Gadis berambut _pink_ itu segera menciut nyalinya. Namun, _inner_ Sakura terus menyuruhya untuk maju. Penuh keraguan ia berjalan mendekati Sasuke. Tangannya memegang tangan Sasuke yang dengan kokoh mengendalikan Kusanagi. Sesaat, Sakura bisa merasakan otot-otot di balik tangan Sasuke menegang.

Ia sedikit meremas tangan Sasuke, menandakan bahwa ia meminta Sasuke untuk tenang. Otot-otot itu kembali relaks dan Sasuke menarik pedangnya sedikit demi sedikit, untuk memberikan ruang bernafas bagi pemuda itu.

Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan penuh rasa terima kasih yang hanya dibalas dengan tatapan dingin ala Uchiha. Gadis ninja itu perlahan berjalan mendekat dan berlutut di hadapan pemuda itu. Dari kedua telapak tangannya, cahaya hijau berpendar lembut. Darah yang mengalir keluar dari leher pemuda tersebut menandakan adanya luka. Sakura dengan cekatan menyembuhkan luka tersebut.

_'Aneh.'_

**_'Yup, aneh.'_**

_'Kau merasakannya juga?'_

**_'Tentu saja, Sakura! Geez, aku adalah alam bawah sadarmu yang sangat sensitif. Aku bisa merasakan kejanggalan di sekitarmu secara spiritual. Aku juga intuisimu. Ingat itu.'_******Sakura mengangguk pelan.

"Sudah selesai." Ia menurunkan tangannya dan perlahan kembali ke sisi Sasuke yang sedari tadi mengawasi gerak-gerik pemuda asing itu.

"Katakan pada kami, siapa namamu?" tanya Sakura dengan suara lembut. Jika kehadiran Sasuke dengan auranya yang mengancam membuat pemuda itu bungkam, kelembutan Sakura harus bisa memaksanya membuka mulut.

Bingo.

"A-aku... Kinoharu." Jawab pemuda itu terbata-bata. Tangannya meraba bekas luka di lehernya.

"Kinoharu?"

"S-sakura... Sa-sakuraga Kinoharu." Lanjutnya. Alis Sasuke seketika terangkat saat mendengar nama keluarga pemuda itu. Hal yang sama juga dilakukan oleh Sakura. Ada sesuatu yang membuatnya merasa tercekam dan panik. _Inner_ Sakura histeris saat mendengar nama itu. Sakura berusaha berkomunikasi dengan _inner_ Sakura, namun sesuatu seperti memblokir dirinya untuk menjangkau alam bawah sadarnya itu.

Sasuke memposisikan dirinya di depan Sakura. Ia merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres. Ia bisa merasakan gelombang cakra yang terpancar dari Sakura berada dalan keadaan panik. Entah intuisinya sebagai bagian dalam tim atau intuisi dirinya di masa kecil yang selalu melindungi Sakura, ia meraih tangan Sakura dengan tangannya yang lain. Ia menggenggamnya dan meremasnya dengan lembut.

Gadis berambut _pink_ itu merasakan gelombang ketenangan mengalir dari tangannya. Ia tidak lagi merasakan kepanikan dari _inner_ Sakura.

"Terima kasih." Bisiknya pelan. Uchiha hanya diam seribu bahasa. Ia tidak perlu menanggapinya. Dengan mendengar ucapan terima kasih itu, ia tahu kalau Sakura sudah jauh lebih baik.

"Uhm, Kinoharu." Panggil Sakura dari balik bayang-bayang generasi Uchiha terakhir. Kinoharu mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum tipis. Ia berdiri namun tetap menjaga jaraknya dengan kedua ninja Konoha itu.

"Ya?"

"Siapa kau?"

"Aku... uhm, aku takut memberitahunya. Aku hanya akan memberitahukan diriku kepada pengawalku saja." Jawabnya malu-malu.

"Pengawal?" kali ini Sasuke angkat bicara. Intonasinya yang penuh kecurigaan, sempat membuat Kinoharu gugup, namun kehadiran Sakura yang menampakkan dirinya di samping Sasuke, membuatnya merasa nyaman.

"Ya, pengawal. Aku meminta bantuan kepada Konoha untuk mengirimkan pengawal ke negara asalku. Pengawal itu juga sekaligus sebagai konsultan perkawinan dan psikiater. Mereka sepasang suami istri. Ack!" cepat-cepat ia membekap mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Kepanikan tergambar jelas di wajahnya.

"Lupakan! Lupakan!" serunya dengan panik.

Gurat kepanikan dan terkejut juga tergambar di wajah dua sejoli dari Konoha itu. Sakura menarik Sasuke menjauh dari Kinoharu. Setelah merasa yakin bahwa mereka berada jauh dari jarak pendengaran, Sakura menyuarakan kecurigaannya.

"Sasuke, apa pikiran kita sama?" bisiknya. Sasuke harus menahan keinginan untuk memutar bola matanya.

"Aku bukan pembaca pikiran." Balasnya pedas. Sakura mendengus kesal.

"Ayolah! Pikiran kita sama 'kan?" tanyanya dengan tidak sabaran.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke singkat. Gadis mungil itu menghela nafas perlahan dan melirik ke arah Kinoharu yang sibuk bermain air di pinggir sungai.

"Sasuke, keberatan kalau kita ganti nama?" sang Uchiha melihat Sakura dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya.

"Selama bukan nama yang bodoh, aku tidak masalah." Jawabnya. Mata hijau itu bersinar cerah. Ia tersenyum lebar dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Haruha? Haruha Sasuke dan Haruha Sakura? Haruno dan Uchiha?" usul Sakura. pemuda itu menatapnya dengan aneh.

"Terdengar konyol. Ganti." Dengan wajah cemberut, Sakura menggerutu.

"Kalau begitu, kau saja!" balas Sakura sewot. Sasuke cukup tersentak mendengar jawaban Sakura. ia tidak membayangkan Sakura malah menyuruhnya. Tak tahu harus menjawab apa, ia memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana setelah menyarungkan pedang Kusanagi-nya.

"Jangan buang waktu." Ujarnya singkat, sebelum berbalik menemui Kinoharu.

"Ha! Apa aku bilang!" seru Sakura riang. Ia cepat-cepat mengikuti Sasuke kembali ke pemuda itu. Senyum terus tersungging di wajahnya. Dengan riang ia memanggil Kinoharu.

"Kinoharu! Kemarilah." Pemuda itu bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan mendekati pasangan tersebut. Kewaspadaannya meningkat saat melihat mata Sharingan milik Sasuke menatapnya dengan tajam. Dengan kepala tertunduk dan wajah memerah, ia mendekat.

"Maafkan sikap kami tadi ya." Cuap Sakura ceria. Pewaris Uchiha hanya bisa memutar bola matanya tanpa berkomentar, mendengar ucapan Sakura. Tidak akan pernah seorang Uchiha meminta maaf pada orang asing macam Kinoharu.

"Eh? Kenapa kau minta maaf?" tanya Kinoharu bingung. Secara bergantian ia memandangi Sakura dan Sasuke.

"Kami pengawal yang kau maksud. Kinoharu-san." Terang Sakura seraya membungkukkan badan. Sasuke harus menahan keinginannya untuk tertawa saat melihat reaksi yang muncul. Wajah Kinoharu terlihat bodoh saat mendengar pernyataan Sakura.

"Nggak mungkin! Pengawalku dari Konoha! Mereka berdua pasangan suami istri! Konsultan perkawinan dan psikater! Kalian 'kan cuma bocah!" serunya histeris. Urat kesabaran Sasuke perlahan menonjol di pelipisnya. Hal yang sama juga dirasakan oleh Sakura.

_'Bocah? Pangeran ini perlu diberi belaian halus dari tinjuku.' _ Geram Sakura dalam hati. Suara dentingan plat besi terdengar dari samping Sakura. ia menoleh ke samping dan mendapati Sasuke tengah memasang ikat kepala Konoha.

"Puas?" tanyanya sinis. Kinoharu hanya bisa menelan ludah dan mengangguk pelan. Melihat suasana semakin tegang, Sakura memutuskan untuk mencairkan suasana.

"Kau Pangeran Kinoharu, calon menantu Akai Aki. Kau menyukai warna... _pink?_ Dan sangat ingin berbicara dengan konsultan perkawinan. Tunanganmu Putri Akiochiba sedang dalam keadaan koma dan kau membutuhkan bantuan kami. Benar?" pemuda itu mengangguk-angguk.

"Kalian tahu?" Sakura tersenyum.

"Yap! Hanya saja dalam laporan kami, tidak disebutkan nama Pangeran. Kami baru akan mengetahuinya jika sudah sampai di Akai Aki. Jadi, maafkan sikap kami tadi. Omong-omong, nama kami Ha-"

"Uchiru." Potong Sasuke cepat. "Uchiru Sasuke dan Uchiru Sakura." lanjutnya dengan seringai kecil terlukis di bibirnya. Sakura hanya bisa mendengarnya dengan wajah terperangah.

"Oh... lalu tadi Sakura-san bilang 'Ha'?" masih syok dengan jawaban Sasuke, Sakura tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Haruha Sakura. Nama gadisnya sebelum ia menikah denganku." Wajah Kinoharu berubah menjadi sumringah. Wajah Sakura memerah mendengar jawaban Sasuke. Hal yang selanjutnya dilakukan Kinoharu akan membuat Sasuke pusing tujuh keliling.

"Cantiiik!" seru Kinoharu seraya melompat memeluk Sakura yang masih terbengong.

"Kita _pinky_!" kicau Kinoharu riang. Ia memeluk Sakura dengan kuat dan mulai menggosok-gosokkan rambutnya ke rambut Sakura. Tidak hanya rambut, Kinoharu membenamkan kepalanya di dada Sakura. Sasuke yang melihatnya hanya bisa terperangah.

Sakura masih terlampau syok. Kesadarannya kembali saat ia merasakan sesuatu bergerak-gerak di dadanya. Ia melihat ke bawah dan mendapati wajah bahagia Kinoharu yang terbenam di dadanya. Sasuke melihatnya. Ia segera menghindar ke jarak yang cukup aman. Ia hanya bisa menghitung dalam hati.

_'Satu... dua.. ti-'_

"KYYAAAAA!" lengkingan Sakura membuat telinga Sasuke berdenging. Tidak lama kemudian, terdengar suara gemuruh tanah retak. Beberapa menit kemudian suasana kembali hening dan Sasuke memutuskan untuk melihat situasi.

_'Jika Kinoharu seperti ini terus, dalam waktu beberapa jam, kepalanya bakal hilang.'_ Batin Sasuke saat melihat Kinoharu yang terkapar tak berdaya di tengah-tengah kawah yang terbentuk akibat pukulan Sakura.

* * *

"Kakashi, kau mendengarnya?" tanya Naruto yang tengah bersandar pada sebatang pohon yang patah. Pria dengan bacaan mesum itu mengangkat kepalanya dari bacaan favoritnya.

"Seperti segerombolan gajah mengamuk." Jawab Sai datar.

"Gajah bisa berteriak... 'Kyaa'?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah bodoh. Kakashi hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang.

_'Aku harap Sakura tidak membuat tanah longsor di wilayah negara lain.'_ Pikir Kakashi pasrah.

"_Well_, kalau gajah itu Sakura, tentu saja bisa." Ucap Sai dengan senyum palsunya. Naruto memelototinya dengan mata birunya.

"Sakura-chan bukan gajah! Geez!" protes Naruto, meskipun dalam hatinya Naruto mengakui bahwa perkataan Sai ada benarnya.

* * *

"Malam ini, kapal menuju Akai Aki akan datang. Aku sudah mengaturnya, namun kapal ini tidak cukup besar. Ini kapal privat. Tapi, kalau hanya kalian berdua, aku rasa akan muat." Jelas Kinoharu. Ia melompat menyusul Sasuke yang sudah bergerak lebih dulu memimpin jalan menuju dermaga. Sakura hanya bergumam, menanggapi penjelasan Kinoharu.

Ia masih marah. Marah akan kengawuran Kinoharu. Marah akan kecuekan Sasuke yang membiarkan Kinoharu menyentuh bagian privat tubuhnya. Marah karena Sasuke tidak menjalankan perannya sebagai suami yang baik. Mana ada suami yang rela melihat tubuh istrinya disentuh pria lain?

_'Errr... Sakura, apa yang kau harapkan dari Uchiha Sasuke.'_

**_'Yap, yap. Kau jangan berharap terlalu banyak, kawan. Mungkin si pantat ayam belum terbiasa.'_**

_'Inner, kenapa kau selalu benar?'_ protes Sakura.

"Kita hampir sampai." Kedua _pinky_ serempak berhenti di tempat Sasuke berhenti. Dari kejauhan terdengar suara deburan ombak. Sang Pangeran mendongak ke atas dan melihat bintang sudah mulai bermunculan. Ia mengisyaratkan 'pasutri' itu untuk mengikutinya. 45 menit perjalanan, sampailah mereka di dermaga, namun tak satupun terlihat kapal yang bersandar di dermaga.

"Tunggu di sini." Kinoharu melompat dengan cepat ke arah batu karang yang berada di sisi kirinya. Dengan cekatan ia membentuk segel tangannya. Entah dari mana datangnya, sekumpulan angin dengan daun-daun kemerahan berputar mengelilinginya. Angin itu kemudian pergi ke arah tengah laut dan berputar-putar mengelilingi suatu objek.

"Aku rasa tumpangan kita sudah menunggu." Ucap Sakura setengah berbisik. Sasuke dengan cermat memperhatikan pemuda itu dan jurus yang baru saja ia lakukan. Ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikirannya, tapi ia tidak bisa menjelaskannya dengan gamblang.

"Hn." Jawabnya.

"Yeah, kapal kita sudah menunggu. Ayo!" ajak Kinoharu bersemangat. Sakura dan Sasuke saling bertukar pandang sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengikuti Kinoharu tanpa banyak bertanya.

Kumpulan angin dengan dedaunan merah itu membawa objek tersebut mendekat ke dermaga. Sebuah kapal motor kecil dengan tiga kabin kecil tampak dari balik dedaunan. Kinoharu menyapa nahkoda kapal dan memperkenalkan kedua tamunya pada nahkoda kapal.

"Maaf, kapal ini hanya punya dua kamar tidur. Karena kalian suami istri, aku rasa tidak masalah." Wajah Sakura memerah dan Sasuke hanya memasang tampang datar tanpa emosi.

"Ngg... tenang saja, kami baik-baik saja." Jawab Sakura malu. Pangeran _pink_ itu tersenyum lalu mendahului mereka memasuki kabin. Tiba-tiba ia berbalik, menyebabkan Sakura harus berhenti mendadak dan membuat Sasuke menabrak dirinya.

"Kau tidak sedang hamil 'kan Sakura-san? Aku takut kau mabuk laut."

"He-heh? Ha-hamil?" seketika itu juga wajah Sakura memerah layaknya udang rebus. "Nggak! Nggak kok!" tukasnya cepat.

"Ouch! Sayang sekali, _my pinky sister!_ Kau cantik tapi suamimu masih belum membuat keturunan. Aku harap kalian tidak melakukannya ya malam ini. Kalau sudah di Akai Aki, kalian bebas melakukannya!" kicau Kinoharu dengan polosnya. Sakura hampir pingsan mendengar kicauan lugu Kinoharu. Tiba-tiba, ia merasakan hangat pada punggungnya.

Hembusan nafas Sasuke menggelitik lehernya. Tubuh bagian depan Sasuke menempel pada punggung Sakura. Pemuda bermata kelam itu, berbicara dengan tenang namun intonasi suaranya begitu dalam.

"Aku bisa menghamilinya kapanpun aku mau, Sakuraga-san. Aku tidak perlu jadwal untuk melakukannya." Mata Kinoharu membulat dan nafas Sakura tercekat.

"Jalan." Perintah Sasuke dingin. Pemuda berambut _pink_ itu cepat-cepat mengangguk dan masuk ke kabin miliknya, meninggalkan Sasuke dan Sakura yang masih di ambang pintu.

"Sakura, jalan." Tidak ada reaksi. Ia mengguncang-guncang bahu Sakura, tetap saja tidak ada jawaban.

"Sakura, jangan bilang kau..." ia tidak perlu menyuarakan pikirannya karena tubuh Sakura lunglai ke dalam pelukannya dengan wajah memerah bak udang rebus. Dengan dengusan kesal, ia menggendong Sakura yang sudah pingsan ke dalam kabin mereka.

"Sekarang aku mengerti kenapa Shikamaru malas berurusan dengan perempuan." Gumamnya seraya merebahkan Sakura ke atas tempat tidur.

_"Troublesome."_ Ucapnya sebelum merebahkan dirinya di samping Sakura, sebisa mungkin menjaga jarak dari Sakura. Ia tidak mau terbangun di dasar laut, hanya karena Sakura menenggelamkan kapal. Pohon yang patah dan kepalanya yang hampir hilang sudah cukup membuatnya stres. Ia tidak mau mengulanginya lagi.

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_"Sakura, aku ingin kau mengingatnya seumur hidupmu. Jangan pernah kau gunakan jurus ini, kecuali sudah tidak ada jalan lain. Aku membantumu dalam penelitian ini, semata-mata untuk ilmu pengetahuan. Aku tidak ingin pemikiran bodohmu membawamu pada maut. Kau mengerti?" Oma Tsunade menatapnya khawatir. Sakura terdiam. Ia mengangguk pelan. Mata hijaunya menyiratkan kesungguhan. Ia tesenyum pada Oma dan memeluknya._

_Tiba-tiba sosok Oma memudar, tergantikan dengan sosok gadis cantik dengan rambut kecoklatan sebahu. Ia berlutut di tengah kegelapan. Tubuhnya gemetar. Matanya sayu dan buliran air mata membasahi pipinya. Sakura bergerak mendekati gadis itu._

_"Selamatkan aku..." rintihnya. Sebuah tangan dingin menyentuh bahu Sakura. Ia menoleh dengan cepat dan mendapati wajah Kinoharu yang tersenyum sedih. Saat Sakura hendak menyentuh Kinoharu, sosoknya hilang. Yang tersisa hanya setumpuk daun kemerahan._

_"Kinoharu!" serunya. Gadis misterius itu segera merengkuh Sakura dan menangis tersedu-sedu. Tangannya terulur menunjuk ke suatu sudut. Sakura mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk dan air mata mengalir bebas dari kedua matanya._

_"Sasuke! Naruto!" dua sahabatnya tergeletak tak berdaya. Kulit mereka pucat seputih kapas dan dingin._

_"Bangun!" teriaknya. Ia memberontak dari pelukan gadis itu dan berlari menuju sosok kaku sahabatnya. Namun sekuat apapun ia berlari, ia idak bisa menjangkau mereka. Ia terjatuh, namun sepasang tangan putih pucat dan hangat menangkap sosok rapuhnya._

_"Biarkan aku menolongmu." Ia mendongak dan mendapati Sai menatapnya dengan lembut. Sebuah senyuman ia tunjukkan. Senyuman yang sesungguhnya, bukan senyuman palsu. Semua energi seakan hilang dari tubuh Sakura. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah menangis._

_"Tolong aku..." rintihnya di dalam pelukan Sai._

.

.

.

.

.

"...ku... Tolong aku..." keringat membanjiri tubuh Sakura. Derai air mata terlihat jelas mengalir, meskipun kedua matanya terpejam. Tangannya mencengkeram selimut dengan erat. Uchiha menatapnya dalam diam. Ia belum pernah melihat Sakura bermimpi buruk.

"ngun... bangun... – hiks – ke! Uto! Sas...ke... Na... to... bangun..." kebingungan Sasuke semakin memuncak saat nama mereka disebut-sebut oleh Sakura.

"S...ai... Sai... to-long aku..." mendengar nama penggantinya dalam tim, kening Sasuke semakin berkerut. Ia bergerak mendekati sosok rentan Sakura.

Ia merasakannya lagi. Sensasi yang ada di dalam perutnya. Ia tidak tahu namanya, jadi ia mengabaikannya. Membiarkan dirinya dituntun oleh intuisi masa kecilnya, ia merengkuh pinggang kecil gadis itu dan memeluknya. Punggung ringkih Sakura ia dekap dan sebisa mungkin panas tubuhnya tersalurkan ke punggung ringkih itu.

Dengan protektif ia memeluk Sakura. Ia beruntung memiliki badan yang cukup besar untuk memeluk Sakura. Setidaknya panas tubuhnya cukup untuk menenangkan ninja medis itu. Lagi-lagi rasa kantuk dengan cepat menyerangnya. Ia membenamkan wajahnya ke dalam lekukan leher Sakura, menarik nafas dan mencium harum tubuh Sakura, sebelum akhirnya tertidur pulas.

Seuatu melintas dalam benak Sasuke. Yang ada dalam pikiran Sasuke sesaat sebelum ia tertidur, tidak akan pernah ia katakan pada siapapun, bahkan pada almarhum Itachi sekalipun.

_'Aku butuh Icha-Icha Paradise.'_

* * *

**Yeppi! Update! Maap ane telat sekali T_T. Semoga kalian suka :D**

**Semoga Sasuke nggak OOC dan ane harus akui, ane tergoda SaiSaku #digampar**

**Oke menghilang lagi! **

**Gomen..:(**

**RnR pliss... makasih XD**

**Matursuwun...:3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Cherry Philein; Uchiha Riri; StingyBee; Hanazono Yuri; Mantika Mochi; MeIs Sasuke; Coretan Hikari; Guest; Rainy De; Eysha CherryBlossom; ZeedezlyClalucindtha; UchiHaru Yuuki; Aiko Asari; Haru no Haru; Azriel Kanhaya; lhylia Kiryu; Sarah Brown; Tomaceri7810; YoshikanAmalia; Kikyu RKY; Fitri-Chan; Nafidah; Zizy Hinamori; Avior Altair; Deto; Ongkitang.**

**Tengkyu soooo much! Ane bakal jawab secara garis besar ya!**

\- Rated M karena tema yang kemungkinan berat + some gore tapi ga pake lemon. Lime lebih tepatnya. Ane ga mau langgar guidelines. Mohon dimengerti :)

\- Umur Pangeran? Sama seperti Sasuke dan Sakura 18 tahun. Karena di The Last, mereka berusia 19 #upsSpoilerDetected XD

\- Panggilan untuk Tsunade akan dijelaskan di chapter lain. Sudah direncanakan begitu, tenang aja :D

\- Ga ada SaiSaku. Hanya siblings interaction :D

\- Nama Putri : Akiochiba.

\- Isi chapter akan lebih panjang, berkisar 5-6 ribu, bergantung pada poin yang mau ane tampilkan, berhubung hampir sebulan skali updatenya XD update diusahakan bermutu terus.

\- Three MustBePink (dari Three Musketeer), merujuk pada sumpah Sakura pada Sasuke di chapter 2

\- Sasuke bisa terlihat OOC, dengan asumsi, ia sudah berkelana setahun dan kembali ke Konoha, dengan satu resolusi kedamaian di hati. Sasuke hanya manusia biasa dan menurut ane, wajar kok, kalau Sasuke terkadang bertingkah konyol atau OOC, dikarenakan kondisi mental dan emosinya menurut ane, cukup stabil untuk dieksplorasi.

**Warning : Nggak pake Beta Read. Maafkan kesalahan yang ada. Kritik yg sopan diterima, tapi Flame akan diabaikan. Thanks :D**

**Enjoy new Chappi! :D**

* * *

**Reminder**

Sesuatu melintas dalam benak Sasuke. Yang ada dalam pikiran Sasuke sesaat sebelum ia tertidur, tidak akan pernah ia katakan pada siapapun, bahkan pada almarhum Itachi sekalipun.

_'Aku butuh Icha-Icha Paradise.'_

* * *

"Kakashi, apa kau tahu misi ini dengan amat sangat jelas?" tanya Naruto ragu. Kakinya terus membawanya melompati dahan-dahan besar dari setiap pohon yang ada di sekitar mereka. Selama beberapa saat. Kakashi hanya terdiam. Tak berapa lama kemudian, guru bertopeng itu menjawab.

"Ya, Naruto. Ada yang kau khawatirkan?" kedua alis Naruto saling bertautan. Ia memaksa otaknya berfikir keras, ia juga memaksa otaknya untuk menyinkronkan diri dengan _feeling_ yang baru saja ia rasakan.

"Yeah, dibilang khawatir sih iya, dibilang nggak khawatir juga iya sih." Jawab Naruto dengan bingung. Kakashi hanya menghela napas dan memilih untuk tidak berkomentar. Ia sedikit-sedikit mengerti maksud kekhawatiran Naruto. Yang bisa ia lakukan adalah melakukan tebakan beruntung, yaitu Naruto merasakan _bad feeling_ sama sepertinya.

"Naruto, boleh aku bertanya?" tanya Sai dengan polosnya. Sembari melompat dengan lincah, Naruto meliriknya dan menjawab dengan malas.

"Kau baru saja bertanya, Sai. Geez, mau tanya apa?" tanyanya balik.

"Uhm, aku merasakan sesuatu. Kau tahu?"

"... Nggak ...?" jawab Naruto dengan wajah bingung. Terang saja ia bingung, belum tahu apa-apa, kok ditanya sudah tahu sesuatu atau belum. Ia memutar bola matanya berkali-kali. Terkadang kepolosan Sai membuatnya harus terus menerus mengelus dada.

"Jadi, aku merasaka sesuatu di sini." Tunjuknya pada dadanya sendiri.

"Aku merasakan seperti rasa ditusuk-tusuk, diperas-peras di sini." Tunjuknya lagi. Mendengar pilihan kosakata Sai, Naruto hanya bisa _mbatin_.

_'Lo kata cucian kali, diperas-peras.'_ Cibir Naruto dalam hatinya. Ia hanya bisa membatin. Sudah tidak bernafsu untuk menanggapi pertanyaan Sai.

"Jadi kau tahu apa itu Naruto? Aku merasakan sakitnya tuh di sini." Ulangnya lagi. Kali ini pemuda berambut kuning secerah mentari itu, terang-terangan melakukan _facetree. _Kakinya tersandung dan wajahnya langsung menabrak batang pohon raksasa.

"Jangan bilang itu! Jijik gue dengernya!" sentak Naruto dengan wajah yang berlumuran darah. Ia geram setengah mati, di mana-mana, semua orang di Konoha, baik cewek maupun cowok, semuanya kalau bergosip, selalu menggunakan kalimat super duper menggelikan itu. Dan harus mendengarnya dari Sai membuatnya menjadi semakin anti dengan kalimat itu.

"Kenapa? Ada yang salah?" tanya Sai dengan lugunya. Mendengar pertikaian kecil yang di buat oleh Naruto dan Sai, Kakashi hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala. Hal yang selanjutnya terucap dari mulut Naruto membuat Kakashi harus _facepalm._

"SAI! _BE GENTLEMAN!"_ Naruto baru menyadari akibat dari pernyataannya saat Sai mendadak memasang wajah serius bak _Prince Charming_. Dengan mata berkilauan dan rahang yang ia katupkan rapat-rapat, Sai menatap Naruto dengan tatapan maut. Mendadak angin berhembus pelan, melambaikan rambut kelam Sai dengan anggunnya. Rahang Naruto langsung lepas menyentuh tanah. Yang ia lihat adalah sesosok _pretty boy,_ dengan mata berkilauan, senyum palsu yang maut, lambaian rambut yang anggun, dan kelopak-kelopak bunga bertebaran entah dari mana.

_'Oh tidak, Naruto. Jangan lihat matanya...'_ batin Kakashi miris.

Dan Sai pun melirik Naruto.

Suara pekikan feminin memecah kesunyian sesaat setelah Kakashi berharap-harap cemas.

Air mancur darah tersembur deras ke udara dari hidung pemuda Kyuubi itu. Kakashi yang pernah mengalaminya sebelumnya, hanya bisa menutup wajahnya dengan depresi. Ia memilih bersandar pada pohon yang kini menjadi pijakannya. Tak mau terlibat, ia segera mengeluarkan Icha-Icha Tactics dan menenggelamkan dirinya dalam bacaan pornonya.

"SAI! STOP! GUE GA TAHAN!" seru Naruto dengan hebohnya. Ia menyumpal kedua lubang hidungnya dengan segala dedaunan yang bisa ia raih. Wajah Naruto terlihat begitu merah padam, bercampur satu antara malu, emosi, dan darah yang menghias wajahnya.

"Kenapa? Aku hanya mencoba menjadi _gentleman_ seperti yang kau bilang, Naruto." Komentar Sai dengan bingung. Aura mistis nan membius yang baru saja diciptakan oleh Sai, hilang begiu saja seletah ia melontarkan komentarnya kepada Naruto.

"MUKA LO SUMPAH BRO! ANE ZUZUR!"

"Mukaku? Wajahku? Ada apa? Ada yang aneh?" tanyanya polos. Dengan mata berkaca-kaca dan wajah yang belepotan darah, Naruto menjawab Sai.

"Cantik banget lo, Sai... Sampai naksir gue..." rintih Naruto dengan miris. Ia hanya bisa membatin, dia seorang cowok sejati, yang kelak akan menjadi Hokage, yang selama masa perang shinobi sampai kembalinya Sasuke-Teme ke Konoha, selalu didampingi gadis Hyuuga, yang semasa kecilnya tergila-gila dengan Sakura meskipun sudah bonyok berkali-kali dihajar oleh tangan dewa Sakura. bisa-bisanya ia melihat Sai menjadi cantik dan parahnya lagi, sempat terbayang di benaknya, bahwa ia naksir Sai. Timbul keinginan untuk cepat-cepat menemui Hinata dan membuktikkan bahwa dirinya adalah pria sejati. Bagaimana caranya, itu urusan belakang.

Betapa Naruto 100% anti kalau suatu saat harus menjalani misi hanya dengan Sai seorang. Ia tidak tahu lagi, apakah kadar kewarasannya masih berada pada batas normal atau tidak.

"Naksir? Naksir tuh apa ya?" tanya Sai memecah keheningan yang mulai intens. Mendengar itu, otak Naruto langsung meronta-meronta, hendak menyelamatkan diri dari Sai dengan cara mendobrak tempurung Naruto dan memendam diri di tanah.

"Stop. Jangan buang waktu. Sai, kau lebih baik tanyakan itu nanti pada Sakura. Kau lihat betapa konsletnya Naruto setelah melihatmu." Terang Kakashi berusaha mengendalikan situasi.

"Dan untuk apa yang kau rasakan, bisa saja itulah adalah firasat buruk. Jika kau merasa tidak nyaman dengannya, bisa jadi itu firasat buruk. Jika tidak, kau bisa tanyakan langsung pada Sakura." lanjut Kakashi yang tengah berusaha mengembalikan kesadaran Naruto.

Sai diam terpekur. Ia merenungkan jawaban Kakashi. Dan Sai dengan cepat bisa memutuskan kali ini, bahwa yang ia rasakan adalah firasat buruk. Mengenai apa, ia tidak tahu. Ia membalikkan badannya menghadap arah yang akan menjadi tujuan mereka. Yang ia tahu hanyalah saat ia menghadap ke arah Sasuke dan Sakura pergi, firasat itu semakin menguat.

"Geez..." keluh Kakashi dari balik topengnya. "Ini hanya sia-sia." Gumamnya lagi. Tangannya dengan cepat mengeluarkan listrik. Dengan satu tarikan nafas, ia menyetrum Naruto dengan chidori. Pekikan feminin terdengar dan melihat Naruto yang akhirnya bisa dikendalikan, ia menyuruh timnya untuk melanjutkan perjalanan.

Apapun yang menanti mereka di depan sana, bisa ia pastikan akan berbahaya.

Seperti biasanya.

-xxxXXXxxx-

Angin dengan aroma khas lautan berhembus melalui celah jendela yang terbuka. Sakura yang tadinya terlelap, kini terusik akibat hembusan angin yang cukup kuat, membuat jari jemarinya terasa dingin. Ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang menjaganya tetap hangat di punggungnya. Dengan malas, ia membalikkan badannya dan menghadap ke sumber kehangatan itu.

"Maaf, Sasuke... aku masih ingin tidur..." gumamnya dengan mata terpejam. Sakura menanti jawaban tapi ia tidak mendengar sama sekali balasan dari Sasuke. Maka, ia mengasumsikan kalau Sasuke tidak masalah dengan permintaannya itu. Lagipula, mereka berakting sebagai suami istri bukan? Jadi siapapun yang melihat juga tidak akan berpikiran macam-macam.

Sakura hampir saja kembali ke alam mimpi saat ia mendengar suara seseorang yang berbicara tepat di luar kabinnya.

"... hampir sampai. Aku rasa kami bisa memanfaatkan waktu luang itu untuk memeriksa keadaan. Terimakasih."

"Sama-sama."

Percakapan berakhir. Hanya kedua kalimat terakhir yang sempat mampir di telinga Sakura. meskipun di tengah kantuk, Sakura bisa merasakan bahwa suara tersebut familiar. Otaknya masih berusaha membangkitkan diri dari tidur dan berusaha menelaah suara itu, saat Sakura mendengar pintu kabin terbuka.

"Kita sudah sampai. Ka-" pemilik suara itu menghentikan ucapannya. Sakura mulai semakin merasa terusik. Ia tidak tahu siapa yang berbicara dengannya. Sumber suara itu diam seribu bahasa. Yang terdengar hanya hembusan nafas yang cukup keras.

"Sasuke, bangun... aku rasa kita sudah sampai." Gumamnya pelan. Ia memaksa membuka kelopak matanya.

"Sasuke...?"

_'Memangnya Sasuke bilang aku 'menjengkelkan' kah? Kok rambutnya...'_ pikiran Sakura berhenti saat ia mendongakkan kepalanya dan mendapati sosok Sasuke berdiri di ambang pintu, melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya. Matanya menatapnya dengan tajam. Wajahnya datar dan terkesan kosong. Jika saja mata Sakura sudah 100% fokus, ia pasti bisa melihat kemurkaan yang tergambar jelas di mata Sasuke.

Ia bangkit duduk dan akhirnya dengan cepat semua menyambung menjadi satu. Kinoharu dengan senyum lebar, tengah menatapnya dalam posisi berbaring.

"Selamat pagi, _my pinky sister!"_ kicaunya riang. Mata sakura membulat dengan cepat, mulutnya ternganga lebar. Sasuke menghela nafas pelan dan memilih untuk keluar dari ruangan sebelum, ia terlibat dalam suatu kecelakaan.

Dan benar saja, dalam waktu 2 menit, kapal motor itu karam, menyisakan 4 penumpangnya, terlunta-lunta di tengah laut. Nahkoda dengan mata yang berputar-putar, lunglai di dalam topangan Sakura. sementara Kinoharu gemetar ketakutan memeluk Sasuke dari belakang.

Kesal dengan kontak fisik yang berlebihan, Sasuke menyikut perut Kinoharu, hingga pemuda iu kehilangan kontrol atas cakranya dan tenggelam ke dalam laut.

"Sasuke-san!" teriaknya dengan nada memohon.

Untung saja perang sudah usai dan ia sudah kembali ke Konoha dengan hati yang cukup damai, sehingga ia masih bisa cukup, _cukup_ bersabar menghadapi Kinoharu. Dalam diam, ia mengambil pedangnya. Sarung pedang ia ulurkan kepada pemuda aneh itu. Kinoharu menggapainya dan mencengkeramnya dengan erat.

"Uhm... Sasuke..." panggil Sakura pelan. Pemuda itu meliriknya dengan dingin. Tersirat kejengkelan di matanya dan Sakura hanya bisa menelan ludah saat melihatnya.

"Aku rasa, kita harus berlari ke arah pantai. Dan... " Sakura melirik ke arah pantai, berusaha mengukur jarak yang akan mereka tempuh. "Aku rasa tidak jauh." Lanjutnya sambil menggumam. Sasuke menghela nafas pelan dan mengurut keningnya perlahan.

"Hn. Jangan buang waktu." Jawabnya dengan nada lelah. Tanpa belas kasih, Sasuke melesat dengan kecepatannya yang tidak boleh dipertanyakan, menyeret Kinoharu bersamanya menyebrangi lautan menuju pantai, diiringi dengan pekikan feminin yang mengganggu pendengaran sensitif Sasuke.

Sakura yang melihat partnernya menghilang meninggalkan dirinya begitu saja, hanya bisa mendengus kesal dan merutuk dengan semua sumpah serapah yang ia tahu. Memanfaatkan kekuatannya yang mengerikan, ia menggendong nahkoda kapal yang sudah pingsan itu ke punggungnya. Mengonsentrasikan cakra ke kedua telapak kakinya, Sakura menghitung dalam hati.

Dalam hitungan detik, ia sudah sampai di pantai dengan pendaratan yang cukup heboh, karena kakinya yang beselimut cakra, menimbulkan kawah yang cukup besar dan membuat hujan pasir ke area sekitar dengan radius yang cukup luas.

Beruntung bagi Sasuke, ia masih berada jauh dari bibir pantai. Jika tidak, ia akan menghujani Sakura dengan tatapan mautnya, karena sudah membuatnya berlumuran pasir.

"Sakura."

"Ya?"

"Jangan pernah mencoba untuk melompat lagi." Sakura tahu dan cukup waras untuk tidak membuat Uchiha Sasuke murka. Ia tidak sedang ingin berhadapan dengan kemurkaan Uchiha. Menghadapi Kinoharu saja sudah cukup merepotkan.

Maka, Sakura hanya mengangguk pelan dan memasang senyum penyesalan di wajahnya.

-xxxXXXxxx-

"Inikah tempatnya?" tanya Sakura. matanya dengan cepat menelaah tempat yang baru saja mereka datangi. Kinoharu mengangguk pelan.

Istana ini tidak bisa dibilang seperti istana seperti dalam dongeng. Akai Aki jauh lebih kecil dari Konoha. Untuk memiliki Istana dengan megah dan besar, sepertinya terlihat terlalu mencolok. Istana Akai Aki terlihat seperti rumah modern, dengan tiga lantai, yang sangat megah jika sudah masuk ke dalamnya.

Tempat mereka berdiri adalah lobby penyambutan yang dihiasi dengan furnitur rotan dengan aksen unik dan mewah. Ruang makan, ruang tamu, dan ruang pentahbisan terdapat di lantai pertama. Terdapat taman belakang yang amat luas, jika tamu istana hendak mencari keheningan. Terdapat dua tangga di sisi kanan kiri ruangan yang mengantar mereka ke ruang pertemuan, ruang tahta, perpustakaan, ruang dansa, dan ruang sejarah.

Sasuke tak banyak berkomentar, ia hanya merapatkan mantelnya. Ia belum berganti pakaian sama sekali. Yang ia takutkan hanyalah identitasnya akan terbongkar jika seseorang melihat simbol klannya yang tersohor.

Pandangan Sakura yang mengelilingi tempat itu jatuh kepada Sasuke yang terlihat tidak nyaman. Ia menyadari tangan Sasuke yang mendekap erat mantelnya. Seakan mengerti akan situasi tersebut, Sakura pun merajuk Kinoharu.

"Kinoharu-san?"

"Ya, _sister?"_ Bibir Sakura hampir saja merengut mendengar panggilan barunya, jika ia tidak mengingat tujuannya memanggil Kinoharu.

"Bisakah kau mengantar kami ke kamar? Uhm, kami butuh waktu untuk mempersiapkan diri. Itu, jika kami akan tinggal di tempat ini." Gumam Sakura pada kalimat terakhir. Senyum cerah tersungging di wajah Kinoharu. Dengan cepat kepala berambut _pink_ itu mengangguk.

"Ayo, kuantar kalian." Jawabnya ramah. Di lantai ketiga, Kinoharu membawa mereka ke kamar peristirahatan. Pada lantai ini, merupakan lantai peristirahatan dan untuk mengakses tiap kamar, dibutuhkan cakra khusus.

Kinoharu dengan cekatan, menyalurkan cakra khusus ke dalam sebuah plat besi dengan cetak telapak tangan. Plat besi itu dengan cepat menyerap cakra Kinoharu. Sakura dan – ajaibnya – Sasuke, terlonjak saat mendengar suara lonceng berdentang dari balik pintu.

"Silahkan masuk. Nikmati istirahat kalian. Sekitar dua jam lagi, aku akan memanggil kalian untuk sarapan dan melihat Sang Putri." Terang Kinoharu.

"Terima kasih, Kinoharu-san. Kami akan siap dalam dua jam." Ucap Sakura seraya tersenyum. Gadis itu melirik Sasuke yang tengah duduk di pinggir tempat tidur dan memandang keluar jendela.

"Sasuke, ucapkan terima kasih." Bisiknya. Sakura menyenggol kaki Sasuke terus menerus sampai pemuda itu bangkit berdiri dan mendengus kesal.

"Hn." Gumamnya cukup keras. Sakura hanya bisa memutar kedua bola matanya mendengar Sasuke.

"Ah, Kinoharu-san, itu cara suamiku," ucapnya dengan nada yang ditekan pada status Sasuke saat ini. "Mengucapkan terima kasih." Lanjutnya dengan suara lelah. Pemuda berambut _pink_ itu mengangguk pelan dan meninggalkan kedua sejoli itu.

Tepat sebelum ia menutup pintu, ia melongokkan kepalanya ke dalam kamar dan bertanya,

"Uhm, kalau boleh aku tahu, siapakah di antara kalian yang menjadi konsultan perkawinan?"

Sasuke yang tengah memeriksa Kusanagi, menoleh ke arah pintu dan menatap pemuda itu dengan matanya yang mengerikan. Kinoharu melihat mata Rinnegan Sasuke dan hanya bisa menelan ludah.

"Ada masalah?" tanyanya dingin.

"O-oh! Ru-rupanya k-k-kau, S-Sasuke-san... " jawabnya gemetar. "Tidak ada!" pekiknya cepat. Tanpa sadar ia keluar dan membanting pintu, membuat Sakura terlonjak kaget. Dari dalam kamar, mereka berdua bisa mendengar dengan jelas, Kinoharu yang mengumpat dengan segala kosakata saat mengetahui Sasuke adalah konsultan perkawinan. Wajah Sasuke semakin masam, saat ia mendengar 'rambut pantat ayam', 'mata penjebak lingkaran setan', 'maniak arogan', dan sebagainya.

Kepalan tangan Sasuke sudah memutih, sampai ia merasakan tangan dengan kulit yang halus namun kuat, menyentuhnya. Ia menoleh dan bertatapan langsung dengan bola mata beriris hijau yang meneduhkan.

"Aku di sini. Lupakan Kinoharu. Dia hanya seorang pangeran bodoh yang tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, Sasuke." Ucap Sakura pelan, berusaha membujuk pemuda di hadapannya. Kedua mata Sakura, berusaha mencari-cari emosi yang mungkin saja meletup di mata Sasuke.

Mata beriris hitam dan mata Rinnegan menatapnya balik. Amarah yang membuncah terpampang jelas. Ketakutan bisa dilihat Sasuke dari mata Sakura. Ia mengira Sakura akan mundur darinya dan memberinya ketenangan, namun yang dilakukan Sakura membuatnya tercekat.

Dengan kedua tangannya, dengan kedua ibu jarinya, Sakura mengusap kedua alis matanya. Dari arah dalam, ke arah luar, turun melewati ekor matanya, ke arah pipinya, dan terus turun hingga akhirnya Sakura menyatukan kedua ibu jarinya di tengah-tengah bibir Sasuke.

"Ini, tanda bahwa aku mempercayaimu. Bahwa aku akan selalu bersamamu, bagaimanapun keadaanmu. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu melewati segala sesuatu sendirian, Sasuke." Ucap Sakura pelan. Tak sedikitpun Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia ingin menyaksikan perubahan emosi Sasuke. Bahwa Sasuke mau mempercayainya.

"Jangan biarkan aku hanya diam dan membiarkanmu terpuruk lagi, Sasuke." Bisiknya. Perlahan, air sebening kristal terbentuk di mata Sakura.

"Aku mau menolongmu. Aku mau menyembuhkanmu..." bisiknya lagi. Perlahan tapi pasti, pandangan Uchiha yang dingin dan keras, melembut dan Sakura dengan senyum lebar, menyaksikan Sasuke yang berusaha mempercayainya, lewat tatapan matanya.

Kedua ibu jari Sakura saling memisahkan diri, masing-masing ke ujung bibir Sasuke, dan mengakhirinya dengan sedikit gerakan menarik ke atas, membentuk suatu senyuman abstrak. Pemuda itu mengedipkan matanya perlahan. Air mata terjatuh bebas dan tangan Sasuke tanpa sadar bergerak tepat ke bawah wajah Sakura dan menangkap bulir air mata dari gadis musim semi itu.

Sakura melepaskan kedua tangannya dari wajah Sasuke dan tersenyum melihat Sasuke meredakan amarahnya. Sasuke mengepalkan tangan yang menggenggam air mata Sakura.

"_Annoying..."_ bisiknya.

"Tch, kali ini aku memaafkanmu, Sasuke. Lain kali, kau akan menjadi anggota _ThreeMustBePink_." Cibir Sakura dengan wajah cemberut. Ia menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dadanya dan menundukkan kepalanya.

Andai saja ia tetap menengadahkan kepalanya, ia pasti bisa melihat Sasuke yang tersenyum sembari melakukan gestur khas Uchiha, menyentuhkan kedua jemarinya ke kening Sakura, seperti saat ia berjanji untuk kembali ke Konoha pada Sakura.

"_Thank you..."_

-xxxXXXxxx-

"Aku harap, kalian bisa membantunya." Bisik Kinoharu lirih. Ia berdiri dengan ragu di depan pintu kamar Sang Putri. Setelah menimbang-nimbang, ia mengalirkan cakranya dan membuka pintu kamar Akiochiba. Sakura dan Sasuke mengikutinya.

Kamar itu begitu luas. Bahkan apartemen Sakura bisa masuk ke dalam ruangan ini. Ornamen daun maple berwarna kuning, jingga, hingga kemerahan menghiasi kamar Akiochiba, menimbulkan kesan hangat. Sakura melihat sekeliling, namun pandangannya segera tertuju pada tempat tidur yang terletak bersisian dengan jendela raksasa yang menerangi ruangan itu. Cahaya mentari pagi, masuk dengan lembut menerangi seluruh ruangan.

Di atas tempat tidur, seorang gadis tergolek lemah tak berdaya. Sakura hampir tak bisa melhat pergerakan napasnya yang amat sangat samar. Ia berjalan mendekat, meninggalkan Sasuke dan Kinoharu. Gadis itu terlihat tetap cantik dan segar, seperti manusia hidup. Tubuhnya tidak kurus, meskipun sudah jatuh dalam keadaan koma dalam waktu yang lama.

Selang-selang terpasang ke beberapa bagian tubuhnya, tersambung ke monitor yang terus membunyikan suara bahwa organ vitalnya masih befungsi. Masker oksigen terpasang di wajahnya. Selang-selang juga terpasang di kepalanya. Hanya saja, selang itu berisi cakra berwarna pelangi.

Sakura menyentuh selang tersebut dan _inner _ Sakura seketika terlonjak bangun dari tidurnya.

**_'Apa itu?!'_**

_'Inner? Ke mana saja kau?'_

**_'Aku tidak ke mana-mana, kawan! Ada sesuatu yang membuatku terdiam dan tertidur. Baru saja aku merasakan suatu gelombang aneh yang membangunkanku. Apa itu tadi?'_**

_'Aku tidak tahu, tapi aku juga merasakan gelombang yang aneh. Tapi kau tahu, gelombang ini cukup menenangkan...'_

**_'Tidak bagiku, kawan.'_**

Sakura terpekur begitu lama dengan tangan yang masih memegang selang cakra itu, hingga ia tersentak kaget saat mendengar suara Kinoharu.

"_The Lost Chakra_." Ucap Kinoharu memecah keheningan. Ia mendekati Sakura bersama dengan Sasuke. Sasuke menatap sekilas Akiochiba. Namun perhatiannya lebih tertuju kepada cakra yang mengalir di dalam selang itu.

"Jelaskan." Perintahnya pada Kinoharu.

Pangeran muda itu menghela nafas panjang dan berjalan ke sisi lain tempat tidur, ia duduk di samping Akiochiba dan menggenggam tangan Sang Putri.

"_The Lost Chakra,_ berbeda dengan cakra yang dimiliki manusia. Secara teori, setiap makhluk hidup, mempunyai energi tersendiri. Namun energi yang dimiliki oleh manusia berbeda dengan makhluk hidup lainnya." Ia diam sejenak, membiarkan pengetahuan dasar itu menyerap ke dalam pikiran dua sejoli dari Konoha tersebut.

"Hewan dan tumbuhan, juga memiliki energi. Tapi sumber energi mereka berbeda dengan manusia. Manusia berasal dari dalam dirinya sendiri dipadu dengan energi spiritual. Manusia pada dasarnya memiliki satu elemen cakra yang berhubungan dengan alam, seperti api, angin, air, tanah, dan petir. Manusia bisa menguasai keempat elemen lainnya. Sementara, hewan dan tumbuhan menerimanya dengan cara menyerap energi dari bumi begitu saja."

"Bumi, katamu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ya, Bumi. Bumi ini merupakan sekumpulan energi alam. Dan energi alam ini bersifat mentah dan harus diolah kembali. Energi ini berbeda dengan _Nature Chakra_. _The Lost Chakra _ini merupakan perpaduan semua elemen alam yang bercampur aduk di sekitar kita. Entah itu kayu, api, tanah, kristal. Perpaduan itu sangat rumit dan bisa dikatakan sulit untuk mengetahui elemen mana yang paling mendominasi. Leluhur kami berhasil mendapatkan pengetahuan ini setelah melakukan pertapaan hampir 20 tahun lamanya."

"Dalam masa pertapaan, leluhur belajar mengendalikan energi fisik, energi spiritual, dan energi alam. Namun seiring perjalanan waktu, ia bisa merasakan cakra lain yang hadir dan memiliki sifat berbeda di tiap musimnya. Dari hal inilah, leluhur kami akhirnya menemukan cakra yang tidak pernah diketahui. Setelah berhasil mengekplorasi, secara rahasia mereka mengelola _The Lost Chakra._ Kami benar-benar menghindari campur tangan klan Ōtsutsuki." Sasuke dengan cepat mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Kinoharu saat mendengar klan Kaguya disebut. Sakura diam seribu bahasa. Semua ini terlalu rumit di kepalanya.

Merasa penjelasannya cukup dapat dimengerti – atau justru semakin menyesatkan, menurut Sakura – Kinoharu pun melanjutkan.

"Tidak semua tempat di dunia ini merupakan sumber _The Lost Chakra._ Di sini, di Land of Four Season, merupakan titik _The Lost Chakra_ terbesar. Jadi keluarga kami, yang merupakan penemu di titik ini, mendirikan kesatuan negara bebas dari kesatuan negara shinobi."

"Kenapa Land of Four Season?" tanya Sakura. Ia mengambil kursi kecil yang disediakan bagi tamu yang menjenguk Akiochiba. Ia menyuruh Sasuke duduk sebelum Kinoharu melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Konon kata para leluhur, sifat _The Lost Chakra _ini berubah bergantung pada musim yang tengah dilaluinya. Maka, leluhur kami memutuskan untuk mendirikan Land of Four Season. Tugasnya masing-masing adalah mengendalikan _The Lost Chakra_, sehingga bisa dimanfaatkan dengan baik tanpa harus merusak atau menyakiti bumi itu sendiri. Seperti yang tadi aku bilang sebelumnya, bahwa _The Lost Chakra_ ini bersifat mentah. _The Lost Chakra _ini sulit dikendalikan." Sasuke terus mengamati Kinoharu yang setia menggenggam tangan Akiochiba. Matanya menyipit sesaat, ketika ia mengamati jari manis Akiochiba berwarna belang putih melingkar.

"Cincin." Ucap Sasuke dengan jelas. Semua kepala – kecuali Akiochiba – menoleh serentak ke Sasuke. Sakura menatap Kinoharu, meminta penjelasan.

"Yeah, Sasuke-san benar. Cincin Amaterasu, merupakan semacam pengendali _The Lost Chakra_. Kami tidak membuatnya. Leluhur menemukannya saat mendirikan Land of Four Season. Cincin ini merupakan pengontrol _The Lost Chakra._ Nampaknya, alam sudah menentukan sendiri siapa penjaga yang pantas menjaga _The Lost Chakra._" Jelas Kinoharu. Senyum kesedihan nampak jelas di wajahnya saat ia memandang wajah Akiochiba. Sakura melihatnya dan ia bisa merasakan sakit yang dirasakan Kinoharu. Ia melirik ke arah Sasuke yang duduk di sampingnya.

**_'Kau harus bersyukur, kawan. Sasuke telah kembali. Setidaknya kau bisa mengobati luka di dalam hatimu secara bertahap.'_**Bisik _inner _Sakura dengan penuh simpati.

_'Ya, kau benar, inner.'_

"Kinoharu-san, apakah pemegang cincin Amaterasu harus ditentukan?" tanya Sakura. Kinoharu mendongakkan kepalanya dan memandang Sakura dengan lembut.

"Kinoharu saja." Sakura berkedip mendengarkan jawaban Kinoharu. Tak lama kemudian, ia mengangguk dan mengisyaratkan pangeran itu untuk melanjutkan.

"Bukan kami yang menentukan, cincin itu yang memilih. Cincin ini berubah warna menjadi merah darah dan akan mengeluarkan panas yang luar biasa. Jika manusia biasa yang merasakannya, maka panasnya bisa seperti lava pijar."

"Lava?" potong Sakura dengan takjub.

"Yeah, namun penjaga yang terpilih tidak akan merasakan apapun, melainkan merasa aman, nyaman, hangat, dan terlindungi. Itu yang Akio katakan padaku." Tutupnya dengan sendu.

"Ketika penjaga cincin Amaterasu mulai mendekati ajal, cincin Amaterasu akan menjadi sulit dikendalikan. Biasanya langit akan berubah menjadi merah dan secara misterius, cincin Amaterasu seperti sudah mempersiapkan pengganti bagi pendahulu yang memegangnya. Kali ini Akio merupakan yang terpilih. Jika cincin Amaterasu dipisahkan dari pengendalinya secara paksa, maka pengendalinya akan kehilangan kesadaran diri."

Sakura mulai bisa memahami semua cerita Kinoharu dan mulai melihat benang merah dari setiap poin yang dituturkan. Ia mendesah pelan. Malam ini, sebelum tidur, banyak yang harus ia diskusikan dengan Sasuke. Ia mengurut keningnya sejenak. Sebelum memfokuskan perhatiannya pada Kinoharu.

"Akio koma. Cincin itu hilang, diambil oleh para pemberontak yang berusaha melakukan kudeta. Kementrian tidak berdaya, dan aku hanya bisa mengharapkan bantuan kalian. Akio hanya bisa bangkit jika cincin kembali ke tangannya." Lanjut Kinoharu.

Sasuke hanya diam. Tidak berkomentar apapun. Namun kepalanya berpikir keras.

_'Apakah Land of Four Season tidak mempunyai kesatuan ninja sendiri, sampai harus meminta bantuan ke negara shinobi? Entah ini firasat buruk, tapi aku merasakan sesuatu akan terjadi.'_ Pikir Sasuke.

"Kami tidak memiliki kesatuan ninja. Kami hanya memiliki pasukan prajurit. Leluhur kami takut bekerja sama dengan kesatuan negara shinobi, karena hanya akan menimbulkan perebutan kekuasaan untuk menguasai _The Lost Chakra._" Jawab Kinoharu dengan pandangan tajam ke arah Sasuke. Kedua pemuda itu saling bertatapan. Kinoharu tampak begitu tenang meskipun harus berhadapan dengan Rinnegan. Sebaliknya, kecurigaan memenuhi benak Sasuke. Namun yang ia lakukan adalah memasang topeng tanpa ekspresi di wajahnya.

_'Bagaimana ia bisa menjawab pertanyaanku? Apa ia bisa membaca pikiran?'_ tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Sakura yang menyaksikan kedua pemuda itu, hanya bisa memasang wajah bingung. Maka ia berdeham dan sukses menarik perhatian kedua pemuda itu.

"Jadi... apakah kami mendapat akses bebas di Akai Aki, untuk meneliti sekaligus membereskan masalah kalian?" tanya Sakura dengan nada sesopan mungkin. Kinoharu menatapnya dengan tajam dan menyelidik. Sakura sempat tertegun. Ia seperti melihat orang lain. Kinoharu yang berada di depannya sangat tenang, kalem, serius, jauh dari bayangannya yang konyol.

"Ya, tapi ada beberapa hal yang tidak bisa kau akses begitu saja. Seharusnya yang memutuskan bukan aku. Namun karena Akio koma, aku bertindak sebagai pelaksana tugas dari Akio, melihat statusku sebagai tunangan Akio dan kementrian sudah menyetujuinya." Jawabnya dengan tegas.

"Kami mengerti." Jawab Sasuke datar. Ia bangkit berdiri dan hendak mengajak Sakura kembali ke kamar, ada yang ingin ia bicarakan dengan gadis itu. Namun keinginannya harus tertunda, saat Sakura bangkit berdiri dan memohon pada Kinoharu.

"Bisakah aku memeriksa Putri Akiochiba? Aku hanya ingin memastikan kondisinya saja." Untuk sesaat, Kinoharu terlihat ragu. Namun melihat pandangan mata Sakura yagng memelas, ia tak kuasa menolaknya.

"Baiklah, tapi jangan melepas masker oksigennya terlalu lama. Ia tidak bisa bernapas tanpa bantuan, dalam waktu lama." Sakura mengangguk dan tanpa membuang waktu lagi, ia memeriksa putri itu secara keseluruhan. Saat tangan berselimut cakranya berada di atas dada Sang Putri, alisnya saling bertaut.

_'Paru-parunya mati dan jantungnya tidak berdetak?!'_ ia segera menoleh ke monitor yang mengawasi jantungnya. Garis yang tergambar menunjukkan adanya kehidupan. Garis yang tercipta naik dan turun, dengan kecepatan yang konstan. Wajah Sakura memucat. Ia tidak pernah mengalami hal ini sebelumnya. Sasuke yang terus mengamati pemeriksaan itu menjadi siaga saat melihat tangan Sakura gemetar. Memang tidak terlalu kentara. Tapi, Sasuke bisa melihatnya dengan jelas.

"Sakura? semuanya baik-baik saja?" tanya Sasuke waspada. Ia merasakan perubahan sikap Kinoharu dan hal ini membuatnya dirinya untuk semakin siaga dan waspada. Sekarang melihat Sakura gemetar, kecurigaannya semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Oke, semua baik-baik saja." Jawab Sakura setengah berbisik. Ia tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari Akiochiba. _Inner_ Sakura menjadi liar di dalam kepalanya. Yang bisa ia pikirkan sekarang adalah, bahwa _The Lost Chakra_ yang menjaga Akiochiba tetapa hidup meskipun organ vitalnya tidak lagi berfungsi. Kepala gadis ninja itu mau pecah rasanya.

Ia menarik nafas beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya meneruskan pemeriksaannya. Meskipun dengan tangan gemetar, ia tetap memaksakan diri. Perlahan, ia membuka masker oksigen Akiochiba dan saat sudah terlepas sepenuhnya, Sakura sontak mengambil langkah mundur dengan tiba-tiba, menabrak kursi, dan terus berjalan mundur sampai ia menabrak sesuatu.

Sasuke dengan intuisi protektifnya, spontan bergerak ke belakang Sakura saat ia melihat gadis itu berjalan mundur tak terarah. Sakura menabraknya dan dengan segera, kedua lutut gadis itu lemas. Ninja medik itu terduduk lemas dengan napas tersengal-sengal. Air mata sudah menggenangi matanya. Tangannya mencengkeram kepalanya dengan kuat.

Tak tahu harus berbuat apa, Sasuke melakukan gerakan yang biasa Sakura lakukan untuk menenangkannnya. Ia memeluknya, membawanya ke dalam pelukannya dan mengusap-usap lengan Sakura dengan lembut.

Ia menatap Kinoharu dengan tatapan amarah dan dingin. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang tengah terjadi dan semua ini bermula dari perubahan sikap Kinoharu yang aneh. Intuisinya berseru-seru, mengatakan dengan lantang, bahwa ia pantas sekali jika tidak menyukai pemuda itu sedari awal.

Kinoharu hanya menatap pasangan di depannya dengan tatapan penuh penyesalan. Ia memasang kembali masker oksigen ke wajah Sang Putri dan membelai rambutnya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Sebaiknya kalian kembali ke kamar kalian untuk beristirahat. Pelayan akan mengantarkan sarapan ke kamar kalian. Maafkan aku, sudah membuat berbagai masalah untuk kalian." Ucapnya dengan penuh penyesalan. Ia membungkuk dengan hormat dan menawarkan bantuan untuk mengantar mereka berdua ke kamar. Tangannya terulur untuk Sakura namun Sasuke dengan kasar menepisnya.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan statusmu di tempat ini. Bukakan saja pintu kamarnya dan biarkan aku membereskan masalah ini." Cetus Sasuke dengan ketus. Suaranya tajam, dalam, dingin, dan menunjukkan kebencian mendalam terhadap sosok pemuda di depannya. Kinoharu tak banyak bicara. Ia hanya mengangguk dan mendahului mereka berdua untuk membukakan pintu.

Tidak mau membuang waktu terlalu lama lagi, Sasuke dengan cepat menggendong Sakura dan membawanya memasuki kamar.

"Kamar ini sudah kumodifikasi, jadi kalian tidak membutuhkanku untuk membuka pintu." Ucap Kinoharu dari balik pintu.

"Hn."

"Berhati-hatilah dengan kementrian." Kalimat terakhir dari Sang Pangeran membuat Sasuke terpaku, terdiam di tempat. Kinoharu menatap mereka dengan pandangan aneh dan kemudian meninggalkan mereka berdua dalam keheningan. Segera setelah Sasuke merasakan cakra pemuda itu menghilang pergi, ia merebahkan Sakura di tempat tidur. Baru saja ia akan beranjak pergi, tangan mungil Sakura menarik tangannya.

"Di sini..." bisiknya lirih. "Jangan pergi. Aku mohon, temani aku di sini..." mohonnya dengan lirih. Merasa tak ada pilihan lain, Sasuke duduk di samping Sakura.

Napas Sasuke tercekat, saat Sakura tiba-tiba langsung bangkit duduk dan memeluknya dengan erat. Kepalanya terbenam di dadanya. Pemuda itu jauh lebih terkejut lagi saat ia merasakan dadanya hangat dan basah di saat bersamaan.

"Maaf... maaf... maaf..." gadis itu terus mengucapkan maaf dengan lirih. Mendengarnya berulang-ulang membuat Sasuke semakin bingung dengan situasi yang dihadapinya. Tangannya perlahan bergerak, seolah memiliki kemauan sendiri. Ia memeluk Sakura. Merasakan tubuh mungil itu berguncang hebat di dalam dekapannya.

Tangisan Sakura meledak ke dalam raungan depresi. Uchiha hanya bisa menatapnya dengan penuh penyesalan. Ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ia membenamkan wajahnya ke dalam rambut _pink_ Sakura, menarik napas, menikmati setiap aroma yang ia hirup.

Dalam kesunyian istana, yang terdengar hanyalah raungan depresi Sakura. Namun Sasuke bersyukur dalam hati, karena kata-kata yang ia ucapkan hanya akan terdengar oleh Sakura seorang.

"Aku di sini. Aku mau menolongmu. Aku mau menyembuhkanmu, Sakura."

-xxxXXXxxx-

"Shizune!" wanita yang sedang menggendong Ton-ton itu terlonjak kaget. Buku yang sedang dipegangnya dengan sebelah tangan, terjatuh dengan keras ke lantai. Cepat-cepat ia menghampiri Oma Tsunade yang nampaknya sudah siap meledak. Ia bahkan bisa melihat dengan jelas asap keluar dari kedua telinganya.

"Y-ya?" Oma Tsunade yang tengah mencengkeram erat pigura berisi foto mereka bertiga. Seiring waktu berjalan, retakan halus yang pada kaca pigura semakin panjang dan semakin terlihat jelas. Yang lebih buruk lagi, retakan tersebut bergerak tepat di atas figur Sakura.

Oma Tsunade dengan mata sewarna madu, mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Shizune dengan tajam. Gurat kecemasan, amarah, bingung menjadi satu.

"Cari segala informasi mengenai Akai Aki. Cari segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Akai Aki. Sejarah pembentukan, pemerintahan, orang-orang penting. Apapun! Cepat! Cari! Jika perlu, kau bisa bertanya pada Gaara si Kazekage Suna, atau Kage lainnya! Jika mereka bertanya, katakan saja Hokage sedang mengekplorasi pengetahuan." Mendengar pernyataan terakhir Oma Tsunade, alis Shizune terangkat sebelah.

_'Alasan macam apa itu...'_pikirnya. Merasa tak mendapat jawaban, Oma Tsunade menggebrak meja dengan tenaga brutalnya. Membuat Ton-ton memekik ketakutan dan Shizune menjadi tegang dan kaku seperti mayat.

"Tunggu apalagi?! CEPAT!" sentak Oma Tsunade. Jejeran ANBU yang tengah menanti giliran masuk ke kantor Oma Tsunade, lari terbirit-birit setelah mendengar gebrakan meja Oma. Shizune cepat-cepat menganggukkan kepalanya dan lari keluar kantor. Saking takutnya, ia tidak sadar membanting pintu saat keluar dari kantor.

Oma Tsunade ternganga melihat pintunya bergelantung miring akibat ulah Shizune.

"SHIZUNE! KEMBALIKAN PINTUKU!" teriaknya dengan sekuat tenaga. Jeritannya terdengar ke seantero Konoha, menyebabkan Hinata pingsan, Shikamaru terbangun dari tidurnya, Chouji tersedak daging bakar, Ino salah memotong bunga untuk pelanggan, Lee tersandung dan jatuh ke sungai, Kiba menginjak ekor Akamaru dan membuat Akamaru mengamuk, dan Tenten meledakkan bom ke dirinya sendiri.

"_What the hell _lah! Kuntilanak punya siapa dilepas siang-siang?!" sungut Tenten berapi-api.

Oma Tsunade yang sedang mengalami tekanan batin,terduduk lemas di kursinya dan bergumam.

"Jiraiya, kalau kau masih di sini, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" betapa ia sangat merindukan Pertapa Genit itu, meskipun kemesumannya mampu memecahkan pembuluh darah Oma Tsunade.

-xxxXXXxxx-

Ketukan halus terdengar di pintu kamar pasangan Konoha itu. Kewaspadaan Sasuke meningkat saat ia merasakan gelombang cakra yang aneh, menguar dari balik pintu. Perlahan ia merebahkan Sakura yang kini sudah tenang dan tertidur pulas, dan bangkit berdiri. Kusanagi sudah siap di tangannya. Ingin sekali ia mengaktifkan Sharingannya, namun ditahannya keinginan itu.

_'Kalau Akai Aki tahu aku adalah Uchiha, misi ini akan jadi jauh lebih sulit. Mereka tidak boleh tahu.'_ Pikirnya. Baru saja ia berpikir seperti itu, ia baru teringat.

_'Shit. Di hari pertama, Kinoharu sudah melihat Sharingan.'_ Ia harus menahan keinginan untuk melakukan _facepalm_. Akan terlihat sangat bodoh jika ia melakukannya. Uchiha terlalu menjunjung tinggi harga diri.

.

.

.

.

.

-Plak!-

_Facepalm _terbaik yang pernah ia lakukan. Ia menarik nafas lega setelah melakukannya.

_'Kentutlah sama harga diri.'_ Pikirnya. Ia tahu, ia begitu keluar dari karakternya yang serius, kelam, dan misterius, tapi apa daya.

_'Mumpung tidak ada yang melihat.' _ Pikirnya lagi. Ketukan itu terdengar lagi, namun kali ini terdengar lebih cepat dan buru-buru.

"Tuan, aku membawakan sarapan untuk kalian. Ijinkan aku masuk." Ungkap suara di balik pintu itu. Kewaspadaan Sasuke lagi-lagi menerjang. Ia membuka pintu itu dengan pelan dan menampakkan mata Rinnegannya yang mengerikan. Pelayan wanita itu terkesiap dan memekik kecil. Hampir saja ia menjatuhkan nampan yang ia pegang. Sesaat setelah Sasuke melihat pelayan itu, ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang janggal. Tapi ia tidak bisa mengutarakannya.

_'Kinoharu dan masalahnya sudah mengacaukan otakku.'_ Pikirnya. Sekali lagi ia mengecek pelayan tersebut dan akhirnya membukakan pintu lebih lebar.

"Masuk." Pelayan itu cepat-cepat masuk dan meletakkan nampan tersebut di atas meja tamu yang ada di dalam kamar. Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai tanda terima kasih, namun pelayan itu diam tak bergeming. Ia memandang Sasuke dengan malu-malu dan tertawa cekikikan.

_'Fangirl? Geez...'_

"Ano... apakah tuan bertengkar dengan istri Tuan?" tanya pelayan itu sambil menahan tawa. Sasuke menyipitkan matanya dan memandang pelayan itu dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya. Susah payah ia menjaga figurnya agar terlihat _cool._

Tanpa menunggu respon dari Sang Tuan, pelayan itu berkomentar.

"Cap tangannya tercetak jelas sekali di wajah Tuan. Pasti Nyonya sedang marah besar ya?" Ingin sekali. Sangat ingin sekali Sasuke membelalakkan matanya dan berlari ke cermin lalu melemparkan pelayan itu ke dalam Tsukuyomi. Sisi sadistiknya mulai menggeliat setelah pelayan itu berkomentar.

"Bukan urusanmu. Pergi." Usirnya dengan jengkel. Hebatnya, pelayan itu tak bergeming dan malah menatapnya dengan penuh harap.

"Apa?" tanyanya dengan kasar. Pelayan wanita itu menjawabnya dengan mantap.

"Tuan, tolong bantu saya dalam masalah rumah tangga saya." Mohonnya. _Inner _Sasuke sudah mengerang depresi mendengar permohonan pelayan itu.

_'Aku yang baru menginjak 18 tahun, belum menikah, harus menyelesaikan persoalan rumah tangga orang ini? GREAT.'_ Cibirnya dalam hati. Ia tidak ingin berlama-lama dengan pelayan itu sehingga ia beralih ke tasnya – yang berhasil ia selamatkan saat kapal karam – dan mengambil satu buku dengan cover seorang pria berkacamata dengan hidung dan telinga babi yang terjebak dalam sebuah galon, tampangnya bagaikan mengejek pembaca.

Pelayan itu membaca judulnya dan hanya bisa menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan ala herp derp, bego, bloon, oon, tercengang, 'maksud lo apa?', semua bercampur jadi satu.

.

.

.

.

.

'Babi Ngesot : Datang Tak Diundang, Pulang Tak Berkutang', Raditya Dika.

.

.

.

.

.

"Errr..." hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut pelayan yang menganga. Suaranya yang cukup keras seperti penampakan Ju On, mulai mengganggu telinga Sasuke dan mengusik Sakura yang tertidur pulas.

"Baca dan masalahmu akan segera selesai. Pergi." Usirnya dengan suara berat. Lelah dan lapar sudah mulai mengacaukan emosinya yang selalu ia kontrol. Pelayan itu menganggukkan kepalanya dan keluar dari kamar.

Baru saja Sasuke beringsut ke tempat Sakura berada, jeritan kecil terdengar di luar pintunya.

"_OH MY GOD! _Tuan Sasuke benar-benar..." wajah pelayan itu begitu merah padam. Ia iseng membuka salah satu halaman dari buku yang ia terima. Baru saja ia membaca tiga kalimat, otaknya sudah melanglang buana.

Sasuke menyeringai lebar dan penuh kepuasan.

_'Tch, Icha-Icha Tactics tidak pernah mengecewakan.' _

Namun seringainya segera memudar setelah ia menyadari keganjilan yang terlewatkan dari memorinya saat melihat pelayan itu.

_'Pelayan tadi berjenggot?'_ tanpa berpikir panjang, ia segera memasang genjutsu di kamar itu. Malam ini, ia dan Sakura tidak akan tinggal diam. Sebab, suara Kinoharu yang memperingatkan Sasuke semakin terngiang-ngiang.

_'Berhati-hatilah dengan kementrian.'_

* * *

**Super duper sorry untuk telat update X(. Ane baru aja selesai urus2 retret. Sampai kerjaan kampus dan kantor keteteran.**

**Anyway, set FF ini adalah setelah chapter 699 dan sebelum The Last. Ane nggak mau mengganggu jalan cerita The Last. Bikin sakit hati nanti XD. Well, Sasuke adalah manusia, yang baru saja mendapat kedamaian, jadi dimohon pengertiannya, jika terkadang Sasuke akan mengeluarkan sisi humanisnya terhadap lingkungan sekitar (baca : sedikit OOC), tapi itulah hidup... :D**

**Longest chapter ever demi menjelaskan pokok pertama masalah di Akai Aki. Semoga nggak terlalu melenceng jauh dari informasi akurat di Naruto. X(**

**Yup, menghilang lagi demi Skripsi. XD**

**Gomen..:(**

**RnR pliss... makasih XD**

**Matursuwun...:3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Coretan Hikari; Aiko Asari; Lhylia Kiryu; Azriel Kanhaya; MiraCahya1; FiaaATiasrizqi; HeniLusiana39; Cherry Philein; haru no haru; MeIs Sasuke; hanazono yuri; Eysha CherryBlossom; Stingybee; YoshikanAmalia; Fitri-Chan; Philaniachen; Shaby; Sarah Brown; Nafidah**

**Tengkyu soooo much! Buat yang langsung jatuh cinta, ane juga jatuh cinta sama ente XD. Ane bakal jawab secara garis besar ya!**

1\. Thankyou so much buat semuanya, yang sampai ketawa karna humor yang ane buat :D. Doakan semoga humornya nggak krenyes-krenyes alias garing XD

2\. Penyebab Sakura yang terlihat syok akan dijelaskan di chappi ini :)

3\. Informasi dari Pangeran Kinoharu menjadi alarm bagi SasuSaku sekaligus awal konflik serius di Fanfic ini.

4\. Untuk kata-kata 'Lo-Gue', maafkan ane buat yang ga suka. Soalnya waktu ane buat ini, entah kenapa waktu pakai 'Aku-kau' agak nggak nyambung. Thanks buat kritik dan sarannya ya! Nanti ke depannya, ane usahain supaya humor dengan bahasa baku bisa tetap 'nggigit'. Mungkin ane di sini sangat terbawa dengan image Naruto yang 'nyablak' kalau ngomong, jadinya bahasa gaul malah kebayang terus di benak ane. Dan entah kenapa, ane suka banget membuat Naruto 'mendadak gaul' kalau sedang kalap dengan Sai. Tapi, sekali lagi thanks buat kritik dan sarannya! :D

5\. Buat yang mempertanyakan soal gore dan lime, yup! Pasti akan ada. Meskipun tema utama mengandung humor, tapi ane berniat bikin fanfic yang berbobot, ga sekedar punya konflik abal-abal. Jadi, ane bisa pastikan unsur adventure, romance, dan friendship juga akan ditonjolkan. :D

6\. Yang meminta deskripsi Putri Akiochiba dan Pangeran Kinoharu, ane pasti deskripsikan kok! :D tapi, bagi yang punya kesulitan untuk membayangkan, ane punya gambar yang bisa menolong.

a. Putri Akiochiba : instagram 'Prefelct' : Chara "Laqua De Eucrad" / bukan promosi XD

b. Pangeran Akiochiba : instagram 'Prefelct' : Chara "Lumen Orum" - Abaikan telinganya XD / bukan promosi XD

c. Atau bisa dilihat di kumpulan fanfic ane di profil,

i. Putri Akiochiba : Cover "The Script, The Whisper, and Marriage Contract" / bukan promosi XD

ii. Pangeran Kinoharu : Cover "How I Met Your Mother – Nalu Version" / bukan promosi XD

**Warning : Adventure, Humor, Romance, Friendship, Slight H/C, Slight Supranatural. Nggak pakai Beta Read. Maafkan kesalahan yang ada. Kritik yg sopan diterima, tapi Flame akan diabaikan. Mulai dari chapter ini, konflik akan bermunculan dan akan lebih serius, tapi tidak menghilangkan unsur humor. Karena humor adalah hidup ane XD Thanks :D**

**Enjoy new Chappi! :D**

* * *

**Reminder**

"_OH MY GOD! _Tuan Sasuke benar-benar..." wajah pelayan itu begitu merah padam. Ia iseng membuka salah satu halaman dari buku yang ia terima. Baru saja ia membaca tiga kalimat, otaknya sudah melanglang buana.

Sasuke menyeringai lebar dan penuh kepuasan.

_'Tch, Icha-Icha Tactics tidak pernah mengecewakan.' _

Namun seringainya segera memudar setelah ia menyadari keganjilan yang terlewatkan dari memorinya saat melihat pelayan itu.

_'Pelayan tadi berjenggot?'_ tanpa berpikir panjang, ia segera memasang genjutsu di kamar itu. Malam ini, ia dan Sakura tidak akan tinggal diam. Sebab, suara Kinoharu yang memperingatkan Sasuke semakin terngiang-ngiang.

_'Berhati-hatilah dengan kementrian.'_

* * *

_Dingin. Gelap. Kulitnya seakan berciuman dengan es. Matanya tidak bisa menangkap setitik cahaya barang sedikit. Lucunya, ia bisa melihat tubuhnya sendiri. Otaknya menginstruksikan kakinya untuk membuat tubuhnya tegap dan melangkah maju. Masa bodoh dengan apa yang ada di depannya. Suara cipratan air tercipta saat kakinya menginjak genangan yang tak bisa dilihatnya._

_Indra penciumannya menangkap bau amis di udara. Hidungnya menyerngit. Bau amis ini identik dengan darah. Dari mana berasal? Hanya Tuhan yang tahu. Ia melangkah mundur dan menjongkok. Tangannya terulur untuk menyentuh cairan itu namun terhenti saat aroma amis itu tergantikan dengan bau yang lebih pekat dan tajam._

_Seperti bayi, ia merangkak cepat-cepat menjauh dari cairan itu. Bau itu, tidak salah lagi. Indikasi yang membuatnya semakin yakin adalah rasa terbakar pada mata dan paru-parunya. Dadanya sesak dan sakit. Dipejamkannya kedua matanya rapat-rapat dan dengan oksigen yang tersisa di rongga dadanya, ia menahan napas._

_Ia pernah tidak sengaja terpapar oleh gas ini. Karena minimnya pengetahuannya saat itu, ia tidak segera menyelamatkan diri, hingga harus terkapar di rumah sakit untuk beberapa waktu. Gas ini. Gas beracun yang sangat menyebalkan._

_Hidrogen Fluorida._

_Suara geraman menggema di tenggorokannya. Ditekuknya kakinya ke arah dada. Hampir-hampir ia membuka matanya, kala dirasakannya kejanggalan. Telapak kakinya seolah tak merespon. Mempertaruhkan segala resiko, ia membuka matanya dan terkesiap._

_ Ia bisa merasakan telapak kakinya seperti tidak lagi hidup. Seperti mati begitu saja,setelah menginjak cairan itu. Ia bisa merasakan wajahnya memucat saat ia menjalankan cakranya ke kakinya. Ia memeriksa segala kandungan yang harusnya ada di dalam tubuhnya. Yang harusnya ada di dalam aliran darahnya._

_Keringat dingin mengalir deras._

_'Tidak mungkin ...'_

_Kalsium dalam area kakinya hilang begitu saja. Dan ketakutannya semakin menjadi – jadi saat ia merasakan dengan cakranya, bahwa jaringan hidup di telapak kakinya sudah hancur. Ia menangis ketakutan. Hanya ada satu racun yang akan bereaksi dengan cepat pada kalsium dan menghancurkan jaringan hidup. Tapi ia tidak menyangka akan secepat ini reaksinya._

_Asam Fluorida._

_'Oh Tuhan ...' ia melihat kedua telapak kakinya yang sudah memutih seperti kapur dan menggelembung di sana-sini, melepuh seperti terbakar. Tentu saja. Asam fluorida akan membakar jaringan hidup tanpa rasa sakit. Hasilnya bisa ia rasakan sekarang. Kakinya tidak berfungsi lagi. Bagaimana ia bisa berjalan jika telapak kakinya saja sudah mati? Ia bergidik ngeri saat ia mengingat pernah membaca suatu artikel yang entah akurat atau tidak, racun ini juga bisa menghancurkan tulang._

_'Cih, cara baru untuk mati secara non-mainstream.' Cibirnya getir._

_ Matanya semakin panas, napasnya semakin berat dan dadanya semakin terasa sakit. Ia meneteskan air mata untuk mengurangi rasa sakit yang dirasanya. Ia melihat luka di kakinya sekian lama dan – snap! – otaknya menemukan pertanyaan hebat._

_Keningnya berkedut hebat. Ada satu hal yang amat mengganggu pikirannya. Jika bau amis yang ia cium sebelumnya adalah darah, bagaimana bisa kakinya menginjak asam fluorida? Darimana gas beracun itu berasal? Urgh, semua ini benar-benar membuat kepalanya berputar-putar._

_'Well, jika ini bukan dunia nyata, maka hal-hal yang tidak masuk akal juga bisa terjadi. Aku berharap ini bukan du...' kalimatnya terhenti begitu saja saat ia menyadari perkataannya. Jika ini bukan dunia nyata, maka kondisi yang dialaminya pasti juga tidak nyata. Jika otaknya bisa membedakan kondisi pada dimensi dunia nyata dengan dunia lain, maka semuanya akan kembali seperti semula. Ia tidak akan terpengaruh oleh hal-hal di dimensi lain. Secercah harapan muncul di benaknya. Ia harus bisa menggerakkan telapak kakinya._

_Sugesti demi sugesti ia rapalkan di mulutnya. Selama beberapa menit – jika memang definisi waktu berlaku pada dimensi ini – ia merapalkan sugesti itu. Merasa cukup, diperintahnya motor cortex untuk menjalankan perannya untuk menggerakkan kakinya. Ia tidak lagi peduli dengan gas beracun yang berputar di udara. Masa bodoh. Ia menarik napas keras-keras dan ..._

NULL.

_Nihil._

Nope.

_Gatot._

_Gagal Total._

_Ia mengerang keras dengan frustasi._

_'Sekali lagi.' Perintahnya._

_Geraman kekesalan semakin lama semakin sering terdengar. Ia menyerah setelah mencoba entah keberapa kalinya. Napasnya tersengal-sengal. Ia merebahkan dirinya, tidak peduli dengan suara dentuman atau rasa sakit yang didera tubuhnya. _

_Suara langkah kaki yang terseok-seok membuatnya tersentak dan ketakutan. Suara langkahnya pelan dan mematikan, mendekati sosok lumpuhnya. Takut, tapi tidak akan ia utarakan begitu saja._

_ "Tolong aku ..." lirih dan serak. Indra pendengarannya menajam dan membuatnya merinding. Ia meringkuk seperti bola dan memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat._

_"Buka matamu." Ucap suara itu lagi. Kali ini terdengar lebih tegas meskipun ia masih bisa mendengar nada serak dan frustasi di dalam suaranya. Ia mencoba menghirup napas lagi dan ajaibnya, udara terasa begitu bersih. Tubuhnya bangkit._

_Kelopak matanya membuka dan mata dedaunan segera mencari-cari. Gelap. Tapi, secercah cahaya muncul di balik sosok itu, meskipun minim, ia bisa melihat siluet seseorang berdiri di depannya. Siluet itu makin lama makin nampak jelas._

_Pemilik suara itu berdiri dengan anggun. Matanya menatap gaun hitam berbentuk seperti kimono yang menutupi kakinya dan terus naik sampai ia melihat helaian rambut merah bersembur jingga, yang tersampir di pundaknya. Ia teringat, sebelumnya warnanya kecokelatan. Mungkin ini warna asli rambutnya? Matanya terus naik dan semakin membulat saat ia mulai mengenali bentuk rahang itu. Bentuk bibir itu. Hidung. Mata. Kedua mata sayu dengan alis yang tebal dan dengan elegan membingkai wajahnya dengan tajam._

_Iris mata merah yang sangat dikenalinya, menatapnya dalam diam. Ia mengenal mata itu, tapi ada perbedaan mencolok. Kedua pupil di mata itu terbelah dua.. Jejak air mata terlihat jelas di pipinya. Mata sayu itu terus memandangnya dengan tatapan kesedihan yang mengerikan._

_"Tolong aku ..." bisiknya. Ia yakin menatap wajah itu dengan seksama tapi ia tidak melihat sosok itu menggerakkan bibirnya saat berbicara. _

_"Tolong aku ..." ulangnya lagi. Matanya membulat sekali lagi. Sosok itu tidak menggerakkan mulutnya, namun suara itu bisa terdengar jelas._

_Ia menelan ludah. Ia balik menatapnya dengan sorot mata menyelidik. _

_"Siapa kau?"_

_"Tolong dia."_

_"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku." Balasnya ketus. Sosok itu menyipitkan matanya dan ia bersumpah, pandangan itu seperti pandangan orang yang sudah mati berkali-kali dan telah melewati berbagai neraka kehidupan._

_Sangat mengerikan._

_"Tolong dia." Sosok itu menggemakan suaranya lagi. _

_'Siapa yang dimaksud dengan 'dia'?' pikirnya._

_"Bagaimana?" tanyanya ragu. Ia memutuskan untuk mencoba bersikap kooperatif._

_Sosok itu menyingkap gaun panjang yang menutupi kedua kakinya. Entah berapa kali ia harus terkejut. Di sana. Kedua kaki jenjang itu terlihat seperti kaki monster. Putih melepuh. Kulitnya menggelembung di sana-sini. Dengan sekali lihat, ia yakin jaringan hidup di bawah kulit itu telah hancur sama seperti kakinya._

_Ia melirik kakinya dan tercekat saat melihat bahwa kakinya baik-baik saja. Ia menatap balik sosok itu. Sosok itu kini membuka pakaiannya dan menampakkan separuh tubuh bagian atasnya yang telanjang. _

_Ia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Leher sosok itu melepuh dan memiliki kondisi yang sama persis dengan kakinya. Ia membasahi bibirnya yang kering dan rasa lega sedikit menyelimuti hatinya. Payudara ranum sosok itu terlihat baik-baik saja. Setidaknya bagian tubuh itu masih membuatnya terlihat seperti manusia daripada seperti monster._

_"Tangkap dia sebelum ia menjadikan racun itu menjadi senjata kimia."_

_"Siapa?"_

_"Berhati-hatilah pada kementrian."_

_"Hei!"_

_"Aku harus pergi." Sosok misterus itu membalikkan tubuhnya yang sudah tertutup kembali dengan gaun hitam legamnya._

_"Tunggu, aku tidak mengerti." Sosok itu menghentikan langkahnya. Wanita asing itu meliriknya dari balik bahunya dan menarik napas pelan._

_"Kau mau ikut denganku?" tanyanya lirih. Ia menatap sosok itu dengan bingung._

_"Ikut denganmu?" tanyanya balik. Perlahan, ia menegakkan tubuhnya di atas kedua kakinya. Saat ia melihat ke dirinya sendiri, ia terkejut. Tubuhnya terbalut gaun merah darah yang begitu agung dan elegan. Gaun merah panjang yang menyapu lantai. Lehernya berbentuk V, menampakkan porsi belahan dada yang pas, dan membuat figur langsingnya terlihat mempesona. Lengan lonceng menjuntai hingga menyentuh kakinya. Sebuah obi putih, membungkus torsonya, dengan motif daun maple merah bersembur jingga, menghias pinggangnya. Desainnya klasik-modern, dengan potongan sedikit futuristik di bagian lengan._

_Jubah agung putih dengan kerah leher yang tinggi, tersampir di pundaknya_. _Di tengah-tengah jubah tersebut, sebuh emblem daun maple merah yang terlihat berani dan semakin mewah dengan kombinasi emas dan silver yang membentuk seperti segel sihir, membungkus keseluruhan emblem itu. Sebuah mahkota emas putih yang berbentuk seperti roda gir dengan ornamen daun maple merah menghiasi kepalanya. Ornamen serupa ranting-ranting mencuat dan mengelilingi mahkotanya._

_Ia terpaksa mengangkat pandangannya dari pakaian yang membalutnya saat sosok itu memanggilnya. Ia bisa merasakan bulu roma di tubuhnya berdiri, saat mendengar sosok itu memanggilnya._

_"Kau ikut?" ia menatap tajam sosok itu dan mengangguk pelan. Ia tidak tahu apa yang ada di kepalanya, yang membuatnya ikut serta dengan sosok misterius itu. Kakinya melangkah perlahan saat suara lain dengan keras dan mengancam menggema._

_"Stop." langkahnya terhenti. suara baru itu sangat familiar dan dikenalnya. Ia menoleh kesana-kemari dan mendapati sosok misterius itu telah menghadap padanya. Pandangan matanya yang sayu dan tajam membuatnya gemetar._

_"Jangan ikut." Kebingungan semakin menjadi-jadi. Ia merasakan pusing yang hebat. Ia mencengkeram kepalanya dan berteriak dengan lantang._

_"Diam! Diam kalian semua!"_

_"Buka matamu dan lihat di belakangmu." Ucap suara baru itu. Ia membuka matanya dan memutar tubuhnya dan napasnya tercekat._

_Di sana. Sepasang mata merah dan ungu tengah menatapnya, melayang di tengah kehampaan.. Mata merah itu hanya ada satu orang di dunia yang memilikinya. Mata ungunya seperti spiral. Keduanya menatapnya dengan tajam dan intensitas tinggi. Hanya satu emosi yang tergambar di mata itu._

_Murka._

_"Jangan coba-coba mengikutinya." Desisnya pelan. Ia menelan ludah dan melangkah maju._

_"Berhenti."_

_Ia berhenti dan membalikkan tubuhnya ke sosok misterius itu._

_"Jangan lupakan aku." Dan leburlah sosok itu menjadi guguran daun merah-jingga. Matanya membulat dan dengan ragu, ia mendekat._

_"Berhenti!" ia berhenti lagi dan menatap ke belakang. Ia bingung harus ikut ke mana. Suara itu melarangnya untuk pergi sementara kata hatinya membawanya untuk mengikuti sosok itu._

_"Aku ..." ia terdiam saat mendengar suara itu. Suaranya lirih dan ragu.._

_"Jangan pergi." Ucapnya putus asa. Ia menyerngitkan alisnya._

_'Dia ... putus asa?'_ _ ia tidak percaya suara itu menyuarakan keputus asaannya._

_"Kembali padaku." Ucapnya lirih. Seketika itu juga, ia merasakan jantungnya seperti diremas. Ia merasakan sakit pada dadanya. Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap sepasang mata itu. Apa yang dilihatnya membuatnya lemas._

_Mata itu menatapnya dengan ekspresi khawatir, terluka, marah, sedih, dan gelap. Ia belum pernah melihatnya sama sekali. Mulutnya terbuka. Ia hendak mengatakan sesuatu, namun suaranya tercekat di tenggorokannya._

_"Kembali padaku." Ulangnya lagi. Kali ini, ia benar-benar tidak bisa membendung air mata yang tengah melapisi kedua bola matanya, setelah melihat pemilik suara itu melakukan hal yang paling menakjubkan baginya._

-xxxXXXxxx-

Sesuatu yang berat menimpa tubuhnya. Cukup berat untuk membuat sesak napas. Kelopak matanya terasa lengket dan berat untuk dibuka. Semua terasa kabur dan buram. Warna hitam kebiruan menyambutnya. Ia masih berusaha mengenali keadaannya, saat dirasanya sesuatu yang berat itu bergerak seirama dengan dadanya saat mengambil napas. Meskipun terasa berat, sensasi hangat, nyaman, dan aman melingkupi tubuh kecilnya.

Ia berusaha menggerakkan jemarinya. Tangan kirinya seperti menggenggam sesuatu dan terhimpit di tengah dadanya. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dan merasa geli saat merasakan benda halus menggelitik lehernya.

Matanya yang tadinya terasa berat kini terbuka lebar. Begitu lebar, seakan-akan kedua bola matanya bisa lepas kapanpun. Napasnya tercekat. Ia menggenggam tangan seseorang. Jari jemari mereka saling bertautan dengan erat, layaknya seseorang yang tengah berdoa. Di pundak kirinya, rambut hitam kebiruan yang _spiky,_ namun lembut, menyapu pipinya. Ia bisa merasakan udara hangat yang berhembus,membelai lehernya.

"Jangan pergi." Suara itu begitu dalam dan gelap. Sendu dan sedih.

Ia tak kuasa lagi membendung air mata yang tercipta saat mendengar suara gelap itu di telinganya.

"Tidak akan." Bisiknya lirih. Ia memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat dan menangis, melepas semuanya.

-xxxXXXxxx-

Kinoharu berdiri. Terdiam mematung. Ia menatap pintu itu. Tatapannya serius. Tidak ada lagi tatapan jenaka yang biasa ia tampilkan. Alisnya saling bertaut. Raut wajah Kinoharu berubah menjadi keras dan tegang. Matanya membelalak lebar dan kemarahan tergambar jelas. Rahangnya mengatup rapat. Otot lehernya terlihat jelas. Tangannya mengepal dan suara geraman bergetar di dada dan tenggorokannya.

Seiring waktu berjalan, raut tegang wajahnya, perlahan menjadi relaks. Bibirnya yang terkatup rapat, perlahan membentuk kurva yang melengkung ke atas. Senyumnya terlihat begitu tulus, meskipun yang ia tunjukkan hanyalah senyum tipis. Tatapan matanya melembut dan menjadi teduh, setelah ia melihat semuanya.

Di balik pintu itu.

Genjutsu macam apapun tidak akan mempengaruhi penglihatannya.

-xxxXXXxxx-

"Sasuke ... " pemuda itu segera menoleh ke sumber suara yang memanggilnya. Ia masih berdiri di tempat yang sama. Genjutsu baru saja dipasangnya, saat suara lembut Sakura memanggilnya.

Ia menon-aktifkan Sharingannya dan menatap Sakura dengan tatapan kosong seperti biasanya. Dihampirinya Sakura yang tengah berusaha untuk duduk bersandar pada kepala tempat tidur. Gadis itu menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya dengan pelan.

"Kau sudah bangun." Sakura hanya bisa memutar bola matanya dan tersenyum kecil mendengar Sasuke.

"Kau bertanya atau apa?" sindir Sakura dengan iseng. Pemuda itu menyipitkan matanya dan mendengus kesal.

_"Annoying."_ Bisiknya.

"Hei! Aku dengar itu!" protes Sakura seraya menyilangkan kedua tangannya dan menggembungkan pipinya sebagai tanda protes.

Pemuda itu tidak menghiraukannya dan duduk di samping Sakura, di pinggir tempat tidur. Ia menautkan jari-jemari tangannya dan meletakkan kedua sikunya di atas lututnya dan menopangkan dagunya di atas tangannya yang saling bertaut.

"Ada apa, Sasuke?" Sakura menelengkan kepalanya ke samping, menyelidiki postur tubuh Sasuke yang tampak berpikir keras. Ia menyorongkan tubuhnya mendekat ke Uchiha.

"Sasuke?" merasa tidak mendapat jawaban, Sakura melayangkan pandangan ke seluruh ruangan dan menyerngitkan alisnya.

"Sasuke, kenapa kau memasang genjutsu di kamar kita?" Sakura merasa ganjil, saat menyebut 'kamar kita'. Ia menatap Sasuke dengan bingung.

"Tunggu matahari terbenam dan kita akan bicara."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku tidak ingin bicara sekarang." Jawab Sasuke merasa kesal. Sakura mendengus kesal dan menjulurkan lidahnya dengan galak pada Sasuke. Ia kembali bersandar dan memilih beristirahat sejenak, saat ia merasakan pandangannya menggelap. Ia merasa begitu mengantuk. Tanpa disadarinya, ia melepaskan kesadarannya pada apapun yang menantinya.

Sasuke merasa janggal saat tidak mendengar rentetan protes yang biasanya diluncurkan oleh mulut cerewet Sakura. ia menegakkan posturnya dan terbelalak saat melihat Sakura duduk bersandar dan menatap kosong ke depan. Sharingannya segera aktif dan berputar dengan cepat saat ia melihat mata hijau favoritnya.

Hitam legam tak bernyawa.

Cepat-cepat disalurkan sejumlah cakra ke dalam sistem cakra Sakura untuk mengoyakkan genjutsu yang mungkin memerangkapnya. Sasuke, si jenius Uchiha tidak pernah mendengar genjutsu yang sampai membuat korbannya hingga terlihat seperti orang mati, terutama matanya.

Tapi, hei, siapa yang bisa memasang Genjutsu tanpa sepengetahuannya? Di kamar ini hanya ada dirinya dan Sakura. mereka berdua ahli dalam genjutsu, sehingga tidak mungkin ada yang lolos dari pengawasan mereka.

Sasuke berdecak kesal.

Usahanya sia-sia. Ia membentuk segel tangan dan membisikkan di telinga gadis itu.

"Kai."

Tidak terjadi apapun. Seolah-olah Sakura tidak berada di sini. Raganya ada, namun jiwanya seolah terbawa ke dimensi lain.

Ia segera memeriksa tanda-tanda vital di tubuh Sakura.

_'Semuanya normal.'_ Pikirnya.

Ia melihat pergerakan cakra partnernya dan kerutan wajahnya mulai nampak. Aliran cakranya begitu lambat. Bergerak memutar dan sangat lambat. Semua aliran cakra d tubuh Sakura menyusut dan berkumpul di perutnya. Warnanya berpendar-pendar redup dan hampir pudar.

"Tidak mungkin." Desisnya. Uchiha menggerakkan semua fungsi otaknya dan berpikir keras.

_'Tidak mungkin ia terjebak dalam alam bawah sadarnya sendiri.'_ Pikirnya pesimis.

Ia mengumpulkan cakra di dahinya, memejamkan matanya dan menempelkan keningnya ke kening Sakura. Tangan kirinya menautkan jarinya ke jemari tangan kiri Sakura dan menghimpitnya di tengah dada cakra miliknya ke bagian otak yang mengendalikan alam bawah sadar. Mulai dari saat ini, ia berkonsentrasi penuh untuk memasuki alam bawah sadar Sakura.

Betapa besar cakra yang harus dikeluarkannya untuk menembus 'dinding pertahanan' yang sudah lama dibangun oleh _inner _Sakura. Begitu ia berhasil memasukinya, ia terkejut bukan main saat mendengarkan percakapan Sakura dengan wanita asing di hadapannya. Saat ia melihat Sakura mulai mengambil langkah untuk mengikuti wanita asing itu, otaknya tidak sempat berpikir saat mulutnya mengucapkan,

"Stop."

Semuanya terjadi begitu lambat dan terasa menjengkelkan baginya. Ia jengkel, ia merasakan sakit yang aneh pada dadanya dan ia tidak menyukainya. Melihat Sakura dengan tampilan yang begitu memukau dan menakjubkan, membuatnya teringat dengan sosok ibunya yang anggun. Ia menggigit bibirnya.

Ia tidak akan membiarkan orang yang berharga baginya pergi menghilang darinya. Lepas dari genggamannya hanya karena ia tidak bisa menjaga mereka dengan kekuatannya sendiri. Ia benci _menjadi lemah_. Demi membawa Sakura kembali padanya, ia melakukan hal yang tidak pernah ia lakukan semenjak kematian Itachi.

Sakura duduk di sisi kanan, bersandar pada kepala tempat tidur. Tangan kirinya terhimpit di dadanya. Ia menangis. Terisak-isak. Sementara Sasuke, duduk di hadapannya. Tubuhnya terkulai dan bersandar menindih tubuh Sakura, meskipun ia duduk bersebelahan dengan gadis itu. Tangan kirinya terhimpit di antara kedua dada mereka yang saling menempel, sementara tangan kanannya mencengkram seprai dengan erat.

Malam itu, keduanya hanya saling berpegang satu sama lain, meyakinkan diri bahwa kewarasan mereka masih terjaga di tangan satu sama lain. Jika saja mereka tahu, kewarasan itu tidak selamanya di tangan mereka.

-xxxXXXxxx-

Angin berhembus pelan membuat keduanya terbuai dalam suasana malam yang hening. Hari kedua berlalu begitu saja tanpa ada kemajuan berarti. Sakura masih belum siap berhadapan dengan pasiennya.

Tawaran Kinoharu untuk memeriksa Putri ia tolak dengan berbagai alasan, memaksa Sasuke menggunakan aura gelapnya untuk membuat Kinoharu percaya. Kejadian semalam masih menghantui pikirannya dan membuatnya paranoid saat sendiri. Bahkan Sasuke harus menanggung akibatnya.

Setiap kali ia pergi ke kamar mandi, Sakura akan membuntutinya dan bersembunyi mengagumi tembok polos dengan wajah memerah, tangan menutupi kedua telinganya. Di saat Sasuke ingin melakukan bisnis apapun di dalam kamar mandi – sendirian – dengan terpaksa ia membuat Sakura terkulai dalam genjutsunya.

-xxxXXXxxx-

"Sakura."

"Mmm hmm."

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya pemuda itu kalem. Namun tidak menutupi kejengkelan di balik pertanyaannya. Otaknya berpikir keras. Tingkah gadis satu ini membuatnya menjadi semakin alergi dengan _fangirl_. Kegilaan apa lagi yang dialami pasangan palsunya ini? Tiap kali ditanya, Sakura hanya akan memasang wajah memelas dan mengalihkan pembicaraan. Membuatnya kehabisan akal sehat.

"Uhm ... menemanimu?" jawabnya salah tingkah. Pipinya merona merah. Jarinya memilin-milin ujung bajunya, pertanda kegugupannya sudah meruak.

"Sakura, kau tahu apa yang sedang ku alami?"

"Mmm hmm."

"Lalu?" ia menggeram. Sakura semakin panik.

"Sasuke-_kun_!" rengeknya. Tidak pernah dalam seumur hidupnya – kecuali saat ia masih anak ingusan – ia merengek, apalagi terhadap pujaan hatinya sejak kecil.

"Demi Tuhan, Sakura." geramnya. "Aku sakit perut!" sentaknya, membuat Sakura menutup telinganya.

"Aku tidak akan melihat, aku tidak akan bernafas, aku tidak akan bersuara. Aku tidak akan melakukan apapun. Sumpah!" cicitnya cepat seraya merepet ke sudut kamar mandi. Sasuke yang sudah berkeringat dingin lantaran perutnya yang bergejolak, dengan wajah berusaha setenang mungkin, berjalan mendekati gadis itu.

Dengan cepat ia merengkuh pundak lawan jenisnya, memutar balik tubuhnya. Mata hijau itu terbelalak dan seketika tubuhnya lunglai. Mendengus kesal, Sasuke membopong tubuh kecil itu keluar dari kamar mandi dan meletakkannya di atas tempat tidur.

Cepat-cepat berbalik ke kamar mandi untuk menuntaskan bisnisnya, Sasuke menutup pintu dengan keras dan mematikan Sharingannya yang berputar menggila.

"Idiot." Gumamnya.

-xxxXXXxxx-

Makan malam sudah mereka lalui dengan Pangeran nyentrik itu. Sakura merasa mau muntah saja. Makanan yang disajikan begitu banyak dan saat ia menolak, Pangeran itu justru menyuapinya dan menasehatinya dengan topik kehamilan.

Sasuke makan dalam diam dan sesekali menyeringai kecil mendengar rentetan protes Sakura dengan mulut penuhnya. Wajah kemerahan dan pipi menggembung serta muncratan-muncratan makanan yang mengiringi protes Sakura, membuat Sasuke serasa melihat wanita bar-bar bangkit dari kubur.

Gadis musim semi itu mendengus kesal dan sesekali meraba-raba perutnya yang agak membuncit. Ia melirik ke arah pemuda Raven di sampingnya. Tangannya tersimpan dalam saku celana dan memandang kaki langit dengan datar.

"Ne, masih tidak mau cerita?" tanyanya seraya menopangkan pipi pada tangannya yang bersandar di balkon kamar mereka.

Pemuda irit bicara itu hanya meliriknya sekilas dan memejamkan matanya sejenak.

"Omong-omong, makasih loh, sudah bikin aku pingsan. Makasih banget ya." Tutur Sakura dengan sarkasme yang menonjol. Sasuke berdecak pelan dan menyeringai kecil.

"Sama-sama." Jawabnya enteng.

"Menyebalkan!" protes Sakura yang dijawab dengan posisi siaga Sasuke.

"Mereka datang." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Eh?"

-xxxXXXxxx-

"Kakashi, ini jejak kaki siapa?"

"Kau bisa menebaknya, Naruto." Jawab Kakashi dengan takjub saat melihat kawah yang tercipta di pantai itu. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. 15 menit yang lalu, ia melihat puing-puing kapal di tengah lautan dan sekarang ia melihat hal yang hanya bisa dilakukan oleh anak didiknya seorang.

"Sakura-chan?" jawab Naruto takjub. Wajahnya berubah menjadi pucat pasi. Ia tidak membayangkan betapa murkanya Sakura. Melihat pantai yang notabene berisi pasir, memiliki kawah yang cukup dalam dan lebar, meninggalkan jejak kaki dengan begitu jelas.

"Itu artinya, pasangan favorit kita sudah sampai di sini. Aku rasa mereka sehari lebih cepat. Jangan lupa untuk menyamar dan menutupi cakra kita. Jangan sampai kita dikenali oleh Pangeran." Jelas Kakashi pada dua anggota lainnya. Naruto dan Sai mengangguk pelan dan segera menyamar. Pakaian yang menunjukkan klan atau ciri khas mereka, ditanggalkan dan diganti dengan pakaian biasa namun tetap mendukung saat diperlukan untuk beraksi sebagai ninja.

"Kakashi, aku menjadi adik Si Pengkhianat? Dan Naruto jadi sepupu Sakura, sementara kau menjadi ... kakek-kakek?" tanya Sai dengan nada takjub di balik pertanyaannya. Dia menjadi adik Sasuke? Oho, dia lebih memilih dihajar Sakura habis-habisan, daripada harus berpura-pura menjadi adik Sasuke. Ia tidak mau menimbulkan konfilk. Ia tahu dan ia mengerti bagaimana perjuangan Sakura dan Naruto yang melewati puluhan neraka hanya untuk membawa Sasuke kembali kepada mereka. Ia tidak mau hanya karena masalah sepele di antara dirinya dengan Sasuke, membuat Sakura dan Naruto mengulang kembali perputaran neraka.

"Ahem, secara teknis, kau kebih cocok menjadi saudara kembarnya." Timpal Kakashi dengan suara aki-aki. Naruto begidik geli mendengar suara Kakashi dan tiba-tiba mendelik melihat penampilan baru dua kawannya.

"Oey oey! Kenapa hanya Sai di sini yang kedapatan peran bagus? Kenapa aku harus ... " kepala kuning itu menyibakkan rambutnya yang menjuntai dengan genit. "JADI CEWEK!?" pekiknya manja. Tampil sebagai cewek bukan masalah buat Naruto. Yang jadi masalah, kenapa dia harus menggunakan baju terusan? Dan lagi, BRA? Apa coba yang dipikirkan aki-aki mesum ini?

"Buset dah! Kenapa aku juga harus pakai bra?!" protesnya lagi. Ia meraba-raba buah dadanya sendiri dan menyerngit. Kakashi menunjuk tonjolan kecil di balik kaus tipis nan ketat yang menyelubungi tubuhnya.

"Itu akan menjadi masalah. Lagi pula, kau mau ada pria hidung belang yang meraba-rabamu?" tanya Kakashi jahil. Dengan wajah memerah Naruto merutuk

"Yikes! Grepe-grepe! Nggak sudi 'ttebayo!" pekiknya genit. Sai hanya bisa memutar bola matanya. Aki mesum itu hanya terkekeh nista dan memberi komando untuk melanjutkan perjalanan. Pemuda Kyuubi itu menggerutu dan mulai menjinjing roknya layaknya korban banjir sebelum mengikuti guru mesum nan laknat itu.

Dengan kecepatan ninja, mereka sampai di istana Akai Aki menjelang malam hari. Kakashi dengan usaha keras berusaha mengeluarkan aura kebapakan. Tangannya terasa gatal, ingin meraih novel tercinta yang terpendam di dalam kantong celananya.

"Err ... aki eh kakek! Nama keluarga kita apa?" Naruto berkacak pinggang. Kakashi bersidekap, sementara Sai hanya memandangi interaksi di antara mereka berdua.

"Fufu ... aku tak tahu, Naruko-chan." Jawab ninja itu terkekeh.

"Tch, Naruko-chan ..." cibirnya dengan bibir manyun.

-xxxXXXxxx-

"Sakura-chan!" pekik suara feminin yang tertahan. Yang ia rasakan hanyalah kerasnya lantai balkon di tubuhnya dan beratnya beban yang ia terima. Erangan kesakitan mengalun dari bibir kecilnya dan dengan kasar ia mendorong beban itu menjauh darinya.

"Mou, Sakura-chan! Kau kasar sekali!' protes suara feminin itu. Sasuke mendengus pelan dan berdecak kesal.

"Dobe."

"Teme!" balasnya lebih keras.

-Bletak!-

"Anak gadis tidak berbicara seperti itu, Naruko-chan." Celetuk Kakashi yang asyik mengayun-ayunkan tongkat kayunya. Sai memilih menjaga jarak dan mengamati posisi mereka untuk menjadi objek lukisannya.

Naruto hanya bisa meringis kesakitan memegangi kepalanya yang mulai benjol akibat pukulan maut tongkat Kakashi.

"Kakashi! Sai!" seru Sakura saat melihat timnya di depan matanya. Gadis itu segera berlari dan merangkul mereka berdua, meninggalkan pemuda berisik meratap di lantai.

"Fufu ... cucu kesayangan kakek!" mendengar logat Kakashi yang aneh, membuat Sakura bergidik ngeri.

"Ini kenapa jadi aki-aki sih? Naruto juga." Ia melirik cewek naas di lantai dan merengut sebal.

"Ini namanya penyamaran, Sakura. Kami juga harus terlihat seperti penduduk biasa untuk bisa bergabung denganmu. Jadi, perkenalkan. Aku kakekmu, Naruko-chan sepupumu, dan Sai, adik Sasuke." Ucapnya riang. Semua mata tertuju pada pemuda Raven yang mendengus pelan dan mengurut keningnya.

"Jadi, siapa nama keluarga kalian? Besok pagi, aku akan masuk ke istana sebagai keluarga kalian. Malam ini kami akan melakukan penyelidikan di luar."

"Uchiru."

"Cih, nama apaan tuh?" gumam Naruto yang tidak menyadari tanduk berapi-api keluar dari kening Sakura, mendengar cemoohnya.

"Uchiru Sasuke dan Uchiru Sakura? Baiklah, kalau begitu." Jawab Kakashi dengan ber_sweatdrop_ ria. "Uchiru Sai kalau begitu. Hmmm, nama gadismu, Sakura?" lanjut Kakashi. Sakura berkacak pinggang mengingat-ingat nama samarannya. Ia menjentikkan jari dan tersenyum.

"Haruha. Yeah, terdengar aneh dan lu-"

"Payah deh." Gumam Naruto sebal, yang merasa sedari tadi dicuekkin. Kini tanduk Sakura sudah bercabang empat dan dalam waktu sepersekian detik, Naruto sudah menancap di dinding kamar mereka.

"Baiklah, Naruto adalah Haruha Naruko. Aku akan segera meninggalkan kalian berdua. Sebelumnya, informasi apa yang kalian dapatkan?" Sasuke bersidekap dan bersandar pada dinding dan menatap Kakashi dengan sebelah matanya.

"Pangeran itu bernama Sakuraga Kinoharu. Ada yang disembunyikan olehnya, sifat yang ditampilkan tidak bisa dipercaya. Putri Akiochiba, tunangannya sedang koma. Komanya Putri masih belum diketahui. Katakan pada kami, kau pernah mendengar soal _The Lost Chakra_?" Mata Kakashi melebar. Nampak bahwa ia baru saja mendengar soal cakra itu.

"Ugh, aku tidak pernah mendengarnya. Mungkin kau mau menjelaskan?" Sasuke menghela napas pelan. Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan mengambil alih tugas menjadi pendongeng. Dengan patuh dua 'saudara' mereka mendengarkan dalam diam dan berusaha menyerap segala informasi yang disampaikan oleh gadis mereka.

Sakura dengan pintar melompati bagian dalam mimpinya. Belum saatnya mereka tahu. Ada sesuatu yang ingin disampaikan oleh sosok itu padanya dan ia ingin mengetahuinya lebih dulu sebelum mereka bertindak lebih jauh.

Sesekali, 'suaminya' ikut menimpali di beberapa bagian dan seperti halnya Sakura, ia melompati bagian penting bersama Sakura.

"Kinoharu bilang, kita harus berhati-hati terhadap kementrian." Tutup Sasuke. Untuk sesaat Sakura bagai membeku. Ia teringat dengan ucapan sosok itu dalam mimpinya.

"Sejujurnya, aku merasakan tekanan yang janggal di sekitar istana ini. Tidak ada penjaga yang berpatroli membuatku sempat bimbang untuk memasuki istana ini. Biar kutebak, ada hubungannya dengan cakra itu?" kedua sejoli mengangguk menanggapi ketua tim mereka. "Ah, kalau begitu, mari kita anggap kementrian memiliki peran besar terhadap cakra misterius itu dan Putri Akiochiba." Tutup Kakashi.

Malam semakin larut, sudah saatnya Tim 7 berpisah menjalankan tugasnya masing-masing. Kakashi tidak bisa berlama-lama berdiskusi dengan anak didiknya. Ia menyenggol Sai pelan, pertanda waktunya untuk menghilang.

"Jaga diri kalian baik-baik. Kami akan datang besok pagi. Sampai nanti." Pamit Kakashi seraya menyampirkan tubuh Naruto yang sudah terkulai akibat mencancap di dinding, pada bahunya.

"Sampai jumpa, kakak ipar! Sampai jumpa, _big bro_!" ucap Sai dengan seringai kecil. Sasuke berdecak dan memalingkan wajahnya.

"Ne, sampai nanti Sakura-chan! Teme-chan!" kicau Naruto setengah sadar. Alis Sasuke berkedut mendengar julukan barunya yang begitu kekanak-kanakan dan feminin.

"Dobe." Geramnya, diiringi oleh tawa kecil dari 'istrinya'. Pemuda itu dengan kesal memasuki kamar dan memilih membersihkan senjata kesayangannya.

"Sasuke, sudah waktunya kau cerita padaku." Perintah Sakura. gadis itu melesakkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur dan duduk bersila, menghadap ke pemuda pendiam itu.

"Kau sudah mendengarnya tadi." Jawabnya pendek.

"Yakin hanya itu saja?" selidik gadis itu. Dengan menghela napas, Uchiha menyarungkan pedangnya dan meletakkan senjatanya tepat di samping bantalnya.

"Apa lagi yang mau kau dengar?" tanyanya letih. Entah kenapa, sejak berhasil menjemput Sakura dari alam bawah sadarnya sendiri, ia merasakan lelah luar biasa. Kehabisan cakra? Lucu. Bahkan ia bisa bertahan lebih lama selama Perang Shinobi terakhir.

"Uhm, aku tak tahu." Gadis itu mengedikkan bahunya. Sepasang mata hijaunya menatap sepasang mata di depannya.

"Sebenarnya, ada yang mau aku bicarakan padamu." Gumam Sakura. Bunga itu beringsut mendekat pada pemuda di depannya dan mulai berbicara mengenai mimpinya itu. Dengan suara berbisik, ia tumpahkan semua yang ia rasakan pada pasangannya.

"Hn. Aku rasa aku bisa menangkap maksudmu."

"Apa saja?"

"Kementrian menggunakan Asam Fluorida dan Hidrogen Fluorida dan membuat sosok itu menjadi korban. Aku rasa kita bisa mencurigai seseorang." Sakura menatapnya dengan takjub.

"Siapa?"

"Saat kau tidur, seorang pelayan mengantarkan makanan ke kamar kita. Kurasa dia tidak terbiasa menggunakan jutsu. Henge yang dilakukannya tidak sempurna." Pemuda itu menarik napas dan merebahkan dirinya di atas peraduan raksasa itu. Suara napas berat terdengar di dalam kesunyian.

"Tidak sempurna?" kepala _pink_ itu mengamati pergerakan dada Sasuke dan termangu,

"Pelayan itu wanita dan ia berjanggut." Jika bukan karena situasi yang serius, Sakura sudah pasti tertawa terbahak-bahak membayangkan seorang pelayan wanita dengan janggut kambing di dagunya. Namun, lirikan mata Sasuke membuatnya harus memanyunkan bibirnya dan memasang wajah serius.

"Aneh."

"Hn." Gumamnya, mata setengah terpejam.

"Sasuke-kun." Pemuda itu menoleh lambat-lambat pada sumber suara yang memanggilnya. Sejak ia kembali ke Konoha dari perantauannya, Sakura jarang memanggilnya dengan imbuhan '-kun' seperti di masa kecil. Gadis berkening lebar itu hanya menggunakannya untuk menarik perhatiannya.

"Hn." Pipi Sakura terasa hangat dan gadis itu yakin wajahnya sudah serupa dengan rambutnya. Mutiara dedaunan melirik sesaat ke Sasuke dengan pandangan malu-malu dan mulut sedikit manyun.

"Uhm..." kesal karena menunggu terlalu lama, Sasuke mendengus pelan, menandakan ia sudah lelah menunggu.

"Peluk dong?" kelopak mata pewaris tunggal itu seketika terbuka lebar dan fokusnya tertuju pada figur kikuk di depannya.

"Hn?" Sakura mengerang kesal. Jawaban Sasuke membuatnya jadi salah tingkah. Ia tidak mau mengulangnya lagi. Tenaga yang ia kerahkan untuk melontarkan dua kata itu sudah habis. Keberaniannya sudah menguap.

"Aku tidak mau kejadian seperti kemarin terulang lagi. Bayangkan apa jadinya kalau aku sedang sendirian dan aku tidak bisa kembali dengan kekuatanku sendiri. Ergh, di negara asing, tersesat sendirian, tidak tahu harus bagaimana, misi gagal, pulang-pulang diganyang habis sama Oma Tsunade. Kalau ada kau, setidaknya 'kan ada yang menolongku." Bibir mungilnya merepet cepat dan kesal.

"Kau takut?" wajah Sakura sudah seperti tomat. Gadis itu tidak akan pernah mengakuinya. Takut, memang, tapi kalau ia mengaku tentu saja ia mengakui kalau dia itu lemah. Yang diinginkannya hanyalah rasa aman, kepastian bahwa Sasuke ada bersamanya.

"Geez, kalau tidak boleh, bilang saja." Cetus Sakura sebal. Ia beringsut menjauh, namun gaya gravitasi yang disebabkan oleh Sasuke yang menarik tangannya, membuatnya limbung dan terjatuh, bertumbukan dada dengan dada.

"Eh...?" organ abu-abu di dalam tempurung kepala merah jambunya berusaha mencerna rentetan sebab-akibat yang tengah dialaminya.

"Jika seperti ini," Sasuke melingkarkan tangannya di punggung gadis itu dan menata tubuh kecil itu agar memenuhi semua lekuk tubuhnya dengan pas. "Apakah kau akan diam, tidak berisik, dan membiarkanku beristirahat sejenak?" tanyanya dengan keluguan Uchiha.

Kalau jantung Sakura bisa bernyanyi, mungkin konser akbar sudah digelar di dalam tubuhnya. Ia memekik tertahan, tidak bisa membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu. Bibirnya serasa habis dilumat oleh gigi-giginya sendiri. Antusiasme ala _fangirl_ mendadak bangkit dari alam kuburnya, membuat Sakura mencengkeram haori Sasuke erat-erat.

"Mm-hmm!" gumamnya lirih.

_"Good girl. That's my wife."_ Gumamnya seraya memejamkan mata dan membenamlan hidungnya ke dalam rimba merah jambu di sebelahnya.

Telinga Sakura seakan tuli dengan konser akbar jantungnya hingga tak mendengar adanya doa berjamaah yang tengah berkumandang di balik rongga dada Sasuke. Bergemuruh diiringi dengan lonceng sorak-sorai, merayakan kemajuan dalam perkembangan asmara duo ababil itu.

-xxxXXXxxx-

"Ergh, Kakek! Dingin nih!" keluh putra Minato. Si Kakek abu-abu hanya mengeraskan volume dengkurannya, mengacuhkan rentetan protes dari bocah ingusan di sebelahnya. Tingginya barisan pohon cemara yang memayungi mereka, membuat Naruto bergidik. Lantai hutan terasa dingin. Dahan-dahan yang saling bergesekan menambah kesuraman malam. Suhu rendah di Akai Aki membuat Naruto gila.

"Sini, sama abang." Celetuk Sai dengan seringai menggoda. Ia membuka tangannya lebar-lebar, menawarkan kehangatan yang menguar dari pelukannya. Senyumnya terlihat mesum – Naruto bersumpah – apalagi ditambah bayang-bayang yang tercipta dari api unggun di hadapannya.

"Kyaaa! Gila! Kakashi! Bangun!" sergahnya, ribut menggoyang-goyang tubuh Kakashi.

"Najis gue!" desisnya pedas pada Sai. "Kalau sama Teme, mungkin aku masih mempertimbangkannya." Gumam Naruto seraya mengelus dagu. Mendengar itu, Sai serta merta menutup kedua tangannya dan cepat-cepat menjaga jarak. Baru saja, otaknya mendapatkan visual baru untuk objek lukisannya. Kakashi diam-diam beringsut semakin jauh, meninggalkan Naruto menggigil sendirian.

-xxxXXXxxx-

Ritual pagi Sakura dimulai dengan lamban, membuat penyegaran pada mata lelah Sasuke. Pria muda itu bersandar pada sandaran tempat tidur dan bersidekap. Ini pertama kalinya ia bangun dengan pemandangan yang cukup menyejukkan mata, setelah bertahun-tahun hidup bagai pesakitan dalam lorong bawah tanah.

"Che, apa yang kau lihat? Sana, mandi! Banyak yang harus dikerjakan!" tegur Sakura. ia bisa merasakan sepasang mata yang lapar tengah memetakan tubuhnya dan hal itu cukup membuatnya bergidik ngeri sekaligus kegirangan.

"Kau suka melihatnya?" seringai nakal tercipta di bibir mungil Sakura.

"Tch," decak Sasuke. Uchiha bangkit berdiri dan segera beranjak ke kamar mandi menyelesaikan segala urusan kebersihan seperti yang diperintahkan gadis itu. Sejujurnya, ia kesal menghadapi kenyataan Sakura menangkap basah ia sedang 'mengobservasi' gadis ninja itu. _Mood_nya yang semula bagus, tiba-tiba suram dan kerutan kejengkelan mulai tergurat di kening, alis, dan bibirnya. Suara pintu kamar mandi yang dibanting keras, menjadi tanda kalau ia tidak suka 'observasi'-nya diganggu.

Sakura terperengah melihat tingkah Sasuke yang seperti wanita PMS.

**_'Bukannya Sasuke selalu PMS ya?'_** celetuk _inner_ Sakura seraya terkekeh nista. Sakura memutar bola matanya dan mendengus pelan.

"Dasar pria." Gumamnya.

-xxxXXXxxx-

Suara tepuk tangan pelan menggema di ruang makan. Tawa kecil Kinoharu yang kegirangan melihat wanita favoritnya, membuat Sakura bertekad jalan mundur ke kamar, jika bukan karena Sasuke yang memaksanya berjalan.

"_Pinky sisiter!_ Ayo kita makan lagi!" dengan antusias, Pangeran menggamit tangan Sakura dan membawanya pergi, meninggalkan Sasuke dengan kerutan wajah yang semakin dalam.

"Nah! Selagi kita makan, aku akan perkenalkan kalian pada Menteri yang bertugas di Akai Aki." Tangannya bertepuk dua kali dan muncullah barisan pria-pria dewasa berbalut hakama hitam. Tiga pasang mata mengikuti kemunculan barisan Menteri. Namun, iris dedaunan Sakura tercekat pada sosok pada barisan terakhir.

Tinggi, bahunya lebar dan tegap. Jakunnya terlihat mencolok di lehernya. Definisi pria mahadewa ada di tiap garis wajahnya. Rahangnya terlihat tegas, hidung mancung, bibir tipis dengan lesung pipit di kedua pipinya. Matanya tidak terlalu sipit, namun sorot matanya tajam dengan iris hazel yang mencolok di kulit wajahnya yang putih merona. Rambut cepak hitam kebiruan dengan jambul yang seksi membingkai wajah lugunya.

Perut Sakura melilit. Pria di depannya tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan. Sakura menelan ludah. Tiba-tiba ia merasa haus. Jari jemari Sakura saling terkait dan meremas-remas satu sama lain dengan cemas. Sasuke melihatnya. Ia menatap Menteri di depannya dan alisnya saling bertaut. Intuisi prianya berteriak, bahwa ia tidak suka dengan menteri itu.

Satu per satu Kinoharu memperkenalkan para menteri hingga sampailah pada pria penggoda iman itu. Dengan senyum jenaka pada _pinky sister,_ Kinoharu menyuruh menteri itu mendekat.

"Aku tidak bisa bilang bahwa ia termasuk menteri di sini. Dia adalah penasihat kerajaan Putri Akio, namun ia cukup handal untuk membantu di kementrian. Namanya Kagutsuchi Agire." Pria itu mengangguk pelan dan tersenyum simpul, matanya menelaah kedua tamu di depannya, dan pandangannya menajam pada Sakura.

"Semoga aku bisa memenuhi kebutuhan kalian." Ucapnya kalem. Sakura hampir memekik kala mendengar suaranya. Tidak bisa dipungkiri, meskipun Uchiha Sasuke merupakan makhluk Tuhan yang paling seksi di matanya, tapi kemunculan Agire patut diberi perhatian 'sedikit'.

"A-aku Ha-"

"Uchiru Sasuke dan Uchiru Sakura." potong Sasuke yang kupingnya sudah memanas melihat tingkah khas _fangirl_ pada Sakura. Tangannya dengan posesif melingkar di pinggang kecil gadis itu dan membawanya dalam pelukannya. Sakura yang kaget hanya bisa cemberut, karena kesempatannya untuk mengamati pria di depannya melayang begitu saja.

"Ah, suami istri rupanya. Senang bertemu kalian." Ucap Agire dengan pandangan lembut pada Uchiha. Alis Sasuke bertaut. Pria yang setara dengannya itu tengah menganalisanya. Ia balik mengobservasi dan pandangannya menjadi kelam, saat ia melihat dagu Agire.

-xxxXXXxxx-

Sakura berjalan pelan mendekati tempat tidur itu. Tangannya sedikit gemetar. Jarinya saling meremas satu sama lain. Sekali dua kali ia menelan ludah. Sesampainya di sisi tempat tidur, ia menyibak selimut yang menutupi tubuh sekarat itu.

Kimono hitam bagai malam, membungkus daging di baliknya. Perlahan, medik itu menyingkap gaun itu dan menahan napas sesaat. Apa yang dilihatnya sama seperti visual yang menghantuinya. Ia membuka masker oksigen dari wajah mati itu. Tenggorokannya terasa kering.

Ia membuka kelopak mata yang menutup itu dan bergidik. Merah menatapnya balik. Lingkaran hitam yang terbagi dua mendominasi di tengah-tengah merah itu. Ia bernapas pelan dan tangannya mengelus pelan rambut yang menunjukkan sisa-sia kehidupan dengan semburat merah di akarnya.

Diam-diam ia bersyukur, setidaknya _seseorang_ sudah mempersiapkannya untuk melihat sosok di depannya. Sang Putri sendiri sudah mempersiapkannya. Ia melihat ke monitor dan grafik kehidupan tercetak jelas di layarnya. Manik hijaunya melirik ke selang-selang yang tertancap di tubuh kaku itu.

Putih berpendar-pendar, sesekali berpendar seperti pelangi. Tangan ahlinya meraba ke kulit melepuh putih di leher korban. Begitu ringkih, seolah, sekali tekan saja bisa menghancurkan seluruh lapisan kulitnya. Pendar hijau menyelubungi leher korban.

Tidak ada jaringan hidup yang merespon cakranya. Sakura menghela napas pelan. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya saat ini. Otaknya bergerak di satu pertanyaan, bagaimana cakra ajaib itu menopang kehidupan Sang Putri. Pengalamannya sebagai medik tahu persis, bahwa manusia di depannya sudah mati, tapi monitor pengawas masih menunjukkan tanda-tanda kehidupan.

Belajar dari teknik yang Sasuke gunakan padanya, ia memfokuskan sejumlah cakra di telunjuknya dan menempelkannya di kening Putri. Matanya terpejam. Keringat cepat terbentuk di kepalanya. Energi yang disalurkannya begitu besar. Tidak salah jika Sasuke langsung kelelahan setelah membawanya kembali.

Matanya terbuka cepat. Bibirnya menyeringai kecil. Ia tahu jawabannya. Putri Akiochiba belum mati. Ia memilih bersembunyi di dalam alam bawah sadarnya. Aktivitas otaknya masih bisa diraba oleh Sakura. Cakra ajaib itu disuplai ke otak yang mengontrol alam bawah sadar, memampukan Putri untuk mematenkan _life force_nya tidak terenggut begitu saja.

Sakura bersenandung pelan seraya keluar dari kamar Sang Musim Gugur. Waktunya bermain.

-xxxXXXxxx-

"Sasuke-san? Bisa kita bicara sebentar?" tanya Kinoharu dari balik pintu kamar. Yang dipanggil merespon dengan menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Ia beranjak dari balkon kamar dan membuka pintu kamar. Tampak Kinoharu yang kikuk.

"Kau mau berkonsultasi?" tanyanya dengan nada bosan. Penyamaran ini membuatnya lelah batin dan membuat temperamennya mudah tersulut. Ia menatap Pangeran yang lebih pendek itu dengan angkuh.

"Uhm, ada yang ingin bertemu kalian. Aku harap mereka tidak menipuku. Dan masalah konsultasi, aku akan segera melakukannya." Jawab Kinoharu seraya tertunduk. Sasuke mendengus pelan. Pangeran yang menyedihkan, pikirnya. Ia keluar dari kamar dan memutuskan mengikuti langkah cepat pemuda merah jambu itu.

Baru saja ia menjejakkan kaki di lobby istana, kepalanya sudah mengalami vertigo. Alisnya saling bertaut. Matanya terpejam. Tubuhnya kaku. Bibirnya melengkung ke bawah. Kerutan di keningnya semakin dalam.

"Teme-chan! Aku merindukanmu!" dan melompatlah Uzumaki Naruto a.k.a Haruha Naruko menerjang 'Teme-chan' dengan tubuh semok dan bohaynya. Kedua manusia itu terjatuh begitu saja dan membuat Sasuke mengerang. Cepat-cepat ia menyingkir dari pelukan Naruko namun apa daya, Naruko yang seperti wanita girang – menurut Sasuke – itu menerjang lagi sosok malangnya.

Kinoharu hanya menganga melihat kejadian di depannya dan hanya teralihkan saat seseorang berdeham.

"Maaf ya, Cu, atas huru-haranya." Ayunan tongkat kayu yang mendarat di kepala kuning Naruko membuat gadis jadi-jadian itu menjerit. Serta merta ia melakukan protes ala Naruto, yaitu mengeluarkan suara aslinya dan menuding-nuding Si Kakek Abu-abu.

"Ahem, seorang gadis tidak berbicara seperti itu, Naruko." Ucap Kakek dengan mata hitam yang menusuk. Naruko cepat-cepat berdeham dan mulai memint maaf dengan gaya centil. Sai hanya memutar bola matanya dan memutuskan untuk berjabat tangan dengan Pangeran.

"Uchiru Sai. Terimakasih sudah menjaga Kakak bisu saya." Ucapnya seraya tersenyum palsu. Kinoharu ternganga dan melihat Sai menghampiri Sasuke yang sudah bermandikan cahaya kegelapan.

"Nah, nah, kakakku sayang." Peluk Sai dengan PD-nya. Sasuke yang tersentak dengan gestur Sai otomatis meninju perut 'adiknya' itu dan merutuk.

"Idiot. Jangan sentuh aku." Geramnya. Sai dengan wajah meringis kesakitan hanya tersenyum kecil pada Kinoharu.

"Itu cara kalian berinteraksi?" tanyanya.

"Tentu saja!" jawab suara feminin dari belakang. Semua perhatian tertuju pada sosok Sakura yang tengah tersenyum lebar.

"Sakura-chan!" lagi-lagi Naruko melemparkan tubuhnya yang hanya disambut dengan lantai dingin nan keras. Sakura dengan gesit menghindar dan berlari kecil memeluk Kakek.

"Selamat datang, Kakek!" seru Sakura seraya mengecup pipi Kakek. Kakashi hanya bisa memandang Sasuke dengan cemas. Ia tidak suka dengan aura yang menguar dari Sasuke. Mata Rinnegannya berkilauan dengan sadis.

"Sakura-chan! Tega banget sih!" rengek Naruko. Sakura hanya menjulurkan lidahnya dan dengan tawa kecil ia menyambut pelukan Naruko yang tergolong normal untuk sekarang.

"Jadi, ini keluarga kalian? Aku tidak menyangka mereka tinggal di Akai Aki. Aku tidak pernah melihat mereka sebelumnya." Ucap Kinoharu seraya menggaruk-garuk pipinya.

"Nah, aku akan menceritakannya padamu." Timpal Sakura seraya tersenyum usil. Kinoharu dengan semangat mengangguk dan mengajak mereka semua ke Ruang Makan. Sasuke berjalan belakangan dan terdiam sejenak memandangi lorong menuju taman belakang. Sharingannya aktif sejenak dan pandangannya menjadi semakin kelam. Selepas itu, ia meninggalkan ruangan menyusul 'keluarga' yang baru saja datang.

Tersembunyi dalam bayang-bayang, seseorang melepas napas yang sedari tadi ditahannya. Matanya menyipit dan bibirnya terkatup rapat. Kedatangan mereka, hanya akan menghambat rencana_nya_. Bagaimanapun juga, rencana_nya_ harus terlaksana. Ia tersenyum licik dan menghilang.

-xxxXXXxxx-

**Brrr, maap ane baru muncul, skripsi membuat otak mogok dan lelah. Maap kalo kepanjangan dan terkesan lambat plus krenyes2 alias garing T_T, tapi ane janji setelah ini, alur akan lebih cepat karena konfliknya sudah dimulai.**

**Ini nggak betaread, jadi maap kalo ada yang terlewat, kalo sempat pasti ane edit plus ke OOC-an yg bikin absurd parah XD maap banget...**

**Jaa ne! Menghilang untuk skripsi. Semoga Juni/Juli sudah bisa sidang besar! Doakan, ne?**

**Love you so much! :***

**RnR please?**

**Matursuwun... :3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Eysha CherryBlossom; StingyBee; Sarah Brownie; jheinchyeon; Nafidah; kana; Cherry Philein; Fiiyuki; Baby Kim; Haru no Haru; MeIsSasuke; Aiko Asari; mantika mochi; hanazono yuri; Cherry Ryl-chan; Alice Asking CC**

**Tengkyu soooo much! Ane sayang kalian... ane juga sayang sama silent reader :D**

Aigo, OOC... hahaha ga nyangka, habis baca berkali-kali baru kerasa juga OOCnya XD. Tapi untung deh nggak berlebihan :D

Sosok disiksa? Hhaha yang wanita misterius itu adalah Putri Akiochiba, maaf ya buat yang bingung, ane mungkiin kurang bagus mendeskripsikannya. XD

Yang bersembunyi waktu terakhir itu? Bukan kok! XD dibaca aja lanjutannya XD

Dagu Agire? Uhm, sayang banget ane nggak menjelaskan di chappi ini, kemungkinan chappi depan :D maay ya buat delaynya :(

Yup, Putri diracun! XD

Sai itu sosok yang asli, bikin iman tergelitik! Konyol lucu unik jadi satu. Apalagi setelah ane nonton The Last, kenapa Sai nggak cakepnya dari dulu aja sih ? T...T

Terima kasih semuanya buat yang merasa humornya nyempil XD asik2 bisa bikin ketawa XD

Mau tahu wajahnya Agire? Boleh aja di cek IG ane "prefelct" dengan karakter namanya Anoki Haru. XD

YAY! Akhirnya semua mulai terkuak!

**Warning : Adventure, Humor, Romance, Friendship, Slight H/C, Slight Supranatural. Nggak pakai Beta Read. Maafkan kesalahan yang ada. Kritik yg sopan diterima, tapi Flame akan diabaikan. Mulai dari chapter ini, konflik akan bermunculan dan akan lebih serius, tapi tidak menghilangkan unsur humor. Karena humor adalah hidup ane XD Thanks :D**

**SEJUTA CINTA, SEJUTA TERIMAKASIH, DAN SEJUTA COOKIES! BUAT SEMUA YANG UDA SUPPORT ANE SELAMA ANE SKRIPSI. ANE SAYANG KALIAN SEMUA T...T**

**Enjoy new Chappi! :D**

* * *

**Reminder**

Tersembunyi dalam bayang-bayang, seseorang melepas napas yang sedari tadi ditahannya. Matanya menyipit dan bibirnya terkatup rapat. Kedatangan mereka, hanya akan menghambat rencana_nya_. Bagaimanapun juga, rencana_nya_ harus terlaksana. Ia tersenyum licik dan menghilang.

* * *

"Uh, aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku katakan terhadap ... keluarga kalian ini." Kinoharu menggaruk-garuk kepalanya dengan kikuk.

"Nah, jangan ambil pusing mengenai kami." Sahut Kakashi dengan suara renta. "Aku dan cucuku mengucapkan terima kasih padamu, Pangeran. Aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan cucu dan cucu menantuku di tempat ini." Lanjutnya. Kinoharu tersenyum cerah. Ia mengangguk cepat dan beringsut mendekatkan kursinya pada Sakura.

"Aku dan _pinky sister_ akan sangat senang kalau kalian tinggal di sini. Istana ini terlalu besar dan terlalu sepi untukku. Kehadiran kalian pasti akan menghidupkan suasana." Jelasnya seraya merangkul pundak Sakura yang kini sudah meradang. Tinju pun melayang ke wajah Kinoharu dan melemparkannya ke seberang ruangan.

Semua orang ber_sweatdrop_ ria. Baru kali ini mereka melihat Sakura yang biasanya menjunjung tinggi sopan santun, memperlakukan Pangeran seperti manekin usang. Menghajarnya sesuka hatinya kapanpun Pangeran tengil itu mengganggunya. Naruto bergidik ngeri, ia tidak akan main-main dalam misi ini, terutama kalau Pangeran saja sudah tunduk pada Sakura. Pemuda matahari itu masih menyayangi nyawanya dan masih ingin merasakan kursi Hokage dalam hidupnya.

"Sa-sakura, tidak baik memperlakukan Pangeran seperti itu." Tegur Kakashi. Partner gadisnya langsung meliriknya dengan pandangan paling mematikan yang belum pernah ia tunjukkan.

"Pangeran? Kau membelanya, Ka-kek? _CreePrince_?" geram Sakura. Kakashi hanya bisa menelan ludah mendengar nada pertanyaan Sakura.

"Sudah, sudah! Aku sudah biasa menghadapi _pinky sister_. Kalian jangan mengkhawatirkanku!" seru _creeprince_ dari seberang ruangan. Ia berjalan tertatih-tatih sambil berusaha menghentikan pendarahan yang terjadi pada hidungnya.

"Itu cara kami saling menunjukkan perhatian!" lanjutnya ceria. Sasuke hanya bisa memutar bola matanya sementara yang lain sepakat, bahwa Pangeran mereka ini adalah definisi tepat untuk kata 'idiot'.

"Aku akan kembali ke kamar." Celetuk Sasuke.

"Ah, ya, a-aku ak-akan menun-nun-jukkan k-k-kamar k-kalian." Alis Kakashi mencuat. Baru saja ia melihat kepercayaan diri Pangeran saat dekat dengan Sakura, sejurus kemudian, _creeprince_ menjelma menjadi sosok yang sesuai dengan deskripsi gulungan misi yang dimilikinya.

"Baiklah. Terima kasih untuk sarapannya." Sahut Kakashi, seraya membungkuk sejenak. Ia mengajak Naruto untuk mengikuti Kinoharu. Sai yang sudah selesai dengan sarapannya, segera beranjak dan mengikuti kedua partnernya.

"Sai, tunggu!" rombongan itu berhenti seketika saat suara feminin Sakura menyerukan nama Sai. Pemuda pucat itu berbalik dan memandang Sakura dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya. Mata hitamnya melirik ke arah Uchiha dan ia tidak terkejut saat saling beradu tatapan dengan Sasuke.

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan. Ikutlah denganku." Sempat ragu, sampai akhirnya ia mengangguk pelan dan menghampiri Sakura yang sedang memainkan ujung roknya. Sasuke melihat gelagat Sakura dan menyerngit. Sakura berjalan mendahului rombongan Konoha menuju taman belakang, diikuti oleh Sai. Kinoharu mempersilahkan mereka dan hanya bisa memandang bingung pada kedua orang itu.

Dalam diam, Sasuke mengikuti 'istrinya' itu dan mengekor di belakang mereka sampai Sakura berhenti mendadak. Gadis itu berpaling ke belakang dan dengan pandangan memohon, ia menggigit bibirnya.

"Jangan ikut, Sasuke. Aku hanya ingin bicara empat mata dengan Sai." Kakashi, dan Naruto terbelalak. Baru kali ini mereka melihat Sakura menolak kehadiran Sasuke. Uchiha menatapnya terkejut. Tertegun akibat pernyataan Sakura, pemuda itu hampir saja kehilangan kontrol atas Sharingannya. Setelah menata napasnya, ia bertanya,

"Kenapa?" ia merasakan bahwa gadisnya itu tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya.

_'Apakah ada hubungannya dengan misi kami di Akai Aki?'_ ia bertanya-tanya.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa memberitahumu." Sakura tidak menatapnya. Ia menunduk. Sai melihat interaksi di antara dua sejoli itu dan mulai menaruh curiga pada Sakura.

"Apa?" nada takjub kentara sekali di balik pertanyaan Sasuke.

Pangeran Kinoharu memandang mereka dengan datar. Kakashi melirik ke arah Pangeran dan terheran-heran mendapati reaksi Kinoharu yang terkesan biasa-biasa saja. Untuk sesaat, ia merasa bahwa Pangeran ini tidaklah selugu yang ia kira.

"Maaf, Sasuke, aku benar-benar tidak bisa memberitahumu." Ulang Sakura dengan nada memaksa.

_'Positif. Ada yang disembunyikan dari kami semua.'_ Batinnya.

"Apa yang begitu penting sampai kau tidak bisa mengatakannya padaku, tapi bisa kau katakan pada Sai, _adikku_?" Sasuke merutuk dalam hati. Sikap posesif dan serba ingin tahunya membuatnya bertindak kejauhan. Ia mencuri pandang ke Pangeran. Sikapnya tidak boleh sampai membongkar penyamaran mereka. Ia berpikir lagi, mengenai sikapnya barusan.

_'Tch, setidaknya sikapku sudah seperti ... suami yang seharusnya.'_ Hiburnya pada dirinya sendiri.

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang Sasuke dengan mata besarnya. Pemuda itu terkesiap melihat cara Sakura memandangnya. Ada kesedihan, penyesalan, dan sejuta kata yang _sangat ingin_ disampaikan kepadanya.

"Apa yang akan aku bicarakan dengan Sai ... " ia menggantung kalimatnya dan menarik napas panjang. Raut wajah Sasuke berubah menjadi gelap dan muram saat melihat Sakura saat ini.

"Tidak ada hubungannya denganmu." Mutiara dedaunan menatap Sasuke sejenak, sebelum berpaling pada Sai dan _ menggamit tangannya_, menjauh dari ninja Konoha. Suasana tegang jadi semakin tegang saat Sasuke berdiam diri dan perlahan berjalan menjauh.

"Uhm, T-teme ...?"

"Hentikan Naruko, Sasuke butuh waktu sendiri." Larang Kakashi. "Sebaiknya kita beristirahat dulu. benar begitu, Pangeran?" Kinoharu memunggungi mereka dan mengangguk pelan.

"Ikuti aku." Kecurigaan Kakashi terkonfirmasi. Pangeran Kinoharu tidak bisa dilepas begitu saja. Suara yang ia gunakan saat berbicara dengannya,bukanlah suara orang pemalu, tertutup, dan tidak memiliki kemampuan apa-apa. Suara itu, seperti seorang berotoritas tinggi dan memiliki pengalaman segudang seperti dirinya.

-xxxXXXxxx-

"Aku tidak menyangka kau akan berkata seperti itu padanya, Jenong Jelek." Sai memutuskan buka suara pertama kali saat mereka sampai di taman belakang istana. Sakura melepaskan tangannya dari tangan Sai dan berjalan menjauh.

"Dengar Sai, kau boleh panggil aku apa saja sesuka hatimu. Dengan satu syarat," Sai bersilang tangan dan bertanya,

"Ada apa denganmu, Sakura?" dalam situasi serius seperti ini, Sai tidak memperbolehkan dirinya untuk memanggil orang dengan julukan yang jelek. Ia harus menerapkan ilmu yang baru saja ia dapatkan dari bukunya. Menghargai orang lain yang tengah membutuhkan bantuannya adalah langkah awal untuk menjalin hubungan yang baik.

"Syaratnya," ia mengacuhkan pertanyaan Sai dan berpaling menatapnya dengan pandangan tajam.

"Kau bekerja sama denganku dan apa yang akan aku lakukan nantinya, tidak akan kau katakan pada Sasuke, Kakashi bahkan Naruto sekalipun. Apa yang keluar dari mulutku hanya akan diketahui oleh kita berdua dan akan tetap seperti itu sampai semua ini selesai. Sekalipun mereka bertiga menyiksamu ataupun menyiksaku, tidak akan ada sepatah kata keluar dari mulut kita. Mengerti?" mata jelaga itu hanya bisa berkedip mendengarkan rentetan syarat dari Haruno.

"Baiklah, apapun masalahmu, asalkan kau mengatakannya dengan jelas dan bertujuan untuk mendukung misi ini, aku akan mendukungmu." Jawabnya dengan seringai kecil. Senyum simpul, nampak di bibir kecil Sakura.

"Terima kasih, Sai. Aku percaya padamu." Sai yang kini mulai belajar menyeringai, menunjukkan lagi seringainya.

"Kita mulai dari mana?"

"Jadi, aku akan melakukan hal ini dalam keadaan sangat darurat saja, mengingat kita jauh dari negara ninja manapun. Aku akan menceritakan padamu mengenai Kazekage Gaara."

Sai berkedip pelan mendengarkan semua yang dituturkan Sakura. Sepanjang Sakura bercerita, keraguannya mulai muncul dan semakin lama, ia semakin tidak suka dengan cerita mengenai Kazekage ini. Bukan! Bukan ia tidak suka dengan Sabaku no Gaara. Tapi banyak hal yang tidak ia sukai dalam ccerita sukai. Nalurinya berkata seperti itu dan ia mempercayainya.

"Mari sekarang aku bercerita padamu mengenai Putri Akiochiba." Lanjutnya, usai kisah mengenai Gaara ia selesaikan. Gadis itu tersenyum seakan tak memiliki beban di dunia. Kali ini, Sai yakin ia melihat Sakura dengan senyum yang sebenarnya. Tiba-tiba saja, ia membenci senyuman Sakura yang seperti ini.

Semakin lama, cerita yang ia dengar membuatnya mual. Sai tidak tahu apa hubungannya Putri Akiochiba dengan Kazekage Gaara. Tapi lagi-lagi nalurinya berseru bahwa semua cerita yang Sakura dongengkan padanya, pada waktunya akan berhubungan.

"Stop." Potong Sai. "Aku tidak tahu apa tujuanmu menceritakan ini semua padaku, Sakura. Bisa kau jelaskan saja langsung? Apa ini namanya basa-basi?" tanyanya bingung. Gadis itu tersenyum kecil dan berjalan ke salah satu pohon Maple yang terletak lebih jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri.

Angin sepoi-sepoi menggugurkan daun-daun merah dari rantingnya. Gadis musim semi itu mendongak dan menggapai daun yang tengah melayang jatuh ke tanah. Sai, dengan enggan mengikuti Sakura yang sepertinya saat ini sibuk dalam pikirannya sendiri.

Suara daun hancur menjadi alarm bagi Sakura. Ia melihat ke belakang dan mendapati Sai bersidekap. Lagi-lagi senyum tanpa beban ia berikan pada ninja pelukis itu. Seperti bukan Sakura, gadis itu menggamit tangan Sai dan menariknya untuk duduk bersamanya di bawah siraman daun merah.

"Aku tidak berbasa-basi, bodoh." Cetusnya. Pemuda minim ekspresi itu semakin tidak paham. Lalu, dengan satu gerakan tangan dari Sakura, Sai mendekat pada teman satu timnya itu. Wajah mereka berdekatan. Kemilau hijau bersinar cerah, kontras dengan legamnya jelaga di depannya.

Untuk mengatakan Sai tidak sensitif di saat ini, itu bohong besar. Tidak butuh hitungan detik untuk mengerti keadaan di depannya. Mata sedih itu, rasanya seperti melihat Shin terakhir kalinya. Sai tidak tahu apa yang menyebabkan ekspresi itu muncul saat Sakura menatapnya. Namun, dalam sekali kerjapan, gurat itu hilang tak berbekas dari wajah Sakura, berganti dengan tatapan usil.

Dengan beberapa lembar daun maple merah, gadis musim semi itu menutupi kedua wajah mereka dari dunia. Siapaun yang melihat, akan mengira mereka berciuman. Dan, mungkin saja mereka memang berciuman.

Mutiara hitam itu terbelalak. Ia segera bangkit berdiri dan panik dengan segala emosi yang tiba-tiba muncul. Tak tahu, bagaimana mengutarakannya, ia berseru.

"Apa kau sudah kehilangan akal sehatmu, Haruno Sakura?!" ia tidak tahu mengapa ia merasa lebih baik setelah berseru seperti ini. Permainan emosi yang dilakukan Sakura sukses membuatnya kacau. Menyadari kesalahan yang dilakukannya, ia segera menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat.

"M-maksudku, Uchiru Sakura." Gadis yang dimaksud hanya tersenyum kecil dan menatapnya dengan sorot sendu.

"Jadi, bagaimana?" untuk pertama kalinya semenjak perang shinobi keempat, Sang Pelukis merasakan kejengkelan luar biasa. Kini ia tahu, mengapa setiap kata yang terucap dari bilah bibir gadis itu berpengaruh pada setiap orang, terutama Sasuke. Ia mengurut keningnya dan mendesah pelan.

"Aku tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa padamu, Sakura." keluhnya. Dengan senyum muram ia berjongkok di depan Sakura dan menepuk kepalanya, lembut.

"Baiklah."

-xxxXXXxxx-

Merah dan hitam membara dari balik jendela. Butuh seluruh penguasaan diri untuk tidak membalikkan badan ke arah pekarangan. Bola matanya berdenyut-denyut. Semua terasa panas secara tiba-tiba. Seperti api hitam tengah bermain-main dengannya.

Dia membencinya. Setiap kali suatu argumen terjadi, yang paling terpengaruh oleh kata-kata adalah dirinya. Iya, dia sadar dia bukan pria dengan kata-kata. Tindakan menyatakan segalanya dibanding kata-kata. Bukan berarti ia terbatas dalam berucap, ia hanya tidak suka menghabiskan energi untuk berargumen. Terlebih dengan kaum hawa.

Alisnya menyerngit. Biasanya, ia akan mengacuhkan saja para hawa yang bermulut manis kepadanya, selain ibunya sendiri. Kini, sebuah perkecualian harus dibuat. Haruno Sakura merupakan wanita muda yang berbahaya. Ia berbahaya dalam memainkan kata-kata. Bunga musim semi itu akan melemparkan manis-pahit kenyataan hidup melalui perkataannya. Tidak jarang ia akan membalasnya dengan kata yang menyakitkan. Tapi menyadari kendali sebuah ucapan mempengaruhinya, itu sungguh di luar bayangan. Ia menyadarinya semenjak terbentuknya tim 7. Namun, ia menolak menerima kenyataan dan memadamkan emosi serta akal sehatnya.

Dengusan keras terdengar di kamar hening itu. Setiap kata yang diutarakan Sakura tadi, membuatnya kesal. Teramat jengkel dan kesal. Kesal dan jengkel, karena perkataannya itu _melukai_ harga dirinya sebagai Uchiha Sasuke.

Penglihatannya kembali normal. Ia berbalik menatap jendela. Dua manusia itu berinteraksi melewati batas toleransinya. Tirai menjadi kawannya saat ini, yang mampu menyembunyikan pemandangan menjijikkan di depannya.

_'Tch, annoying.'_

-xxxXXXxxx-

Naruto terpekur, termangu menatap bayang-bayang dirinya di cermin. Ia melirik ke arah Kakashi yang sibuk membalik-balik halaman novel haramnya.

"Kau lihat wajah Teme?" Kakashi menaikkan alisnya dan menggangguk.

"Tidak biasanya aku melihat wajah Teme seperti itu." Sambung Naruto. Ia menggaruk-garuk dagunya dan memilih menghempaskan dirinya di atas peraduan raksasa.

"Menarik," cuap Kakashi. Calon Hokage itu menoleh ke arah Kakashi yang masih berkonsentrasi pada bacaannya.

"Apanya? Buku itu tidak ada bagus-bagusnya." Cibir Naruto.

"Sasuke dan Sakura." jawabnya. Mulut Naruto hanya bisa membentuk 'O' dan desahan napas pelan mengalun dari bibirnya.

"Mengejutkan melihat Sakura-chan menolak kehadiran Sasuke seperti tadi. Dan yang paling membuatku bingung adalah, SAI! Bagaimana bisa?!" protesnya, kekanak-kanakan. "Kalau aku, mungkin Sasuke tidak akan menjadi emo seperti sekarang ini. Tapi ini Sai! SAI, Kakashi! Kau tahu artinya apa?" ceracaunya lagi. Melihat wajah bingung mantan gurunya itu, Naruto mengerang keras.

"Artinya kiamat! K-i-a-m-a-t! Sakura-chan memilih berbagi gosip panas dengan Sai, dibandingkan kita bertiga?! Sakura-chan 'kan paling sensi dengan Sai!" pekiknya histeris. Penikmat novel haram itu menutup bukunya dan memukulkannya pada kepala kuning Naruto. Pemuda itu langsung meringis kesakitan dan cemberut.

"Alasan. Pasti ada alasan. Apapun alasan itu, aku yakin Sakura sudah memikirkannya baik-baik. Jika tidak, dia tidak akan bertindak sejauh itu pada Sasuke. Aku memiliki keyakinan pada Sakura. Apa kau memilikinya, Naruto?" satu mata tajam menyorotnya dengan penuh tantangan. Uzumaki membuang muka dan berdecak.

"Tentu saja aku percaya! Apa yang kau pikirkan Kakashi? Aku hanya merasa aneh saja melihat tingkah Sakura-chan tadi." Jawabnya. Ninja senior itu tertawa kecil dan beranjak dari posisinya.

"Ayo, ada yang harus kita lakukan. Waktunya bermain detektif, Naruko-chan." Ujar Kakashi dengan nada menantang.

"Siapa targetnya?" antusiasme Naruto mulai bangkit. Ia menyiapkan dirinya untuk menjadi Naruko, namun terpaku sejenak saat mendengar nama yang disebut.

.

.

.

.

.

"Pangeran Kinoharu."

-xxxXXXxxx-

"Tuan,"

"Masuklah. Ada perkembangan apa?"

"Hamba rasa, tamu dari Konoha itu bukan orang biasa."

"Aku sudah tahu itu. Berikan aku kabar yang lebih baik lagi, bodoh."

"M-maafkan hamba! Hamba rasa, pemuda bermata aneh itu adalah ninja. Lalu, berdasarkan alat yang hamba gunakan, terdapat tiga cakra yang luar biasa besar."

"Oh, orang itu. Tiga?"

"Yang menarik adalah, dua sumber utamanya adalah perempuan, Tuan."

"Perempuan katamu?"

"Iya, Tuan."

"Oh, sudah kuduga."

"Dan menurut pengamatan hamba, salah seorang di antara mereka mempunyai kontrol cakra yang luar biasa."

"_Pink?_"

"Tepat."

"Semuanya di luar dugaan."

"Maaf, Tuan?"

"Tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa. Kau boleh pergi sekarang. Lakukan pekerjaanmu dengan baik."

"Baiklah jika Tuan berkata demikian. Hamba undur diri."

"Hmm."

Ruangan ini begitu sunyi senyap. Segalanya terasa begitu damai. Sedamai hatinya. Ia bersiul kecil. Semua berjalan di luar dugaan. Namun hal ini membuatnya gembira. Siapa sangka, dewi fortuna berpihak padanya.

"Sakura, Sakura, di sini ada pesta..."

-xxxXXXxxx-

Hokage itu duduk tegak. Terlihat sekali ketegangan di postur tubuhnya. Mata madunya tak bisa berbohong bahwa kekhawatiran tengah mempengaruhi sistem tubuhnya. Ia beradu pandang dengan mata hijau, yang nampak sangat menguasai keadaan.

"Itulah, kenapa aku datang secara personal hanya untuk menyampaikan hal ini, Hokage-sama." Oma Tsunade memutar bola matanya untuk kesekian kalinya. Ia tidak percaya pada apa yang baru saja di dengarnya. Kazekage duduk dengan tenang, mengamati keadaan psikologis Hokage di depannya.

"Terima kasih, Gaara. Informasi ini sangat penting. Aku akan segera membentuk pasukan untuk menyusul mereka. Bukan karena aku tidak mempercayai mereka, hanya saja, aku tidak ingin firasat burukku terjadi." Gaara mengangguk pelan. Namun, sorot mata sedih ia tunjukkan pada Oma Tsunade.

"Tidak ada gunanya, anda mengirimkan pasukan bantuan pada mereka, Hokage-sama." Alis Oma langsung mencuat menyikapi pernyataan Gaara.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Seberapa banyak pun anda mengirimkan pasukan, anda tidak akan bisa mencapai mereka."

"Dan mengapa begitu?" Gaara menghela napas panjang sebelum melanjutkan.

"Jika ia tidak menghendaki mereka diketemukan, bahkan sampai selama-lamanya pasukanmu tidak akan menemukan mereka." Jawab Gaara. "Percayalah padaku, aku pernah mengalaminya, Hokage-sama." Oma Tsunade, mencengkeram berkas-berkas yang berserakan di mejanya.

Ia mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat. Begitu banyak misteri yang tengah dimainkan saat ini dan tidak satupun dapat ia kendalikan. Sekalipun begitu, ia cukup takjub, bahwa jurus semacam itu, benar-benar ada dan bisa berpengaruh pada ninja selevel dirinya.

"Terima kasih, Gaara. Aku akan menghubungimu segera, jika ada perkembangan. Maafkan aku, yang sudah membuatmu repot-repot datang kemari." Oma Tsunade tersenyum miris. Pemuda pasir itu mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Bukan masalah besar. Sejujurnya, aku berharap tim Naruto bisa menyelesaikan persoalan ini. Aku akan sangat bersyukur jika semua masalah ini selesai." Oma Tsunade menatapnya dalam diam. Kazekage itu bangkit berdiri dari tempatnya dan membungkuk dengan hormat.

"Shizune, antar Kazekage-sama ke tempat peristirahatan mereka di Konoha." Asisten muda itu langsung menanggapi dan mengantar tamu terhormat itu menuju tempat yang dimaksud. Suara pintu terbuka lalu tertutup, membuatnya melepas napas yang sedari tadi ditahannya.

Ia memutar kursinya dan duduk menghadap jendela. Dada bombastisnya bergerak naik turun sesuai irama napasnya. Pandangannya jauh ke depan.

"Sakura, jangan sampai mimpiku menjadi kenyataan." Gumamnya.

-xxxXXXxxx-

"Bukan begitu Sai! Lebih keras lagi! Jangan remehkan aku!" sentaknya. Ia menggeram. Terkadang mendesah, lalu napasnya pendek-pendek.

"Aku tidak meremehkanmu, Jelek. Aku hanya tidak ingin melukaimu." Jawabnya kalem. Sakura menggeram lagi. Keringat mengucur deras dari setiap pori-pori kulitnya. Begitu juga Sai. Berdua bermandikan peluh. Sudah 20 menit mereka melakukan ini dan Sakura sudah mulai mencapai ambang batasnya. Ia tidak bisa menahannya lagi.

Sai melihat rona kulit Sakura yang mulai memudar. Kedua mata gadis itu menutup rapat. Ia menghitung dalam hatinya. Tepat pada hitungan ke 20, gadis itu kehilangan kesadaran. Bola matanya membalik dan ia jatuh tepat ke dalam pelukan Sai.

Jam baru saja menunjukkan pukul sebelas siang saat pintu kamar Sai terbuka. Mutiara hitam saling bertemu. Untuk bilang bahwa Sai siap dengan hal ini adalah kebohongan besar. Dengan posisi mereka saat ini, berbagai prasangka buruk pasti akan muncul. Ia memilih menutup mulutnya dan menyaksikkan kembarannya itu memasuki ruangan seperti seekor pemangsa.

Matanya menyipit melihat kondisi mereka berdua. Keduanya mengenakan pakaian biasa. Namun yang tidak biasa adalah, keadaan di depan matanya. Kedua manusia itu berpeluh hebat. Kaus hitam Sai melekat di kulitnya. Celana ninjanya berada di pinggul. Napasnya tersengal-sengal. Ia berdiri di atas siku-siku dan lututnya, di lantai.

Sementara di bawahnya, Sakura berpeluh tidak kalah banyak. Pakaiannya benar-benar melekat di kulit. Bahkan tanktop merah longgar itu kini bisa mencetak lekuk tubuhnya. Salah satu tali tanktopnya tersampir di lengannya, menampakkan bagian atas dadanya. Roknya yang selutut, terlipat naik, dengan posisi kaki terbuka lebar. Gadis itu bahkan tak sadarkan diri.

Tanpa banyak bicara, ia berjalan keluar dan membanting pintu dengan keras. Uchiha gagal menyadari sisa-sisa ledakan cakra di kamar Sai. Bahkan Sasuke sudah lupa dengan tujuan utama ia mendatangai kamar Sai. Suara pintu dibanting menggema hingga membuat Kinoharu tersadar dari lamunannya di ruangan Putri Akiochiba. Ia mendengar langkah kaki penuh amarah melewati kamar itu. Dengan senyum sedih, ia bergumam,

"Maafkan kami, Sasuke-san, _pinky sister_."

-xxxXXXxxx-

Perpustakaan itu begitu luas dan besar. Rak-rak buku menjulang tinggi mencapai langit-langit. Ribuan buku dan dokumen penting menjadi sumber daya utama di ruangan ini. Pigura-pigura dengan potret pemimpin masa lalu Akai Aki menghiasi dinding dan menjadi pemisah antara rak satu dengan rak lainnya.

Perpustakaan itu sendiri terdiri dari dua lantai. Lantai pertama berisi buku-buku umum yang boleh dibaca siapapun, sementara lantai dua berisikan dokumen-dokumen kenegaraan yang tidak sembarang orang boleh membacanya. Untuk bisa memasuki lantai dua itu, dibutuhkan cakra khusus yang dimiliki oleh anggota kerajaan yang berwenang, untuk membuka pintu akses.

Di tengah-tengah ruangan terdapat meja bundar dengan sepuluh kursi mengitarinya. Dikelilingi oleh meja panjang yang membentuk kotak raksasa. Di atas meja bundar itu terdapat lapisan kaca hitam yang cukup tebal. Sementara, di langit-langit, sebuah _ceiling lamp_ berdiameter sebesar meja bundar hitam, dikelilingi dengan lingkar-lingkar kristal, menjadi sumber cahaya di meja itu.

Kinoharu mengajak semua orang berkumpul dan duduk di meja bundar. Tangan berselimut cakra miliknya diletakkan di atas kaca hitam. Sebuah titik cahaya putih muncul dari tengah-tengah meja dan dalam waktu sekejap, cahaya itu memenuhi seluruh permukaan meja dan menjulang ke langit-langit. Pilar cahaya itu tersambung dengan kristal-kristal _ceiling lamp_ dan dalam sekejap, di tengah-tengah pilar cahaya itu terbentuk diorama cahaya dari Akai Aki.

Semua orang terpukau melihatnya kecuali Sasuke dan Kinoharu. Kehadiran Sasuke dan Sakura dalam perpustakaan itu membuat semua orang menjadi canggung. Terlebih lagi, cara Sasuke membawakan diri, membuat semua orang menjaga jarak dengannya. Naruko yang duduk bersebelahan dengan Kakashi bahkan tidak bernyali untuk mengajaknya bicara.

"Ini adalah Akai Aki." Cuap Kinoharu. Kakashi dengan mata sayunya memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik Pangeran dengan seksama. Pangeran Kinoharu dengan lihai mengoperasikan diorama hologram itu. Dengan cekatan ia memilih barisan menu di atas kaca hitam dan muncullah sosok Putri Akiochiba semasa sehat dan semasa koma. Melihat sosok Putri, Sakura berdiri dan mengajukan permintaan.

"Kinoharu, bisa kau memperbesar di bagian tertentu? Aku akan menjabarkan diagnosa yang sudah kulakukan pada Putri." Setelah menyanggupinya, Kinoharu memasukkan tangannya ke dalam pilar cahaya dan menyeret sosok Akio mendekat.

"Kakinya." Perintah Sakura. Dengan kedua tangannya, ia memperbesar sosok itu di bagian kaki dan menyibakkan gaun yang menutupi kakinya.

Semua mata tertuju pada kaki Putri dan Naruko menyergit jijik. Sakura berbicara panjang lebar dan menjelaskan secara detail tiap temuannya itu. Kecuali satu hal, rahasia kehidupan Putri yang tersembunyi di otaknya. Ia tidak akan menceritakan hal ini pada siapapun, kecuali _bebrapa_ orang. Semua orang akan menentang rencanya kalau mereka tahu rahasia ini.

Kagutsuchi Agire mendengarkan dengan seksama. Mata Hazelnya meneliti setiap pergerakan orang-orang Konoha. Matanya menelaah Kakashi dan mendengus pelan melihat kakek renta dengan kacamata hitam yang aneh, pada sebelah matanya itu. Selanjutnya Naruko. Ia menyeringai kecil lalu melanjutkan eksplorasinya pada Sai. Merasa tak menemukan sesuatu yang istimewa, ia melanjutkan ke sosok gelap Sasuke yang berseberangan dengannya.

Agire merasakan kejanggalan. Sakura duduk diapit oleh dirinya dan Sai. Sementara Kakashi dan Naruko di sebelah Sai. Jika suami istri ini tidak memiliki masalah, kenapa justru mereka duduk berseberangan? Didukung dengan raut dingin Sasuke, kecurigaan Agire semakin menjadi-jadi. Begitu dalamnya ia mengamati Uchiru, ia tidak menyadari kalau Sasuke sudah balik menatapnya dengan dingin. Lingkar-lingkar ungu berkilauan, memantulkan cahaya diorama.

"Ah," gumam Agire kikuk. Ia segera menegakkan posisi duduknya dan memilih memandangi Sakura yang masih menjelaskan dengan energik, saat ia menyadari kalau Sasuke sudah menangkap basah dirinya.

"Kesimpulanku, kita harus menemukan sumber atau tempat penyimpanan racun ini dan segera memusnahkannya. Lalu, kita tangkap dalang di balik pengkhianatan Akai Aki. Aku yakin, aksi orang ini lebih dari sekedar mengambil alih Akai Aki." Tegas Sakura. Agire menundukkan kepalanya dan mengangguk pelan.

"Aku setuju." Cetus Agire tiba-tiba. Semua kepala tertuju pada penasihat kerajaan itu.

"Aku setuju dengan Nyonya Uchiru. Pengamatannya cerdas dan sangat sesuai untuk situasi negara ini. Aku akan mendukung dan membantunya, asalkan Tuan Muda bertitah." Agire memalingkan wajahnya dan tersenyum kecil pada Kinoharu. Naruko langsung menyenggol Kakashi dan mengisyaratkan untuk memperhatikan Kinoharu.

"Kakashi, sepertinya kecurigaanmu benar." Bisik Naruko. Di balik pilar cahaya, Agire yang tadinya berkoar-koar penuh percaya diri, langsung gugup dan terbata-bata.

"A-aku r-rasa, semua terserah Tuan Muda Pangeran. Aku akan menuruti semua perintahnya. S-siapa aku ini?" ia tertawa kikuk. Sakura mengamati interaksi antara dua bangsawan itu dan terkesiap. Ia menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat dan memalingkan wajahnya. Naruko dan Kakashi hanya bisa menebak-nebak apa yang tengah terjadi pada Agire. Mereka tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah Kinoharu yang tertunduk, bertumpu pada kedua tangan di atas meja. Ia duduk di kursinya dengan tenang.

"Pangeran Kinoharu, dengan segala hormat. Apa keputusanmu? Semakin cepat kita putuskan maka akan semakin baik." Sasuke memutuskan untuk membuka mulutnya saat ini. Ia sudah tidak tahan berada di ruangan ini. Tangannya sudah gatal untuk menebas kepala orang-orang memuakkan. Kinoharu mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Sasuke.

"Ah, Sasuke-san, a-aku rasa, apa yang dikatakan _pinky sister_ itu benar. A-aku mendukung!" pekiknya tertahan. Wajahnya merona merah karena semua orang memerhatikannya. Sakura bergidik ngeri dan hanya mengangguk pelan saat Kinoharu memanggil namanya.

Gadis itu menyampirkan poninya ke samping dan menghembuskan napas pelan. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Ia menghempaskan tubuhnya di kursi dan mulai mengatur napas. Perutnya terasa mual. Ia ingin memuntahkan isi perutnya saat ini juga. Ia memandang ke depan. Pandangannya bertemu dengan Sasuke.

Uchiha menyerngitkan alisnya melihat ekspresi Sakura yang sudah seperti mau menangis. Tanpa banyak bicara, pemuda muram itu bangkit berdiri dan berjalan menuju kursi gadisnya. Ia menarik lengan Sakura agar ia berdiri dan dengan setengah memaksa, membawa Sakura bersamanya.

"S-sasuke? Apa yang kau lakukan?" bisiknya panik.

"Diam."

"APA?!" bisiknya jengkel.

"Semuanya, Pangeran Kinoharu, aku akan membawa _istriku_ kembali ke kamar. Aku khawatir, dia sedang tidak enak badan. Izinkan aku untuk membawanya beristirahat sejenak." Pangeran Kinoharu dengan senyum usil cepat-cepat mengangguk dan menyuruh mereka cepat-cepat kembali ke kamar peristirahatan mereka. Tanpa membuang waktu, pemuda itu menyeret gadis mungilnya bersamanya.

"Wow. _Just _wow." Kicau Naruko diiringi siulan kecil. Ayunan tongkat maut mendarat di kepalanya.

"Anak gadis tidak bersiul seperti itu, anak muda." Tegur Kakashi dengan wajah berkeriputnya. Tawa nista tersembunyi di balik tenggorokannya melihat wajah Naruto yang meringis kesakitan.

-xxxXXXxxx-

"Apa maumu Sasuke?!" sentak Sakura. Ia menyentakkan tangannya dengan tenaga monsternya, membuat Sasuke dengan terpaksa melepasnya.

"Menyelamatkanmu." Jawabnya datar. Wajah merah menahan amarah semakin geram. Ia dengan sengaja mendobrak pintu kamarnya dan masuk dengan langkah yang menjejak-jejak. Sasuke mengikutinya dan dengan tenang mengunci pintu kamar itu.

"Idiot!" desisnya keras. Duduk bersilang kaki di kursi meja rias, Sakura menatapnya dengan penuh kejengkelan.

"Jangan kekanak-kanakan." Balas Sasuke dingin. Ia melangkah maju dan memerangkap Sakura di antara dirinya dan meja rias.

"Aku tidak kekanak-kanakan! Kau yang begitu! Dewasalah sedikit!" balasnya. Sepasang mata unik itu menyipit dan pemiliknya membungkuk hingga saling beradu pandang.

"Lalu katakan padaku, _orang dewasa_. Apakah yang kau lakukan dengan _adikku_ adalah tindakan orang dewasa, di saat kita seharusnya justru terikat menjadi suatu keluarga _intim_? Apa itu yang kau sebut menjadi _ dewasa?_" mata bunga musim semi itu terbelalak.

"Kau...?" seringai licik muncul di wajah aristokrat Sasuke.

"Yeah, aku tahu apa yang kau lakukan dengan Sai." Jawabnya sinis.

"Apa kau juga mencuri dengar pembicaraan kami?" Sasuke mendengus.

"Kau sendiri yang bilang bahwa hal yang kau bicarakan pada Sai tidak ada hubungannya denganku. Untuk apa aku mendengarkan ocehan rahasiamu itu?" cibirnya. "Tindakanmu ceroboh dan akan membongkar semua penyamaran kita, Sakura!" semprot Sasuke yang sudah meradang. Mata dedaunan itu menatapnya dengan intens.

"Kau cemburu?" terkejut hingga terbata-bata bukanlah tipikal Sasuke sama sekali. Tapi, reaksi yang didapat oleh Sakura tak akan pernah lekang oleh waktu.

"A-apa?"

"Kau cemburu pada Sai, Sasuke." Ulang Sakura yang kini tersenyum simpul. Sasuke tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Sharingannya aktif tanpa disadarinya dan berubah menjadi Mangekyou Sharingan. Desahan pelan lolos dari bibir mungil Sakura, sebelum tangan gemulainya menutup mata Sasuke.

Terkesiap akibat ulah Sakura, pemuda itu segera mengambil langkah mundur dan berbalik badan. Mata jelaganya kembali dan ia bernapas pelan-pelan. Suara derit kursi terdengar diikuti oleh langkah kaki ringan.

"Hentikan, Sasuke. Kau harus belajar mengontrol Sharinganmu." Tegur Sakura. Gadis itu kini berkacak pinggang di belakangnya dan menatapnya dengan jengkel.

"Kau masih marah padaku." Gumam Sasuke. Sepasang alis merah jambu mencuat dengan cepat. Tangannya kini mulai mengepal. Ia berdiri tepat di belakang pria itu. Yang dilihatnya hanya punggung kekar berbalut kaus hitam, yang penuh luka masa lalu.

"Aku tidak mengerti."

"Kau masih marah padaku dan itulah sebabnya kau memilih Sai." Jawabnya sinis.

"Aku tidak marah, Sasuke." Terdengar nada frustasi di balik pernyataan ninja medik itu.

"Jika tidak," pemuda itu berbalik. "Aku tahu aku banyak mengecewakanmu dan aku berusaha memperbaikinya. Apakah begitu sulitnya kau mempercayaiku lagi, sampai kau memilih Sai, dari semua orang di tim 7, untuk kau berikan informasi berhargamu itu?" kekecewaan dan stres terdengar jelas dari setiap kata yang dilontarkan Sasuke.

"_Sulit_?" ulangnya lagi, penuh penekanan. Lapisan bening bak kaca melapisi mutiara jamrud. Wanita muda itu tidak tahu harus menanggapi apa. Kecewa, terluka, marah, iri, semua tergambar jelas di mata kesayangan Sakura. Seakan baru ditampar oleh kenyataan, ekpresi dingin dan datar ia pasang kembali di wajahnya, saat Sakura tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

"Lupakan percakapan ini. Anggap saja, tidak pernah terjadi. Kita harus lebih berkonsentrasi pada misi ini." Dengan demikian ia berbalik memunggungi Sakura. Baru selangkah ia berjalan, sepasang tangan kecil merengkuhnya. Ia terdiam mematung. Pandangannya berdiam pada pintu kamar mereka. Bibirnya terkatup erat. Sorot matanya dingin dan kelam.

"Ya. Sulit. Sangat sulit! Kau dengar itu?! Sangat sulit, brengsek!" umpat Sakura dengan isak tertahan.

"Lepaskan."

"Tidak! Demi Tuhan, Sasuke! Kau pikir aku akan melepaskanmu begitu saja?!" genggamannya pada kaus hitam itu semakin erat.

"Kau tidak mempercayaiku dan yang lainnya. Untuk apa kau menahanku seperti ini. Kau hanya buang-buang waktu." Ucapnya sinis. "Aku akan memeriksa Agire." Lanjutnya.

"Idiot! Brengsek! Arogan! Bajingan! Tak berperasaan! Anti sosial terbelakang! Kau dan kepala batumu itu! Sangat sulit untuk mempercayaimu dalam hal ini! Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya padamu bahkan pada Naruto dan Kakashi sekalipun!" serunya dengan susah payah.

"Kenapa?"

"Jika aku mengatakannya, maukah kalian bertiga menyanggupinya?" suaranya kini semakin kecil dan menjadi bisikan.

"Dari caramu berbicara, aku tidak akan menerimanya." Geramnya. "Katakan saja, apa yang akan kau lakukan?!" sentaknya, napas memburu.

"Jika kau ingin aku mempercayaimu, maukah kau percaya padaku? Tanpa mempertanyakannya? Sasuke-_kun?_" nada memohon itu begitu jelas. Tangan Uchiha mengepal dan buku-buku jarinya memutih. Cara perempuan ini mempermainkannya dengan kata-kata membuatnya gila. Gadis masa kecilnya ini, selalu berhasil menyentuh titik kelemahannya. Air mata, suara, emosi, dan kata-kata.

Menit-menit berlalu terasa begitu lama bagi pemuda Uchiha terakhir itu. Bayangan Itachi seketika berkelebat dalam benaknya. Sesuatu terasa sangat salah di sini. Ia tidak bisa mengatakannya. Ia merasakan tangan mungil itu menggenggam dirinya. Sakura yang sekarang sudah banyak berubah. Sudah saatnya dirinya berhenti meragukan kemampuan gadis masa kecilnya itu. Sasuke menghela napas panjang.

"Hanya saja ... Jangan lakukan hal bodoh." Gumamnya. Pelukan ninja mungil di belakangnya semakin erat dan ia bisa merasakan, senyuman di balik punggungnya.

"Tidak akan. Hanya ... aku hanya butuh kalian semua percaya padaku dan semuanya akan baik-baik saja." Jawabnya dengan suara parau.

"Jika sampai kau dalam bahaya, aku akan membunuh bajingan tengik itu sebelum aku sendiri yang akan mencekikmu, Sakura." ancamnya serius. Gadis itu tertawa kecil dan membenamkan kepalanya, menikmati lekuk punggung kokoh Sasuke.

"Terdengar bagus." Komennya dengan senyum jenaka.

"Aku tidak main-main, bodoh." Cibirnya.

"Begitu juga aku, Uchiha." Jawabnya penuh sarkasme.

Rasa hangat menyelimuti Sakura saat satu tangan melingkari pundaknya. Kini bukan punggung tempatnya bersandar, melainkan dada yang menawarkan tempat bernaung. Pria itu menumpukan kepalanya di atas rimba merah jambu dan menghela napas panjang.

"_Annoying."_

-xxxXXXxxx-

Naruko menggeram. Meskipun ini misi penting dan genting, bukan berarti dalam wujudnya sebagai perempuan, sebagai penduduk sipil biasa, ia bisa dilecehkan. Ia merasa dipermalukan. Ia jijik dan jengkel. Kumpulan para menteri ini menelanjanginya dengan mata keranjang mereka. Yang paling dibenci Naruko saat ini bukan lagi Sai, tapi Kagutsuchi Agire.

Naruko tidak pernah mendengar, menjadi _gentleman_ itu bisa berbuat seenaknya seperti ini. Mereka berdua berjalan berdampingan. Tangan besar Agire menempel di lekuk pinggangnya dan ia yakin 100% kalau tangan itu mulai menggerayang turun.

Naruko sadar betul, penyamarannya sebagai anak perempuan ini mengundang mata yang lapar. Sakura saja bahkan mengakui tubuh perempuan Naruko lebih menggoda dibandingkan Ino-pig. Dan pria mata keranjang brengsek ini sedang mengambil keuntungan dengan menunjukkan seisi istana pada dirinya dan Kakashi.

"Sekarang, kita sampai di laboratorium, Naruko-chan. Di tempat ini, kami melakukan berbagai penelitian untuk mendukung kemajuan Akai Aki." Terang Agire. Penasihat itu menjelaskan seraya mengajak Naruko berkeliling. Laboratorium itu terpisah dari istana dan untuk mencapainya, dibutuhkan perjalan sekitar 10 menit melewati taman belakang istana. Bangunan yang terdiri dari 3 lantai itu berarsitektur modern minimalis, didominasi dengan bentuk serba kotak dan elemen kaca serta pilar-pilar logam yang menyangganya.

Kakashi dengan gayanya yang tertatih-tatih, mengamati lingkungan laboratorium dengan seksama. Matanya menelaah ke sana kemari. Sesekali, mereka berpapasan dengan petugas laboratorium, berpakaian serba putih, dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. _Gas mask _ putih menutupi wajah, _head cover_ putih menyembunyikan rambut mereka. Sepatu boot putih menjadi alas kaki mereka. Angin berhembus dan menerbangkan dedaunan ke angkasa.

Kakashi mendongak melihat perputaran angin saat sebersit bau tajam melewati penciumannya. Ia melihat ke arah datangnya angin dan mendapati lagi bau tajam itu menerpanya. Diam-diam, ia memisahkan diri dari kelompok menteri dan Naruko. Belum sempat ia menghilang sepenuhnya, Agire memanggilnya.

"Kakek Oushoma, maaf aku meninggalkanmu." Seru Agire, setengah berlari menghampirinya. Pemuda itu segera menuntun Kakashi agar tidak tertinggal, namun mata elang Kakashi tidak luput untuk mengamati lenih jauh. Di sebelah selatan laboratorium, tersembunyi di balik pepohonan, sebuah bagunan kecil dan usang menarik perhatiannya.

"Anak muda." Panggil Kakashi,

"Ya, Kek?"

"Apakah ada yang tinggal di rumah itu?" ia menunjuk bangunan usang itu dengan penasaran. Wajah penasihat itu tidak menunjukkan ekspresi yang mengundang curiga sama sekali.

"Oh, kau tidak akan mau mendekat ke sana, Kek. Rumah itu adalah tempat kami melakukan eksperimen yang berbahaya sekaligus tempat kami mengolah limbah penelitian. Tidak sembarang orang bisa ke sana. Kami tidak ingin orang awam celaka karena masuk ke sana." Jelasnya. Kakek Oushoma mengangguk paham dan membiarkan dirinya untuk dituntun menjauhi rumah terlarang itu.

-xxxXXXxxx-

Makan siang terasa kaku. Naruko sewot, Sai grogi, Kakek Oushoma linglung, dan Uchiru Sasuke _bad mood_. Agire kikuk, sementara Pangeran Kinoharu terlihat gelisah. Satu-satunya orang yang terlihat kalem hanyalah Nyonya Uchiru. Ia menyesap supnya dengan tenang dan aura kebahagiaan terpancar dari wajahnya. Tak ada yang berbicara mengenai hal sensitif.

Kakek Oushoma, Sai, dan Naruko pamit, meminta izin untuk menikmati udara musim gugur di taman belakang istana yang disambut dengan senyum malu-malu dari Pangeran Merah Jambu. Agire undur diri untuk mengerjakan beberapa dokumen negara. Sasuke hendak kembali ke kamar, namun Sakura menahannya.

"Aku mau memeriksa Putri, bisakah kalian berdua menemaniku?" Kinoharu tanpa ragu menyanggupinya dan dengan sorot mata memohon pada Sasuke, pemuda itu mendengus pelan sebelum mengikuti 'istrinya' ke arah kamar Putri.

Suara langkah kaki berlawanan dengan lantai, menjadi musik yang mengiringi mereka. Kinoharu kembali menjelma menjadi _overly attached step-brother_ alias _creeprince_ pada Sakura. Hanya lirikan maut dari Sasuke, yang mampu meredakan kegilaannya pada sosok wanita muda atraktif itu.

"Tetap di sana." Perintah Sakura. Kedua pria itu berdiam diri di ujung tempat tidur, sementara Sakura menjalankan tangan berselimut cakranya pada tubuh tak bernyawa Putri dan berhenti tepat di kening Akiochiba. Ninja medik itu membungkuk. Helaian pendek rambut merah jambunya menutupi wajahnya dan wajah Putri dari pandangan kedua pria.

"Berikan aku sesuatu. Apapun itu, Putri." bisiknya pelan. Sakura tahu, apa yang ia lakukan ini bodoh, tapi tidak ada salahnya berharap 'kan? Jika keajaiban itu benar, maka saat ini adalah saat yang tepat. Mata Sakura melebar seketika saat hijau dedaunan miliknya beradu pandang dengan merah membara dengan pupil hitam terbelah dua.

-xxxXXXxxx-

_Pandangannya buram. Objek di depannya tidak terlihat solid. Sebuah anak tangga melingkar tepat di depan matanya. Apa yang dilihatnya seperti sebuah film yang buram. Anak tangga dengan pegangan berkarat menjulang tinggi. Belum sempat ia menyentuhnya, anak tangga itu menghilang bagai kabut dan membentuk wujud baru. Sebuah pintu kayu dengan ukiran lima bola api dan pegangan pintu logam terbentuk di depannya dan terbuka dengan sendirinya. _

_Hawa panas menyergapnya dan membuatnya jatuh terduduk. Ia kini berada di lorong gelap. Nalurinya membuatnya bergerak menyusuri lorong. Sebuah cahaya menyilaukan dan bau air asin yang kuat menyergap. Ia terbatuk._

_Objek itu berubah menjadi kabut dan terbentuk menjadi jendela-jendela kecil yang mengelilinginya. Potret-potret raja dan ratu masa lalu menggantung di atas jendela, sama seperti di perpustakaan. Matanya menyerngit. Ada yang ganjil dengan potret-potret itu. _

_Suara pecahan kaca membuatnya tersentak dan otomatis membuatnya bersiaga. Ia berbalik dan melihat Putri Akiochiba terhuyung-huyung memegangi lehernya. Sorot api kemurkaan tergambar jelas di wajahnya. Di depannya, berdiri seorang pemuda berpostur tinggi tegap dengan rambut putih keperakan pendek. Mulut Sang Putri terbuka namun tak ada satu suarapun yang keluar dari kerongkongannya. Akiochiba terjatuh. _

_Pria itu tiba-tiba memalingkan wajahnya pada dirinya. Topeng hitam dengan lima bola api menutupi wajahnya. Ia mengambil langkah mundur. Pria itu terus berjalan menuju arahnya namun, dengan napas terkesiap, pria itu menembus dirinya. Mata hijaunya terbelalak melihat apa yang disembunyikan di balik topeng itu. Cepat-cepat ia berbalik dan menyaksikan pemandangn horor yang tidak pernah ia bayangkan._

_Tiga pedang hitam panjang menembus tubuh malang itu tepat di organ vital dan menancapkannya pada tembok. Jantung, paru-paru, dan lambung. Sosok malang itu menggantung di dinding dan menggeram layaknya binatang, tak menyerah begitu saja. Tangan berselimut cakra pelangi tajam menghujam ke tubuh pria itu dan teriakan amarah menuntun tangannya untuk menyayat organ dalam pria itu. _

_Teriakan menyayat telinga menggema sebelum pria itu dengan sekuat tenaga melepaskan diri dari tangan bercakra pelangi milik lawannya. Mulutnya hendak berteriak, namun lagi-lagi objek itu berubah. Kini sebuah pilar cahaya kecil, tak lebih dari satu meter tingginya, muncul di hadapannya. Bola cahaya merah mengambang di atasnya, diapit oleh cakar-cakar aneh.. Siluet cincin matahari terlihat jelas di dalam bola cahaya itu._

_"Bawa gadis pirang itu bersamamu. Gadis itu tahu harus membawamu ke mana. Ingat, jangan sampai kau menyentuhnya. Hanya gadis pirang itu yang bisa menyentuhnya." Putri Akiochiba kini menatapnya dengan serius. _

_"Kenapa?"_

_"Hanya orang yang menguasai energi alam yang bisa menyentuhnya. Aku tahu siapa gadis pirang itu, Sakura. Pergilah. Kembali ke duniamu dan segera lakukan sebelum hari Sabat tiba." Sakura ingin bersuara namun, satu ayunan tangan Putri Akiochiba membuatnya hanya melihat cahaya._

-xxxXXXxxx-

"Sakura, bangun." Tepukan halus di pipinya membawanya kembali pada kesadaran. Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya sejenak sebelum mengenali lingkungannya. Kakashi membayanginya dengan sorot mata khawatir.

"Sakura-chan? Kau baik-baik saja? Apa yang terjadi?" serbu Naruto dengan panik.

"Kakashi? Naruto? Kalian baik-baik saja? Apa kalian terluka?" tanyanya balik. Empat pasang mata menatapnya dengan khawatir. Kakashi membantunya duduk sementara Naruto duduk di samping, menyangga Sakura dan menyandarkannya pada dadanya. Sai berdiri di dekat meja rias, sementara Sasuke berdiri dekat pintu. Tangannya tersilang di depannya.

"Err ... kami baik-baik saja! Kau itu yang tidak baik-baik saja, Sakura-chan! Ada apa denganmu? Teme sampai harus menggendongmu ke kamar." Jawab Naruto kesal. Sakura melirik 'suaminya' dan menghembuskan napas perlahan.

**_'Sudah waktunya untuk memberitahu mereka, Sakura.'_**

_'Kau benar, Inner. Kita tidak bisa membuang waktu lagi.'_

**_'Kau bisa melakukannya kawan, jangan pedulikan yang lain. Kita harus melakukannya!'_** _inner_ Sakura memberinya semangat dengan lantang.

"Aku akan mengatakan ini pada kalian semua, tapi apa yang akan aku katakan pada kalian, tidak akan keluar dari ruangan ini. Pangeran Kinoharu perkecualian. Mengerti?" semua kepala mengangguk. Dengan cepat dan ringkas ia menyampaikan semua yang dialaminya sejak awal kedatangan sampai saat ini. Tetap, ia tidak mengatakan mengenai Akiochiba yang masih hidup.

"Ini sangat memusingkan." Gerutu Naruto. "Tapi, aku dan Kakashi memang menemukan pintu kayu yang kau maksud itu, Sakura-chan. Saat kau dan Sasuke menjenguk Putri, kami bertiga menjelajah taman belakang istana dan menemukan rumah kecil mencurigakan." Lanjutnya.

"Kakashi mengetahuinya lebih dulu dan dengan bantuan Sai, kami berhasil memeriksanya tanpa ketahuan siapapun. Apa kau tahu kemana pintu itu membawa kita, Sakura-chan?" mendengar pertanyaan Naruto, Sakura memejamkan matanya sejenak.

_'Pintu rahasia, lorong gelap, hawa hangat, bau air asin, tangga berputar, jendela berkeliling, pilar kecil. Ada sesuatu yang saling berhubungan.' _Pikirnya.

**_'Hawa hangat, air asin, tangga berputar, jendela.'_** Sambung _inner_ Sakura.

_'Lorong, hangat, air asin, tangga, jendela. Tangga berputar ... jendela berkeliling ... air asin ... tangga berputar, aku pernah melihat model tangga ini sebelumnya.'_

**_'Ingat-ingat lagi suara di sekitarmu saat itu.'_**

_'Suara ... air asin ... tangga berputar ... suara berderu?'_

**_'Kau melihat langit?'_**

_'Ya,'_

**_'Pikirkan lagi, aku rasa apa yang aku pikirkan ini benar.'_**

_'Air, asin, tangga berputar, suara menderu, jendela, langit ... jendela, la- OH!'_

**_'Kita memang cerdas.'_**

"Mercusuar." Ucapnya mantap. Matanya berkilau cerah dan penuh keyakinan.

"Tempat yang tidak akan pernah terpikirkan oleh siapapun." Jawab Kakashi. Ninja senior itu menoleh pada Sasuke dan mengangguk. Pemuda Uchiha itu berjalan menuju jendela dan melompat keluar. Ia berdiri di atap tertinggi istana dan memandang ke arah taman belakang. Ia menyeringai dan Sharingan kebanggaannya aktif dan melaksanakan tugasnya membangun genjutsu yang sulit untuk ditembus ninja yang lemah terhadap genjutsu. Ia kembali ke kamar, setelah memeriksa tidak ada titik lemah pada hasil karyanya itu.

"Sore ini, Sakura dan Naruto akan menyusup, Sai akan menjadi media komunikasi kita semua. Sasuke, kau urus Kinoharu. Agire akan menjadi bagianku." Perintah Kakashi. Semua kepala mengangguk.

-xxxXXXxxx-

"Ugh, Sasuke-san, a-aku tidak menyangka kalau jadwal konsultasiku akan datang secepat ini," kicau Kinoharu dengan kikuk. Konsultan muda itu hanya berdiam diri dan mengisyaratkan Pangeran muda itu mendekat padanya.

"Kita lakukan ini secara cepat." jawab Sasuke singkat. Kinoharu duduk di kursi kecil, di sebelah tempat tidur Putri.

"Ceritakan saja tujuanmu membutuhkan konsultan perkawinan." Jelasnya seraya bersidekap. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada jendela kamar Putri dan memasang wajah dingin.

"Eh?"

"Kau memanggilku dan Sakura untuk membantu masalah ini sekaligus masalah pernikahanmu. Kau lupa?" tanyanya menyelidik.

"Ti-tidak! Bu-bukan begitu!" jawab Pangeran panik. "A-aku hanya t-tidak tahu harus memulai dari mana!" pekiknya tertahan. Pemuda bermata kelam itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan balik menantang mata hijau Kinoharu.

"B-baiklah! Ak-aku akan memulainya!" raut wajah bosan menjadi satu-satunya ekspresi yang bisa ditampilkan oleh Sasuke selama bangsawan itu menceritakan kisah cintanya dengan Putri. Semuanya klasik. Berawal dari pertemanan masa kecil hingga perjodohan. Uchiha harus menahan keinginannya untuk menguap, sampai tiba-tiba Kinoharu berbisik pelan.

"Psst, sebenarnya, ini rahasia, Sasuke-san. Tapi mungkin ini akan membantumu memberikan nasihat. Sebenarnya ... " Sasuke tak bisa menutupi keterkejutannya pada informasi satu ini.

-xxxXXXxxx-

Mereka berlari dan berlari. Waktu terus berlalu dan risiko ketahuan akan semakin besar. Absennya mereka saat jam makan malam akan membongkar penyamaran ini. Naruto dan Sakura berlari menyusuri lorong gelap itu. Pintu kayu rahasia itu adalah pintu menuju lorong bawah tanah, yang terdapat di dalam rumah kecil tersembunyi di selatan laboratorium kerajaan.

Dengan obor kecil yang menjadi sumber cahaya mereka, keduanya dengan cepat menyusuri lorong. Butuh 30 menit untuk menempuh lorong itu. Titik cahaya buram menyambut mereka dan dengan tenaga tambahan, mereka menyergap titik cahaya itu.

Suara deburan ombak menyambut mereka. Aroma asin menggantung dengan pekat di udara. Matahari mulai merambat pelan ke balik horizon. Keduanya terengah-engah. Mereka bersimpuh di depan mulut gua yang tersembunyi di balik barisan pohon kelapa.

"Ayo." Naruto mengangguk dan membiarkan Sakura memimpin jalan. Cukup aneh untuk tempat penyimpanan benda pusaka yang mematikan, tidak ada penjagaan ketat. Perangkap juga tidak mereka temukan. Tanpa waktu lama, kini mereka berhadapan dengan mercusuar putih yang menjulang ke angkasa.

"Naruto, apa kau merasakan cakra yang aneh di sekitar sini?" tanya Sakura. pemuda itu mengangguk dan cepat-cepat memasuki sage mode. Kali ini, Naruto memimpin jalan memasuki mercusuar dan menaiki tangga spiral menuju ke puncak mercusuar.

"Ini persis sekali," gumam Sakura. "Kita harus bergegas, Naruto! Lebih cepat! matahari sudah terbenam!" perintah Sakura. Suara derap kaki bergema di dalam mercusuar diiringi dengan napas memburu dari kedua sahabat.

Sebuah pintu dengan ukiran lima bola api menyambut mereka. Naruto dengan ragu menguarkan cakranya dan menyusupkannya pada panel logam bercetak telapak tangan itu. Suara lonceng berdentang terdengar dan pintu itu terbuka.

"Nampaknya, cakramu dalam sage mode ini bisa menyesuaikan diri dengan _the lost chakra, _Naruto. Mungkin karena mereka sama-sama berasal dari alam." Gumam Sakura.

"Itu sebabnya, Putri menyuruhku untuk membawa cincinnya padanya, ya 'kan Sakura-chan?" gadis itu mengangguk. Mereka berdua memasuki ruangan di balik pintu itu. Kewaspadaan tingkat tinggi, sampai mereka memastikan situasi benar-benar aman.

Di tengah-tengah ruangan, sebuah pilar cahaya setinggi satu meter menyambut mereka. Cahaya berkilauan itu sangat indah dan bisa membuai setiap orang yang melihatnya. Pada puncak pilar, sebuah cakar-cakar kecil menjaga suatu bola merah yang mengambang.

"Ini ... cincin Amaterasu." Gumam Naruto. Ia menoleh ke arah Sakura yang tertegun memandangi satu potret yang menggantung di atas jendela.

Potret keluarga resmi dengan pakaian tradisional Akai Aki. Ada lima sosok di dalam satu potret. Seorang pria setengah baya dengan rambut merah membara dan mata merah duduk berdampingan dengan seorang wanita cantik berambut putih keperakan dan bermata hazel. Di pangkuan wanita itu, seorang balita kecil dengan rupa mirip wanita itu tertawa. Matanya berwarna hijau cerah. Di samping kanan pria itu berdiri seorang bocah laki-laki dengan rambut keperakan. Matanya jenaka dan lembut seperti wanita itu. Sementara di samping kiri sang wanita, berdiri seorang gadis kecil, yang terlihat lebih muda dari bocah laki-laki. Rambutnya merah membara dan matanya mempesona dengan warna yang sama dengan rambutnya.

"Ini ... "

"Sakura-chan? Aku akan segera mengambil cincin ini." Panggil Naruto lagi. Sakura mengibaskan tangannya tanda setuju. Ia berjalan memutari ruangan dan memeriksa setiap benda yang ada di dalam. Sebuah meja kecil yang bebas dari debu, menarik perhatiannya. Ia membuka laci meja dan menemukan sebuah buku kecil.

Buku itu terlihat usang. Sampulnya terbuat dari kulit dan cukup tebal. Ia membuka sembarang halaman dan mulai membacanya. Mungkin memang Tuhan mengarahkannya. Ia membuka pada halaman krusial.

Naruto mengulurkan kedua tangannya yang berselimutkan cakra khusus miliknya. Energi penolakan segera menyambutnya dan membuat pemuda jinchuuriki itu mulai berkeringat. Tangan kirinya lebih bisa diterima dibandingkan tangan kanannya. Ia harus menyeimbangkan cakra yang mengalir keluar untuk bisa masuk dalam bola cahaya merah itu.

Dengan konsentrasi penuh, seperti latihan yang ia lakukan untuk membelah daun, ia berhasil sedikit demi sedikit memasuki bola cahaya itu. Lonjakan cakra terjadi beberapa kali dan membuat Naruto meringis kesakitan. Cakra ajaib ini memang sangat murni dan sulit untuk digunakan. Tapi, bukan Naruto namanya kalau menyerah begitu saja.

Ibu jarinya kini bisa menyentuh permukaan matahari dari cincin Amaterasu. Senyum sumringah tercetak di wajahnya. Baru saja ia akan menambah aliran cakra, suara benda jatuh dan napas terkesiap dari Sakura membuatnya tersentak kaget. Aliran cakra yang ia berikan dari kedua tangannya terlalu besar dan bagaikan listrik, menyetrum langsung cincin Amaterasu. Bola cahaya itu berdetak, suara dengungan memilukan terdengar, cincin itu kini membara merah dan mulai menimbulkan rasa panas pada tangan Naruto.

"Sakura-chan! Kau baik-baik saja?!" Sakura tak bereaksi, tangannya menutupi mulutnya. Matanya mendelik lebar.

"Sakura-chan! Jawab aku!" serunya. Tanpa disadarinya, seruannya berbanding lurus dengan energi yang ia keluarkan. Cakra dari tangannya meledak keluar dan menyelimuti cincin tersebut. Bola cahaya itu kini berdenyut lebih cepat, suara dengungan lebih terdengar, dan tangan Naruto tidak kuat lagi menahan rasa panas. Ia menarik tangannya sekuat tenaga, membuat limpahan cakranya memenuhi ruangan.

Pilar cahaya itu mulai menggelembung di sana-sini. Satu hal yang bisa Naruto lakukan adalah, berlari menuju sosok membatu Sakura dan memeluknya dengan erat sebelum ledakan besar menghancurkan mercusuar tempat mereka berada.

-xxxXXXxxx-

Agire terlonjak dari kursinya dan segera menoleh ke arah luar melalui jendela ruang kerjanya. Ledakan beruntun itu berasal dari bagian selatan. Begitu besarnya ledakan tersebut hingga mengguncang meja kerjanya, yang berjarak tiga kilometer dari sumber ledakan.

Ledakan itu menerangi langit senja dan masih tetap berbunyi. Lampu gantung bergoyang-goyang. Ia seperti merasakan gempa bumi. Cepat-cepat ia berlari keluar ruangan hanya untuk menerima ayunan tongkat maut Kakashi.

"Oh, maafkan aku, Tuan Muda Agire!" Kakek Oushoma cepat-cepat bersimpuh dan membantu Agire untuk berdiri. Namun, bangsawan itu secara mengejutkan, menyerang Kakek Oushoma dengan tangan berselimutkan cakra pelangi ke arah dada si kakek. Mata sayu ala kakek tua renta kini menajam bagai elang. Dengan cepat ia mengayunkan tongkatnya ke arah tangan Agire dan mengalirkan chidori melalui tongkat itu.

Ledakan tercipta dari bertemunya dua cakra. Kakashi tidak lagi menyamar. Kunai di tangannya dan dengan kecepatan mengerikan, ia mengejar Agire yang sudah melompat keluar jendela. Bola api putih menyambutnya. Energi murni dari _the lost chakra_ membuatnya tertekan dan kepayahan. Kakashi berhasil menghindarinya. Bola api itu menghajar ruang kerja Agire dan meledakkan semua yang disentuhnya. Ledakan beruntun tak terhindarkan. Mata hitamnya mencari jalan keluar dan menemukan jendela besar di belakangnya. Fuma shuriken ia lemparkan untuk memecahkan jendela itu.

Senar tipis yang terhubung dengan fuma shuriken itu, menariknya keluar jendela. Bola api putih tak berhenti begitu saja. Ia mengincar Kakashi. Dengan segel tangan tertentu, dinding air raksasa terbentuk di depannya. Kakashi hanya bisa memanfaatkan momentum ini untuk melarikan diri, karena bola api putih itu meledakkan tembok air raksasanya.

"Lebih sulit dari yang aku kira. Ini seperti Deidara kedua." Gumam Kakashi.

-xxxXXXxxx-

"Sudah dimulai." Ucap Kinoharu datar. Sasuke memandangnya dengan wajah pucat pasi. Sosok Kinoharu di depannya bukan lagi sosok Pangeran pemalu dan menjengkelkan. Cara pangeran memandangnya sama seperti cara Itachi menatapnya di malam tragedi itu.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Dengarkan." Seketika itu juga suara ledakan beruntun terdengar dari kejauhan. Semua benda di dalam kamar Putri berguncang. Sasuke otomatis mengambil Kusanagi dan mengacungkannya pada Kinoharu yang entah sejak kapan, sudah berdiri di depannya.

"Evakuasi Akio. Lepaskan saja semua kabel-kabel itu dan pergi dari sini." Perintah Kinoharu. Uchiha yang tidak pernah suka menerima perintah, meradang.

"Apa mak-" tangannya seketika berat. Di dalam kedua tangannya, tubuh Akiochiba diletakkan.

"Tidak ada waktu, Uchiha Sasuke." Mata kelam pemuda itu terbelalak seketika. Suara ledakan dari dalam istana membuat Pangeran merah jambu itu cemas.

"Jangan sampai mereka terluka atau kau akan berurusan denganku." Ancamnya. Kinoharu mengangguk cepat.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Sasuke membawa gadis tak bernyawa itu keluar dari komplek istana. Kinoharu melihat kepergian mereka dalam diam. Ia meloncat keluar dari jendela dan melihat Kakashi yang melakukan pertahanan diri dari bola api putih Agire.

"Tch," dalam sekejap, ia berada di sisi Kakashi dan membentuk segel tangan. Bola cahaya biru ditembakkan dari telapak tangannya menuju bola api putih. Kilauan cahaya menyembur keluar dan lagi-lagi bunyi memekakkan telinga diiringi dengan asap hitam mengepul, menyambut mereka.

Kakashi dan Kinoharu mendarat di atas rerumputan. Ledakan itu mengurai bola api menjadi pecahan-pecahan kristal. Bangsawan tersebut melakukan segel tangan sekali lagi dan membentuk ribuan bola-bola kristal kecil. Dengan satu ayunan tangan, kristal-kristal itu memasuki dinding istana yang berlubang akibat ledakan dan memadamkan api putih yang masih meledakkan barang-barang yang disentuhnya. Kakashi masih tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Ia menoleh pada Pangeran yang tersenyum lebar.

"Salam kenal, Hatake Kakashi. Aku Sakuraga Kinoharu"

-xxxXXXxxx-

_"Psst, sebenarnya, ini rahasia, Sasuke-san. Tapi mungkin ini akan membantumu memberikan nasihat. Sebenarnya ... "_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_"Kagutsuchi Agire adalah kakak angkat Putri Akiochiba."_

* * *

**Yep! Ane tahu ane jahat banget suka update telat, tapi skripsi memanggil dan ini kewajiban ane. Trims buat semua yang dukung. Ke depannya, chapter akan lebih gelap dan akan segera selesai dalam 10 chappi (semoga).**

**Ini SasuSaku, bukan SaiSaku, ane cuma mengingatkan.**

**Enjoy!**

**RnR pliss...**

**Matursuwun...:3**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Nafidah; jheinchyeon; ; MeIsSasuke; Over d Cloud; Alice Aking CC; StingyBee; Sarah Brownie; haru no haru; Guest; Chery Ryl-chan; hanazono yuri; Aiko Asari; suket alang-alang; ongkitang; ss; kana.**

**Tengkyu soooo much! Ane sayang kalian... ane juga sayang sama silent reader :D**

**1\. **Aahah emang agak bingungin sih yang chappi kemarin, ane akuin :3. Tapi semoga chappi ini mulai bisa menjawab satu per satu masalahnya ya :D

**2\. **Potret misterius akan di bongkar di sini, semoga ga bikin bingung #harapharapcemas

**3\. **Sakura seperti itu karena... baca aja deh XD

**4\. **Kesekian kalinya ane ditanya cewe ato cowo. Ane jadi ngakak2 sendiri XD. Kehidupan nyata ane yang dipertanyakan, juga kebawa sampai ke sini XD

Saya cewek XD bentuk cewek jiwa setengah2 XD... perkenalkan minna-san, saya **Petra Felicitas**. Feel free to chat with me in RL

**5\. **Saisaku... kyaa baca aja! XD lhoh, Sakura ga pernah bongkar rahasianya sama siapa-siapa kok, coba deh dibaca lagi pelan2 XD

**6\. **TERIMA KASIH BUAT DOANYA SELAMA ANE SKRIPSI! SENANG BANGET JADI MAKIN SEMANGAT! WALAPUN SISA 1 BULAN DOANG BUAT GARAP PROGRAM SEBAJEK XD

**Warning : Adventure, Humor, Romance, Friendship, Slight H/C, Slight Supranatural. Nggak pakai Beta Read. Maafkan kesalahan yang ada. Kritik yg sopan diterima, tapi Flame akan diabaikan. Mulai dari chapter ini, konflik akan bermunculan dan akan lebih serius, tapi tidak menghilangkan unsur humor. Karena humor adalah hidup ane XD Thanks :D**

**SEJUTA CINTA, SEJUTA TERIMAKASIH, DAN SEJUTA COOKIES! BUAT SEMUA YANG UDA SUPPORT ANE SELAMA ANE SKRIPSI. ANE SAYANG KALIAN SEMUA T...T**

**Enjoy new Chappi! :D**

* * *

**Reminder**

_"Psst, sebenarnya, ini rahasia, Sasuke-san. Tapi mungkin ini akan membantumu memberikan nasihat. Sebenarnya ... "_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_"Kagutsuchi Agire adalah kakak angkat Putri Akiochiba."_

* * *

Sesaat setelah kontak fisik terjadi, ia merasakan lonjakan cakra asing yang luar biasa besarnya. Bayangan kuning memenuhi pandangannya. Rasa hangat dan sesak melingkupi tubuhnya secara riba-tiba. Pancaran cahaya menyergap dan membutakan penglihatannya.

Putih, yang ia lihat hanya putih. Ketika ia berkedip, seseorang berlari kearahnya. Orang itu dengan topi _baseball_ hitam yang menyembunyikan wajah dan rambutnya, dengan semua pakaian hitam-hitam _plus_ jaket putih khas miliknya, mengulurkan tangannya, dan menepuk pelan pipinya.

**_"SAKURA! Bangun! Naruto membutuhkanmu!"(*)_**

Terbukalah mutiara hijau itu dan dengan ekspresi dingin dan tatapan yang tak terbaca di matanya, ia mengulurkan kedua tangan ke belakang pundak Naruto yang tengah memeluknya. _Diamond _ di keningnya bersinar dan sulur-sulur ungu merangsek keluar dan memenuhi seluruh wajah dan tubuhnya.

Dentuman dahsyat menyambar telinganya, menulikannya sesaat. Diiringi dengan ledakan beruntun, ia bisa merasakan lantai tempat mereka berpijak runtuh dan hancur menjasdi serpihan. Gadis musim semi itu memejamkan matanya, menanti usainya ledakkan yang entah akan menghancurkan mereka menjadi debu atau melenyapkan debu itu sendiri.

-xxxXXXxxx-

"Sial!" umpatnya. Gadis tak bernyawa ini menganggu konsentrasinya. Ledakkan dahsyat itu berasal dari tempat yang dituju oleh Naruto dan Sakura. Dan untuk bisa merasakan efek gempa bumi sampai sejauh istana, bukanlah hal main-main. Sasuke mengumpat lagi.

Ia harus menemukan tempat perlindungan yang tidak bisa dijangkau oleh musuh. Ia bergerak ke arah utara istana sejauh dua kilometer, yang padat penduduk. Di balik pedesaan, terlihat hutan lebat di kaki gunung, yang terlihat masih liar dan terlihat tidak pernah dijamah oleh manusia. Karena sulitnya medan pendakian menuju hutan tersebut – terimakasih untuk Kakashi dan dua partnernya, yang sempat melakukan patroli darurat –, bisa dipastikan lokasi persembunyian mereka tidak akan ditemukan oleh siapapun.

Ia melompat lebih jauh lagi, melewati atap-atap rumah dan pohon-pohon raksasa, menuju kaki gunung. Atmosfer terasa berat, akibat pekatnya cakra alam murni yang menggantung, melingkupi setiap partikel di udara. Sasuke melihat ke bawah dan menyadari banyak penduduk keluar dari rumah mereka untuk melihat peristiwa yang menyebabkan gempa bumi.

Ia berhenti sejenak di puncak pohon tertinggi dan melihat ke belakang. Tiang api menjulang di langit disertai dengan pilar cahaya raksasa. Asap hitam membumbung tinggi. Ekspresi kelam tercetak di wajahnya. Ia berbalik dan segera menembus rimbunnya hutan

Beruntung, pilar cahaya itu menerangi hampir seluruh daratan kecil itu dan membuat malam seolah siang hari. Dengan cepat ia menemukan gua yang cukup luas – telah ditandai oleh Sai sebelumnya, untuk keadaan darurat – yang terletak di dataran landai di kaki gunung. Setelah memastikan tak ada perangkap atau hal-hal yang membahayakan jasad Putri, ia meletakkan tubuh itu di atas lantai gua yang cukup landai dan licin. Sejumlah perangkap ia letakkan di mulut gua dan merapalkan genjutsu terbaiknya untuk menutupi kehadiran jasad Putri. Sasuke harus cermat dan teliti. Tubuh Akiochiba tidak boleh sampai rusak. Jika rusak, misi ini akan menjadi sia-sia.

Detik-detik terus berlalu, kaki berselimut cakra menjejak dan memompa tubuhnya ke udara lebih jauh lagi. Naluri masa kecilnya kembali menyergap. Biasanya, sosoknya selalu ada untuk melindungi mereka berdua, kapanpun ia merasakan marabahaya mendekat. Kali ini, jarak memisahkan mereka. Sungguh ajaib, saat semua hal yang buruk, saat sebuah hubungan mengabur, dan semuanya tengah dalam proses penyembuhan dan penguatan kembali, ia merasakan koneksi yang pernah tercipta, yang menghubungkan jiwanya dengan orang-orang yang _berharga_ baginya, memberinya energi tambahan. Dalam sekejap, ia mendapati dirinya sudah memasuki komplek istana.

-xxxXXXxxx-

"Jadi, selama ini kau sudah tahu?" Pangeran itu mengangguk dan menyeringai kecil. Ia terus menyesuaikan laju kecepatannya dengan Kakashi. Mereka menuju selatan, ke arah mercusuar berada dan sebisa mungkin menangkap Agire sebelum bangsawan busuk itu melakukan sesuatu pada dua partner kesayangan Kakashi.

"Aku tidak bisa memberitahumu alasan selengkapnya. Tapi, aku berjanji, suatu saat kau akan mengetahuinya. Untuk saat ini, kita fokuskan saja pengejaran Agire. Jangan sampai orang itu berbuat lebih jauh." Nadanya tegas dan penuh kekhawatiran, meskipun tak terlihat di air mukanya yang dingin dan datar.

"Jika kau tahu sejak awal Agire adalah orangnya, kenapa kau tidak mengatakan saja pada kami terus terang?" selidik Kakashi.

"Aku tidak bisa." Desahnya dengan kecewa. "Ada sesuatu yang membuatku tidak bisa mengatakannya. Lagipula, jika hanya aku sendiri, aku tidak bisa melakukannya." Lanjutnya. Hatake Kakashi menyerngitkan alisnya.

"Aku mengerti, kita lupakan sejenak isu ini. Agire adalah fokus utama kita." Sahut Kakashi tanpa ragu.

"Kebangkitan Akiochiba adalah kunci penting untuk _Land of Four Season._ Apapun yang terjadi, Akiochiba harus bangkit dari mati surinya." Tegas Kinoharu. Hatake mengangguk dan mempercepat laju pengejarannya, saat ia menangkap sekelebat bayangan berjarak 200 meter di depan mereka.

"Itu dia." Baru saja ia berucap, panah api berdesingan ke arah mereka dan meledakkan sasaran yang dikenainya. Kedua pengejar dengan cekatan menghindar dan memanfaatkan momentum ledakan untuk memberikan serangan kejutan.

Agire tertawa seperti maniak. Ia melaju dengan cepat melihat musuhnya kepayahan. Suara ledakan yang menggelegar mengalihkan perhatiannya sejenak.

Pria sakit jiwa ini belum mengenal Hatake Kakashi dari Konoha.

Sekelebat angin melewati hidung menawannya dan dalam sekejap, tubuh angkuhnya terhempas menghantam bumi. Bumi merekah menjadi kawah kecil. Seruan tertahan akibat terputusnya jalur pernapasan, merdu mengalun di telinga senior Konoha itu. Ninja Peniru itu memperhatikan mangsanya dan mengkalkulasi tindakan selanjutnya. Seringai kecil tercipta di balik topengnya. Dengan posisi berjongkok dengan kaki tangan berbalut cakra, ia bisa merasakan tulang rusuk Agire bergemeretak di bawahnya.

Kicauan jutaan burung memenuhi udara.

"Kakashi! Menjauh darinya! Jangan terlalu lama bersentuhan dengannya!" seru Kinoharu dari kejauhan. Mendengar peringatan itu, Kakashi langsung melompat tinggi dan mengambil jarak aman. Diperhatikannya sosok lunglai Agire.

"Itu saja?" tanyanya takjub.

Konyol kalau musuh mereka langsung K.O. dalam sekali serang. Mata hitam itu berkedip dan membelalak.

"Belum selesai."

Dan melayanglah Kakashi menghancurkan barisan pohon-pohon berusia ratusan tahun menjadi serpihan kecil. Agire berdiri dengan napas terengah-engah. Tangannya terulur, membentuk tapak Budha. Cakra putih berbentuk tapak Budha raksasa perlahan menghilang seperti kabut. Pemuda bermata hazel itu melihat jejak tubuhnya di kawah dan tertawa geli. Serpihan kristal memenuhi jejak tubuhnya.

"Hal seperti itu tidak akan membunuhku!" jeritnya. "Ninja amatir dan busuk! Aku benci dan aku mengutuk semua manusia yang hidup sebagai ninja! Mereka semua idiot dan sampah!" teriaknya. Tawa dan jeritan dan tangis bercampur menjadi satu. Agire benar-benar seperti orang kesetanan.

"Bajingan." Desis Kinoharu murka.

"Jangan meremehkanku, Yang Mulia Idiot. Jurus _Palm of Light_ tidak akan membiarkan siapapun hidup. Termasuk _kau_!" seruan lantang menantang terbebas dari kerongkongannya. Ia melompat menyambut Kinoharu yang terdiam mematung di tempatnya.

Mungkin, mungkin saja hanya sekedar jeda dua detik, namun cukup bagi Agire untuk tercekat. Ia tidak bisa berlari mundur. Tujuh lingkar cahaya bertuliskan kanji Rengoku mengelilinginya dan merapat.

"APA?!"

Kinoharu dengan segel tangannya berbisik pelan.

"_Purge." _Teriakan kesengsaraan terpekik ke udara.

Api pelangi menyembur dari tiap lingkar cahaya dan menyusup masuk ke dalam tubuh Agire dan menyedot sebagian besar daya hidupnya. Proses penuaan terlihat jelas pada Agire.

"Jangan lupa, idiot yang kau maksud, juga yang menciptakan jurus _Palm of Light_, _bitch."_ Kepribadian kedua Kinoharu – bengis dan keji – kini muncul ke permukaan. Setiap daya hidup yang diambil dari Agire, diserap oleh tubuhnya. Seringai bengis tercetak di wajah 'lugu' Pangeran.

"Bangsat!" Pekik Agire dengan suara parau. Cahaya menyilaukan, membutakan bola mata Pangeran. Kewaspadaannya turun.

"_Shit."_

Ledakan besar melontarkan Pangeran Kinoharu dan menciptakan kawah kecil di bumi. Agire dengan sisa-sisa kekuatannya, menganulir proses pembersihan daya hidupnya dengan memanaskan cakra yang mengalir dalam daya hidupnya, menjadi bom cakra, dan meledakkannya untuk membebaskan diri.

Kinoharu yang terhempas sejauh 250 meter, berdiri terengah-engah, setelah tubuhnya sempat menancap pada sisi bukit kecil . Hutan ini sudah tak berbentuk lagi. Ia melihat sekeliling dan kejengkelan tercetak jelas di air mukanya.

Kepala _pink_nya menunduk dan melihat tangan kanannya yang terkoyak. Serat-serat daging merah menghitam, menjuntai di sepanjang lengannya. Jarinya tak lagi lengkap. Sebagian tulangnya tercuil dan remuk. Telinga kanannya bahkan terkoyak dan menggantung di wajahnya. Lengan kirinya patah, dan tulangnya mencuat keluar menembus daging. Wajahnya terbakar. Kakinya terlihat bengkok ke arah yang menyakitkan.

"Sial." Desisnya pelan. Dengan langkah tertatih, ia berjalan menuju tanah terbuka dan dengan telapak kirinya, ia menyerap energi kehidupan yang tersimpan. Air, mineral, oksigen, fosfor, khlor, boron, dan semua materi kimia alami yang terkandung dalam bumi dan udara ia serap.

Perlahan, serat daging dari telinganya yang terkoyak mulai tumbuh dan saling mencari serta merajut satu sama lain. Tulang-tulangnya tumbuh kembali. Otot serta lapisan tipis serat daging mulai bertumbuh dan menyempurnakan kembali tangannya. Bunyi tulang dibengkokkan mencapai pendengarannya. Kulit wajahnya terkelupas, berganti dengan sel-sel kulit baru.

Tak cukup sampai di situ, Kinoharu beranjak pada pohon-pohon dan menyerap habis energi hidupnya. Luka-luka di tubuhnya pulih dan kerusakan organ dalam ia pulihkan dan perbaharui melalui regenerasi sel-sel yang luar biasa.

Agire dengan tubuh yang terkoyak-koyak, serta kaki dan sepasang tangan yang hancur akibat ledakan tersebut, memanfaatkan sisa kakinya yang masih setengah menancap di pangkal pahanya. Tanah di sekitarnya menjadi tandus. Pohon-pohon mengering dan mati. Oksigen menipis. Dadanya yang mengalami luka bakar derajat empat, menghitam dan terlihat tulang di balik lapisan daging yang terbakar, kini perlahan mulai tertutup dan pulih. Kaki dan tangannya mulai bertumbuh. Dalam radius 50 meter, tidak ada kehidupan yang bertahan akibat Agire.

Jika saja Sakura melihat ini, lucu saja membayangkan wajahnya, sebab, setetes darah bahkan tak terlihat di tanah Kinoharu berpijak.

-xxxXXXxxx-

Gempuran cakra putih dari tapak raksasa itu menghempaskan Kakashi mundur hingga memasuki komplek istana. Sebagian dinding istana hancur. Kakashi bisa saja mati seketika jika bukan karena Sasuke yang datang menangkapnya dan menghentikannya. Pendarahan hebat terjadi pada kepala dan punggung Kakashi. Lebam hitam terlihat di tengkuknya. Sasuke berdecak kesal. Sharingannya berputar liar. Ia melihat ke udara dan mendapati cakra putih berkilauan dan pekat.

Napasnya terasa sesak. Energi _the lost chakra_ membuatnya gemetar. Dengan kedua tangannya, ia mengangkat Kakashi untuk berdiri dan hendak membawanya ke tempat persembunyian. Tapi, pria itu menolak dan melepaskan diri dari partner kesayangannya.

"Tak ada waktu untuk lari. Sakura dan Naruto mungkin bahkan tidak bisa bernapas lagi saat kita melarikan diri." Tukas Kakashi dengan suara yang gemetar. Tangannya yang terbungkus sarung tangan, mengelus tengkuknya dan mengumpat pelan.

"Kenapa aku tidak mati..." bisiknya pelan. Sasuke mendengarnya dan mendengus.

"Kita cari tahu nanti. Apa kau masih bisa menghadapi Agire?"

"Apapun akan kulakukan demi mendapatkan kembali anak-anakku." Desisnya pelan. Dengan sisa-sisa tenaga, ia berlari dan melompat. Sasuke dengan Kusanagi di tangannya tak tinggal diam. Rinne Sharingannya berkilau dalam remang-remang pilar cahaya yang menyembur ke daratan. Perutnya terasa melilit. Ia sungguh-sungguh berharap, kedua sahabatnya bisa melindungi diri. Tak ada lagi yang ia miliki selain mereka, Kakashi, dan – aneh sekali, ia tidak bisa mengacuhkan 'duplikatnya' ini – Sai. Bahkan saat ini ia berharap Sai bisa mencapai kedua kawan mereka lebih dulu.

"Sasuke, kau lihat Kinoharu?"

Mata merah berapi itu melihat sekeliling dan mendeteksi pergerakan cakra yang cukup cepat dan besar di dalam tanah dan udara dari sebelah kanan mereka. Matanya terbelalak sejenak. Kata-kata hilang di ujung lidahnya.

"Ke sini." Hanya itu yang bisa dia ucapkan sembari menuntun Kakashi menuju sosok misterius Pangeran Kinoharu.

-xxxXXXxxx-

Suara pekikan burung nyaring menggema di angkasa. Sai menyipitkan matanya dan melihat ke bawah. Rentetan letusan dan hancurnya pohon mengiringinya menuju mercusuar. Kepakan sayap burung lukisannya perlahan melambat dan semakin lama, burung itu menukik turun. Menyadari kejanggalan pada burung lukisannya, Sai memutuskan untuk melompat dan menggunakan akses darat. Semakin ia mendekati pilar cahaya itu, ia merasa semakin lemas.

-xxxXXXxxx-

Panas. Perih.

Itu yang Naruto rasakan. Tangannya terasa terbakar. Ia membuka matanya takut-takut dan terbelalak saat menyadari bahwa mereka terjatuh dari ketinggian 175 meter.

"Sakura-chan!" gadis itu tak merespon. Saat akhirnya kedua mata Naruto terbuka lebar, terperangahlah dia.

Cakra biru kehijauan membungkus mereka dalam rupa kuncup bunga sakura yang bersumber dari kedua telapak tangan Sakura yang terbentang di belakang pundak Naruto. Bocah Kyuubi itu segera melepaskan pelukannya dan menjauhkan diri dari Sakura untuk melihat lebih jelas.

Mata ekspresif itu dingin dan kelam dan kosong. Dengan panik, Naruto mengguncang-guncang Sakura. Usahanya berhasil dan membuat gadis itu menarik napas dalam dan kuat hingga bersuara. Mata hijau itu kini kembali hidup. Kepanikan segera menyergap dan cepat-cepat ia berputar membelakangi Naruto dalam perisai kuncup bunga itu.

Dan terbukalah mata Naruto dalam kengerian.

Benda kecil berkilau melayang turun di langit ke arah mereka. Sakura dengan cakranya yang luar biasa, mengarahkan tangan kanannya ke atas dan mengirimkan bola cakra ke arah benda itu.

"Sakura-chan, apa yang kau lakukan?! Ka-"

"Tidak ada waktu Naruto! Benda itu adalah cincin Amaterasu! Jika cincin itu menyentuh kita, maka habislah kita! Aku akan membungkusnya dengan bola cakra dan mengalihkannya ke arah lain. Ini akan memberi kita waktu untuk menyelamatkan diri!" serunya. Rambut merah jambunya berkibar hebat menutupi wajahnya dari Naruto, sehingga keduanya tidak bisa melihat satu sama lain.

"Sakura-chan, dengark-"

"_Shit!"_ cincin itu melaju cepat ke arah mereka, seolah tertarik dengan cakra senjutsu Naruto yang masih meninggalkan jejak. Dari pucuk-pucuk ukiran matahari, menyeruak serupa akar-akar tipis. Sakura dengan teror di depannya berusaha menarik tangannya kembali.

Mata hijaunya terbelalak. Napasnya tercekat. Akar-akar cincin itu membakar dan menembus perisai kuncup bunga sakura dan merengkuh tangan kecil gadis itu. Tanpa sempat memberontak, cincin itu telah melingkarkan dirinya pada jari manis Sakura, bagai parasit.

Lengkingan penuh siksa menulikan Naruto. Seakan-akan luka bakar menganga di punggung Sakura tidak cukup untuk menyiksa penglihatannya.

-xxxXXXxxx-

Langkah kakinya terhenti seketika. Ia mencengkeram kaus hitamnya. Dadanya terasa sakit. Rasanya seperti tangan seseorang tengah meremas jantungnya dengan kekuatan super. Kakashi berhenti sejenak dan melihat Sasuke yang tengah bersimpuh di atas kedua lututnya.

"Sasuke? Kau tidak apa?" tanyanya curiga. Kepala berimba hitam itu menggeleng cepat. Diaturnya napasnya. Rasa sakit itu perlahan menghilang. Ia menggeleng pelan sekali lagi. Dengan lutut gemetar, ia bangkit berdiri dan melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju Kinoharu.

Kakashi tidak menyukai apa yang dilihatnya. Jika seorang Uchiha Sasuke sampai bersimpuh dalam permulaan sebuah pertarungan, maka itu adalah pertanda buruk. Tangan terlatihnya mengusap tengkuknya yang lebam. Ia mengikuti pemuda labil itu.

Sasuke sedang terguncang. Terlihat dari menurunnya kelincahannya. Dengan kekuatannya yang semakin lama semakin menurun, keraguan mulai memasuki hatinya. Ini bukan pertarungan biasa. Dirinya tengah berhadapan dengan musuh yang menguasai sumber utama dari kemampuan mereka sebagai ninja. Digigitnya bibir tipisnya. Semuanya sangat menjengkelkan. Uchiha bukan orang lemah. Lemah tidak ada dalam kosakata mereka.

"Sasuke, bangun." Kepalanya terangkat seketika. Ia menoleh ke arah Kakashi yang sudah mendahuluinya. Mata sayu nan tajam mantan gurunya itu memandangnya dalam tanda tanya.

"Tidak biasanya kau seperti ini."

"Tidak ada apa-apa." Jawabnya dingin. Tapi Kakashi tahu Sasuke, seperti seorang ayah pada anaknya. Kerutan-kerutan di wajah Sasuke, cara kedua alisnya menukik, cara sudut bibirnya melengkung ke bawah, jelas mengatakan ada yang sangat mengganggu pikirannya. Terkadang yang bisa dilakukannya hanyalah tersenyum kecut dan berharap anak kesayangannya itu bisa menghadapi masalahnya.

Apa yang dilakukan Sasuke, tidak luput dari pengawasan Kakashi.

Tangan itu, terus mencengkeram dadanya. Wajah aristokrat Sasuke terlihat menahan sakit. Rasa itu datang dan pergi. Dan semakin ia memikirkannya, rasa sakit itu perlahan menghinggap. Ia mengerjapkan matanya. Dan untuk suatu alasan yang tidak ia ketahui, kedua bola matanya basah.

-xxxXXXxxx-

Sai tidak berharap menemukan mereka berdua dalam keadaan seperti ini. Perang Besar Shinobi keempat sudah memberinya pengalaman lebih dari cukup. Sebab, kali ini, dirinya sudah mengenal kepedihan dan kesedihan. Dirinya yang mati rasa kini sudah mengenal ego. Emosinya yang padam sudah tersulut dan mengenal berbagai macam dinamika emosi manusia yang seharusnya.

Itulah mengapa, ketika ia melihat Sakura yang terkulai dalam pelukan Naruto dengan luka bakar menganga di punggungnya, ego dalam dirinya menguar. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa egois utuk menyerahkan Sakura pada tangan Maut. Pandangannya keras dan dingin, mulutnya terkatup rapat. Ia tidak boleh berdiam diri terlalu lama.

"Naruto!" panggilnya dengan suara parau. Kakinya berlari cepat menghampiri mereka berdua, yang berlindung di depan mulut gua.

"Sai! Cepat kemari! Sakura-chan..." putra Minato itu mengatupkan bibirnya dan memeluk bahu Sakura.

"Bagaimana bisa seperti ini?" tanya Sai. Ia berjongkok dan mulai menggambar burung raksasa sebagai kendaraan mereka. Diam-diam dilafazkannya doa pada siapapun yang menguasai kehidupan, agar monster ciptaannya bisa memperpanjang kontrak hidup Sakura dengan Sang Pencipta.

"Aku sedikit terlambat." Bisik Sakura. Dia kesakitan. Jauh dari yang bisa ia bayangkan. Rasanya seperti daya hidupmu ditarik paksa dan kau hanya disisakan sedikit napas untuk merasakan daya hidupmu perlahan menyusut. Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukannya saat ini kecuali menerima sakit itu.

"Apa?"

"Aku sedikit terlambat, Sai." ia berhenti sejenak. Ia bernapas pelan-pelan. "Perisainya tidak sempat menutup sempurna saat ledakan terjadi. Sebagian ledakan masih mencapai punggungku." Ia tertawa kecil dan membenamkan kepalanya dalam dada Naruto.

"Aku hanya mampu memulihkan tangan Naruto." Bisiknya lagi. Kini Naruto berdiri dan dengan sangat perlahan, menggendongnya di punggungnya. Sai membantu mereka berdua naik ke atas lukisan berbulunya yang hidup.

"Berhenti bicara." Tegur Naruto.

"Tidak apa, bodoh. Aku baik-baik saja." Kening calon Hokage itu berkedut hebat mendengar jawaban Sakura yang terkesan masa bodoh.

"Sakura-chan,"

"Mm-hmm..." lirihnya. Matanya sudah menutup saat ini. Di posisinya sekarang ini, ia hanya ingin merasakan hangatnya punggung kokoh sahabatnya itu.

"... Maaf ..." suara jinchuuriki itu bergetar. Suara kepakan sayap terdengar nyaring. Perlahan hembusan angin menjadi semakin kencang. Jarak mereka semakin jauh dari bumi tempat mereka berpijak.

"... Maafkan aku, Sakura ..." punggungnya berguncang. Mata kanan gadis musim semi itu terbuka sedikit. Cahaya kehidupan perlahan meninggalkan iris dedaunan itu. Sai memunggungi mereka. Kepalanya sedikit tertoleh ke belakang. Dadanya seperti diremas-remas.

"Na ... to..."

"Ak-aku tidak bisa melindungimu! Aku membiarkanmu sekarat di depan mataku! Aku bahkan tidak bisa mencegahmu untuk tidak memulihkanku! Sahabat macam apa aku ini?! Hah?! Mana ada orang yang membiarkan saudaranya menderita padahal orang itu masih bisa bertahan!? Aku ..." rentetan penyesalan Naruto terputus. Mata azurenya terbelalak. Tangan kecil yang semula halus dan kuat, kini terasa kasar dan ringkih. Tangan itu dengan susah payah membelai pipinya.

"St ... op." Sai menoleh seketika dan hatinya terenyuh melihat curahan kasih sayang Haruno Sakura. Tangan kanannya yang merah kehitaman membelai pipi kiri Naruto dengan gemetar. Seperti ibu yang sekarat berusaha menenangkan buah hatinya.

"Semua terjadi karena suatu alasan, Naruto." Bisiknya parau. "Aku tidak pernah menyalahkanmu ... berhenti meminta maaf ... karena aku tidak tahu apa kesalahanmu sampai kau meminta maaf ... aku berterima kasih, karenamu ... aku berani berharap akan masa depan yang baik ... " lanjutnya. Jinchuriiki Kyuubi itu menyandarkan wajahnya pada tangan gemetar Sakura. Air matanya membasahi telapak tangan itu.

_Seperti Uzumaki Kushina yang terus mensyukuri eksistensi Naruto di dunia._

"Sai, kemari..." mantan ROOT itu mendekat. Tak disangka tangan kiri Sakura menggapai wajahnya dan membelainya dengan cara yang sama dengan Naruto. Matanya terpejam merasakan jari-jemari Sakura. Ini pertama kali ia mengenal sisi lembut gadis bertemperamen tinggi itu.

"Aku menyayangimu, Sai ... jangan pernah merasa tersisih ... sebab bagaimanapun juga, kau adalah keluargaku..." bisiknya dengan senyum kecil.

"Aku tahu, Jelek." Jawabnya dengan senyum muram. Mata hitamnya semakin kelam saat melihat cincin Amaterasu melekat erat di jari manis dan mengakar seperti akar pohon di tangan kanan Sakura.

"Sekarang ... bawa aku ke tempat Akiochiba." Perintahnya letih.

"Sakura-chan? Kau mau apa?" tanya Naruto. Perasaanya jadi tak menentu sekarang, mendengar permintaan Sakura.

"Naruto, aku punya satu permohonan." Lirihnya mengacuhkan pertanyaan pemuda berkumis itu. Pemuda itu mengangguk cepat.

"Bagikan aku cakra Kurama."

"... Apa...?"

"Lakukan saja, Naruto." Bujuk Sai. Seniman itu tahu maksud Sakura. Maka, ia berbalik badan, berusaha mengacuhkan mereka berdua.

"Naruto..."

"Sakura-chan..." ia mendesah pelan dan akhirnya dengan setengah hati memasuki Kurama Mode dan membagikan cakra Kurama sebanyak yang dibutuhkan Sakura.

"Sembuhkan lukamu, Sakura. Cakra ini lebih dari cukup untuk memulihkanmu." Pesan Naruto. Gadis itu hanya diam dan menerima semua cakra itu, menyimpannya dalam keningnya.

"Naruto," suara gadis itu kini lebih tegas dan terdengar lebih berenergi. "Kau tahu di mana Sasuke dan Kakashi?"

"Aku bisa merasakan mereka, mereka ada di dekat sini." Sakura mengangguk.

"Sai, bawa aku ke tempat mereka." Tidak ada yang berani membuka mulutnya saat Sakura berbicara dengan nada dingin seperti itu. Dengan satu tanda dari Sai, burung itu berkelok cepat membawa ninja Konoha.

Mendekati lokasi, Sakura melepaskan diri dari gendongan Naruto dan berdiri tegak. Ia memandang Naruto dengan raut wajah sedih dan menyesal. Telapak tangannya berselimutkan cakra hijau-putih membara, disandarkan pada tempat jantung Naruto berdenyut.

"Maaf," bunyi benda jatuh mengikutinya. Kawah kecil tercipta. Naruto mengerang keras. Tubuhnya menghantam bumi dengan kecepatan tinggi. Ia memaksa membuka matanya dan terbelalak melihat Sakura, berdiri angkuh di atas burung raksasa itu. Ekspresinya dingin dan kosong. Telapak tangan kanannya yang terbungkus dengan akar parasit dari cincin Amaterasu, terbuka. Cakra hijau-putih menekan tubuh Naruto untuk tetap bertahan di tanah.

"_Stay._"

"S-sakura-chan!"

"Ayo, Sai."

Kepakan sayap terdengar dan dengan cepat, Sakura menghilang.

-xxxXXXxxx-

Terkejut tampak jelas di wajah Sasuke. Ia melihat semuanya. Kakashi dan Kinoharu juga melihatnya. Cara Sakura mencampakkan Naruto. Ekspresi dingin dan kosong, yang belum pernah diperlihatkan oleh Sakura kepada siapapun, termasuk mereka, kini terpatri jelas dalam ingatannya.

Jantungnya berdenyut menyakitkan. Mata hijau itu kelam dan gelap. Membuatnya tiba-tiba merasa jengkel. Ia mencengkeram dadanya lagi.

"Kakashi, jangan mengikutiku." Dengan demikian ia menghilang. Ninja senior itu ternganga melihat kejadian di depan matanya, hingga tidak sempat mencegah kepergian Sasuke. Iris hijau jamrud di sebelahnya mengamati kepergian Sasuke dalam diam.

"Jemput Naruto. Kita harus memulihkan tenaga terlebih dulu. Aku yakin, Agire tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa saat ini." Pangeran itu mendahului Kakashi. Dengan rahang mengatup keras di balik topengnya, Kakashi menuruti saja kemauan Kinoharu.

-xxxXXXxxx-

"Sakura, apa yang kau lakukan pada Naruto?" tanya Sai.

"Aku tidak ingin melibatkan dia dalam urusan ini." Jawabnya singkat. Alis Sai saling bertaut. Ia menengok ke punggung Sakura yang duduk di sebelahnya dan mendengus keras.

"Sembuhkan punggungmu."

"Tidak perlu."

"Jangan bodoh, Sakura."

"Hanya menghabiskan cakra saja." Lagi-lagi dingin dan ketus.

Sai bersidekap dan terbang berputar-putar di atas pemukiman warga. Ia baru saja menyadari sesuatu. Betapa bodohnya dia.

"Sakura, kita bahkan tidak tahu, Putri Akiochiba di mana. Kau lihat sendiri 'kan kondisi istana tadi? Kakashi atau Sasuke pasti sudah mengevakuasi jenazahnya." Terang Sai. Seringai sinis terulas di bibir Sakura.

"Ah, aku rasa aku ta-"

"Kalau begitu, biar Sasuke-_kun _ yang menuntun kita." Gumamnya, memotong Sai. Ia membalikkan badannya ke arah ekor burung itu dan melihat Sasuke berlutut dengan satu kakinya. Sai mengikutinya dan tercengang.

"Bagaimana ... "

"Sakura, apa yang kau lakukan?" Uchiha sudah muak dengan semua permainan rahasia ini. Ia menghunuskan Kusanaginya pada Sai.

"Buat kendaraanmu sendiri." Tanpa banyak bicara, Sai menciptakan lagi kendaraannya dan berpindah. Mengekor di belakang mereka adalah keputusan terbaik saat ini. Selain memberi mereka privasi, ia ingin menjaga keduanya dari tindakan bodoh. Sai menghela napas panjang.

_'Semuanya begitu memusingkan.'_ Pikirnya.

-xxxXXXxxx-

"Punggungmu."

"Tidak."

"Kenapa?"

"Hanya menghabiskan cakra saja."

"Jangan bodoh."

"Diam dan bawa aku pada Akiochiba." Mulut pemuda itu terkunci seketika. Perempuan _ini_ tidak pernah berani menyuruhnya _diam_. Tiba-tiba saja bersikap seperti ini? Sekarang jelas mengapa Sasuke tidak suka bergaul dengan kaum hawa. Mereka sangat _aneh_.

Bibir tipisnya menyeringai angkuh. Diangkatnya kepala tampannya dengan congkak.

"Mengapa kau begitu yakin aku akan membawamu kepadanya, Sakura?"

"Teruskan saja sikap keras kepalamu dan kau akan melihatku mati di depan matamu." Sharingan Sasuke berkilau. Wajahnya membersut, melihat tangan kanan Sakura. Ia menghampiri gadis keras kepala itu dan menarik tangan kanannya.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau sebodoh ini." Ujarnya ketus. Sakura hanya menghembuskan napas pelan.

"Kecelakaan bisa terjadi pada siapa saja, Sasuke." Ninja medik itu menelengkan kepalanya sedikit dan melihat Sai yang terus mengikuti mereka dan memperhatikan gerak-gerik mereka.

"Aku kurang berlatih menyempurnakan jurus pertahanan yang diajarkan Oma Tsunade. Sai membantuku melakukannya. Aku tidak menyangka akan menggunakan jurus itu di saat seperti ini." Sakura tidak tahu mengapa ia menceritakan hal ini pada Sasuke. Tapi pria itu hanya diam dan mengamati tiap pergerakan Sakura. Dia harus waspada. Perempuan ini bisa memperlakukannya sama seperti Naruto.

"Mengapa bukan kau atau Naruto? Atau bahkan Kakashi? Jujur saja, pada awalnya aku tidak tahu mengapa." Lanjutnya dengan senyum getir. "Tapi, setelah kupikir-pikir, selama ini aku hidup dalam bayangan kalian, dan aku hanya berperan sebagai pemain pendukung." Mendengar itu, kepalan tangan Sasuke terbentuk. Kicauan burung bernyanyi di ujung Kusanagi.

"Karena itu, aku putuskan untuk menggantikan peran kalian dalam misi ini." Lanjutnya, seraya tersenyum.

"Kau _sakit_!" desis Sasuke keras.

"Terkadang, bahkan pahlawan tersuper sekalipun, butuh beristirahat dari perjuangannya, Sasuke." bantah Sakura lembut.

"Tidak ada yang memintamu untuk melakukannya, Sakura!" sentaknya. Kesabarannya semakin menipis. "Jangan uji kesabaranku." Geram Uchiha. Matanya nyalang dan membara, sementara kesedihan dan putus asa diteriakkan Sakura melalui sorot matanya.

"Aku menginginkannya dan aku akan mendapatkannya. Yang bisa menjadi keras kepala dengan tekadnya bukan hanya Kakashi, Naruto, dan juga _kau,_ Sasuke-_kun_." Helaian merah muda terayak di sekitar wajahnya. Membingkainya dan membuatnya seperti _fallen angel_. Sasuke mendengus keras. Tanpa disadarinya, ujung Kusanagi bersandar di tengah dada Sakura.

"Aku sama keras kepalanya dengan kalian, Sasuke." bisiknya. Tangan kirinya perlahan meraba dada Sasuke. Kilauan cakra hijau yang lembut dan hangat menggoyahkan amarah pemuda cinta masa kecilnya. Sasuke tampak tertegun. Sorot matanya melembut melihat tangan Sakura di dadanya, namun kembali mengeras saat menyadari letak Kusanagi.

"Itu bukan alasan untuk menutupinya dariku, dari kami semua." Jawab Sasuke ketus.

"Maafkan aku, Sasuke ... hanya ini yang bisa aku lakukan." Ia tersenyum masam. "Kau bilang, kau akan mempercayaiku tanpa mempertanyakannya."

"Aku tidak pernah mengatakannya." Sahutnya cepat. Ditariknya bilah pedang itu menjauh dari jantung musim semi. Rasa bersalah perlahan bertumbuh di benaknya.

"Meskipun aku tidak mengenalmu, seperti Naruto mengenalmu, aku tahu kau mempercayaiku dengan caramu." Urainya. Uchiha menatap sepasang mutiara dedaunan itu intens. Napasnya tiba-tiba tercekat saat Sakura melakukan gerakan yang sama, untuk menenangkan dirinya dulu saat Kinoharu mencercanya pertama kali.

"Senyum," katanya. "Dan ingat, jangan membatasi kesabaranmu, Sasuke. Tuhan memberikanmu kesabaran yang tak terhingga. Jangan kau batasi pemberianNya." Kutip Sakura, mengingat pesan ayah keduanya, Kakashi. Tertegun dengan ucapan itu, Sasuke hanya bisa menelan ludah dan perlahan menghembuskan napas yang sedari tadi ditahannya.

"Sekarang antar aku pada Putri, aku mau mengembalikan cincin ini pada pemiliknya."

Untuk kesekian kalinya dalam hidupnya, Sasuke harus menyerah pada permohonan gadis menjengkelkannya.

-xxxXXXxxx-

"Lakukan dengan cepat." Sakura mengangguk dan memasuki gua. Nyeri di punggungnya sudah membuatnya hampir pingsan. Tapi, dia harus bertahan. Sai mengikutinya.

Tepat di saat Sasuke hendak memasuki gua, perisai dari cakra hijau putih Sakura terbentang dan menghalanginya. Kini ia berhadap-hadapan dengan Sai, yang sekujur tubuhnya sudah dipenuhi dengan sulur-sulur ungu. Tangannya terulur, perisai terbentuk dari telapaknya. Bayangan Uchiha Obito melintas di benaknya. Kondisi ini persis seperti saat Sakura dan Obito berusaha menyelamatkan dengan cara membuka dimensi lain.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" geramnya. Dihantamkannya Kusanagi berbalut chidori nagashi berkali-kali, tapi perisai itu tak bergeming sama sekali.

"Sakura!" sepasang mata spesial itu mencari-cari sosok mungil Sakura yang tersembunyi di balik tubuh Sai. Uchiha menggeram dengan liar.

"Pergilah Sasuke. Aku tidak ingin membahayakanmu. Kita tidak akan pernah tahu apa bisa dilakukan cincin ini padamu. Kembalilah pada Naruto dan yang lainnya. Aku dan Sai akan segera menyusul kalian." Sasuke bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas. Suara perempuan ini bergetar.

Sakura menundukkan kepalanya. Digigitnya bibirnya kuat-kuat, agar isak tangisnya tak sampai terdengar. Kedua tangannya mencengkeram pakaian Sai kuat-kuat.

"Idiot." Desis Sasuke keras. Ia berbalik badan hendak meninggalkan perempuan keras kepala itu namun langkahnya terhenti. Sepasang tangan berbalut cakra hijau-putih memeluknya erat. Tubuhnya kaku dan tegang. Ia bisa merasakan lekuk tubuh Sakura yang hangat di punggungnya.

"_I'll see you soon."_

.

.

.

.

.

"Hn."

Sakura mengeratkan pelukannya sejenak dan melepas Sasuke. Dalam sekejap, yang tersisa dari Uchiha hanyalah dedaunan di udara. Ninja medik itu tersenyum tipis. Ia berharap bisa melihat wajah Sasuke, namun tidak ada keberanian untuk menghadapinya. Andai saja dia tahu, bahwa Sasuke tersenyum pahit mendengarkan kata perpisahan Sakura.

-xxxXXXxxx-

"Sai, kau ingat cerita soal Kazekage Gaara dan Putri Akiochiba 'kan?" pelukis itu mengangguk dengan enggan.

"Ini saatnya." Gadis itu berlutut di samping jasad Akiochiba. "Ini saatnya aku menerapkan jurus terlarang yang kukembangkan dengan Oma Tsunade. Ingat Sai, jangan katakan pada siapapun." Sai terdiam. Mulutnya terkunci rapat. Tangannya mengepal.

"Aku harap, aku bisa melakukannya dengan baik dan benar seperti Nenek Chiyo." Kedua iris hijau itu perlahan tersembunyi di balik kelopak mata yang mulai terpejam.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kalau Nenek Chiyo bisa meluputkan Gaara dari maut, maka kali ini, aku yang akan meluputkan Putri Akiochiba dari kematian."

-xxxXXXxxx-

Naruto mengerang untuk kesekian kalinya. Cakra yang ditumpahkan Sakura padanya membuatnya gemetar hebat. Perpaduan cakra asli Sakura dengan _the lost chakra_ membuat pusaran cakranya kacau sejenak. Kakashi membersihkan dirinya yang bersimbah darah. Kolam kecil itu membantunya membersihkan darah kering yang menempel di kulitnya. Kinoharu duduk di pinggir kolam. Matanya awas, menjelajah lingkungannya.

"Aku tidak menyangka akan menjadi seperti ini." Gumam Naruto. Ia bersandar pada dinding _grotto_, tempat bermain Putri Akiochiba semasa kecil. Gua tersembunyi di balik bukit, di arah barat daya istana. Pakaiannya yang terkoyak sudah berganti, begitu juga Kakashi. Kinoharu memberikan pakaian ganti pada mereka. Untung saja ia selalu memeriksa persediaan, berjaga-jaga untuk keadaan darurat.

"Katakan pada kami, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi antara kau, Putri, dan Agire." Perintah Kakashi. Pundak Kinoharu yang semula tegap kini meringkuk. Tanpa membalikkan badannya pada mereka, ia bercerita.

"Agire dendam pada Akio."

"Dendam?" tanya Naruto.

"Semua berawal dari keinginan Akio untuk belajar menjadi shinobi. Meskipun Akio keturunan ningrat, hal itu tidak menyurutkan keinginannya untuk bisa beraksi layaknya shinobi. Gadis konyol keras kepala mencoba menjadi pahlawan kesiangan." Ia terkekeh geli mengingat tingkah Akio kecil yang tomboi dan suka membangkang. Kedua shinobi Konoha itu dia dan terus mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"Raja Akiuta berpandangan terbuka dan dengan senang hati mengajarkan berbagai ninjutsu, taijutsu, genjutsu, fuinjutsu, hiden, kinjutsu, dan medical ninjutsu. Begitu banyak yang dipelajarinya sampai-sampai tidak ada bangsawan dari manapun yang mau memperistrinya. Mereka takut, kalau Akio akan menggunakan kelebihannya itu untuk mendominasi pemerintahan."

"Wow, _badass Princess_, ne?" komentar Naruto. Kinoharu tersenyum dan mengangguk menyetujui. Ia menengadah melihat pilar cahaya di langit, dari balik teduhnya atap _grotto_.

"Justru, Akio sangat bijaksana dalam menggunakan kekuatannya. Terlebih, setelah ia ditahbiskan menjadi pemegang cincin Amaterasu. Sejujurnya, Akio ingin sekali membagi pengetahuan mengenai _the lost chakra_ pada dunia luar, namun kebijakan para menteri melarangnya." Ia mendengus kesal.

"Sudah sejak dulu aku tidak menyukai kementerian Akai Aki, sudah sejak lama mereka ingin memberontak. Aku mengetahuinya, karena aku pernah tidak sengaja mendengar salah satu menteri berdiskusi mengenai kudeta. Mereka tidak ingin _the lost chakra_ dikuasai oleh shinobi. Mereka ingin menyimpannya sendiri demi kepentingan mereka."

"Tunggu, tampaknya kau tahu begitu banyak mengenai seluk beluk pemerintahan Akai Aki. Boleh aku bertanya?" Kinoharu mengangguk menanggapi pertanyaan Kakashi.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya? Dari mana kau berasal?"

"Aku Sakuraga Kinoharu, Pangeran _Land of Spring, _Midohana, teman masa kecil Akio, tunangan alias calon suami Putri Akiochiba, penguasa _Land of Fall,_ Akai Aki. Tentu saja, Akio banyak bercerita padaku. Akai Aki akan bersatu dengan Midohana, sudah seharusnya aku memahami latar belakang politik Akai Aki, bukan? Bagaimana? Cukup memuaskan?"

"Hmm, itu artinya, kau dan Putri akan mempersatukan dua daratan? Menakjubkan." Komentar Kakashi seraya tertawa kecil.

"Untuk mudahnya, sebut saja begitu." Jawab Kinoharu.

"Lalu, apa yang membuat Agire dendam pada Putri? Agire terlihat begitu baik di depan kami, pertamanya saja, sih" gumam Naruto jengkel, mengingat-ingat kemesuman Agire saat mengajaknya ke laboratorium. Tawa geli mengalun dari mulut Pangeran sebelum ia melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Nah, dendam Agire timbul karena ketidaksengajaan Akio. Saat itu, Akai Aki sempat berperang dengan Aoyuki, negara _Land of Winter_, karena kesalahpahaman semata. Perang cakra berlangsung cukup menakutkan dan berbahaya, saat itu pengguna cakra terbatas pada bangsawan saja. Akio sebagai calon penerus kerajaan, memilih turun tangan. Saat semua saling berperang, Akio sempat lengah dan hampir diserang oleh salah satu putra mahkota Aoyuki. Di saat itulah, Aino Hikari muncul."

"Aino Hikari?"

Semua kepala tertuju pada sosok baru di mulut _grotto._

-xxxXXXxxx-

"Dalam buku catatan itu, aku menemukan satu nama yang menjadi sumber dendam Agire, Aino Hikari." Urai Sakura. Bulir-bulir keringat mengalir di keningnya. Tangannya terpusat pada kepala Akiochiba. Cakra hijau-putih mengalir masuk ke dalam kepala Sang Putri. Sakura menggigit bibirnya. Ia berkonsentrasi membagi _life force_nya.

Jurus terlarang ini ia kembangkan bersama Tsunade semenjak kematian Nenek Chiyo. _Three Path of Life_. Membagi daya hidupnya menjadi tiga bagian, sehingga penggunanya tidak akan mati dalam sekejap.

Sai memalingkan wajahnya dari mulut gua dan memperhatikan Sakura yang terlihat pucat. Untung saja, ia sempat meminta cakra Kurama, sehingga kondisi fatal berujung pada kematian langsung bisa terhindarkan. Alisnya menyerngit.

"Siapa dia?"

"Putri yang lengah, berusaha melindungi diri, namun, secara mengejutkan Aino Hikari muncul untuk melindunginya dari serangan putra mahkota negara Aoyuki. Kemunculan Hikari yang tiba-tiba membuat Putri tidak sempat membatalkan serangannya. _Palm of Light_ – yang sepertinya aku lakukan pada Naruto tadi secara spontan, aku sendiri kaget aku bisa melakukannya – terlepas dari tangannya dan malah menghantam Hikari hingga tewas. Tubuhnya remuk dan hampir tidak bisa dikenali. Karena begitu terkejut atas kematian Hikari, Putri langsung mengadakan gencatan senjata dan memilih mengalah pada negara Aoyuki." Sakura menghembuskan napas panjang. Pipinya mulai terasa cekung dan matanya mulai mengantuk.

"Sakura, bukankah sudah cukup?" tanya Sai khawatir. Kondisi Putri kini hampir pulih seutuhnya. Sakura menggeleng pelan dan menghela napas panjang.

"Sedikit lagi, Sai." lirihnya sendu. "Sekarang kita sampai pada bagian mengejutkan." Lanjutnya.

"Mengejutkan?"

"Aino Hikari adalah putri tiri Raja Akiuta." Alis Sai langsung mencuat mendengar hal ini

"Potret dalam mercusuar menjadi bukti nyata. Aino Inochi adalah Ibu tiri Putri Akiochiba. Ibu Ratu yang sesungguhnya sudah meninggal akibat penyakit kanker yang sudah lama dideritanya. Dengan demikian secara otomatis, Putri dan Hikari adalah saudara tiri. Karena tidak sanggup menerima kenyataan, Ibu Ratu bunuh diri dengan membakar dirinya."

"Tragis..." gumam Sai.

"Itulah sebabnya Agire murka. Aino Inochi adalah ibu kandungnya, sementara Aino Hikari adalah adiknya. Agire tiga tahun lebih tua dari Putri, dan secara otomatis menjadikannya kakak kandung Aino Hikari sekaligus kakak tiri Putri Akiochiba."

"Kepalaku sakit mendengarnya. Begitu rumit." Pelukis itu mengurut pangkal hidungnya dan mengerang pelan.

"Aku rasa juga begitu. Namun, masalah ini belum selesai. Karena kematian ibu dan adiknya, Agire jatuh dalam depresi berat. Dia menyalahkan Raja Akiuta yang membuat Putri bisa bertindak seperti shinobi. Karena itu, dia membunuh Raja Akiuta dalam tidurnya. Para menteri yang menentang Raja mendukungnya dan dibiarkan hidup, namun menteri yang setia, dibunuh oleh Agire."

"Bagaimana bisa seperti itu? Apa Putri mengetahuinya?" tanyanya takjub.

"Akiochiba seorang jenius. Ia tahu Raja dibunuh dan meskipun ia tahu pelakunya siapa, dia tidak bisa melawannya. Putri terus menyalahkan dirinya sendiri atas kematian Hikari. Ia meyakinkan Agire untuk memberikan kesempatan menghidupkan kembali Hikari, namun Agire nampaknya tidak memberikan kesempatan panjang."

"Itu sebabnya, Agire meracuni Putri? Catatan harian itu begitu detil, eh?" Sakura mengangguk.

"Aku rasa cukup." Ia melepaskan tangannya dari kepala Akiochiba dan dengan segera jatuh pingsan. Sai dengan sigap menangkapnya dan mendekapnya.

Dengan lembut ia merebahkan tubuh ringkih Sakura dan berusaha sebisa mungkin agar luka di punggungnya tidak terusik. Konsentrasinya terganggu saat suara itu menggema di dinding gua.

"Ini semua salahku, ini saatnya aku sendiri yang mengakhirinya." Sai seketika menoleh pada sosok Putri Akiochiba yang sudah berdiri tegap menghampirinya. Suaranya dalam dan berwibawa. Sai sampai dibuat terkesima dengan kharisma yang ditunjukkan wanita berambut merah-jingga membara itu.

"P-Putri ... ? Anda sudah sadar..." gumam Sai terbata-bata. Bangsawan tertinggi itu mengangguk dan berlutut di samping Sakura. Cakra pelangi mengalun lembut di tangannya dan perlahan membungkus punggung Sakura.

"Aku tidak bisa menyembuhkan lukanya secara total. Energiku belum terkumpul sepenuhnya. Tapi, aku bersyukur, tanpa Sakura, aku mungkin akan selamanya memberi penderitaan pada rakyat Akai Aki." Urainya dengan setengah berbisik. Sai yang tercengang hanya bisa memperhatikan luka terbakar Sakura perlahan mulai menutup.

"Aku tidak sanggup lagi," ucap Putri.

"Tidak apa, Putri. Saya mengerti kondisi Anda. Saya ucapkan terima kasih." Akio menggelengkan kepalanya pelan dan menyentuh pundak Sai lembut.

"Jaga dia, kita beristirahat di sini untuk mengumpulkan tenaga." Perintah Putri. Sai menyetujuinya dan memberikan ruang luas sebagai privasi untuk Putri. Namun, Putri itu tak bergeming dan meraih tangan kanan Sakura.

"Gadis bodoh, aku sudah bilang jangan sampai dia menyentuhnya." Gumamnya. Lembut sekali, ia mengambil cincin Amaterasu dari jari manis Sakura. Akar-akar itu terlepas dengan cepat dan meninggalkan luka bakar di sekujur lengannya.

"Aku akan membalas kebaikan kalian. Aku berjanji." Mata merahnya menatap Sai dengan tekad bulat. Seniman itu mengangguk mantap dan membawa Sakura ke dalam dekapannya. Berharap, partnernya itu tidak menghilang. Sebab, ia sungguh tidak siap jika suatu saat Maut meminta Sakura dari dekapannya.

-xxxXXXxxx-

"Ehm, Sasuke, kau masih merasa sakit?" Sasuke mencengkeram dadanya dengan kuat. Dalam perjalanan menemukan mereka, ia sempat mengalami kejang-kejang. Efeknya masih terasa sampai sekarang. Untunglah penguasaan dirinya begitu baik sehingga ia tidak sampai pada tahap yang fatal.

Kinoharu tersenyum tipis dan mengambilkan _futon_ untuk Sasuke dan Kakashi beristirahat, setelah ia menyelesaikan kronologi peristiwa ini. Naruto sibuk mengambilkan minum dan pakaian baru untuk Sasuke. Uchiha itu bernapas berat. Dadanya terasa sesak. Ia sudah mendengar semua.

Sesampainya di _grotto_, Kinoharu melanjutkan ceritanya. Sasuke hanya berdiam diri di bagian terdalam _grotto_. Naruto yang menyadari gerak-gerik sahabatnya, memaksanya berbicara. Mau tidak mau, Sasuke mengatakan yang ia rasakan.

"Tenanglah, Uchiha-san. Kau akan segera baik-baik saja. Jangan sampai istrimu itu khawatir." Goda Kinoharu. Lirikan setengah hati dilemparkan Uchiha pada Pangeran yang masih menyimpan sisi tengilnya itu.

"Aku harap, Sakura dan Sai baik-baik saja. Tapi, aku tetap masih tidak percaya, Sakura-chan melakukan itu padaku!" gerutunya bak anak kecil. Ia menenggak air minumnya cepat-cepat dan mendengus kesal.

"Percayalah pada Sakura. Kau sudah lupa soal keyakinanku padanya?" tegur Kakashi yang semakin letih akibat pendarahannya.

"Ah, maafkan aku Kakashi. Aku masih terbawa perasaan. Tapi, jangan khawatir, aku tidak akan meragukan Sakura-chan." Jawabnya dengan cengiran khasnya.

Ninja peniru itu mengangguk dan mendesah pelan. Ia masih tidak menyangka, ia bisa bertahan menghadapi jurus mematikan itu. Ia menutup matanya sejenak dan terbuka kembali saat percakapan itu terjadi.

"Kau mengkhawatirkannya, Uchiha-san?" gumamnya pelan.

"Panggil aku Sasuke." balasnya setengah berbisik. Matanya sudah lelah. Rinne Sharingannya berdenyut-denyut.

"Ah, jadi kau khawatir, Sasuke."

"..."

"Aku anggap itu, iya." Jawabnya setengah bersorak. Mata hitam itu memandangi Pangeran unik itu dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya.

"Tenang saja, _pinky sister_ akan segera pulih dan dia pasti baik-baik saja." Hiburnya.

" ... bagaimana kau tahu?" tanya Sasuke di tengah kantuknya. Pikirannya kalut, memikirkan Haruno Sakura yang entah bagaimana sekarang.

"Aku tahu. Sudah, aku pokoknya tahu." Senyum muram mengiringinya. "Tidurlah, siapa tahu, kalian bertemu dalam mimpi."

"..."

"Sebab, saat ini Sakura sedang memikirkanmu." Mendengar itu, tidurlah pemuda penyandang klan Uchiha. Aneh saja, memikirkan Sakura tengah mengkhawatirkannya, membuat jantungnya berdenyut lebih tenang. Senyum tipis, tak sadar ia ulaskan dalam tidurnya.

* * *

**Update tercepat eh? Hahaha Ane pusing soalnya script codingan program ane lagi error, jadinya melarikan dulu deh mumpung otak ini mau bekerja sama dengan fanfic :3**

**Semoga ini bisa menjawab sebagian besar kemelut EC : Finding The Ring... jangan sungkan kritik ato bertanya yah? Ane senang bisa komunikasi dengan ente sekalian :D**

**Sekuel.. sekuel.. sedang digarap XD**

**Aish, bubye dulu ya? Garap skripsi lagi! Doakan ane :D**

**Love you all people :***

**RnR Pliss?**

**Matursuwun...:3**

**Psst! (*) ada hubungannya dengan ****_'It's Not The Last Fireworks'_**** #bukanpromosi XD**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**EDITED : 24 Mei 2015**

**Beberapa SiDers PM pribadi dan minta contoh wajah para OC, nah, ane tinggal tunjuk ke arah profil aja. Di sana ada link ke instagram atau di IG ane : Prefelct. Silahkan lihat-lihat sampai puas XD**

**atau kalau bingung chara yg mana di IG ada nama2nya: uhm, **

**1\. Akiochiba = Chara Laqua De Eucrad**

**2\. Kinoharu = Chara Lumen Orum**

**3\. Aino Agire = Chara Anoki Haru**

**4\. Aino Hikari = Chara Jovita Lucisphae**

**5\. Aino Inochi = Chara Mary Timatrav**

**6\. Raja Akiuta = Chara Agni Churovodska**

**Maaf merepotkan dan bagi siapapun yg melihat OC ane, dengan berat hati (itupun kalau ada yg mau XD), ane ga bisa kasih ijin pakai nama atau karakter soalnya ini untuk kebutuhan project pribadi.**

**terima kasih untuk meluangkan editan kurang penting ini dan maav tidak bisa menanggapi review saat ini. Terima kasih banyak untuk semuanya :D**

**Myosotis sylvatica; hanazono yuri; kana; ongkitang; Lullaby Cherry; Cherry Ryl-chan; ; Aiko Asari; kHaLerie Hikari; ss; Alice Asking CC; haru no haru; MeIsSasuke; Guest; ; Resa; ; Sarah Brown; StingyBee**

**Tengkyu soooo much! Ane sayang kalian... ane juga sayang sama silent reader :D**

**1\. **ACTION XD semoga nggak bikin pedih mata XD

**2\. **BELUM END XD masih ada sekitar 1-2 chapter tergantung nulisnya maso ato nggak XD ahahaha

**3\. **Season 2 atau sekuel ADA XD jadi... sabar! Ane yang nulis jadi pengen banget lompat ke sekuel XD

**4\. **Bagi yang masih bingung soal putri dan cincin, ini sekedar ringkasannya ya, cincin Amaterasu adalah **salah satu **pemegang kendali _The Lost Chakra. _Kalau terpisah paksa dari Akio, Akio bakal kehilangan kesadaran sampai cincin itu kembali padanya.

**5\. **Sai dipilih oleh Sakura karena keterikatan emosi mereka masih belum sedalam dengan duo rival. Selain itu, Sai lebih berkepala dingin jadi penilaiannya tidak terlalu diselubungi oleh emosi terlampau dalam.

**6\. **Sakura terbakar dan mercusuar roboh akibat kontak cakra asing. Naruto dengan sennin mode gagal menyeimbangkan jumlah cakra yang digunakan untuk menyentuh cincin karena terkejut waktu Sakura menjatuhkan buku (walaupun sifatnya hampir sama yaitu bersumber dari alam, tetap dibutuhkan keseimbangan cakra). Cincin melakukan penolakan dan meledakkan energi murni. Sakura membentuk perisai serupa kempompong tapi belum tertutup sempurna waktu ledakan terjadi, jadi kebakar de punggungnya XD (jaat banget y...o.o)

**7\. **Gaara? Ah penjelasannya masih jauh jadi maaf belum bisa jawab sekarang XD

**8\. **_The Lost Chakra _adalah jenis cakra serupa dengan sennin mode Naruto. Bedanya, sumbernya baru diketemukan di tanah empat musim dan pemakaiannya termasuk destruktif (menyerap kehidupan lain sebagi sumber barunya), mempercepat recovery tubuh tapi resikonya semakin sering dipakai, bakal memakan setengah _lifespan_ seseorang.

**9\. **Bagi siapapun yang bingung dengan chapter ini... plisssssss ane jangan dihujat hahahahaha, bertanyalah maka ane akan jawab sejelas mungkin... maafkan ane yang sedang linglung ini XD

**Warning : GORE, Adventure, Romance, Friendship, Slight H/C, Slight Supranatural. Nggak pakai Beta Read. Maafkan kesalahan yang ada. Kritik yg sopan diterima, tapi Flame akan diabaikan. **

**SEJUTA CINTA, SEJUTA TERIMAKASIH, DAN SEJUTA COOKIES! BUAT SEMUA YANG UDA SUPPORT ANE SELAMA ANE SKRIPSI. ANE SAYANG KALIAN SEMUA T...T**

**Enjoy new Chappi! :D**

* * *

**Reminder**

"Aku tahu. Sudah, aku pokoknya tahu." Senyum muram mengiringinya. "Tidurlah, siapa tahu, kalian bertemu dalam mimpi."

"..."

"Sebab, saat ini Sakura sedang memikirkanmu." Mendengar itu, tidurlah pemuda penyandang klan Uchiha. Aneh saja, memikirkan Sakura tengah mengkhawatirkannya, membuat jantungnya berdenyut lebih tenang. Senyum tipis, tak sadar ia ulaskan dalam tidurnya.

* * *

_"Kau bangkit, Aki-chan. Aku senang."_

_"Aku tidak menyangka kau akan berbuat sejauh ini, Haru-kun. Apa kau tidak memikirkan efek sampingnya pada mereka? Dan … pada dirimu sendiri?"_

_"Tentu saja aku memikirkan mereka, Aki-chan. Mengenai diriku, kau tidak perlu khawatir. Ini kesempatan terakhir yang aku punya. Aku rasa ini waktu yang tepat untuk menggunakannya. Jika bukan sekarang, mau kapan lagi? Aku tidak bisa membiarkan keadaan seperti ini terus-menerus"_

_"Tapi, Haru-kun … ini… kau tahu, kalau kau juga menyakitiku dengan cara ini?"_

_"..."_

_"Haru-kun! Jawab aku!"_

_"..."_

_"Jadi ini saja? Begini saja, Kinoharu?"_

_"Lalu kau mau aku berbuat apa?!"_

_"..."_

_"Sekarang, kau yang jawab!"_

_"A-aku ..."_

_"Tidak bisa 'kan?"_

_"..."_

_"Kalau begitu diamlah dan biar aku yang mengurus semuanya."_

_"Haru-kun, aku ... minta maaf ... karena perbuatanku, kau harus menanggung semuanya seperti ini..."_

_"Aki-chan ... sudah berapa kali aku bilang? Ini bukan salahmu! Ini hanya kecelakaan. Tolonglah, berhenti menyalahkan dirimu seperti ini. Sikapmu yang seperti ini, hanya membuatku merasa semakin berat."_

_"Bagaimana tidak? Gara-gara aku, kau sam-"_

_"Sudah aku bilang, kita tidak membahas masalah itu lagi. Tidak sekarang, tidak selamanya. Semua sudah terjadi dan tidak ada yang bisa mengubahnya. Meskipun itu _kau_."_

_"Geez, maaf. Aku lupa, oke? Aku tidak tahan. Tidak perlu emosi seperti itu."_

_"Pembicaraan ini membuatku ... Ah, sudahlah. Aki-chan?"_

_"Hmm?"_

_"_Move on, 'key_?"_

_"_Never_!"_

_"Dasar kepala batu..."_

_"_I love you too..."

Kinoharu membuka matanya yang sedari tadi terpejam. Senyum tipis terpulas di bibirnya mendengar kembali suara Akiochiba yang lembut dan dalam, bergema di dalam kepalanya. Dihembuskannya napas yang tersimpan di rongga dadanya. Suara batuk mengejan di belakangnya membuat keningnya berkerut. Jinchuuriki Konoha mengorok dengan keras, Kakashi Si Ninja Peniru terlelap akibat pendarahan yang dialaminya. Semuanya tampak begitu kelelahan akibat cakra alam yang tampaknya mendominasi cakra mereka.

Batuk mengejan itu terdengar lagi. Kali ini semakin keras dan tidak terkontrol. Kinoharu bangkit dari duduknya di pinggir kolam dan menghampiri pembuat suara gaduh itu. Ia duduk bersila, tangannya merasakan kening Uchiha.

Panas dan berkeringat banyak.

_"Aki-chan,"_

_"Ya, Haru-kun?"_

_"Bagaimana keadaan Sakura?"_

_"Uhm, tidak begitu baik, tapi aku bisa merasakan cakranya mulai terkumpul, jujur saja aku tidak yakin dengannya."_

_"Apa kau menerima banyak _life force_ darinya?"_

_"Uhm, tidak, aku rasa, sebab, aku tidak mati sepenuhnya. Aku hanya memerangkap diriku sendiri dalam alam bawah sadar. Yang dilakukannya hanya memberiku daya hidup tambahan untuk bisa lepas dari perangkapku sendiri dan bangkit."_

_"Baguslah,"_

_"Haru-kun? Ada apa?"_

_"Ugh, tampaknya dalam waktu dekat, kau harus membawa Sakura ke tempatku."_

_"Kau di _grotto_ 'kan?"_

_"Benar."_

_"Apa ada sesuatu yang gawat?"_

_"... aku tidak begitu yakin, tapi, Uchiha Sasuke membutuhkannya. Ah, yang lain juga membutuhkannya. Tapi, tidak segenting Uchiha Sasuke."_

_"Aku mengerti. Besok pagi aku akan membawa mereka padamu."_

_"Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Besok akan menjadi awal baru bagi Akai Aki."_

_"Aku mengerti."_

Pembicaraan mereka terputus. Uchiha itu semakin gelisah dalam tidurnya. Kinoharu menoleh kesana-kemari dan menghembuskan lagi napasnya dengan berat.

"Aku pergi dulu. Aku akan segera kembali. Jangan kemana-mana, Sasuke." bisiknya pelan. Sebisa mungkin tak menimbulkan suara, ia beranjak dari posisinya dan meninggalkan _grotto_.

Sepasang mutiara hitam mempesona dan semu redup lingkaran warna duka itu, perlahan terlihat dari balik kelopak mata yang perlahan terbuka. Cahaya hidupnya terlihat meredup. Napasnya terengah-engah. Dengan bantuan dinding _grotto _yang berbatu, ia mengangkat tubuhnya dan dengan bantuan Kusanagi, berjalan tertatih-tatih menuju mulut _grotto, _ hanya untuk mendapati, bahwa dirinya dan yang lain terkunci di balik perisai cakra milik Kinoharu.

"Brengsek." Dengusnya. Kakinya melangkah mundur dan dengan tubuh sempoyongan, ia duduk di pinggir kolam. Kusanagi tegak di antara kakinya, menjadi topangan kedua tangannya untuk bertumpu. Kepalanya dirundukkan di antara celah tangannya, menanti kedatangan Pangeran misterius itu.

-xxxXXXxxx-

Putri Akiochoba membuka matanya. Sosoknya berdiri di mulut gua dan kimono hitamnya menjuntai menyapu lantai gua. Mata membaranya menjelajah sejauh yang bisa ia tangkap. Samar-samar cahaya bersinar menembus rimbunnya dedaunan di tengah lebatnya hutan. Pilar cahaya itu masih tegak berdiri, menembus langit. Gumpalan awan hitam mengelilingi pilar cahaya itu.

"Maafkan hamba, Yang Mulia, tapi apakah Yang Mulia tidak beristirahat?" suara jantan Sai memecah Putri menoleh sejenak dan pandangannya kembali lurus ke depan.

"Tidak perlu bersikap formal seperti itu." Jawabnya seraya tertawa geli. "Panggil saja aku Akio." Lanjutnya. Sai mengangguk.

"Baiklah, Akio-san" ucapnya. Akio menggangguk dan mendesah pelan.

"Aku sudah cukup lama beristirahat. Aku tidak memerlukannya lagi. Energiku sudah hampir pulih. Lebih baik, kau perhatikan saja Sakura. Jurus itu tadi sangat menghabiskan energi. Besok pagi, kita akan berkumpul dengan Pangeran dan kawanmu. Aku dengar dari Haru-kun, Uchiha Sasuke membutuhkan Sakura segera." Sepasang alis hitam itu mencuat seketika.

"Haru-kun?"

"Ah, itu panggilanku pada Pangeran Kinoharu. Maaf, membuatmu bingung." Ucap Putri seraya membungkuk padanya.

"Ah! Jangan membungkuk padaku, Putri! Maafkan hamba, yang kurang tanggap." Sanggah Sai cepat-cepat. Putri itu lagi-lagi tertawa kecil seraya mengibaskan tangannya.

"Tidak apa." Jawabnya singkat. Pikiran Sai berputar cepat. Sejak tadi, ia terus terjaga. Tidak sekali-sekali ia membiarkan kantuk merenggutnya. Tubuh ringkih dalam dekapannya itu terus membuatnya terjaga.

_'Putri Akio mendengar dari Pangeran Kinoharu bahwa Sasuke membutuhkan Jenong Jelek? Sejak kapan Pangeran ada di sini dan berbicara dengan Putri?'_ mata gelapnya melirik ke sana kemari dan tak mendapati tanda-tanda kehadiran orang lain selain mereka bertiga.

_'Apa mungkin telepati?'_ keningnya berkerut.

'_Apa hal seperti itu benar ada, selain pada garis Yamanaka?'_ lanjutnya penuh tanda tanya.

-xxxXXXxxx-

"Aku sudah bilang padamu, jangan kemana-mana." Sasuke membuka matanya yang terpejam. Pandangannya bertemu dengan lantai _grotto_. Semburat cahaya samar mempertegas gurat-gurat kasar pada lantai _grotto._

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya dengan suara kecil dan tajam. Kinoharu berjalan pelan dan memilih duduk di sampingnya, di pinggir kolam.

"Sesuatu." Jawab Pangeran itu singkat. Alis Sasuke saling bertaut. Tanpa menegakkan punggungnya, ia mengancam sosok di sebelahnya.

"Jangan sembunyikan apapun dariku. Mengerti?"

"Ah, ah, tidak semuanya bisa berjalan sesuai dengan keinginanmu, Sasuke." sahutnya santai. Wajah Uchiha membersut.

"Istirahatlah, kau akan butuh banyak tenaga besok. Akio dan dua partnermu akan datang menemui kita." setelahnya, Kinoharu meninggalkan _grotto_ sekali lagi, sementara mantan kriminal itu termenung sendirian dalam pusaran misteri.

-xxxXXXxxx-

Suara umpatan demi umpatan samar-samar terdengar dari balik rimbunnya pepohonan. Suara langkah kaki yang terseret-seret mengikuti tiap umpatan yang dilontarkan. Rambut cepak hitam berjambulnya, kini terlihat lusuh. Debu dan serpihan tanah serta kayu menempel di tiap helai rambutnya. Cahaya menyilaukan yang bersumber dari tiang cahaya, semakin memperjelas warna akar rambutnya yang putih keperakan.

Agire menghempaskan dirinya di atas tumpukan pasir lembut, yang mengumpul di mulut gua, tempat Naruto dan Sakura sebelumnya berlindung. Napasnya terengah-engah. Darah kering membuat pakaiannya terasa lengket dan menjijikkan.

"Dasar perempuan jalang!" umpatnya keras. Ia tidak menyangka keterlibatan Sakura akan membuatnya sampai pada kondisi seperti ini. Tapi, setelah ia memperhatikan tiang cahaya raksasa itu, senyum sadisnya merekah lebar. Lagi-lagi tawa sakit jiwa mengalun dari bibirnya.

"Tak apa, aku memaafkanmu untuk hal mencuri kembali cincin itu. Tapi, apa selanjutnya kau dan keluarga kecilmu itu siap menerima kejutanku yang berikutnya?" Gumamnya senang. Ditariknya napas panjang. Senyum maniak lagi-lagi terulas di bibirnya. Tak lama kemudian, wajah dongkolnya nampak.

"Brengsek, gara-gara Kinoharu, pakaianku hancur. Aku butuh pakaian baru." Gumamnya. tubuhnya yang baru disempurnakan itu kini bangkit berdiri dan hendak berbalik memasuki gua, mengambil lorong rahasia menuju istana, untuk membenahi dirinya, namun terhenti.

"Masih bernyali, eh?"

"Aku memperingatkanmu. Kau bukan apa-apa di tanah ini. Kau bukan siapa-siapa di _Land of Four Season_. Jangan coba-coba memulai apa yang tidak bisa kau akhiri, Kagutsuchi Agire."

"Jangan!" bentaknya. Napasnya memburu. Mata hazelnya terbakar amarah saat berbalik cepat dan menatap sepasang mata teduh itu. "Jangan kau panggil aku dengan nama _itu_!"desisnya keras.

Mata teduh itu menatapnya penuh keseriusan dalam diam. Bibirnya terkatup rapat melihat reaksi Agire yang sudah seperti orang kerasukan. Agire meludah dan menyinyir jijik.

"Aku _bukan_ Kagutsuchi. Aku Aino Agire! Nama itu, nama najis itu yang sudah menghabisi masa depan keluargaku! Jangan sekali-kali kau sebut namaku dengan nama _itu!_" bentaknya kesetanan.

"Lalu kenapa, kau masih menyandangnya selama di istana? Untuk mengelabuiku, Aino Agire? Kau takut rahasiamu terungkap, huh?" cibir Pangeran itu dengan angkuh.

"Otak dangkal milikmu itu patut kupuji." Jawabnya sinis. "Apalagi? Apalagi kalau bukan untuk menjaga _image_ku sebagai Kakak yang baik bagi jalang brengsek itu!?" urainya berapi-api. Wajah tampan Kinoharu berubah menjadi kelam dan gelap, mendengar julukan kekasihnya itu. Tanpa sepatah kata, Kinoharu berbalik dan berjalan menjauh seraya berkata,

"Aku sudah memperingatkanmu, Agire. Jika kau masih menghargai hidupmu dan kehormatan keluargamu, sebaiknya kau mundur dan hadapi konsekuensinya." Katanya. Bangsawan pengkhianat itu mendengus dan tertawa geli.

"Simpan saja peringatan itu untuk dirimu sendiri, Yang Mulia Kinoharu. Aku tidak akan mundur dari permainan ini." Kicaunya girang. Kinoharu terus melangkah, mengacuhkan ocehan sakit jiwa Agire. Namun, saat mulut laknat itu mengucapkan nama _itu_, Pangeran menghentikan langkahnya. Tubuhnya terlihat kaku dan tegang.

"Apa yang kau mau darinya? Sentuh rambutnya, aku tidak akan segan-segan menghabisimu saat itu juga dengan tanganku sendiri." Geram Kinoharu. Mata hijaunya berkilat tajam dan mengancam. Aura membunuh terasa kental dari cakra alamnya yang bergerak liar menyelubunginya. Bahkan tiang cahaya itu bereaksi terhadap pergolakan cakra Putra Mahkota Midohana. Tiang cahaya itu meledak-ledak, sesekali menyusut hanya untuk meledak lagi. Mata hazel Agire terbelalak ngeri menyaksikan fenomena itu.

Namun psikopat tetaplah psikopat.

"Khu khu ... lakukan sesukamu, Yang Mulia." Gumamnya dengan teror nyata di matanya. "Aku akan tetap melakukannya. Cepat atau lambat, aku akan merenggutnya dari kalian, dan kalian tidak akan pernah sadar, bahwa aku telah melakukannya tepat di depan mata kalian." Gumamnya terkikik geli. Amarah terpendam Kinoharu meledak melalui cakranya. Cakra putih yang menyelubunginya meledak menyerang Agire.

"Aku tidak akan membunuhmu sekarang. Ini hanya peringatan. Camkan, bahwa aku bisa bertindak di luar logika padamu." Ucapnya dingin. Iris matanya menggelap dari warna aslinya.

"Bangsat!" bisik Agire yang meringis kesakitan akibat tercabik-cabiknya sebagian organ tubuhnya yang baru saja ia benahi. Potongan daging tercecer menutupi pasir dengan warna merah yang kental. Bola mata kirinya tercerabut dari sarangnya, meninggalkan kucuran cairan kental di wajahnya.

Pangeran yang semula lembut dan kocak, kini menampakkan kepribadian ketiganya yang haus darah. Kepribadian yang selalu ia pendam dalam-dalam. Kepribadian yang akan ia persilahkan untuk mengambil alih pikirannya jika jalan damai tidak berjalan sesuai rencana. Kepribadian yang bersaing dengan masa kelam Sasuke. Pangeran keji bertangan besi itu kini berbalik, dengan ancaman Agire yang terus terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya.

-xxxXXXxxx-

_"Aki-chan! Kau masih terjaga?"_

_"Ya, Haru-kun. Ada apa? Suaramu..."_

_"Tidak ada waktu, segera ke _grotto_. Kita bertemu di pelataran istana, aku akan menantimu di sana."_

_"Haru-kun! Sakura ma-"_

_"Segera berangkat atau aku akan memaksamu!"_

_"... baiklah."_

_"Hati-hati."_

_"Kau tidak perlu mengatakannya."_

_"Hmm."_

Akiochiba mengenali intonasi yang digunakan Kinoharu. Kekhawatiran menyelimuti benaknya. Jika Pangeran sampai berbicara padanya menggunakan intonasi itu, artinya keadaan sudah gawat.

-xxxXXXxxx-

Akiochiba segera merapikan pakaiannya dan berjalan mendekati Sai yang sepertinya tengah melamun. Wajahnya yang mengantuk dengan napas berat tak bisa menipu Akiochiba. Dengan rasa bersalah, ia menepuk pundak Sai. Seniman itu terperanjat kaget dengan kontak fisik yang tiba-tiba itu.

"Maafkan aku, tapi kita harus bergerak sekarang. Kita akan segera menuju tempat rekan kalian berada." Sai mengangguk pelan dan tanpa mempertanyakan – pikirannya sudah lelah, ia tidak memungkirinya – melukis burung raksasa untuk menjadi sarana perjalanan mereka.

Dengan Sakura dalam dekapannya dan Putri yang memilih untuk berkendara sendiri, mereka terbang melintasi langit untuk bertemu pada titik pertemuan. Sekitar 15 menit, bola cakra putih melayang mendekati mereka dan menuntun mereka ke tanah lapang.

Kinoharu melambaikan tangannya dan tersenyum lembut melihat wajah Akiochiba yang berbinar-binar. Tanpa menunggu pendaratan yang layak, Sang Putri melompat menerjang Kinoharu yang kepayahan menangkap tubuh energik Putri. Derai air mata menjadi jejak Putri, melayang di udara, dan jatuh di wajah Sakura.

"Haru-kun! Oh Tuhan, Haru-kun! Aku sangat merindukanmu! Oh Tuhan!" pekiknya di sela-sela tangisnya. Sai mengamati pertukaran kasih sayang yag terjadi di antara dua ningrat itu. Matanya dengan tajam memperhatikan setiap ekspresi yang tercipta.

"Jangan berbicara padaku dengan intonasi itu lagi. Kau membuatku takut!" mohon Akiochiba yang berbisik di tengah isak tangisnya. Kinoharu mengangguk pelan.

_'Ada sesuatu yang salah._' Pikirnya. Ia mengamati tangis Akio yang cenderung seperti orang menahan sakit. Ia mengamati cara Kinoharu memandang gadis dalam pelukannya, persis sama seperti Sakura saat mereka berbicara di taman belakang istana secara privat. Penuh kesedihan dan penyesalan, sekaligus kelegaan. Cara mereka berpelukan, erat seolah takut terpisah, persis sama dengan deskripsi buku yang pernah dibacanya. Seperti pelukan perpisahan.

Alis seniman itu menyukit tinggi. Ia melihat gadis dalam dekapannya dan mengamati pergerakan bola mata di balik kelopaknya yang terpejam. Cepat dan gelisah. Bibirnya bergerak-gerak seolah mengatakan sesuatu.

"...ke..."

"Hmm? Sakura?" ia mendekatkan telinganya pada bibir gadis itu dan sedikit terbelalak saat mendengarnya.

"...Su..ke... taplah hi ... du...p" dengan desah napas pelan, Sai mengelus mahkota merah jambu itu dan berbisik,

"Dia akan baik-baik saja."

-xxxXXXxxx-

_Angin sepoi-sepoi membelai wajahnya. Sejuk dan dingin. Perlahan, matanya terbuka, bertatapan dengan langit malam bertabur bintang dan sedikit awan. Otaknya masih memproses apa yang dilihatnya. Lambat laun, ia bisa merasakan tajamnya rerumputan yang menggelitik punggungnya. Desiran angin berhembus membelai telinganya. Aroma padang rumput basah, mencapai penciumannya, mengisi rongga dadanya dengan kesegaran yang baru._

_Ia mengedipkan matanya sejenak. Keadaan masih sama. Damai dan tenang. Kini, ia mencoba merasakan keberadaannya lebih dalam lagi dan menyadari kepalanya hingga pundaknya bertumpu pada sesuatu yang empuk dan kokoh._

_Ia tidak tahu apa yang ada di belakang kepalanya, namun perasaan nyaman, aman, dan terlindung seperti di rumah masa kecilnya, seperti di pangkuan ibunya membuatnya bungkam. Diresapinya kenikmatan yang membelenggu kepalanya itu._

_"Ibu..." tanpa sadar ia membisikkan panggilan kasihnya pada orang tua yang telah mengandungnya dalam rahim suci._

_"Dasar konyol, aku bukan ibumu." _

_Seketika matanya terbuka lebar. Seakan-akan kelambu yang menutup pandangannya tercerabut dari bingkainya berada. Sepasang mata hitam dan ungu itu mendelik lebar melihat langit biru kini berganti dengan empat warna yang kontras dan unik._

_Seperti krim dan susu, terlihat lembut dan halus, dipadu dengan gelapnya hitam yang membayangi warna menggiurkan itu. Helai demi helai yang mengingatkannya akan musim semi di Konoha, perlahan menyapu pipinya dengan lembut. Sangat lembut dan halus, harum dan membuatnya ingin menyentuhnya tanpa henti. Dan warna teduh itu, dingin dan teduh dan membuatnya merasa kikuk. Kikuk, namun menyenangkan dengan cara yang aneh dan tidak bisa dijelaskan oleh kata-kata._

_"Sakura?"_

_"Sasuke-kun." Kurva kecil terkulum di bibirnya yang merekah merona merah. Kini, dirinya mengerti dan menyadari. Kepalanya bersandar di pangkuan Sakura, gadis itu menunduk memandanginya dengan sorot lembut. Mahkota uniknya yang panjang terurai, membingkai wajahnya yang lembut dan kuat, membuatnya terbuai._

_"Apa yang kau lakukan? Tempat apa ini?" tanyanya dengan nada penasaran. Gadis itu tersenyum kecil,_

_"Kita ada di ... katakan saja, suatu tempat! Menunggumu bangun. Tidak baik kalau aku meninggalkanmu sendirian, Sasuke-kun." Detak jantungnya sempat bergerak cepat, saat Sakura memanggilnya dengan sebutan khas. Mendengarnya sudah membuatnya merasa sangat baik._

_"Apa?" tanyanya lagi. Ia merasa bodoh karena tidak menyimak dengan jelas jawaban partnernya itu._

_"Sudah waktunya untuk bangun, Sasuke-kun. Bukankah kau ingin bertemu denganku?" mutiara hitam itu bertanya-tanya sekarang._

_"Benarkah?"_

_"Uhm, tidak juga." Dengan ekspresi cemberut yang jarang ia tunjukkan, Sasuke menggerutu._

_"Bicaralah yang jelas. Menjengkelkan." _

_"Selalu saja begitu." bergantian, kini Sakura yang cemberut. Gadis itu beranjak dari posisinya dan memaksa Sasuke untuk terduduk tegak. Ninja medik itu kini berlutut di depannya, di antara kedua kakinya. Dengan sorot mata penuh teka-teki gadis itu menyentuh pipinya._

_"Dengar, aku tahu aku menjengkelkan. Terutama bagimu." Tatapan dingin dan kosong ditampilkan oleh Uchiha, meskipun benaknya terus bertanya-tanya._

_"Tapi, suatu saat, kalau kita berpisah, jangan lupakan aku ya? " untuk hal satu ini, mulut Uchiha terbuka._

_"Apa maksudmu? Berpisah? Apa aku melakukan sesuatu?" sesuatu di dalam perutnya berputar dan bergemuruh. Ia tidak suka dengan cara bicara Sakura. Apa Sakura akan pergi meninggalkan Tim 7? Atau lebih parah lagi, dirinya sendiri yang pergi meninggalkan Tim 7?_

_"Tidak ada. Ini soal apa yang akan kulakukan nanti. Yah, yang mungkin saja membuat aku terpisah dari kalian." Ujar Sakura seraya mengedikkan bahunya._

_"Kau ini bicara apa? Aku tidak mengerti." Sahutnya dingin._

_"Sudahlah, kau tidak akan mengerti karena belum saatnya. Nanti, kau, Naruto, dan Kakashi akan mengerti." Jawabnya dengan senyum usil. Tangannya menyibakkan rambutnya yang dikacaukan angin dan menyampirkannya ke pundak kirinya._

_"Rambut panjang ini merepotkan." Keluhnya dengan gaya kekanak-kanakkan. Dengusan halus mengalun dari Sasuke._

_"Jangan tertawa!" hardik Sakura sebal. Pemuda itu memutar bola matanya dan berkomentar,_

_"Apa aku terlihat seperti sedang tertawa?" gadis itu memanyunkan bibirnya dan mendengus pelan._

_"Pokoknya, saat aku kembali nanti, aku ingin pulang ke rumah." _

_"Pulang saja apa susahnya." Balasnya dingin._

_"Maksudku adalah aku ingin pulang ke tempatmu, Sasuke-kun." Keningnya berkedut cepat. perempuan ini mulai membuatnya sakit kepala._

_"Maksudmu?" suaranya mulai menunjukkan kesabarannya yang mulai terkikis._

_"Maksudku, aku ingin pulang ke tempat di mana kau berada. Di manapun itu. Selama ada kau, aku akan merasa seperti di rumah. Kau adalah tempatku berpulang, Sasuke-kun. Kau adalah rumahku." Jelasnya dengan lembut. Sorot matanya menyatakan kesungguhan._

_"Aku bukan rumahmu." Kesedihan terpancar di wajah gadis musim semi itu._

_"Kenapa?"_

_"Kau tahu kenapa. Aku menimbulkan banyak penderitaan. Terutama padamu. Kau tahu itu dan aku tidak perlu menjelaskannya lagi." Kilahnya cepat. Dipalingkannya wajahnya dari sorot tajam Sakura. Suaranya tercekat di tenggorokan saat Sakura merengkuh kepalanya dan membawanya ke dalam dadanya._

_Ia bisa merasakan lekuk buah dada Sakura di wajahnya. Pipinya menghangat. Ia berusaha memberontak, tapi perempuan itu malah memeluknya erat dan membuatnya semakin terbenam di dalam hangat dadanya._

_"Sakura, lepaskan aku."_

_"Tidak, aku menyukainya."_

_"Sakura," ia menggeram pelan._

_"Rasakan saja." Perintah Sakura. Uchiha memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat, berusaha untuk tidak terpikat dengan pemandangan yang akan dengan senang hati dilahap oleh Naruto yang mesum. Uchiha tidak mesum, mereka berkelas._

_Raut dongkolnya mulai melembut saat ia berusaha pasrah dalam pelukan Sakura yang tidak wajar. Ia menghormati Sakura seperti ia menghormati ibunya. Maka, sebagai pria jantan, ia tidak akan melakukan hal yang sekiranya merusak kehormatan Sakura._

_Ia menghela napas pelan. Berusaha menikmati saja proses ini._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Rasanya nyaman._

_Rasanya tenang._

_Mendengarkan degup jantung Sakura membuatnya tenang. Rasa sakit di dada yang sebelumnya ia rasakan, kini menghilang begitu saja._

_Perlahan, ia semakin melesakkan wajahnya pada lekukan dada Sakura. _

_Rasanya seperti bersandar pada dada ibunya, di masa kecilnya._

_Rasanya aman seperti saat ia bersandar di punggung Itachi._

_Ia tersenyum tipis._

_Sasuke tahu, ia berada di rumah, saat Ibunya dengan hangat memeluknya, saat Itachi datang menemaninya dalam segala kegiatannya. Di saat itulah, dirinya mengerti yang dimaksud dengan keinginan Sakura untuk berpulang pada dirinya._

_Sakura menginginkan kedamaian dan rasa aman, yang bersumber darinya. Jika berada bersamanya, membuat Sakura merasakan kedamaian, maka ia tidak keberatan. Tapi, bisakah dia memberikannya? Tanpa melukai Sakura? _

_Ia mendesah pelan._

_Selama ia bisa merasakan perasaan damai ini, seperti kedamaian yang diberikan oleh ibunya. Seperti rasa aman yang diberikan oleh Itachi, Uchiha Sasuke tidak keberatan. Ia akan menyediakan tempat bagi Sakura untuk pulang padanya. Simbiosis mutualisme seperti ini, akan menyembuhkan luka batinnya yang sudah bertumpuk._

_Perlahan, tangannya merengkuh pinggang kecil di depannya. Diserapnya aroma tubuh Sakura yang manis dan lembut._

_"Sasuke,"_

_"Hn."_

_"Tetaplah hidup."_

-xxxXXXxxx-

_'Apa itu tadi?'_

Suara kepakan sayap menyadarkan Sasuke dalam posisi bertapanya. Sesekali ia bernapas dengan susah payah. Rasa sakit dan panas menjangkiti rongga dadanya. Suara langkah kaki beruntun memasuki _grotto_. Ia tidak ingin mengangkat kepalanya, karena ia tahu dari cakra yang menguar, siapa yang datang.

Ia hanya mengangkat kepalanya saat sebuah tangan kecil yang kasar menyentuh pipinya. Ungu-hitam terkejut beradu dengan hijau daun yang khawatir. Kekhawatiran tergambar jelas pada wajah feminin Sakura yang bersimpuh di depannya.

"Sasuke, kau baik-baik saja?" pertanyaan itu ditanggapi dengan pandangan tak percaya. Pewaris klan Uchiha itu tidak menyadari kehadiran Sakura. _Hell, _ia bahkan tidak mendeteksi cakra Sakura.

_'Ini aneh.'_ Pikirnya.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Sakura segera menangkupkan tangannya yang lain di atas dada Sasuke dan mulai melakukan pemeriksaan, namun tangan itu ditepis secara tiba-tiba oleh Sasuke. Kinoharu dan Akiochiba yang melihatnya hanya terdiam sementara Sai memilih untuk mengambilkan pakaian bersih untuk Sakura dan Putri.

"Tidak perlu." Perintahnya dingin.

"Tapi, pernapa-"

"Simpan cakramu. Aku baik-baik saja." Dan berdirilah Sasuke dengan gagah dan tegap di atas kedua kakinya. Dengan cepat ia memunggungi Sakura dan mengisyaratkan Sai untuk melemparkan sebotol air mineral padanya. Diteguknya isi botol dengan pelan. Sesudahnya, ia berpaling pada Kinoharu dan Akiochiba.

"Jadi, apa rencananya?"

-xxxXXXxxx-

Wajah membersut masam ditampakkan oleh pemuda itu sejak kedatangan rombongan Kinoharu. Semua orang kini sudah tersadar, berkat sentuhan menyembuhkan dari tangan dingin Sakura. Pendarahan Kakashi bisa ditangani meskipun cukup terlambat, memar dan luka di tubuh Naruto juga sudah dibereskan. Naruto yang tidak terima, melayangkan untaian protes yang berbelit, membuat telinga Sakura memerah, belum lagi sorot mata yang ditampilkan oleh Kakashi.

Jelas mantan gurunya itu tidak menyukai keputusan yang sebelumnya diambil. Dengan penuh penyesalan, Sakura terus meminta maaf atas 'kecerobohan' yang ia lakukan. Sasuke mendengus dan menyilangkan tangannya.

Mulutnya sudah gatal untuk melontarkan caci maki pada perempuan kecil ini, tapi rasa panas yang merongrong rongga dadanya, membuatnya jadi malas berbicara. Telinganya juga panas. sebab, selain mengomeli Sakura, yang lainnya terus-terusan membujuknya agar Sakura diperbolehkan untuk memeriksa dirinya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Ulangnya berkali-kali dengan penuh penekanan. Sakura yang cerdas, memilih diam dan membuang muka. Namun, sayang sekali. Aksinya itu tertangkap oleh mata sayu Kakashi. Dengan kecewa, pria bertopeng itu bertanya,

"Bisa kau jelaskan tujuanmu mengambil semua keputusan itu, Sakura? Lalu, bagaimana kau bisa membangkitkan Yang Mulia? Kau tahu, kalau kau bisa saja terbunuh dengan aksi nekatmu itu? apa kau sudah memikirkannya sejauh itu, Sakura? Atau ... ada yang kau sembunyikan?"

Sakura menyipitkan matanya dan berusaha meredam emosinya yang mulai bergejolak. Matanya menjelajah permukaan kolam yang tenang. Dengan suara dalam dan setengah berbisik, ia menjawab pertanyaan mematikan itu.

_'Tch, aku tidak mungkin mengatakan semua yang kubaca di buku itu 'kan?'_ Sakura melirik sekilas pada sosok Pangeran yang berdiri di pintu masuk, memunggungi mereka. '_Bahkan aku membatasi pengetahuan Sai mengenai masalah ini.'_ Pikirnya lagi.

"Aku sudah memikirkannya. Aku tahu resikonya dan aku bisa menyelesaikannya. Yang aku lakukan, itu semua karena aku tidak ingin kalian semua terluka karena berfokus pada banyak hal. Aku sudah cukup menjadi beban kalian, setidaknya, aku ingin bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk meringankan beban kalian. Mengenai Yang Mulia, aku menggunakan teknik yang aku kembangkan dengan Oma Tsunade secara rahasia. Karena rahasia, maafkan aku tidak bisa mengatakannya pada kalian. Dan, aku tegaskan, tidak ada yang aku sembunyikan." Terangnya dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Egois." Kepala merah jambu itu terangkat menatap Kakashi yang menatapnya lembut.

"Itu namanya egois, Sakura. Dan bodoh, jika aku boleh menambahkan. Kita ini satu tim, satu keluarga dan di saat seperti ini, kita bergantung satu sama lain. Tidak ada hidup yang dijunjung lebih tinggi. Semua sama. Kita saling membutuhkan. Aku mengerti maksud baikmu, tapi apa kau sadar, caramu bertindak membuat semua orang panik dan kewalahan?" pipi pucat Sakura merona merah. Rasa sedih, malu, dan marah bercampur di benaknya. Kakashi beringsut mendekat dan duduk di pinggir kolam, berhadapan dengan Sakura. Tangan besarnya menarik kedua tangan Sakura dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Tidak ada yang memandangmu sebagai beban. Kita ini tim dan kerja sama merupakan jawaban terbaik yang bisa membantu kita. Kau tahu dan sadar mengenai hal itu, aku yakin. Tapi, kau membutuhkan kami semua sama seperti kami membutuhkanmu. Tidak ada yang bisa merubah hal itu, Sakura. Dengar, aku sudah terpuruk jauh dalam kegagalanku membina kalian sebagai muridku." Mendengar kalimat terakhir ini, trio Sannin itu menyembunyikan wajahnya masing-masing.

"Dan aku tidak ingin mengulanginya kembali pada keempat partnerku ini. Aku tidak ingin pemikiran buruk yang ada di dalam kepala kita, menghalangi kita membangun ikatan yang baru dan kuat. Jadi, aku mohon kepadamu, berbicaralah padaku atau pada salah satu diantara kami, jangan pendam dan kau tanggung sendiri. Kita saling berbagi. Karena kita adalah tim dan keluarga." Tutup Kakashi seraya menepuk punggung tangan Sakura yang sudah balik meremas tangannya.

"Maafkan aku. Aku akan berusaha." Bisiknya dengan bulir air mata yang membasahi pipi lembutnya. Rasa bersalah semakin membelenggu nuraninya.

"Aku tahu, kau bisa melakukannya, Sakura-chan!" hibur Naruto yang kini merangkulnya dengan kuat. Sai mendekat dan dengan kikuk ikut merangkul Sakura.

"Apa ini sudah cukup menenangkanmu? Sudah cukup nyaman? Aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya berpelukan dengan orang banyak seperti ini, tapi aku harap ini bisa melegakanmu, seperti yang kubaca dalam buku." Terang Sai dengan polos. Kunoichi itu terkikik geli.

"Konyol. Sangat nyaman, Sai. Terima kasih Sai, Naruto." Jawabnya dengan tawa kecil. Dengan cengiran secerah mentari, Naruto melepaskan pelukannya sejenak dan memainkan alisnya dengan cepat.

"Kakashi, kau tidak akan mau melewatkan ini, bukan?"

"Apa?" mata sayu itu mendelik lebar dan curiga.

"Teme!"

"Hn."

"Kau juga!"

"Apa maksudmu?" Naruto memutar bola matanya diiringi dengusan kesal.

"_Group Hug_-ttebayo_!"_ serunya riang, ditariknya tangan Kakashi dengan kuat, memaksa pria itu berdiri dan terjungkal ke depan. Raut wajah dongkol dan sebal tergurat di wajah tampan Sasuke.

"Teme, jangan memaksaku untuk menyeretmu kemari." Ancam Naruto. Sakura terus terkikik geli melihat tingkah pemuda-pemuda kesayangannya.

"Hah!" dengus Sasuke dengan congkak.

"Kenapa kita harus repot menyeretnya jika kita bisa mendatanginya?" tanya Sai lugu. Mendengar itu, Sasuke ingin sekali memiliki keahlian Kakuzu. Bisa menjahit di manapun dan kapanpun. Termasuk menjahit mulut Sai saat ini juga.

"Aih, terkadang kepolosanmu itu benar-benar tak terduga Sai!" sahut Naruto dengan tawa nista. Dengan penuh semangat dan energi, ia memboyong ketiga partnernya mendekati Sasuke dengan cepat. Celaka bagi Sasuke yang terus-terusan bersikap arogan. Fisiknya yang lemah membuatnya tidak bergerak cepat.

"BERPELUKAN!" seru Naruto memekakkan telinga. Ekspresi horor tercetak jelas di wajah Sasuke yang terpaku pada tempatnya, tidak siap menerima terkaman empat manusia dewasa di depannya.

-xxxXXXxxx-

Gelak tawa tak terkontrol dan urakan bergema di dalam _grotto_. Pangeran dan Putri yang menyaksikan kejadian itu tidak bisa lagi bersikap elegan ala bangsawan. Kejadian itu spontan membuat Akiochiba tertawa terbahak-bahak dengan tawanya yang sungguh seperti penonton acara komedi. Tidak mencerminkan statusnya yang tinggi dan berkelas.

Di depan mereka berdiri lima orang yang basah kuyup. Ketiga pasang mata menghujam tajam pada wajah berkumis yang hanya menyengir kuda dengan kikuk. Sepasang azure itu tidak khawatir dengan dua pasang mata lainnya, sebab si hijau dan si mata satu hanya menatapnya jengkel. Namun si mata aneh ini, mata hitam dan unyeng-unyeng, menatapnya dengan intensitas membunuh.

Teriakan derita menggema, menambah panjang derai tawa duo bangsawan. Suara kicauan burung dan gemeretak arus listrik menjadi musik tambahan. Sasuke yang jengkel dengan ulah Naruto, dengan puas menyetrum bocah tengil itu. Jika saja Sakura tidak menghentikannya, mungkin Naruto sudah menjadi keripik sekarang.

"Aku tidak pernah tertawa seliar ini!" seru Putri dengan wajah berbinar-binar.

Bagaimana tidak, saat empat sekawan itu menerjang Uchiha, mereka lupa kalau posisi Uchiha Sasuke ada di pinggir kolam. Sasuke yang tidak siap, langsung terjungkal ke belakang dan terjebur ke kolam didahului dengan :

"DOBE!"

Disusul dengan :

"EEEHH?!" tentu saja Naruto yang lemot.

"KYAAAA!" Sakura yang panik.

"Ouh..." Sai yang takjub.

"Oh, astaga..." dan Kakashi yang mempertanyakan kewarasan dirinya saat ini.

Air tenang itu meluap dan meluber kemana-mana, akibat hantaman lima manusia dewasa tak bertanggung jawab.

Kinoharu yang kembali terobsesi dengan _pinky_ _sister_nya dengan panik menyiapkan segala kebutuhan dasar mereka saat ini : pakaian kering. Sambil menggerutu, Naruto berlari ke arah hutan mengumpulkan kayu, dahan, dan ranting kering untuk membuat api unggun. Sakura berkali-kali mengancam untuk menghajar Kinoharu jika berani mengintipnya berganti pakaian. Gadis itu ingin protes tapi tidak bisa. Pakaian dalamnya basah semua dan sangat tidak nyaman mengenakannya. Dengan terpaksa ia melepaskan semua dan memakai pakaian ganti – yang untungnya longgar dan berwarna hitam – yang sudah disiapkan oleh Putri. Sasuke dengan napasnya yang terengah-engah dan nyeri yang menjalar di dadanya mengalami problem yang sama. Jangan tanya Sai dan Kakashi. Mereka juga sama.

Sekembalinya Naruto, Sasuke memerintahkan bocah tengil itu membuat api unggun. Namun, lagi-lagi kicauan protes terdengar.

"Hei Teme, kau bagian menyalakan api. Aku sudah hampir selesai mengaturnya. Sekarang tugasmu untu menyalakannya!" Seru Naruto kesal.

"Tidak, kau buat saja sendiri." Jawab pemuda arogan itu.

"Oi! Buat apa aku repot-repot membuat api manual, kalau ada kau, Sasuke Teme!" hardik Naruto cepat.

"Hn?" kening Sasuke berkedut cepat. "Jadi kau anggap aku korek api berjalan?" tanyanya dengan aura mematikan. Naruto menelan ludah dengan gugup.

"Sasuke, sudah. Jangan ribut perkara sepele seperti ini. Tolong nyalakan apinya." Pinta Sakura yang sudah jengkel melihat polah dua pemuda ababil di depannya.

Kesal dan lelah mendengar omelan di sana sini, Sasuke dengan seringai licik menyemburkan api dari mulutnya. Mata Naruto terbelalak. Bola api yang disemburkan Sasuke sudah kelewat batas dan menyerbu Naruto yang lari pontang-panting ke arah hutan, dengan celana yang terbakar di bagian pantat.

"Aku tidak percaya aku hidup dalam gerombolan idiot!" gumam Sakura frustasi.

-xxxXXXxxx-

Semua orang duduk melingkari api unggun. Pakaian basah bergelantungan pada tiang kayu dan senar yang telah disiapkan, terus menerus menerima hawa panas dari api unggun. Sakura bergelung pada kain tebal yang berfungsi sebagai selimut. Sasuke diseberangnya, menutup mata terhanyut dalam pikirannya sendiri. Naruto terusik dengan kesunyian yang mencekam. Kakashi sibuk membalik lembar-lembar novel haramnya. Kinoharu dan Akiochiba duduk berdampingan dengan pandangan kosong pada api unggun. Sai? sudah pasti di pojok , agak menjauh, dan melukis situasi mereka dalam petualangan kali ini.

"Argh! Ayolah, kenapa semua menjadi murung begini?! Aku tidak tahan sepanjang malam sampai pagi kita cuma bergalau begini!" seru Naruto frustasi. Sasuke mengumpat pelan sementara Sakura sibuk menghajar kepala kuning itu.

"Diamlah! Karena ulahmu tadi, kita tidak bisa beristirahat dengan baik! Apa susahnya sih tenang sedikit!" gertak Sakura yang keki dengan kerewelan bocah Kyuubi itu.

"Geez, Sakura-chan! Setidaknya kita menyusun strategi untuk menghentikan Agire bukan? Kita sudah ada informasi untuk menyusun strategi. Daripada berdiam diri, lebih baik kita berdiskusi." Usul Naruto seraya membusungkan dadanya. Kakashi melihatnya dengan kedua matanya. Sakura dan Sasuke menatapnya dengan datar. Naruto menggaruk kepalanya, kikuk.

"Kita ... ada informasi 'kan? Atau ... tidak ada? Ah, ha ... ha ... ha ..." calon Hokage ini tiba-tiba menyesal membuka mulutnya. Kakashi menutup bukunya dan menegakkan posturnnya.

"Yang Mulia, Putri Akiochiba dan Pangeran Kinoharu, jika boleh, aku ingin meminta pendapat kalian." Putri musim gugur itu berdeham sejenak dan mulai berbicara.

"Pertama-tama, kalian tidak perlu bersikap formal pada kami berdua. Cukup panggil aku Akio. Kedua, Naruto benar, kita harus segera menyusun strategi bertempur. Agire bukan orang yang bisa kalian anggap enteng. Aku rasa, kalian paham mengenai hal ini."

"Terima kasih, Akio-san." Kakashi menundukkan kepalanya sejenak dan mengangkatnya kembali. "Kami sudah merasakannya dan sangat paham. Apa ada cara agar serangan kami bisa efektif untuk melumpuhkan Agire?" tanyanya.

"Sebenarnya, ada satu cara, tapi aku tidak yakin." Jawab Kinoharu. Semua kepala tertuju padanya.

"Kita tidak akan pernah tahu jika belum mencobanya." Imbuh Naruto bersemangat. Sakura mengangguk cepat.

"_Chakra unification_. Penyatuan cakra. Memaksa cakramu untuk menerima dan bersatu dengan cakra unik milik kami. Dengan demikian, meskipun terekspos oleh cakra kami, kalian akan baik-baik saja, malah akan membantu meningkatkan kualitas cakra kalian. Secara teori, akan memberikan efek postif pada kalian. Secara praktek, mungkin akan membunuh kalian." Tutup Kinoharu dengan raut wajah tergganggu.

"Mati?" bisik Sakura. "Itu masuk akal. Sama seperti tubuh manusia yang dimasuki oleh benda asing, tubuh kita pasti akan memberikan perlawanan untuk menyingkirkan benda asing itu. Cakra kita pun demikian. Cakra asing yang masuk dalam sistem cakra kita pasti akan dilawan dan membuat aliran cakra kita terganggu. Jika perlawanan itu begitu kuat, bisa membuat saluran dan titik cakra kita pecah dan hancur." Lanjut Sakura dengan cemas.

"Tidak ada alternatif lain?" tanya Kakashi. Ia tidak menyukai pilihan berisiko seperti ini.

"Sebenarnya, dengan penakaran jumlah cakra yang tepat, kematian bisa dihindarkan. Jumlah yang dibutuhkan berkisar 10 sampai 20 persen dari jumlah cakra yang dimiliki penerima. Untuk melakukan hal itu, dibutuhkan kontrol cakra yang ekstrem." Jawab Kinoharu. Semua shinobi Konoha menoleh pada Sakura yang masih mengedipkan matanya dengan takjub.

"Apa?" tanyanya ragu.

"Mustahil." Cetus Sasuke dengan nada pesimis. "Meskipun Sakura memiliki kontrol cakra yang sangat baik, dia tidak memiliki cakra milik kalian. Sekalipun ada, cakranya pasti sudah bercampur dengan cakra miliknya sendiri. Saat Sakura mentransfer, bukan tidak mungkin cakranya sendiri juga akan masuk."

"Apa yang Sasuke katakan benar. Menerima satu cakra asing milik kalian sangat berisiko dan apabila sudah bercampur dengan milik orang lain, probabilitas keberhasilan proses ini bisa semakin berkurang." Sahut Kakashi. "Kau tahu sendiri Naruto, apa yang terjadi pada Sakura. Terlambat sedikit saja, tidak ada lagi Haruno Sakura." lanjut Kakashi.

Wajah Naruto berubah murung. Diliriknya bekas hitam-kemerahan yang tercetak pada tangan kanan Sakura. Matanya terpejam seketika, membayangkan jeritan Sakura yang menyayat jiwa saat cincin mistis itu bersatu dengannya. Sementara Sasuke, memalingkan wajahnya dari pandangan orang lain.

"Yeah, mengerikan." Jawabnya. Sakura termenung, tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan. Kinoharu menghela napas panjang dan meregangkan tangannya ke atas.

"Kita lupakan sejenak masalah ini. Strategi yang bisa aku usulkan sederhana, aku dan Akio akan mengalihkan perhatiannya dan memberikan kalian peluang. Kami berdua akan membuatnya kewalahan dan kelelahan. Kalian akan menyerangnya sesuai dengan isyarat dariku. Elemen kejutan akan sangat membantu, mengingat Agire belum tahu kalau Akio sudah bangkit. Oleh karena itu, aku mengharapkan bantuan dari Sakura jika tidak keberatan."

"Bantuan apa?" sahut Sasuke cepat. Kinoharu menatapnya dengan tajam dan senyum penuh rasa bersalah terulas di bibirnya.

"Maafkan aku, tapi aku butuh Sakura untuk menjadi umpan."

-xxxXXXxxx-

"Aku tidak percaya, Sakura-chan menyetujuinya!" protes Naruto yang berusaha keras menyusul Sasuke yang sudah melesat bak roket, mendahuluinya. Mereka berdua menjelajahi hutan untuk berburu. Sasuke bersikeras untuk menjalankan tugas ini meskipun Kakashi dan Sakura sudah melarangnya akibat kondisi kesehatannya yang menurun tanpa sebab.

"Diamlah." Geramnya jengkel.

"Kau tidak khawatir?" tanya Naruto serius dan pelan. Untuk beberapa saat, Sasuke terdiam, sebelum akhirnya ia membuka mulutnya.

"Ada tiga ekor kelinci. Aku akan mendapatkan mereka." Naruto menganga mendengar tanggapan Sasuke.

"Tch, Teme brengsek!" desisnya jengkel.

Sesudah mendapatkan buruan mereka, cepat-cepat kedua rival itu kembali ke _grotto_. Dalam perjalanan, berkali-kali Sasuke batuk dan terjatuh saat berusaha mengumpulkan napasnya.

"Lihat akibat kesombonganmu, Sasuke. Kau tidak akan seperti ini jika kau membiarkan Sakura mengobatimu." Tegur Naruto yang sudah berjongkok di sampingnya. Tangannya menepuk-nepuk punggung angkuh Uchiha namun ditampik oleh pemuda arogan itu dengan keras.

"Jangan menyentuhku." Uchiha bangkit berdiri dengan sempoyongan dan melirik Naruto dengan tatapan lelah.

"Apa kau pikir aku akan menyerah begitu saja? Kau lupa dengan kondisi Sakura saat ini? Aku tidak akan membuatnya menghabiskan cakranya untuk hal sepele seperti ini." Jawabnya dengan suara serak. Pemuda Uzumaki itu menghela napas pelan dan berdiri berhadapan dengan sahabat seumur hidupnya itu.

"Aku ingat. Kau pikir aku idiot? Tapi, dalam keadaan seperti ini, aku membutuhkan kau dalam kondisi prima, Sasuke. Kau lihat cedera yang dialami Sakura 'kan? Dia mendapatkannya karena kecerobohanku." Ia menarik napas panjang dan melanjutkan,

"Jika kau dalam keadaan sehat, kita berdua bisa melindunginya dan yang lainnya. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja! Lagipula, apa salahnya kau menerima bantuan Sakura? Dia sangat mengkhawatirkanmu. Apakah salah kalau kau menerima bantuannya dan membuatnya merasa diterima sepenuhnya olehmu?" Sasuke menatap nanar jinchuuriki itu. Napasnya sudah mulai teratur. Ia menggeleng pelan dan menyeringai kecil.

"Sejak kapan kau bicara menggunakan otakmu itu, Dobe?'

"Eh?! Aku di sini berusaha mencerahkan suasana dan kau mengatakan aku tidak berotak?!"

"Kau sendiri yang bilang kalau kau tidak berotak. Aku tidak pernah mengatakannya."

"Aku membencimu!" jerit Naruto kekanak-kanakan.

"Aku juga." Dan kedua kepalan tangan dua rival saling beradu dalam harmoni persahabatan.

-xxxXXXxxx-

Mereka makan dalam diam. Naruto berkali-kali melirik ke langit dengan tatapan bingung. Akiochiba memperhatikannya dan terkekeh geli.

"Ini masih malam. Aku tahu, kalian pasti sulit membedakan waktu siang dan malam saat ini, tapi aku yakinkan padamu, kalau sekarang masih malam." Terang Akio yang asyik menikmati hidangannya.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Pokoknya aku tahu," jawabnya seraya tersenyum simpul. Suasana kembali hening namun kembali terpecah akibat batuk mengejan Sasuke diiringi dengan tarikan susah payah untuk menghirup oksigen.

"Sasuke!" Sakura segera beranjak dari tempatnya dan dengan cepat membaringkannya kepalanya di atas pangkuannya.

"Dugaanku, Sasuke mengalami keracunan cakra yang mengenai sistem pernapasannya." Tukas Kinoharu. Sakura terbelalak.

"Keracunan cakra? Bagaimana bisa? Yang lainnya baik-baik saja!" protesnya.

"Kakashi mengenakan topeng pada wajahnya sehingga udara seolah tersaring pada topengnya, Naruto memiliki kemampuan untuk menggunakan cakra alam miliknya sendiri, Sai terus berada di dekatmu, sehingga _Lost Chakra_ kami terikat padamu selama kau mengenakan cincin Amaterasu. Sementara Sasuke, dia terekspos bebas, meskipun dalam jumlah kecil, tapi berlangsung terus menerus, dan akhirnya menyerang sistem pernapasannya."

"Apa yang bisa aku lakukan?"

"Tidak ada."

"Tidak ada? Apa maksudmu tidak ada?!" seru Naruto.

"Kau hanya bisa meredakan rasa nyerinya. Tapi untuk menghilangkan cakra itu, hanya dengan memaksanya menyatu dengan cakra Sasuke sendiri." Sakura menggigit bibirnya. Mata hijaunya berkilauan, berlapis cairan bening yang mengumpul di pelupuk tangannya.

"Tch!' decaknya kesal. Kedua tangannya menangkup di atas dada Sasuke dan cahaya hijau berpendar lembut melingkupinya. Desah napas lega mengalun dari bibir Sasuke. Matanya sayu menatap balik kesedihan yang tergurat di atasnya.

"Maafkan aku..." bisik Sakura pelan. Kelopak mata itu berkedip pelan dan terus memandang kilau jamrud itu hingga kedua matanya terpejam dalam damai. Kakashi baru saja akan berbicara saat sesuatu yang ganjil mengusiknya. Kinoharu dan Akiochiba terjaga seketika. Ketiganya saling bertukar pandang.

"Sai, kami butuh transportasi." Bisik Kakashi. Sai dengan penuh curiga menggambar monsternya dan berbisik, memberikan napas kehidupan pada mosnternya itu.

"Kalian mau ke mana?"

"Aku rasa sudah waktunya. Agire mencari kita." Jawab Akiochiba geram.

"Sesuai rencana kita sebelumnya, Aku dan Akio akan mengalihkan perhatiannya. Sakura akan menjadi umpan, Kakashi dan Naruto akan menyerang saat aku memberikan isyarat. Sakura ikut dengan kami. Sai akan menjaga Sasuke. Akio, segera menyamar menjadi Sasuke.'

Semua kepala mengangguk dan menjalankan tugasnya masing-masing. Sakura dengan berat hati, melepaskan Sasuke dari genggamannya dan meninggalkan kedua kembar kelam dalam _grotto_.

-xxxXXXxxx-

Agire duduk dengan angkuh di atas reruntuhan mercusuar. Wajahnya terlihat bosan. Tangannya yang diselimuti oleh sarung tangan hitam, menyisir rambut cepaknya dan mengusap wajahnya pelan. _Longsleeve hitam, Sleeveless cloak_ ungu dengan celana hitam dan sepatu ninja menjadi kostum barunya. Kain ungu bermotif garis putih, melilit _cloak_nya tepat di pinggang. Tiga sarung pedang mencuat dari balik punggungnya.

"Nah, kau begitu sensitif ya mengenai cakra unik kita. Terganggu sedikit saja kau langsung muncul." Gumamnya.

"Entah kebodohanmu atau kau terlalu bernyali untuk mempermainkan penguasa Akai Aki." Jawab Kinoharu sinis. Pengkhianat bangsa itu mendengus dan tertawa nista.

"Penguasa Akai Aki. Aku ulangi, _penguasa_ Akai Aki? Lihat yang berbicara di sini! Kau! Kau seorang Pangeran buangan Midohana, jangan memberi dirimu _title_ yang mustahil, Yang Mulia." Ejeknya lagi. Rahang Putra Raja itu mengatup rapat. Setiap kali orang menyebutnya Pangeran Buangan, sosok ayahandanya selalu muncul di benaknya. Kinoharu sangat membencinya.

"Jaga bicaramu, bodoh." Sahut Sasuke, geram. Tawa sinis dilontarkan dari mulut keji Agire. Tubuhnya kini tegap berdiri di atas puing-puing. Kedua tangannya kini sudah mencengkeram kedua bilah pedang hitamnya.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan ocehanmu, bagaimana kalau kita mulai saja?" suara feminin Sakura menarik perhatian pemegang pedang hitam dan membuatnya berang.

"_Shall we?"_ empat warna meluncur satu sama lain dalam siraman cahaya pilar cakra. Merah, hijau, putih, dan hitam. Si hitam melayangkan sayatan-sayatan dari dua perpanjangan tangannya, si hijau dengan gumpalan cakra di kedua kepalan tangannya, menghancurkan tanah, pasir, dan bebatuan di bawah kakinya.

Udara dipenuhi oleh titik debu, bumi berguncang, membuat napas sesak dan mengaburkan pandangan serta menghilangkan keseimbangan. Suara erangan dan tawa maniak menjadi musik latar mereka. Pedang hitam di tangan kiri Agire dilemparkan ke pecahan batu yang melayang di udara. Seutas cakra tipis berwarna hitam mengikat pangkal pedang dengan tangannya. Dengan satu sentakan bertenaga, ia meluncur ke titik pusat batu itu dan mengayunkan tangan kanannya ke sisi kanan leher Sakura.

Helaian _pink _ melayang di udara, saat kepala femininnya menunduk cepat menghindari tebasan maut Agire. Kilau ungu bersinar di keningnya. Pertanda murid legendaris itu akan mengeluarkan kemampuan monsternya lebih beringas lagi. Tangannya menyambar mata pedang itu dan menarik serta majikannya ke arahnya. Tangan kanan berselimut cakra biru, dingin, dan tajam, mengarah pada titik vital di dada Agire.

"Apa?!" Agire dengan cekatan mengesampingkan posisi tubuhnya dan membiarkan tangan kanannya teriris oleh _chakra scalpel_ Sakura. Jarinya terlepas seketika dari pedang keduanya.

"Sial!" umpat Sakura kesal. Ia bergerak mundur memanfaatkan pecahan batu sebagai lompatan. Pedang hitam itu kini ada padanya. Telapak tangan kirinya terkoyak akibat mata pedang yang bergerigi bak seringai hiu.

Agire meludahkan kemurkaannya. Tangan kanannya mati rasa dan tak bisa digerakkan. Mata hazelnya mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling secepat kilat. Ia melompat ke kiri dan membentengi dirinya dari tebasan Kusanagi Sasuke yang berbalut cakra merah panas. Mulut Agire tak tinggal diam. Semburan api putih meraung di udara, meledakkan apapun yang disentuhnya.

Elemen kejutan memang bermanfaat, Sasuke menyeruak dengan Kusanagi terhunus, memecah api maut tanpa susah payah dan tak tergores sedikitpun. Selaput merah tipis membungkus tubuhnya dan Kusanagi. Suara daging tercucuk oleh benda tajam, membuat Sasuke menyeringai.

Namun, seringai itu hilang saat raga itu terpecah menjadi serpihan kristal. Sasuke terdiam terpaku saat benda dingin mengiris tengkuknya. Kusanagi terhunus ke belakang, menempel di perut maniak.

"Aku lihat kau cukup bisa beradaptasi dengan cakra unik kami, eh?" suara picik itu berbisik di belakangnya.

"Dan aku lihat kau cukup tangkas dalam menghadapi kami, eh?" Kinoharu balas mengejeknya dengan satu tangan menempel di tengkuk Agire. Sebuah kanji putih berkilau tercetak di belakang kepala Agire.

KAERU.

"Kau mau meledakkan kepalaku?"

"Lebih tepatnya, _mengubahnya_."

"Tch, lakukan sesukamu." Pedang ketiga di punggungnya terlontar ke udara, mengiris pergelangan tangan Kinoharu yang tak sempat menghindar. Cakra hitam tipis muncul mengendalikan pedang ketiga itu. Kusanagi menghujam ke belakang. Agire membungkukkan tubuhnya menghindari tusukan ke organ vital, sementara cakra hitam, yang berfungsi sebagai tangan ketiga, mengayunkan bilah hitam pada Kinoharu. Tangan kirinya membentengi dirinya dari sebuah fuma shuriken yang secara tiba-tiba datang.

Dentingan keras logam bertumbukan hanya sesaat sebelum gumpalan asap menyelubungi tangan kirinya. Rasa sakit teramat sangat di pinggangnya membuatnya sadar, bahwa fuma shuriken itu adalah Sakura dengan pedang hitamnya menancap di pinggangnya. Bilah hitamnya sendiri tertanam di pundak Sakura.

Kedua insan manusia bersimbah darah itu mengerang keras, menarik diri dari hujaman pengiris daging yang menghancurkan jaringan hidup mereka. Sasuke dengan cepat membuat segel tangan dan menempelkannya ke tanah. Gumpalan tanah meroket ke udara dan mencoba mencabik tubuh Agire yang mulai melamban. Sayangnya, tangan ketiganya menghancurkan pilar-pilar tanah tersebut.

Tak tinggal diam, Kinoharu membuat segel tangan dan meluncur ke udara, menyamai Agire dengan pilar kristal yang diciptakannya.

"Ketsueki Sureddo." Darah di sekujur tubuh Agire bereaksi dan hidup menyerupai benang-benang tipis, mengikat diri dengan darah yang mengucur dari irisan di pergelangan tangan Sang Pangeran.

"Jangan lupa, pakai otakmu kalau bertarung."

"Apa maksudmu?!"

"_Kita_ bebas mengendalikan zat-zat hidup. Cakra istimewa kita mengendalikan unsur-unsur alam, termasuk zat hidup dalam tubuh kita. Gunakan otakmu." Jawabnya dingin. Ditariknya tubuh musuh besarnya itu, telapak tangan kanannya bertuliskan kanji KAERU bersinar redup, mengarah ke kepala angkuh Agire.

"Persetan denganmu." Benang darah yang tercipta bersinar lemah dan meledak, akibat perubahan cakra Agire. Cahaya menyilaukan membutakan pandangan Kinoharu dan membuatnya lengah. Saat ia membuka matanya, logam hitam panjang tertancap di jantungnya.

_Lagi._

-xxxXXXxxx-

Sasuke memegang tengkuknya yang teriris cukup dalam. Sedikit lagi akan mengenai syarafnya. Ia berbalik dan terdiam saat melihat Kinoharu melayang di permukaan tanah, bergelantung pada pedang terkutuk itu tepat di jantungnya.

Sasuke menggeram bak binatang dan dengan satu ayunan tangannya, tanah di bawah kaki Pangeran itu tumbuh dan menjadi pijakan bagi tubuh malang itu. Matanya meradang dan berkilat tajam. Warna merah membakar matanya. Dengan satu jentikan jari, daun-daun merah membara berputar di udara. Kepakan sayap raksasa terdengar. Pekikan raksasa terdengar pilu. Angin panas berputar.

Mulutnya ternganga. Burung _phoenix_ merah membara, terbang menukik. Paruh tajam bergerigi, menyongsong sosoknya yang masih terpaku. Dilepasnya pedang ketiganya dan dengan segera melompat menjauh, hanya untuk disambut dengan tarian maut Sakura.

Pedang hitam bergerigi hampir menyayat lehernya. Bunga musim semi menari bak orang kesetanan. Pedang maut itu diayunkan dengan kekuatan mengerikan. Sasuke datang dengan kusanagi merah membara, bersaing dengan kilatan api di matanya. Denting metal beradu cepat bagai orkestra. Bilah hitam mengayun dan membelah apa yang disentuhnya. Kilauan cakra personal memberi warna semarak pertarungan mereka.

"Siapa kau!? Bagaimana kau memiliki _phoenix_ jalang itu!?" seru Agire pada sosok bengis Sasuke yang sudah hilang akal. Tubuhnya terus melompat mundur. Tenaganya kalah dibandingkan monster Hawa yang mengamuk. Tangan kanannya yang mati menyentuh sebatang pohon. Segera disedotnya sumber hidup itu

"SIAPA KAU?!" pekiknya lagi.

"_Surprise motherfucker_..." desis Uchiha.

"TIDAK MUNGKIN! Akio jalang itu sudah mati!" bantahnya sembari melompat menyerang balik, hanya untuk berdentingan dengan pedang ketiga.

"Sayang sekali, kau salah." Desis Kinoharu yang wajahnya sudah pucat seputih kapas. Kepala pengkhianat berpaling cepat, menangkis serangan membabi buta Sakura dan Akiochiba, yang kini muncul dalam wujud aslinya. Rimbunnya daun merah beterbangan di udara – ulah _phoenix – _mengganggu penglihatannya.

Satu banding empat.

Rambut pendeknya basah oleh keringat. Dengan sisa cakra, tiga bunshin tercipta dan menyebar, satu lawan satu.

-xxxXXXxxx-

"Berapa lama lagi kita bersembunyi?!" protes Naruto dengan darah mendidih, sejak menyaksikan tertikamnya Sakura. Buih-buih terang melingkupi tubuhnya. Gurat kumis rubahnya menebal. Giginya menajam. Rahangnya semakin tegang.

"Sebentar lagi. Beri mereka waktu." Balas Kakashi dengan ekspresi tak terbaca.

"Apa kau tidak mengkhawatirkan Sakura-chan?! Kau lihat sendiri bukan betapa brutalnya Agire!? Bagaimana bisa kau berdiam diri hanya untuk menunggu sinyal dari _pinky boy_ itu!?" serunya jengkel.

"NARUTO! Apa kau pikir aku tidak ingin segera menghabisi Agire? Apa kau pikir aku tidak khawatir dengan Sakura? Apa kau pikir aku tahan hanya berdiam diri di sini? Tidak, Naruto." Balasnya penuh tekanan.

"Lalu kenapa?!" pemuda Kyuubi itu sudah hampir hilang akal. Di depannya adalah salah satu musuh tak manusiawi dan yang harus menjadi umpan adalah Sakura. Mengapa Sakura, membuatnya semakin panik. Sudah cukup dengan drama menjemput anak domba yang hilang selama bertahun-tahun. Ia tidak mau saudarinya itu kini menjadi salah satu awal drama baru dalam hidupnya.

Cukup. Sudah cukup.

"Aku percaya pada Sakura." Ucap ninja senior itu. Naruto mengatupkan rahangnya. Alisnya menyerngit jengkel.

"Aku yakin padanya. Oleh karena itu, aku bersabar. Aku tidak akan meragukan kemampuannya. Sakura cerdas. Dan jika sesuatu terjadi padanya, aku sendiri yang akan menanggungnya." Lanjutnya pilu. Suara ledakan, dentingan logam, teriakan dan pekikan, darah tercecer, daging tercabik, memenuhi telinga kedua shinobi itu.

"Sebaiknya begitu." Bisik Naruto geram. Mata sayu Hatake berkilat tajam. Ia memandang sedih mantan muridnya yang kini tengah mempertaruhkan nyawanya untuk kesekian kalinya.

Suara pekikan burung di angkasa menyadarkannya. Kepala abu-abunya menengadah ke langit dan melihat guguran daun merah di angkasa. Raikiri bersorak di tapak tangannya.

"Sudah waktunya."

Dan menghilanglah Putra Kilat Kuning itu dalam sepersekian detik, menuju medan pertempuran.

-xxxXXXxxx-

Butuh penguasaan diri luar biasa. Hal pertama yang ingin dilakukannya adalah melepas kepala Agire dari tubuhnya, mengoyak wajahnya, meremukkan tulangnya, dan memakan otaknya, saat melihat Sakura tersalib di salah satu tebing, dengan patahan pedang menancap di masing-masing tapak tangannya. Kepala gadis itu mendongak dengan leher terengkuh dalam tapak setan. Tubuhnya gemetar berusaha melepaskan diri dari tikaman bilah hitam.

Desing Rasengan mengikis udara di sekitarnya. Teriakan kesedihan dan keputusasaan merongrong dari rongga lehernya.

"Stop, Naruto!" pekik Sakura serak. Pemuda itu tersentak dan menghentikan langkah kakinya.

"Dia bukan yang asli ... yang asli ada bersama Sasuke ..." bisiknya. Napasnya semakin terbatas.

"Sakura-chan! Berhenti bicara!"

"Tidak! Habisi tubuh aslinya! Itulah caranya! Kau hanya akan mem-akh-buang waktu di sini!" geramnya setengah mati. Cekikan di lehernya semakin menguat.

"Ta-"

"Jangan meremehkanku." Desis gadis itu dengan sorot mata bengis. Naruto menelan ludah. Sakura kesayangannya tidak pernah menatapnya seperti itu. Kepala kuningnya mengangguk cepat. Mode Sennin segera aktif untuk mendeteksi keberadaan Sasuke.

Melihat kepergian calon Hokage, Sakura menyeringai kecil.

"Idiot." Bisiknya.

"Diamlah, jalang!" bentak Agire. Cakra hitam menguar dan mulai menghujam tubuh Sakura tanpa ampun, mencabik tiap bagian tubuhnya. Erangan kemarahan meledak di kerongkongannya. Cakra hijau terkumpul di kedua sikunya.

Satu sentakan beringas, cukup untuk menghancurkan dinding tebing di balik lengannya yang terentang, memaksa kedua telapak tangannya terlepas. Perempuan itu bak pesakitan gila. Tawa kecil terkulum di bibirnya, meskipun kedua sikunya patah.

Bukan Sakura namanya jika tidak nekat. Dicabutnya salah satu patahan dari tapak tangannya yang kini berlubang, dengan mulutnya. Giginya menggigit erat meskipun lidahnya tersayat oleh tajamnya kedua sisi pedang.

Seringai sakit jiwa terpampang di wajahnya, pertanda _inner_ Sakura mengambil alih kesadarannya. Ia melompat menerkam bak serigala lapar. Lengan kirinya diayunkan hingga tapak tangannya menancap di leher Agire. Dikoyaknya daging leher itu dengan gerakan berputar. Dihujamkannnya senjata di mulutnya pada soket mata Agire, mencungkil bola matanya. Dihabisinya organ pencernaan dengan lutut berlapis cakra penghancur.

Wajahnya bermandikan darah. Rambutnya yang panjang kini kusut dengan amisnya merah. Kristal hijau itu bernyala-nyala dengan sorot haus darah. Tetes-tetes kental pekat, mengalir dari organ tak bertulang dalam rongga mulutnya.

"Bangsat." Bisik Agire lemah. Tangannya mencengkeram tanah dan mulai mengambil unsur-unsur bumi dalam tubuhnya.

"Kau menginginkanku. Aku datang padamu." Gumam Sakura datar.

"Tch, jangan sombong."

"Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu begitu saja, Aino Agire. Ini saatnya aku yang melindungi keluargaku. Jadi, jangan rusak momenku." Balas Sakura dengan napas tersengal-sengal.

"_Bitch!"_

"Kai." Bisik Sakura.

_-_xxxXXXxxx-

Derap langkah Naruto terhenti seketika. Mulutnya mengumpat keras saat menyadari datangnya Kakashi bersama kedua bangsawan. Tubuh mereka bersimbah darah namun tak terlihat luka fatal. Ia mengumpat berkali-kali menyadari kebodohannya. Kedua matanya terbelalak.

"Sakura-chan, kenapa aku begitu bodoh!" dengusnya dengan air mata berlinang. Genjutsu yang ditanamkan padanya terlepas seketika. Kakashi mendelik lebar menyadari maksud perkataan Naruto.

Sakura tengah berhadapan dengan Aino Agire asli.

Tanpa buang waktu, Kyuubi berbalik arah, berharap tidak terlambat barang sedetikpun.

-xxxXXXxxx-

Pemandangan menjijikkan menyambut mereka. Sakura duduk di atas dada Agire. Mulutnya bermandikan cairan kental. Sorot matanya kosong. Kedua sikunya mencuat dengan sudut yang aneh. Lubang-lubang kecil nampak di sekujur tubuhnya. Sementara bola mata Agire tergeletak beberapa meter darinya, tercucuk pada patahan pedang hitam.

Intuisi seorang ayah memicu Kakashi mendahului rombongannya. Dengan segera di rengkuhnya Sakura dan membawanya menjauh. Akiochiba menyusulnya dan dengan cepat memberikan pertolongan pertama pada Sakura.

Naruto terpaku. Kinoharu diam seribu bahasa.

"Sakura! Sakura! sadarlah!" panggil Kakashi panik. Gadis itu hanya menatapnya dingin dan kosong.

"Kenapa Sakura?" tanya Naruto dengan suara kecil. Kinoharu menunduk dan berbisik pelan.

"Terjadilah yang harus terjadi." Balasnya.

"Hal ini tidak seharusnya terjadi!" sentaknya, yang hanya dibalas oleh pekikan bengis _phoenix _ Akiochiba, protektif akan Kinoharu.

"Tidak masuk akal! Kau dengar? Tidak masuk akal!" sungut Naruto emosional.

"Hentikan, Naruto. Tidak ada gunanya kau menyalahkan Kinoharu. Sakura sendiri yang menyetujuinya." Lerai Kakashi dengan kelelahan yang nampak di suaranya. Frustasi mulai menggerogotinya dan shinobi bertopeng itu tidak mau Naruto membuat onar. Saat ini, keselamatan Sakura adalah prioritas utama.

Uzumaki mengerang geram dan berjalan mendekati tubuh Agire hanya untuk melihatnya melebur menjadi kristal.

"Sial, orang itu berhasil kabur." Gumam Naruto.

-xxxXXXxxx-

Agire menyerap semua sumber kehidupan di bawah kakinya. Bola matanya mulai terbentuk dan rasanya bagai neraka. Lehernya yang patah kini kembali lurus. Daging-daging saling merajut dan ia terus mengerang kesakitan. Sisa cakranya membantunya kabur dan ia berharap, tidak ada lagi yang mengejarnya saat ini. Sekarang ia belum siap. Terutama saat pemuda bermata aneh itu nanti datang.

Rencananya berantakan. Ia tidak menyangka perempuan incarannya itu, akan menyusahkannya sampai seperti ini. Sosok perempuan mungil berambut sewarna permen kapas itu menyimpan sosok monster yang tertidur pulas.

Kegilaan dan obsesinya pada Sakura semakin menjadi-jadi. Kunoichi itu sangat sempurna untuk menjadi pelengkap rencananya dalam menguasai Tanah Empat Musim.

* * *

**GUENDENG... ini chappi paling panjaaaang! XD diketik dalam keadaan sakit plus stress ahahahahaha**

**ah, itung2 ini bayaran ane selama nanti 2 bulan hiatus XD. kalau sempet, nanti ane bakal edit kok :D**

**jangan sungkan tanya XD**

**EH HEI! FFN ada mobile app lho! XD ada di Playstore buat yg android XD logonya sama kok kaya FFN ini, buruan pasang XD tapi, kayaknya yang bisa pakai yg punya akun aja ... tapi nggak ada salahnya pasang XD**

**Aish, bubye dulu ya? Garap skripsi lagi! Doakan ane :D**

**25 MEI 2015 bakal jadi babak baru TT-TT... GANBATTE ME!**

**Love you all people :***

**RnR Pliss?**

**Matursuwun...:3**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**ChanbaekSaranghaeHeni; sarah brownie; StingyBee; Guest; rahillah.r5; hanazono yuri; berry uchiha; Aiko Asari; ; ami; madamoisellenna; KisaKisaMe; haru no haru; Myosotis sylvatica; dianarndraha; CherrySand1;**

**Tengkyu soooo much! Ane sayang kalian... ane juga sayang sama silent reader :D**

**1\. **Ugh, the more i love one character, the more i want to kill him/her XD

**2\. **Unsur psikopat dan sadistik ini jadi bahan penelitian juga XD jadi terima kasih kalau sampai benar2 sudah terasa dan membuat kalian merinding atau mual :D

**3\. **Sasuke malah jadi Damsel in distress wkwkwkw, aih, kadang seorang pria juga butuh diselamatkan oleh kelembutan hati wanitanya kan?

**4\. **Sasuke baru muncul di chapter ini, jadi Sasuke yang muncul di chappi sebelumnya adalah Akiochiba.

**5\. **Sayangnya, Agire nggak akan mati di chapter ini XD

**6\. **Dalam chapter ini ada pengolahan emosi yang ane sendiri juga lagi usaha telaah. Jadi semoga maksud ane mengena dan tersampaikan

**7\. **Kinoharu? LOL XD emang misterius dia itu

**8\. **Kemungkinan actin di chapter ini agak tipis karena mau mendalami emosi tiap karakter XD, maafkan ane yang kurang memuaskan XD

**Warning : GORE, Adventure, Romance, Friendship, Slight H/C, Slight Supranatural. Nggak pakai Beta Read. Maafkan kesalahan yang ada. Kritik yg sopan diterima, tapi Flame akan diabaikan. **

**Unsur psikologi mungkin agak terasa, karena ane sendiri sedang konsentrasi dengan isu psikologi untuk buku dan proyek personal lainnya. Semoga tidak terlalu membingungkan akibat permainan flash back XD**

**Cookies!**

**Enjoy new Chappi! :D**

* * *

**Reminder**

Rencananya berantakan. Ia tidak menyangka perempuan incarannya itu, akan menyusahkannya sampai seperti ini. Sosok perempuan mungil berambut sewarna permen kapas itu menyimpan sosok monster yang tertidur pulas.

Kegilaan dan obsesinya pada Sakura semakin menjadi-jadi. Kunoichi itu sangat sempurna untuk menjadi pelengkap rencananya dalam menguasai Tanah Empat Musim.

* * *

Kinoharu menuntun mereka dalam pengejaran Agire. Aksi gila ini harus segera berakhir. Namun sayang, ia tidak bisa berbuat banyak dalam kondisinya sekarang. Ia melirik ke balik bahunya dan melihat Naruto dengan protektif, menggendong Sakura yang tampaknya begitu jauh untuk digapai.

Gadis itu terlihat dingin. Sorot matanya redup. Hijau itu tak lagi teduh, tapi seperti racun, seperti _acid_ yang siap membunuh kapan saja kau memikirkannya, menyentuhnya, menghirupnya. Tatapannya lurus ke depan dan kosong. Begitu datar. Begitu dingin. Wajahnya bagai bertopengkan wajah Joker. Putih pucat, terbingkai helai feminin kelopak sakura yang ternoda, berulas senyum tragis.

Bibirnya tak lagi menggoda. Bibir mematikan itu bermandikan darah nista Agire dan dirinya sendiri. Ia enggan membersihkan noda itu. Ia enggan menyembuhkan lidahnya. Meskipun pendarahan terhenti, biarlah daging itu terkoyak.

Gara-gara benda lunak itu, semua timnya menjadi korban. Karena benda lunak itu harus menahan diri dari mencurahkan seluruh informasi yang krusial. Biarlah ini menjadi hukuman baginya. Hukuman baginya yang menjadi egois.

-xxxXXXxxx-

**_'Sakura, kau bodoh. Apa yang kau pikirkan!? Kau mau mati begitu saja dan membiarkan mereka meratapimu seperti idiot?!' _**jerit _Inner _frustasi.

_'Diamlah, Inner! Aku sedang berkonsentrasi untuk membebaskan diri! Jika kau tidak berniat membantuku, tutup mulutmu dan biarkan aku berusaha!'_

**_'The fuck, Sakura! Aku tidak ingin mati dengan cara bodoh! Aku adalah kau dan kau adalah aku! Kau mati, aku mati. Aku mati, kau mati! Jika ini caramu melindungi mereka, maka kau adalah manusia terbodoh di dunia! Ingatlah! Kau ninja medik! Mereka membutuhkanmu! HIDUP-HIDUP!'_**

_'Jika terlihat bodoh namun efektif dan ampuh, maka itu tidak bodoh. Siapa yang bilang aku akan mati? Aku akan hidup. Lihat saja nanti.'_ Balasnya angkuh. Tangannya semakin cepat mengayunkan pedang itu. Tiga lawan satu cukup merepotkan. Ia harus mengukur kekuatannya agar tidak sampai melukai dua partnernya yang lain.

**_'Aku membencimu, Sakura. Aku tidak percaya, aku adalah bagian dari dirimu!'_**

_'Dan aku juga membencimu, Inner. Sekarang, buat dirimu berguna dan pinjamkan aku kekuatan.'_ Ia berdesis pelan.

**_'Apa lagi rencanamu kali ini? Kau akan kehilangan kewarasanmu jika kau berusaha mengikuti pola serangan Agire!'_**

_'Karena itu, tugasmu adalah menjaga kewarasanku. Ingat saat ujian Chuunin dengan Ino? Pria bejad ini mau mengambil alih diriku, seperti Ino. Kau mau pria itu mendominasi kita?'_ Bujuk Sakura, begitu meyakinkan. _Inner_, begitu terprovokasi, langsung memakan umpan itu.

**_'Apa?! Bangsat! Tidak ada yang boleh mendominasi tubuh, jiwa, dan pikiran ini selain kita berdua! Tak akan aku biarkan. Mundurlah, Sayang. Biar kutunjukkan siapa Haruno Sakura sebenarnya.'_**

_'Hell yeah! Way to go, Inner! Shanaroo!'_

**_'Aku akan menguncimu dalam alam bawah sadar. Jangan sekali-kali kau buka. Aku tahu benar kau bukan seorang sadistik dan brutal. Jangan kau dengar dan kau lihat. Kau akan merepotkanku, jika kau sampai terguncang atas apa yang akan aku lakukan, Sakura. Diam dan tunggu kabar dariku. Sekarang, tidurlah!'_**dan itulah terakhir kali Sakura melihat indahnya warna dunia dari mata gadis pendamba masa depan cerah, sebelum semuanya menjadi buram dan monokrom.

_Inner_ Sakura menyerang Agire dengan brutal dan tanpa ampun. Teriakan-teriakan Agire merdu di telinga _Inner_. Kesadisan yang ia tunjukkan adalah sisi gelap seorang Haruno Sakura. Namanya boleh saja terdengar lembut dan anggun, tapi jangan remehkan sisi gelap seorang manusia.

Selalu ada monster dalam setiap manusia.

Suka tidak suka, mereka **_ada_**.

_Inner _Sakura, merupakan monster terpendam, bentukan emosi-emosi dan logika yang tak pernah tersampaikan. Ia tidak merasakan sakit fisik, meskipun raga tempatnya berdiam terkoyak bagaimanapun sadisnya.

Segala emosi _Inner_ tertumpah. Pengkhianatan, iri, dengki, terlecehkan, malu, murka, tidak puas, terabaikan, terlupakan, meledak dalam setiap pergerakan tubuh Sakura. Semakin keras korbannya berteriak, tenaganya makin bertambah.

Sakura merasakan emosi yang membuncah-buncah dari _Inner_, bergemuruh dalam dadanya dan entah bagaimana, membuatnya ketakutan setengah mati. Tubuhnya menggigil. Napasnya memburu. Ia bisa merasakan fisiknya bergerak, menari, melompat, menyerang, bertahan, begitu lincah dan fleksibel. Tidak pernah seumur hidupnya, ia seenergik ini. Sehidup ini.

Di satu sisi, ia senang dengan kerja _Inner_ yang luar biasa untuk memenangkan pertarungan. Di sisi lain, ia takut, _Inner _begitu menikmati permainan ini dan mengabaikannya. Membuatnya menjadi _Another _Sakura.

Maka ia bangkit. Menggedor-gedor dinding yang melindungi jiwanya. Memanggil-manggil _Inner _untuk berhenti. Ia berlari ke sana kemari, memasuki tiap ruang hanya untuk menemui ruang lain yang berujung dengan kebuntuan. Dinding-dinding itu tak bergeming.

Sakura merasa lemah dan tak bertenaga. Dia menjelma menjadi manusia biasa tanpa kemampuan ninja dan penguasaan cakra sempurna. Pikiran ini membuatnya linglung dan panik. Ia meninju, menendang, mencari celah kecil, berusaha mengintip dunia dari balik mata _Inner._

Mustahil.

Pertahanan yang dibuat _Inner _sangat kuat dan sempurna. Tak ada celah tercipta. Untuk melihat atau pun mendengar. Kini, Sakura terjebak dalam alam bawah sadarnya sendiri. Ia harus melawan sisi gelap dirinya agar bisa terbebas dan menghentikan apapun yang dilakukan oleh _Inner_.

Dalam kepanikan, ia merasakan gelombang cakranya memenuhi ruangan tempatnya berdiri. Udara terasa sesak. Ruangan terasa sempit. Cakranya sendiri membuatnya depresi. Bergejolak hebat, mendominasi, dan kuat sekali, mengalir pada dua titik tubuhnya. Sikunya terasa dingin.

"_Inner!_ Hentikan!" namun terlambat. Dirasakannya sikunya itu seolah terpecah menjadi serpih. Ia meraung menjerit kesakitan. Sakura hampir gila. Rasa sakit ini jauh melebihi bayangannya. Ia menangis. Memohon jiwanya yang lain untuk berhenti.

Rupanya Sang Kuasa masih mencintainya. Sebuah retakan kecil pada dinding tercipta akibat cakra yang meledak dalam tubuhnya. Dengan susah payah, ia menghampiri retakan itu.

Jika waktu bisa diputar kembali, ia akan memilih berdiam di tempatnya. Kristal hijaunya melihat secara jelas, dalam dunia hitam putih _Inner_, melalui mata jiwanya yang lain, saat wajah ngeri Agire menatap balik dan teriakan itu menguar. Indra perasanya mencecap cairan amis dan kental. Lidahnya ngilu perih dan terasa terkoyak. Tubuhnya terasa lengket dan basah, tapi tak ada satupun bukti nyata di tubuhnya.

Mulutnya tak bisa membungkam. Pita suaranya hampir putus. Ia berteriak sehisteris mungkin, sejadi-jadinya, saat _Inner_ membuang potongan pedang hitam dengan bola mata yang tercucuk, dari mulutnya. Rasa mual itu begitu hebat. Ingin muntah tapi tak bisa. _Inner _baru saja menggunakan raganya untuk menghabisi Agire dalam kebrutalan.

Raga Sakura terhenti. Terduduk kaku di atas tubuh Agire yang tak berdaya. Matanya menatap nanar ke depan. Mulutnya masih sempat membisikkan 'Kai' sebelum akhirnya, raga itu seolah menjadi patung hidup.

_Inner_ Sakura melepaskan kuasanya atas raga Sakura. Tubuh hitam putihnya melayang cepat memasuki alam bawah sadar. Diteriakkannya nama Sakura, memintanya untuk menenangkan diri.

**_'Sakura! Idiot! Sudah kuperingatkan! Tutup matamu dan telingamu! Tenanglah!'_** tak ada gunanya. Sakura terus menjerit-jerit dalam kungkungan dinding.

Begitu histerisnya, sampai ia tidak merasakan kehadiran _Inner _yang sudah bersimpuh di depannya. Memanggil namanya, berharap ia kembali pada akal sehatnya. Sisi gelap Sakura mengumpat keras dan dengan terpaksa, menampar jiwa lainnya.

Sakura terdiam dan syok.

**_'Inilah sebabnya, aku tidak ingin kau melihatnya, Sayang. Aku tidak yakin kau akan menerimaku, sisi gelapmu ini. Aku percaya kau sadar bahwa aku adalah manifestasi sisi gelapmu, tapi aku merasa sulit percaya kau akan menerima fakta ini dengan mudah. Kau hanya mengenaliku sebagai belahan jiwa yang tersembunyi, tapi kau lupa kalau aku juga terbentuk dari kumpulan emosi dan logikamu yang tak terungkap.'_** Sosok hitam putih _Inner_ terisak memeluk tubuh bewarna Sakura. Perempuan dalam pelukannya itu diam seribu bahasa.

_Inner_ melepaskan pelukannya dan memaksa Sakura berdiri, mendorongnya keluar dari balik dinding alam bawah sadar, terus mencengkeram bahunya. Sampai tiba saatnya Kakashi datang membawa tubuh Sakura, ia tidak akan melepaskan jiwa manisnya itu.

Saat Kakashi menenangkan jiwanya yang manis itu dalam genjutsu, _Inner _melihat bagaimana semua orang yang dikasihinya, datang dan pergi. _Inner _menangis. Dalam dunia monokromnya, mulutnya terus merapalkan permintaan maaf.

"Aku tahu kesedihanmu, _Inner._ Mari kita sudahi saja. Aku tidak tahu apa aku bisa kembali menjadi Sakura yang sebelumnya. Tapi, aku akan mencoba, untuk kita berdua." Bisik Sakura di tengah kerumunan orang terkasih. Suaranya lembut terbawa angin. Meskipun _Inner _tak bisa melihat belahan jiwanya dengan jelas, ia bisa membayangkan wajah Sakura yang sendu dan berusaha tersenyum.

**_'Sakura ... maafkan aku... Tidak seharusnya begini, Sayang..'_** gadis monokrom itu balik berbisik. Ia menggeleng pelan dengan wajah berlinang air mata.

**_'Aku tidak akan mengganggumu, Sakura. Mungkin, mulai sekarang, aku tidak selalu ada dalam dirimu. Tapi, jika kau sangat membutuhkanku, aku akan datang. Aku janji.'_** Desah napas pelan mengalun di udara. Kerumunan orang itu berpaling pada _Inner_ dan memandangnya dengan penuh pengertian. Mereka semua tersenyum dan hal itu cukup untuk membuat gadis monokrom yakin, bahwa permohonannya telah mencapai Sakura dan perempuan itu memahami permohonannya.

_Inner_ mendengus pelan dan tersenyum kecut, sebelum akhirnya membalikkan tubuhnya, berjalan menjauh. Perlahan, bak pasir tertiup angin, tubuhya terurai dalam partikel debu monokrom, menghilang tanpa jejak. Hanya suara lirihnya yang tulus terdengar sebelum _Inner_ musnah dari benak Sakura.

**_'I love you, Sakura_****...'**

Sakura tersenyum dan menutup matanya.

"Kai." Bisiknya lembut. Selembut proses lunturnya dunia hitam putih menjadi warna yang ia dambakan sebelumnya.

-xxxXXXxxx-

Akiochiba hanya terdiam, tak ada sepatah kata keluar dari mulutnya. Proses penyembuhan Sakura menjadi momen sarat emosi bagi mereka. Pemberontakan Sakura bukanlah hal yang mudah untuk ditangani. Dengan tapak tangan berlubang dan siku yang patah serta dislokasi lutut dan bahu, belum lagi begitu banyak bagian tubuh yang tercabik-cabik, perempuan itu masih sanggup menciptakan kawah besar menggunakan tapak kakinya.

Ia menggeram, meraung, menyerang siapapun, baik Akiochiba, Kinoharu, bahkan Naruto sekalipun. Tak sampai hati Naruto bermain kasar untuk menjinakkan Sakura. Hanya Kakashi yang mengedepankan logikanya, dengan berat hati, menjebak Sakura dalam genjutsu.

Hal yang bisa Sakura lakukan hanyalah :

"Maafkan aku, maafkan aku, maafkan aku..." begitu seterusnya ia ucapkan dalam pengaruh genjutsu Kakashi, dengan mata menatap langit, kosong, ditemani gelimang air mata. Memanfaatkan momen itu, Akiochiba cepat-cepat menyembuhkan luka-lukanya. Menyambung kembali tulang yang patah, menumbuhkan kembali serat-serat daging yang tercabik, mengembalikan posisi sendi, menghentikan pendarahan. Namun, semua itu terhenti, tatkala tangannya bergerak di wajah Sakura.

Tangan itu, meremas pergelangan tangannya. Kuat. Sangat kuat hingga meninggalkan bekas. Mata merahnya beradu dengan _acid_ mematikan. Perempuan itu memandangnya dalam-dalam, tajam, dan menuntut, menunjukkan dominasi atas tubuhnya sendiri.

"Jangan." Dengan satu kata itu, Akiochiba berhenti dan membiarkan lidah itu terkoyak dalam rongga mulutnya. Kakashi hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Sakura adalah ninja cerdas. Genjutsu yang ia tanamkan sangat mudah untuk dilepas. Ia hanya ingin Sakura tenang dan tahu bahwa, apapun yang terjadi pada mereka, biarlah berlalu, dan mereka akan senantiasa bersama, meskipun banyak hal berusaha memisahkan mereka.

-xxxXXXxxx-

"Naruto, jika suatu saat, apa yang kau percayai selama ini hanyalah kedok seseorang, apa yang akan kau lakukan saat mengetahui kebenarannya?" tanya Kinoharu. Jinchuuriki itu menyipitkan matanya.

"Apa yang kau sembunyikan dari kami? Katakan sekarang, sebelum semuanya terlambat." Jawabnya jengkel. Akiochiba menatap Pangerannya dalam kedukaan dan Kakashi melihatnya dengan jelas.

"Aku hanya bertanya."

"Dan aku hanya ingin tahu jawabannya." Cibir Naruto tak kalah dingin.

"Nanti, saat sudah tiba saatnya." Jawab Pangeran singkat. Ia menunjuk ke suatu arah di depannya dengan dagunya.

"Nampaknya seseorang sudah mendahului kita."

-xxxXXXxxx-

Kicauan burung memekakkan telinganya. Ujung tajam beraliran listrik tertempel di tengkuknya. Agire tertawa pelan dan menggeleng sejenak.

Mangekyou Sharingan menyala-nyala pada wajah kelamnya. Pendar ungu tajam tersingkap di balik helaian rambutnya. Raut khas Uchiha tercetak jelas pada wajah tampan itu.

"Mengkhawatirkan istrimu?"

"Di mana Sakura?"

"Ra-ha-si-a." Jawabnya tertawa terkekeh. Ia melompat menjauh sebelum aliran listrik merusak penyembuhannya. Menurunnya kecepatan Sasuke akibat rasa sesak dan panas di rongga dadanya memberikan peluang bagi Agire untuk leluasa bermanuver. Dengan sebilah pedang hitam yang tersisa, ia menari bersama Sasuke, diiringi oleh kicauan jutaan burung.

Cakra ungu membungkus raga Uchiha dengan gerakan lamban. Emosinya sudah menganak sungai. Selama dirinya masih hidup, tidak boleh, meskipun satu saja, yang berharga baginya, direnggut. Tidak akan terjadi, selama nama Uchiha masih disandangnya.

Rangka Susano'o mulai terbentuk. Mengumpulkan cakra pada kedua kakinya, ia menyerang Agire dengan kecepatan penuh. Aino Agire menyeringai lebar dan membentuk segel tangan untuk memanggil kuchiyose.

Gumpalan asap raksasa dan tebal menyelubungi pandangan Sasuke dan delapan cermin raksasa mencuat ke permukaan, mengelilingi mereka berdua.

"Ironi bukan, saat kau membenci sebuah nama, tapi nama itulah yang menjadi andalanmu." Seru Agire.

"Datangi aku saat kau sukses melewati Kagu-tsuchi!" soraknya sebelum menghilang dalam butiran kristal. Mulut sinis Sasuke berdecak melihat debu kristal berkilauan di udara. Cermin raksasa setinggi 30 kaki menjulang di angkasa. Refleksi dirinya terpantul dengan jelas. Delapan Sasuke raksasa berdiri saling menatap.

"Ini bodoh. Kuchiyose macam apa lagi ini?" gumamnya dongkol. Kondisinya yang tidak jelas ini membuat emosinya semakin bergejolak hebat. Gurat letih tergambar pada setiap pantulan raksasanya. Posisi tubuhnya siaga. Ia melihat ke setiap cermin, menelaahnya dengan matanya yang terlatih dan tidak mendapati satupun kumparan cakra yang mengalir. Benar-benar cermin biasa.

Susano'o dilepasnya. Ia berjalan mengitari cermin-cermin itu dan tubuh raksasanya balik memandangnya dengan intensitas tajam. Posisi cermin-cermin itu rapat, tak meninggalkan celah sedkitpun. Saat ia mendongak, tak terlihat langit cerah. Yang ada hanyalah dirinya yang menatap balik. Cermin ini,benar-benar memerangkapnya seperti dalam planetarium. Sekarang, cermin menjadi satu benda utama dalam daftar benda paling menyebalkan sepanjang sejarah.

"Sasuke-kun!" kepalanya seketika berpaling pada suara feminin yang memanggilnya. Matanya menyipit.

_'Sejak kapan tempat ini berkabut? Ini aneh.'_ Kusanagi dihunuskan sejajar matanya.

"Sasuke-kun!" kali ini terdengar lebih nyaring dan lebih berat.

"Sakura..."

"Sasuke-kun!" Mangekyou Sharingan menyala-nyala.

'_Sial! Jika ini genjutsu, seharusnya aku sudah bisa mengetahuinya sedari tadi. Tapi, jika ini bukan genjutsu, lalu apa ini?'_ suara yang memanggilya semakin lama semakin terdengar berat dan penuh beban. Kabut itu begitu tebal. Pantulannya tak lagi terlihat. Dengan chidori nagashi, ia berusaha menusuk salah satu cermin.

"Kyaaa!" tangan itu kaku seketika. Matanya terbeliak.

"Sakura..." bisiknya tak percaya. Siapapun tolong katakan padanya, ia tidak sedang menghujam Sakura dengan chidori nagashi. Bulir keringat mulai terbentuk di pelipisnya.

Suara gedoran kecil menggema dalam kubah cermin itu. Kabut perlahan menipis dan dengan jelas nampak sosok anak kecil dengan kaus biru berlengan panjang dan bercelana selutut merah, meringkuk di sudut cermin, dengan kepala yang tersembunyi di baling rengkuhan kedua tangannya. Chidori nagashi menancap di cermin, hanya berjarak beberapa inci dari sosok meringkuk itu.

Pita merah mencuat di atas kepalanya. Kepalanya menyembul takut-takut. Tangan kecilnya dengan putus asa menggedor-gedor cermin. Mata hijaunya membeliak ngeri. Helai selembut gulali kapas itu membingkai keningnya yang lebar.

"Sakura? Apa ... bagaimana ... kau..." untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke tergagap melihat kehadiran Sakura kecil, terperangkap di balik cermin.

"Sasuke-kun..." lirihnya sesenggukan.

xxxXXXxxx

"Ini konyol." Cetus Kinoharu. Semua mata tertuju padanya, kecuali Sakura. Mata hijaunya memandang lurus ke depan. Apa yang ia cemaskan menjadi kenyataan. Planetarium cermin raksasa menjulang ke langit.

"Jadi, dia menggunakan kagu-tsuchi?" timpal Akiochiba. Kepala merah muda itu mengangguk pelan.

"Apa itu? kenapa tiba-tiba ada cermin raksasa di tengah hutan seperti ini?" tanya Naruto setenang mungkin, berusaha tidak mengusik pesakitan di punggungnya.

"Jadi, jika aku boleh bertanya, apakah Sasuke mempunyai masa lalu yang bersifat traumatis? Maksudku, sangat kelam dan hampir membunuhnya?" tanya Kinoharu yang kini memutuskan untuk berhenti di salah satu dahan pohon, berjarak sekitar 700 meter dari cermin itu berdiri.

"Bagus sekali, kita punya pekerjaan tambahan." sambung Akiochiba sembari berdecak.

"Aku rasa," Kakashi berdiri bersebelahan dengan Naruto, menyipitkan matanya, memandang gelisah pada cermin-cermin itu. "Musuh terbesar Sasuke ada di dalam cermin itu." sambung Kakashi seraya melipat tangan.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" tanya Naruto setengah berbisik.

"Firasat." Jawabnya, mengedikkan bahu.

"Dan bukan sekedar firasat." Ucap Kinoharu. "Apa yang kau pikirkan memang benar, Kakashi." Naruto menggeram kesal. Dia mulai tidak suka pembicaraan ini. Seolah-olah tidak ada jalan keluar bagi mereka untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini.

"Kenapa kalian diam!? Kenapa kita tidak langsung hanurkan cermin itu dan mengeluarkan Sasuke?!"

"Pergi dan lakukanlah. Jika kau tidak bisa menghancurkannya, berhentilah merengek!" sentak Kinoharu dengan tangan mengepal. Akiochiba melirik dari ekor matanya. Kakashi menghela napas pelan.

"Musuh terbesar Sasuke adalah dirinya sendiri. Jika ia masih terbelenggu dengan bayang-bayang masa lalu, cemin itu tidak akan hancur. Semakin Sasuke tenggelam dalam penyesalan, cermin itu akan semakin kokoh. Tapi, jika dia bisa MEMAAFKAN dirinya sendiri dan melepaskan penyesalan, cermin itu akan hancur dengan sendirinya. Berikan semua jutsu terbaikmu. Cermin itu tidak akan goyah." Jelas Akiochiba. Naruto menggigit bibirnya.

"Maksudmu, cermin itu seperti benteng dari jiwa Sasuke?"

"Begitulah. Kagu-tsuchi seperti cermin biasa, tapi cermin ini mampu menangkap aura dan emosi seseorang yang terperangkap di dalamnya. Cermin ini memanifestasikan kecemasan terdalam seseorang menjadi kenyataan. Dengan kata lain, kita dihadapkan dengan musuh kita secara psikologis." Kali ini Kinoharu yang menjawab. Kakashi mendengus pelan daan menggeleng sedih.

"Jika Sasuke tidak bisa mengalahkan dirinya sendiri atau melepas penyesalan dan mengampuni dirinya sendiri dan orang lain ... seperti ilusi abadi, bocah ini akan terjebak dan menjadi gila." Gumam Kakashi. Naruto menyerngitkan keningnya .

"Lalu?" bisik Naruto, berusaha tidak mengetahui jawabannya.

"Apalagi? Mati." Sahut suara baru yang bergabung di depan mereka.

"Sai?" ucap Naruto terbelalak. Pelukis itu tersenyum dan dengan sedih melihat gadis kesayangan Tim 7 dalam kondisi mengenaskan.

"Aku rasa, ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk mengetahui sebab Sakura seperti itu. Benar?" Akiochiba mengangguk. Pemuda pucat itu termangu dan menatap balik Naruto.

"Jadi?" tanyanya.

"Sasuke, Teme! Jangan sampai kau bersikap bodoh di dalam sana!" dengus jinchuuriki itu kesal. "Apa tidak ada cara untuk membantunya dari luar?" Kinoharu termenung sebentar lalu melirik Naruto. Matanya dingin dan mengkalkulasi. Tampak enggan mengatakan.

"Ada."

"Katakan." Perintah Kakashi.

"Seseorang yang sangat berpengaruh pada Sasuke, terutama secara emosi, jika bisa menggapai Uchiha, ada kemungkinan membantunya dalam mengatasi luka batin di masa lalu." Mata legam Kakashi melebar dan serta merta melongok ke arah punggung bocah rubah itu. Seolah menyadari maksud tatapan Kinoharu sebelumnya, Naruto menoleh sedikit ke belakang.

Sakura bagai boneka hidup yang baru saja jatuh dalam ladang pembantaian. Matanya kosong dan dingin dan datar menurut Naruto. Tapi, Kinoharu tahu Sakura tidak sekedar menatap kosong.

Ia menatap tajam cermin-cermin raksasa itu.

"Aku ... aku tahu apa saja yang sudah dilalui Sasuke. Dan aku paham rasa sakit yang ia panggul selama bertahun-tahun. Aku bisa merasakannya, karena jika dia sakit, aku juga sakit." Ucap Naruto sendu.

"Tapi, ada bagian lain dari Sasuke yang tidak akan pernah aku bisa pahami. Gadis hebat di punggungku ini, bisa memahaminya dengan luar biasa. Aku yakin, jika kau butuh orang yang bisa mencapai tempat tergelap Sasuke, itu hanya Sakura." senyum tipis terulas di bibir Naruto, sebelum akhirnya memudar dan matanya membeliak, menatap gadis malang itu.

Sakura _menangis_ dalam tatapan kosong.

* * *

**Hampir 6 bulan? Gomen, tapi kesibukan ngurus wisuda dan mengajar cukup menyita waktu. Terima kasih atas doa dan dukungannya, baik lewat fave, follow, review, dan silent reader. Ane lulus dengan baik dan Cum Laude, jadi dosen, sekarang lagi garap buku dan proyek pribadi sampingan, dan coba urus S2. Terima kasih :D**

**Ane ga mau jadi tukan****g ingkar janji, jadi ane mau merampungkan semua FF yg ane tulis dengan baik. Semoga.**

**Ah iya, sekalian tanya donk untuk kalian anak Yogyakarta, pernah dengar univ AMIKOM? Bagi2 info dunk XD **

**Love you all people :***

**RnR Pliss?**

**Matursuwun...:3**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**dianarndraha; zarachan; Myosotis sylvatica; ToruPerri; hanazono yuri; Euri-chan; StingyBee; ; sarah brownie; haru no harru; KisakisaMe; Over d Cloud; nice cherryblossom; Nurulita as Lita-san; Rama; williewillydoo; cubbymee**

**Tengkyu soooo much! Ane sayang kalian... ane juga sayang sama silent reader :D**

**1\. **BIG THANKS buat semua ucapannya, buat semua dukungannya, buat semua kritik dan pujian plus flame XD dan para SiDers!

**2\. **Maafkan segala kesalahan yang ada, sengaja tidak sengaja, kekurangan di banyak tempat dalam FF ini dan segalanya *bow*

**3\. **Nah semoga ane bisa edit jadi lebih baik (kalau sempat), uhm, ENJOY! XD

**Love you all people :***

**RnR Pliss?**

**Matursuwun...:3**

**Warning : GORE, Adventure, Romance, Friendship, Slight H/C, Slight Supranatural. Nggak pakai Beta Read. Maafkan kesalahan yang ada. Kritik yg sopan diterima, tapi Flame akan diabaikan. **

* * *

**Reminder**

"Tapi, ada bagian lain dari Sasuke yang tidak akan pernah aku bisa pahami. Gadis hebat di punggungku ini, bisa memahaminya dengan luar biasa. Aku yakin, jika kau butuh orang yang bisa mencapai tempat tergelap Sasuke, itu hanya Sakura." senyum tipis terulas di bibir Naruto, sebelum akhirnya memudar dan matanya membeliak, menatap gadis malang itu.

Sakura _menangis_ dalam tatapan kosong.

* * *

Rumah.

Rumah adalah tempat kau bisa merasakan kenyamanan, keamanan, diinginkan , dicintai.

Rumah adalah tempat kau pulang.

Rumah.

Tidak ada tempat di dunia ini yang bisa menerimamu apa adanya, selain rumah.

**_Setidaknya, itu yang dikatakan oleh kebanyakan drama dan teori._**

-xxxXXXxxx-

Jari jemarinya terasa dingin dan kaku untuk digerakkan. Matanya berkedip pelan. Bola matanya bergulir ke kiri dan kanan. Memfokuskan pandangan yang masih buram. Kelopak kiri berdenyut pelan dan nyeri. Dengan enggan, ia menggerakkan tangannya yang kaku untuk menyentuh mata kirinya.

_'Sial._'

Mulutnya berdecak kecil. Untuk sesaat, ia hanya berdiam diri. Sampai akhirnya seluruh penglihatannya menjadi fokus, ia terkesiap. Cahaya remang-remang, lebih tepatnya penerangan yang payah. Ia hampir mengenali plafon itu. Setelah semua indra tubuhnya beradaptasi, ia bisa merasakan kulitnya bersentuhan dengan benda yang sejuk dan lembut.

'_Kain?'_

Ia berusaha bangkit. Pening yang ia rasakan saat kepalanya berusaha ia angkat, membuatnya jengkel. Ia menggeram pelan. Seraya mendengus, ia memaksakan dirinya dalam posisi duduk hanya untuk tercekat.

"Terkapar. Bukan salah satu gaya hidup yang kau inginkan, bukan begitu, Sasuke?"

Kepalanya berdenyut nyeri. Suara feminin itu. Bukannya senang, Sasuke menyipitkan matanya dan memandang sinis pada pemilik suara. Ada yang aneh dan Sasuke tidak menyukainya. Senyum mengejeknya terulas di bibir.

"Tidak berlari ke sini untuk memeluk dan menanyakan keadaanku? Apa kau mulai mati rasa dengan Sasuke-_KUN?" _tanyanya setengah mengejek.

Suara feminin itu tertawa kecil. Langkah kakinya mulai terdengar dari seberang ruangan. Dari balik bayangan yang tercipta di sudut ruangan, kaki jenjang itu muncul diikuti oleh tubuh langsing, mungil, semampai. Dengan satu tangan, disibakkannya rambut panjang di depan dadanya, ke balik bahu. Tubuhnya condong ke depan. Kedua tangannya bertopang pada bingkai kayu ranjang. Kedua wajah mereka bertemu.

Dua pasang mata saling memandang. Hitam ungu dan cerah. Dua ekspresi bertemu. Tatapan curiga dan senyuman culas. Dua posisi berbeda. Duduk tegang waspada dan membungkuk santai.

"_Welcome home, _Sasuke-kun!" suaranya riang. Matanya bersinar ... cerah?

"Hn ... Sakura..." jawabnya setengah berbisik.

-xxxXXXxxx-

Pikirannya terus berkecamuk. Banyak hal yang mengganggunya. Banyak pertanyaan yang tersimpan dalam benaknya. Begitu banyaknya, hingga ia kesulitan untuk menyortir setiap pertanyaan yang ada. Tidak. Tidak. Tidak. Uchiha Sasuke tidak pernah kesulitan dalam memetakan informasi. Ah, kalau soal masa lalu yang kelam, diakuinya, bahwa itu memang pikiran dan emosi yang kacau, membuatnya tidak bisa melihat masalah dari sudut pandang berbeda.

Kali ini lain. Sasuke hampir-hampir merasa kalau dirinya bahkan tidak mengerti apa yang membuatnya bingung. Mulutnya berkali-kali mengumpat pelan. Matanya melirik ke arah kiri. Gadis itu berjalan dengan postur tegap dan santai. Tangannya sibuk memainkan helai merah muda.

"Ada apa Sasuke-kun? Tidak biasanya kau mengumpat sebanyak dan sesering ini." Tanya Sakura yang sekarang berkacak pinggang di depan pemuda itu. Mata hijaunya memandang intens.

"Tidak ada hubungannya denganmu." Jawabnya seraya membuang muka dan segera mengambil langkah menyingkir dari sosok perempuan mungil itu.

"Tidak ada hubungannya denganku?" ulangnya dengan nada tidak percaya. Wajah Sakura cemberut saat Sasuke menyingkir dan meninggalkan dirinya. Ia berputar balik dan segera mengejar Sasuke. Berjalan berdampingan, gadis itu mendengus keras. Sasuke meliriknya dari ekor matanya.

"Kau itu," mulai Sakura dengan nada kekanak-kanakan. Sasuke memejamkan matanya sejenak dan mulai menarik napas dalam-dalam.

"Menjengkelkan." Tutup Sakura. Napas itu terhenti. Matanya terbuka cepat. Sharingan menyala dalam amarah. Kakinya terus melangkah. Ia harus bisa menguasai dirinya untuk tidak berhenti berjalan. Naruto dan Kakashi adalah prioritas utama saat ini. Meskipun benci untuk diakui, Sai juga termasuk dalam daftar utama.

Ah, Sasuke. Seandainya saja kau berbalik dan melihat gadismu saat ini.

-xxxXXXxxx-

Kakashi dan kedua partnernya sama-sama menggaruk-garuk kepala. Kepala kuning dan hitam berfokus pada kepala perak. Sementara kepala perak sendiri dengan wajah masam harus berhadapan dengan sepasang mata yang ganjil di depannya.

"Jadi, dari mana ya aku harus memulai..." gumam Kakashi. Sasuke memutar bola matanya, jengah dengan tingkah laku mereka saat ini.

"Baiklah, jika kalian tidak mau menceritakannya padaku." Uchiha beranjak dari kursinya hanya untuk mendengar Naruto memekik.

"Aih! Tunggu, Teme!" ramen favoritnya terpaksa harus ia lupakan demi karibnya yang mulai memanas.

"Jadi?" tanya Sasuke, menghempaskan kembali tubuhnya. Naruto mendesah pelan. Tangannya menyikut Sai, memberi sinyal untuk membantunya. Sai – untungnya otaknya sedang terkoneksi dengan baik – mengangguk menyanggupi.

"Uhm, tentang bagaimana kita bisa kembali ke sini denganmu dan kau tidak bisa mengingat semua peristiwa sebelumnya dengan jelas? Yah, aku, Sai, dan Kakashi akan mengatakan apa yang kami ketahui saja. Selebihnya, Sakura yang harus menjelaskan." Terang Naruto. Alis Sasuke mencuat.

"Kenapa harus Sakura yang menjelaskan sisanya? Kau bilang dia sendiri terluka parah saat itu." cecar Sasuke bingung. Sakura mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya dengan gemas.

"Hei! Aku di sini! Jangan anggap aku tidak ada!" gerutunya. Sasuke hanya mendiamkannya. Ketiga pasang mata di depan mereka mengerjap-ngerjap bingung dengan tingkah ajaib sejoli ini. Aroma ramen yang sebelumnya sangat menggoda kini hanya seperti angin lewat. Tiba-tiba saja Ichiraku bukan tempat yang nyaman untuk makan siang.

"Ah, sebenarnya, yang menyelamatkanmu adalah..." Sasuke menatap intens mantan gurunya itu. Sementara, gadis di sebelahnya terus tersenyum tanpa alasan.

"Sakura." Cetus Kakashi.

Pandangan yang sebelumnya terlihat tenang, kini menjadi sangat kelam.

-xxxXXXxxx-

Sai menyentuh air mata yang mengalir di pipi pucat Sakura. Ibu jarinya membersihkan air mata itu dengan lembut. Tak ada reaksi apapun dari pemilik air mata. Kinoharu mengepalkan tangannya sejenak sebelum menghembuskan napas perlahan.

Semenit.

Dua menit.

Tiga menit.

Sepuluh menit.

Tidak ada di antara mereka yang beranjak mendekati cermin raksasa itu. Uzumaki membenci keheningan mencekam yang tidak memberinya kepastian. Jadi ia buka mulut dan seperti biasa, meracau.

"Argh! Aku tidak tahan kita hanya berdiam diri seperti ini. Bukankah tadi Kinoharu sudah mengatakan solusinya?! Tunggu apalagi?! Kenapa kita tidak menyusun rencana?! Aku tidak tahan hanya bengong seperti ini! Setidaknya, kita melakukan sesuatu!" protes Naruto seraya membenahi posisi Sakura di punggungnya. Kakashi menghela napas.

"Sejujurnya, aku juga ingin melakukan sesuatu. Tapi, entah kenapa, sejak tadi aku merasa kesulitan untuk berpikir. Pikiranku terus melayang dan tidak bisa terfokus. Aku merasa aneh dan sangat membuatku tidak nyaman, Naruto." Terang Kakashi menyandarkan tubuhnya pada batang pohon di sampingnya. Sai mengangguk.

"Aku juga Naruto. Aku kesulitan berkonsentrasi. Setiap kali aku ingin berfokus untuk menemukan cara membebaskan Sasuke, banyak sekali hal-hal yang muncul dan mengalihkan fokus pada hal utama." Keluh Sai. Akiochiba mengangguk pelan. Menarik napas panjang, ia mulai menjelaskan.

"Itu bukan hal aneh. Cermin itu yang membuat kalian seperti ini. Intinya, tidak akan ada yang bisa membebaskan orang yang sudah terperangkap di dalam sana. Hanya yang terperangkap yang mampu membebaskan diri mereka sendiri. Jika beruntung, orang yang berkaitan erat dengan yang terperangkap bisa membebaskannya, seperti yang Pangeran katakan." Kakashi mendesah pelan dan berjalan mendekati Naruto. Ia sedikit membungkuk. Mensejajarkan pandangannya dengan ninja medis.

"Sakura," panggilnya.

Tak ada respon. Matanya memandang lurus ke depan dan kosong. Seolah-olah Kakashi tidak pernah ada dalam batas pandangnya. Tangan besar Kakashi perlahan menepuk puncak kepala merah muda itu. Membelainya lembut, kemudian pelan-pelan, membelai wajah Sakura. mengusap-usap pipinya dengan ibu jarinya.

"Sasuke,"

Ah.

Sepasang alis perak mencuat. Mata hijau Sakura merespon dengan **_melihat_**Kakashi sepenuhnya. Betapa hebatnya efek nama Sasuke pada Sakura. Memanfaatkan momen langka itu, Hatake cepat-cepat menyambung.

"Sasuke," ulangnya lagi. Kali ini mata Sakura benar-benar terfokus padanya. "Dia ada di dalam sana. Di dalam kubah cermin." Lanjut Kakashi. Kini ia menyingkir dan dengan tangannya, mencoba mengarahkan pandangan gadis malang itu ke tempat cermin itu berada. Kedua kristal hijau itu mengikuti arah telunjuk Kakashi.

"Sekarang," Kakashi memenuhi batas pandang Sakura dan merengkuh wajahnya lembut. "Sasuke terjebak di sana. Sasuke tidak bisa melepaskan dirinya. Sasuke butuh pertolongan." Secercah kekhawatiran nampak di mata hampa itu.

"Bagus, kau mengerti apa yang aku katakan 'kan Sakura? Jika iya, kedipkan mata kananmu. Jika tidak, kedipkan mata kirimu. Aku ulangi, apa kau mengerti yang aku katakan, Sakura?" keringat dingin mulai bermunculan di kening Jounin itu. Naruto yang mendengarnya berharap-harap cemas. Sai terpekur terdiam. Akiochiba tanpa sadar mengulum bibirnya. Sedangkan Kinoharu memunggungi mereka.

Kedip.

"Ah!" seru Kakashi. "Naruto, cepat turunkan Sakura, dudukkan dan sandarkan dia pada pohon ini. Sai, cepat cari air bersih, kita akan membersihkan Sakura. Naruto, lakukan pemeriksaan sepanjang jalur menuju cermin. Beri tanda, jalur mana yang lebih aman." Tanpa banyak bicara, keduanya menghilang melaksanakan tugasnya.

Perhatian Kakashi tertuju kembali pada ninja kecilnya yang malang. Ia berlutut di depannya. Sebenarnya bisa saja ia meraih Sakura dengan Sharingannya, tapi jika alam bawah sadar Sakura menolak, bisa jadi menimbulkan taruma yang tidak perlu dan akan semakin memperparah kondisinya.

"Sakura, dengar. Aku akan mengulangi sekali lagi. Kumohon, respon aku." Pintanya seraya merengkuh kepala Sakura di dalam tangannya. Dengan menarik napas panjang, Kakashi mengulangi lagi proses yang ia lakukan sebelumnya. Jauh lebih pelan, dengan nada yang ditekankan pada beberapa kata yang penting. Kinoharu mengulum bibirnya dan menggeleng pelan.

"Ayolah, Sakura." Keningnya bertemu dengan kening lebar gadis kesayangannya. "Kali ini, kali ini saja, aku mohon kepadamu, turuti aku dan jangan membantah." Bisik Kakashi. Mata legamnya memelas pada mata yang redup.

Jika bukan karena mentalnya yang setebal baja berlapis, sudah dipastikan, ia akan menangis melihat kondisi memprihatinkan mantan muridnya itu. Hangat napas di balik topeng, menyembur lembut di wajah Sakura. Kakashi menutup matanya sejenak. Berharap, saat ia membuka matanya, Sakura tersenyum dan mengatakan kalau semua ini hanya lelucon.

Kinoharu tersenyum simpul. Akiochiba melihat ekspresi kekasihnya dan bertanya-tanya dan segera ia memalingkan perhatiannya. Raut wajahnya berubah.

Masih dengan kening saling bertaut dan kedua tangannya mengusap pipi bernoda Musim Semi, Kakashi perlahan membuka matanya. Dia hampir memekik. Di depannya. Tepat di depan matanya.

Sakura menutup mata kanannya dan memandangnya sendu.

"Kami-sama!" bisik Kakashi. "Terima kasih, Sakura." bisiknya sembari melepaskan napas yang tanpa sadar telah ditahannya. Pria tua itu dengan sabar, mencoba menanyai Sakura lagi.

"Sekarang, apa kau mau membantuku menyelamatkan Sasuke?"

Kedip kanan.

"Apakah kau bisa menyelamatkan Sasuke?" kristal hijau itu melirik ke bawah dan melihat lagi ke depan. Dengan ragu ia mengedipkan mata kirinya.

"Tapi, apa kau mau?" kedip kanan berkali-kali. "Aku yakin kau bisa. Aku yakin padamu, apa kau yakin padaku?" kedip kanan berkali-kali lagi. Akiochiba melihat dalam takjub. Ia menarik-narik lengan kekasihnya dan tersenyum jenaka. Kinoharu memandang mereka dan menghela napas lega.

"Jika kau yakin padaku, kau juga harus yakin pada dirimu sendiri. Aku akan membantumu. Aku _tidak akan_ meninggalkanmu sendirian. Kami _ tidak akan _ meninggalkanmu sendirian." Sakura memejamkan matanya sejenak dan saat terbuka, ia menganggukkan kepalanya. Saat itu juga, Kakashi mencium keningnya.

Sai dan Naruto yang baru saja datang, terdiam. Terenyuh dengan apa yang baru saja mereka saksikan. Dalam diam, Sai menyiapkan botol berisi air bersih dan selembar kain tebal bersih. Naruto berdeham kecil.

"Aku sudah membuat perimeter dan sudah memberikan tanda pada jalur yang aman. Walaupun kondisi Sakura-chan masih seperti ini, aku rasa sudah cukup aman. Kaka-sensei, apa kau yakin mau melepaskan Sakura sendirian? Aku juga ingin membebaskan Sasuke dan aku sangat keberatan jika kau membiarkan Sakura jalan sendirian." Kristal biru menatap Sakura dengan sedih. Tepukan kuat mendarat di bahunya. Dilihatnya Sai tersenyum.

"Lagipula kita ini satu tim, bukankah kita harus selalu bersama-sama?" Sambung Sai. Calon Hokage itu mengangguk. Tanpa banyak bicara, Sai berjongkok di sisi Sakura. Membasahi kain dan mengelapnya pada kulit bernoda Sakura. Kakashi membenahi rambut _pink_ yang kusut dan merapikan pakaiannya yang compang camping. Naruto mengusap-usap tangan kecil itu dan menciumnya berkali-kali.

-xxxXXXxxx-

"Aku rasa, Sakura sudah lebih dari cukup untuk bisa berdiri dengan kekuatannya sendiri." Kicau Kinoharu. Kini tampilan perempuan itu jauh lebih enak dipandang. Kulitnya cukup putih bersih, tidak ada bercak darah yang menempel di kulit yang terlihat. Rambutnya terlihat lebih rapi meskipun belang-belang oleh darah. Lidahnya sudah tidak menyemburkan darah lagi. Akiochiba menghentikan pendarahan dan setidaknya membantu regenarasi sel-sel dan jaringan di lidahnya agar bisa mengembalikan fungsi dan keadaannya seperti semula. Bajunya sudah menutupi tubuhnya dengan lebih baik, meskipun kusam oleh darah kering.

"Baiklah, tunggu di sini, aku akan menyiapkan segalanya." Ujar Kakashi. Ia mengajak Sai dan Naruto untuk menyiapkan mental dan kebutuhan mendasar untuk keadaan darurat.

"Kami akan ikut dan tidak akan meninggalkanmu sendirian." Lanjutnya seraya memunggungi Sakura. Suasana begitu hening hingga suara benda jatuh sontak menghentikan kesibukan trio ninja itu. Naruto berpaling dan melotot.

Sakura sudah tidak ada di tempatnya.

"Sakura-chan!" pekiknya.

Mata Kakashi terbelalak. Di bawah sana, Sakura berdiri sempoyongan dan mengambil ancang-ancang. Dengan sisa kekuatan yang ada, Musim Semi berlari menembus rimbunnya hutan. Meskipun Naruto dan Sai berkali-kali memanggilnya, telinganya seolah tuli.

Kedua ninja segera membawa persediaan mereka dan menyusul kunoichi pesakitan itu. Melihat kondisi fisiknya, Sai yakin, mereka bisa mengejar Sakura dalam waktu singkat.

"Kinoharu!" seru Jounin Konoha. "Kenapa kau membiarkannya kabur?" geram si rambut perak. Pangeran Midohana itu menjawab dengan amat sangat tenang dan dingin.

"Kenapa, kau tanya? Bukannya kau sendiri yang ingin Sakura yakin akan kemampuannya? Saat ini ia berusaha menunjukkan tekad dan kemampuannya, dan kau di sini berusaha 'mengekangnya' karena kondisinya yang payah itu. Ke mana pidatomu yang mengharukan tadi?" Ninja Peniru membungkam dirinya dan memilih berkemas, menyusul timnya.

"Aku tidak mengekangnya, jika itu yang kau rasakan saat ini." Gumam Ninja Peniru itu. Kinoharu mendengus pelan.

"Kau yakin padanya lalu kau bertanya apakah ia yakin padamu. Kini ketika ia yakin padamu dan dirinya sendiri, kau yang mengkhianatinya. Keyakinanmu goyah, Kakashi." Jawab Kinoharu datar.

"Hah, kuakui, kata-katamu ada benarnya." balas Kakashi seraya mengusap tengkuknya.

_'Ah, usia tua ini kadang suka membuatku bingung'. _Gumam Jounin itu dalam hati.

"Ah, usia tuamu tidak ada pengaruhnya." Kicau Kinoharu, mengedikkan bahu. Rambut perak itu hanya terdiam dan segera menyandang tasnya di punggung.

"Dan kau sekarang berpikir bahwa aku ini gila karena bisa menjawab apa yang sedang kau pikirkan saat ini. Aneh bukan?" Senyum Kinoharu terlihat sadis. Hijau cerah matanya menjadi lebih gelap dan kelam.

Tangan Kakashi mengepal.

"Perlu kukatakan lagi apa yang baru saja kau katakan dalam pikiranmu?" lanjut Kinoharu dengan suara manisnya. Akiochiba sengaja membuang muka dan menjauh. Tidak ingin terlibat dengan dua pria jenius yang sedang perang mental itu.

"Tidak perlu." Jawab Hatake tak kalah dingin. Ia melompat turun dan mengejar timnya yang sudah jauh di depan.

Akiochiba menarik lengan kekasihnya. Dengan wajah kesal ia menggerutu. Tangan bersedekap. Kakinya mengetuk-ngetuk kayu di bawahnya.

"Apa-apaan itu tadi? Kau tidak perlu bersikap seperti itu! Kau hanya akan membuat mereka menjadi semakin curiga dengan kita. Aku tidak menginginkannya. Jika bukan mereka, siapa lagi yang akan membantu kita?" sungutnya. Pangeran Musim Semi itu terkekeh dan memainkan rambut Akiochiba,

"Tenanglah, kekasihku. Bagaimanapun keadaannya, mereka akan tetap membantu kita. Suka tidak suka. Mau tidak mau. Mereka akan _tunduk_ untuk membantu kita." Akio memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Tidak ada cara lain? Aku tidak ingin membuat mereka merasa tidak nyaman dengan kita."

"Nah, nikmati saja. Selagi aku masih di sini."

-xxxXXXxxx-

Butuh waktu 30 menit untuk bisa mencapai cermin itu. Mereka tidak bisa bergerak lebih cepat lagi karena harus menyesuaikan diri dengan ritme kecepatan dan kekuatan Sakura. Selang 10 menit, Kakashi muncul di belakang mereka, sama-sama memandang besarnya kurungan cermin di depan mata mereka.

Sakura melangkah gontai. Mendekati cermin, tangannya mulai menggapai dan menyentuh permukaan cermin. Sambil mengitari kubah itu, mulutnya dengan susah payah berusaha merapalkan nama Sasuke. Naruto dan Sai sama-sama maju dan pergi ke panel cermin yang berbeda. Sementara Kakashi masih diam termangu. Masih tidak bisa melepaskan diri dari memori horor dengan Kinoharu.

-xxxXXXxxx-

Sasuke bergelung di depan cermin. Tangannya menjambak-jambak rambutnya sendiri. Cakra ungu tipis menguar dari tubuhnya. Bergejolak memberontak tak stabil. Tenggorokannya bergetar hebat akibat geraman bak hewan. Erangan kesakitan terdengar jelas dan membuat gadis kecil di dalam cermin ketakutan. Sakura kecil berlutut dan tangannya mengetuk-ngetuk cermin. Raut wajahnya cemas. Sambil menangis sesenggukan, ia terus memanggil nama Sasuke.

"Sasuke-niichan! Sasuke-niichan! Bangun! Bangun! Sasuke-niichan!"

Tangan kecilnya meremas pinggir kausnya. Wajah yang basah oleh keringat dan air mata. Mata yang merah. Kulit yang memerah. Suaranya lirih dan putus asa.

"Nii-chan, bangun ... ja-jangan tinggalkan S-S-Sakura sendiri..."

Hening.

Suara isak tangis Sakura menghilang. Bahkan suara geraman dan desah napas Sasuke yang berat tidak lagi terdengar. Memberanikan diri, Sakura kecil mengusap wajahnya, membersihkan dari segala air mata dan keringat. Ia merangkak mendekati cermin. Tangan lentiknya mengusap cermin.

"... Sasuke-niichan ... ?"

Tak ada jawaban.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**-BANG!- **

"KYAAAAAA!"

Sebuah tangan memukul cermin dan menempel di sana. Perempuan mungil itu jejeritan histeris. Melompat sejauh mungkin ke sudut cermin, meringkuk menutup kepala. Tubuhnya gemetar hebat.

"Kau ... " suara lirih dan serak menggema di balik cermin tempatnya berlindung. Sakura mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat dari balik bahunya.

"Nii- chan ... "

"Jangan ... jangan sekali-kali ... kau bi ... lang kalau aku akan me ... ninggalkanmu ... karena ... hal itu tidak akan pernah terjadi!" napasnya tersengal-sengal. Mata merahnya menyala redup. Mata ungunya terlihat kelam. Rambut panjang basah oleh peluh, menempel di keningnya. Sakura mendekat dan menapakkan tanggannya pada posisi tangan Sasuke. Ia menggeleng cepat. Helai lembutnya berkibas-kibas.

"Tidak! Sakura akan terus mengatakannya! Supaya Sasuke-niichan selalu ingat, kalau ada orang-orang yang selalu membutuhkanmu dan tidak ingin kau tinggalkan, nii-chan! Ada banyak orang peduli padamu dan tidak ingin kau pergi! Setiap kali Sasuke-niichan berpikir untuk pergi dari kami, aku akan terus memanggil nii-chan! Aku tidak akan membiarkan nii-chan terjatuh kedua kalinya!" bantahnya dengan suara kanak-kanaknya.

"Aku ... sudah bilang kalau aku ... tidak akan meninggalkan siapa-siapa. Aku tidak akan meninggalkan dirimu." Sungut Sasuke, terpancing oleh watak Sakura kecil yang keras kepala.

"Kalau memang begitu, apa Sasuke-niichan mau berjanji pada Sakura?"

"Apa?"

"Bisakah nii-chan tidak meninggalkan Konoha, tidak meninggalkan rumah, tidak meninggalkan keluarga hanya untuk mengejar sesuatu yang tidak pasti, sesuatu yang semu? Meskipun dengan alasan untuk menebus segala dosamu, lagi dan lagi? Apakah kami tidak kau anggap keluarga? Apakah kami tidak pantas menjadi rumahmu, nii-chan?" wajah polosnya membuat emosi Sasuke yang mulai membuncah mendengar rentetan kata dari mulut mungil itu, seketika lenyap. Ia menggeleng pelan dan tersenyum tipis.

"Kau itu ... benar-benar menjengkelkan." Sakura kecil tersenyum.

"Jadi?"

"Jangan egois Sakura. Ada saatnya seorang manusia membutuhkan kesendirian." Jawab Sasuke datar.

"Memangnya sendiri itu enak? Sasuke-niichan sudah terlalu lama sendiri 'kan? Sejak kecil sendiri sampai saat ini. Lebih tepatnya, Sasuke-niichan memilih untuk menyendiri menjalani apa yang nii-chan inginkan. Padahal, banyak yang mau membantu nii-chan." Jawab Sakura dengan mulut manyun.

Tawa.

Suara tawa kecil menggema di kubah kaca.

"Kau sangat cerewet." Ucap Sasuke seraya tertawa kecil dan lemah.

"Kenapa nii-chan tertawa? Memangnya ada yang lucu?" anak kecil itu sekarang balik protes dan menjulurkan lidahnya dengan galak.

"Hei, Sakura." panggil Sasuke yang kini duduk dengan satu kaki ditekuk ke dadanya. Aneh memang. Dirinya sedang terjebak dalam perangkap musuh. Tapi, saat Sakura kecil muncul, Uchiha seolah-olah lupa dengan kondisinya saat ini.

"Memangnya tahu apa kau soal kesendirian?"

Kepala itu meneleng ke samping dengan satu jari di pipinya. Rambut pendeknya ikut terayun ke samping. Sakura tampak berpikir keras. Matanya yang bulat besar dan hijau cemerlang, mengerling kekanakan dan penuh dengan teka-teki. Sakura mendekatkan wajahnya pada batasan di antara mereka berdua.

"Sendiri itu rasanya seperti ... "

Fragmen-fragmen memori, berkilatan dalam penglihatannya. Sasuke membeliak. Dia tidak mau mendengar apapun yang akan dikatakan oleh perempuan di depannya. Ia menutup telinganya rapat-rapat. Mulutnya merapalkan kata 'stop' berkali-kali. Sakura kecil terkekeh, melihat tingkah menyedihkan Sasuke.

Suara itu tidak lagi kekanakan. Suara itu membekas jelas dalam benak Sasuke. Suara bertahun-tahun lalu.

"Ini tidak akan membawa kebahagiaan bagi siapapun ... tidak hanya kau, Sasuke ... tapi juga aku."

"STOP! STOP! STOP!" Teriak Sasuke beringas. Sakura seakan tuli. Suaranya menggema di kubah cermin. Suaranya di usia 13 tahun. Sasuke merengkuh kepalanya. Hujaman memori membuat kepalanya serasa mau pecah.

"Di hari itu, kau mengajarkan padaku bahwa kesendirian dan kesunyian itu menyakitkan ... aku sangat mengerti hal itu sekarang."

"JANGAN COBA-COBA KAU TERUSKAN! STOP! HARUNO SAKURA! AARRGGHH!" kilatan memori terus memasuki kepalanya, sukses membuka luka dan kenangan lama yang sengaja ingin dia kubur. Rangka Susano'o mulai terbentuk, tapi dengan cepat runtuh. Aura ungu menggeliat menyelubungi tubuh malang itu dalam bentuk ledakan-ledakan kecil.

Ini menyakitkan. Hari di saat Sakura berlari dan memeluk punggungnya, meredakan amukan iblis di Hutan Terlarang. Iblis yang bangkit merespon teriakan kesakitan Sakura. Hari di saat ia telah mengambil keputusan besar dan mempengaruhi dunia. Hari saat Sakura datang padanya dan mengutarakan perasaannya. Hanya untuk mencegahnya pergi dan bertindak bodoh.

Menyesal?

_Tidak. Jika bukan karena keputusanku, kebusukan politikus Konoha tidak akan terungkap._

Benarkah begitu?

_Ya._

Yakin sungguh tidak menyesal?

_Kenapa tidak?_

Jika tidak, kenapa kau merasakan rasa bersalah?

_Apa? Tidak!_

Oh ya?

Saat ini, pendirian Sasuke tengah diuji. Ia dipermainkan oleh emosi dan ingatannya sendiri. Sementara itu, Sakura kecil dengan wajah datar terus mengucapkan kata-kata terlarang. Dengan suara dan nada yang sama di masa lalu.

"Aku mempunyai keluarga dan aku punya teman ... tapi, jika kau pergi ... bagiku ..."

"Sakura ... cukup!" desisnya mengancam. Kakinya gemetar. Pemuda itu berdiri susah payah, terbungkuk bertopang pada lututnya.

"Akan sama halnya dengan sendiri ... " di saat itu, Sasuke menengadahkan kepalanya. Mata bulat besar dan hijau terlihat dingin. Sasuke hampir tidak mengenali sosok di depannya. Napasnya pendek-pendek dan dadanya serasa terbakar. Sharingannya berputar cepat.

_'Tidak mungkin! Jika ini hanya ilusi, harusnya sudah bisa kuketahui sejak awal. Tapi, tidak ada tanda-tanda genjutsu. Bagaimana mungkin? Tidak ada aliran cakra, anehnya cermin ini tidak bisa di hancurkan. Bahkan aku juga tidak bisa menggunakan cakraku dengan benar.' _ Logika Sasuke berusaha bekerja, tapi apa yang dilihatnya ini sungguh di luar nalar. Alur cakra di dalam tubuhnya pun porak-poranda. Pandangannya memburam.

Sakura berjalan ke ujung cermin dan menghilang untuk muncul di cermin lain. Tangannya tersembunyi di balik punggung. Ketukan langkahnya mengintimidasi, meskipun ia tampil dalam tubuh kecilnya.

"Jadi, Sasuke-niichan. Aku mohon kau tidak melakukan hal bodoh lagi ya."

"Berhenti memanggilku 'nii-chan'! Aku bukan kakakmu!" bentak Sasuke kalap. Tangannya mencengkeram Kusanagi dan menghunusnya dalam posisi bertahan.

"Jadi, kau anggap aku ini apa?" tanya Sakura dengan nada yang lucu.

"Kau ... " suaranya tercekat.

Siapa Sakura?

_Teman?_

_Orang asing?_

_Partner?_

Pernahkah kau memikirkannya?

_Pernah._

Lalu?

_Berharga._

Apa?

_Dia orang yang berharga?_

Berapa nilainya?

_Tak ternilai._

Oh ya?

"Tidak bisa menjawab, Sasuke-_kun_?" satu-satunya keinginan Sasuke saat ini adalah cepat-cepat keluar dari kurungan terkutuk ini. Uchiha sadar, kalau Agire memanfaatkan kelemahan musuh melalui serangan psikologis. Melalui memori. Melalui rasa bersalah. Yang tidak bisa membedakan realita dan terjebak dalam dunianya sendiri, akan kalah. Akan gila. Akan mati.

Sasuke sadar. Tapi, bahkan saat ini seorang jenius seperti dia, jika memiliki masa lalu kelam yang menimbulkan banyak trauma dan kepahitan, akan kalah dalam ingatannya sendiri. Jika saja dirinya mengalami amnesia. Tapi tidak, amnesia atau tidak, hasilnya sama saja.

Sasuke mengumpat. Dengan sisa tenaganya ini, tidak memungknkan untuk membuka jalur bawah tanah untuk meloloskan diri. Dirinya pun yakin, tidak akan mungkin ia bisa lolos semudah itu melalui jalur bawah tanah.

"Tidak perlu kujelaskan, seharusnya kau sudah tahu." Jawab Sasuke diplomatis. Sakura berkacak pinggang. Ia menyeringai kecil.

"Benarkah? Aku sudah tahu? Kalau begitu aku adalah penghalang bagimu. Aku adalah anak cengeng. Aku adalah orang lemah. Selalu dilindungi. Tak mampu berbuat apa-apa." Terang Sakura dengan geram. Kebingungan melintasi raut wajah Sasuke. Benarkah ia memikirkan Sakura seperti itu?

"A-apa?"

"Sebab itu yang selama ini aku rasakan. Sebab itu yang selama ini aku tanggung. Kau tahu rasanya tertinggal dan tak seorang peduli padamu? Oh ya, benar kau tidak bisa merasakannya. Yang ada di kepalamu hanyalah balas dendam, harga diri klanmu, dan rival dengan Naruto!" bentak Sakura, menggelegar.

"Sakura, ini gila. Hentikan." Desis Sasuke.

"Ya, ini memang gila. Sama seperti kau yang gila, berniat menghancurkan Konoha, desa yang sudah susah payah Itachi lindungi. Kau pikir ini lelucon!?" Lucu. Jika kau dalam keadaan normal dan melihat seorang anak kecil bersuara bak ibu-ibu tengah mengomel. Tapi ini tidak lagi lucu jika sudah menyangkut masalah kewarasan otak.

"Katakan padaku, apa kau menyesal?"

"Ya dan tidak." Jawabnya cepat.

"Jangan sok puitis." Cemooh Sakura.

"Sakura, apa maumu?" tanyanya dengan sabar. Sasuke tidak boleh kalah dalam permainan ini. Dia bertarung melawan memorinya sendiri. Yang boleh menang di sini, hanyalah Uchiha Sasuke seorang.

"Kenapa kau menyesal? Kenapa tidak?" kali ini Sakura duduk bersila sembari memainkan pita di kepalanya. Suaranya kembali seperti anak-anak. "Ceritakan padaku!" pintanya antusias.

"Jika itu maumu. Aku tidak menyesal, karena melalui jalan ini, akhirnya aku bisa membongkar kebusukan Konoha terhadap pembantaian keluargaku. Aku menjadi kuat! Aku bisa membuktikan kalau aku bisa mengalahkan Itachi dan lepas dari bayang-bayangnya. Aku bisa menunjukkan pada dunia, untuk tidak bermain-main dengan Uchiha." Jelas Sasuke dengan senyum sinisnya. Dia sudah mulai muak dengan permainan ini. Tanpa sadar, ia memunggungi cermin tempat Sakura berada.

"Ah. Harga diri. Aku bisa membayangkannya." Jawab Sakura datar. "Lalu, kau menyesal?"

"..."

"Selalu diam dan memalingkan wajah. Hanya itu yang bisa kau lakukan? Memangnya sulit ya mengatakan sesuatu _padaku _tanpa _ membuang muka_ dariku?"

'..."

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau aku yang menjawab?" Sasuke hanya diam. Tak sekalipun memandang Sakura di belakangnya.

"Kau menyesal karena kau meninggalkan banyak sekali yang berharga bagimu di Konoha. Kau menyesal karena begitu cintanya kau pada segala yang berharga bagimu, hingga kau tidak bisa mengendalikan dirimu sendiri. Kau menjadi buta dan kalap. Kau menyesal karena secara tidak langsung kau telah membuang semua kesempatanmu untuk dapat kesempatan kedua hidup dengan Itachi. Jika kau tidak membunuhnya, maka kau masih bisa menikmati kasih sayang kakakmu itu. Kau menyesal karena mengetahui kebenaran yang sangat terlambat dan melihatnya dari kacamata negatif. Kau menyesal karena kau terlambat menyadari apa yang selama ini Tim 7 perjuangkan untukmu. Kau menyesal kau baru memahaminya setelah semua sudah berjalan sejauh dan separah ini. Kau menyesal atas segala kebodohan dan kenaifanmu. Kau menyesal dengan dirimu sendiri."

"..."

"Semakin kau diam, aku semakin tahu dan yakin kalau kau memang mengalami itu semua, Sasuke-kun." Suara Sakura kini melembut. Gadis kecil itu menghela napas panjang.

"Sasuke-kun, pernahkah kau mencoba memaafkan dirimu sendiri?"

"Itulah sebabnya aku memilih meninggalkan Konoha untuk bisa melihat dunia dari mataku yang baru."

"Tapi, apakah kau benar-benar sudah memaafkan dirimu sendiri?"

"..."

"Ah, aku mengerti. Sulit ya? Selalu menyalahkan diri sendiri meskipun kau tahu orang lain juga bertanggungjawab untuk itu. Hei! Lihat aku!" serunya riang. Sasuke dengan enggan memandang Sakura yang tersenyum padanya. Kusanagi masih di tangannya.

"Diamlah, Sakura. Atau aku ak-"

"Atau apa? Membunuhku?" nada licik membalut jawaban Sakura. Pemuda itu terkesiap dan wajahnya menjadi beringas.

"Cukup sampai di sini. Tak perlu kau terusk-"

"Dua kali Sasuke-kun. Ingat di jembatan Samurai? Kau gagal karena Kakashi dan Naruto menyelamatkanku. Sekarang, hanya tinggal kita berdua. Lakukan! Buat ini jadi yang ketiga kalinya. Dan aku pastikan kematianku akan sungguh terjadi!" seru Sakura, berusaha menyemangati Sasuke.

"STOP! Apa kau tidak mengerti bahasa manusia? Ini semakin tidak masuk akal. Semua pertanyaanmu acak dan tidak bermaksud!" sentak Sasuke jengkel, kehabisan kata-kata untuk membalas serangan psikologis setan kecil itu.

"Hei tidak usah menyangkal! Kau sadar betul ke mana arah percakapan kita sejak tadi, kita berbicara mengenai penyesalan. Oke aku akui, aku senang bertanya hal yang acak padamu. Intinya, aku tidak ingin melihatmu terpuruk dalam duniamu sendiri Sasuke. Banyak hal indah yang bisa kita lakukan bersama. Tidakkah kau merindukanku?"

"Dan sekarang kau bertanya hal yang semakin lama semakin membuatku jengkel. Kita sudahi saja. Tidak ada artinya." Tutup Sasuke dengan dingin. Diayunkannya Kusanagi dengan sisa kekuatan yang ada, menuju sosok kecil Sakura yang berdiri memandanginya dengan tatapan kosong.

"Tidak ada ... artinya?" bisik Sakura kecil.

Kicauan lemah burung-burung terdengar seperti rintihan. Pendar listrik biru berusaha mengintimidasi.

Se-inci lagi, ujung Kusanagi mengiris permukaan cermin, tepat di leher Sakura.

**_'Sasuke-kun ... '_**

Langkahnya terhenti seketika. Mata Kusanagi baru saja menyentuh permukaan cermin. Kicauan burung lenyap. Tidak ada lagi aliran listrik. Napas Sasuke pendek-pendek. Matanya awas mengawasi sekitarnya. Berusaha mencari pemanggilnya. Suara itu lembut seperti bisikan.

**_'TEME!'_**

Sasuke menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat, ia pasti berhalusinasi lagi. Ia mencari sumbernya. Suara itu kini menggema, berulang kali.

Ia memandang ke depan dan mendapati Sakura tengah menyentuh mata Kusanagi dengan telunjuknya, sementara Sakura terduduk di belakangnya dengan wajah pucat pasi.

.

.

.

.

.

Tunggu.

TUNGGU.

**TUNGGU.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ada dua Sakura. Darah segar mengalir dari ujung telunjuk Sakura kecil. Sementara Sakura yang ia kenal saat ini, terduduk pucat pasi, di belakang sosok masa kecilnya. Rambut merah mudanya terlihat kusam dipenuhi dengan bercak darah. Bajunya terkoyak dan penuh dengan noda darah. Mata hijaunya tidak memancarkan cahaya. Yang ada hanya kengerian dan ketakutan.

"S-s-saku ... ra?" Sasuke tergagap. Ia tidak pernah menyangka akan melihat Sakura lagi. Yang lebih mengejutkannya lagi, darah segar mengalir keluar menembus cermin, melalui titik di mana Kusanagi dan jari telunjuk mungil itu bertemu.

"Sasuke-kun ... " bisik Haruno.

"Kau lihat sekarang, Sasuke-niichan?" tanya Sakura kecil, bersuara sendu. Wajahnya muram.

Lawan bicaranya tak bisa mengatakan apapun. Yang dibutuhkan Uchiha saat ini adalah penjelasan. Bagaimana bisa, ada dua Sakura sekarang? Dan bagaimana bisa suara Naruto menembus kubah cermin ini. Padahal sejak pertama ia terjebak dalam Kagu-tsuchi, ia tidak bisa mendengakan suara dari luar. Hanya suara napasnya yang terdengar memekakkan telinga.

"Tindakan gegabahmu ini hanya akan membahayakan mereka yang kau anggap berharga dan tak ternilai. Tidakkah kau pernah memikirkan betapa sedihnya mereka melihatmu?" tanya Musim Semi kecil itu.

Belum hilang dari rasa kagetnya, Sasuke hanya bisa menjawab apa yang terlintas di benaknya, "Itu sebabnya, aku pergi meninggalkanmu. Karena aku sadar, apa yang aku lakukan hanya akan membawa kemalangan bagimu." Tepisnya setengah hati.

"Apa? Sasuke-kun? K-k-kau bica ... ra apa?" Sakura dewasa, kini berbicara padanya, tergagap. Hijau dedaunan itu menatapnya tajam, membeliak, menghujam. Seolah-olah Sakura kecil tidak pernah dilihat olehnya.

"Sakura, dengar," Sasuke menarik Kusanagi dan menancapkannya pada tanah di sampingnya. "Aku tidak tahu apa kau benar Sakura yang sejak kemarin bersamaku atau tidak. Tapi jika ini sungguh kau, maka dengarkan dan percayalah padaku."

Sakura tak berkata apa-apa. Hanya bisa terperangah dengan usaha partnernya itu untuk menjelaskan dirinya.

"Aku ceroboh, aku egois. Ya! Dan aku keras kepala. Aku bertemperamen tinggi. Tidak perlu kujelaskan, kau sudah tahu. Karena kesembaranganku dan keegoisanku, membahayakan orang-orang terdekat dan berharga bagiku. Aku tidak pernah memikirkan perasaan kalian." Tegasnya.

Sakura berkedip pelan.

"Apa yang kau dengarkan barusan adalah benar. Aku tidak akan mengulanginya ataupun melakukan koreksi." Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Dadanya serasa terbakar. Tangannya mencengkeram dada kirinya. Terseok-seok, ia berjalan mendekati Sakura.

"Maafkan aku." Bisiknya. Matanya sedih dan putus asa. Sakura kecil mendongak, bertatapan langsung dengan selaput bening yang menggenang di sepasang mata ganjil itu. Desah napas lelah, dilepaskannya.

"Minta maaflah padanya, bukan padaku, Sasuke-niichan."

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Saat ini, di hadapanku, aku melihat dua perempuan. Naif dan keras kepala." Gumam Sasuke. satu tangannya menapak pada permukaan cermin. Sakura berdiri perlahan, tertatih-tatih, tangannya menapak pada permukaan cermin, berusaha menyatukan diri dengan Sasuke.

"Aku tidak melihat siapapun di sini, Sasuke-kun. Aku hanya melihatmu." Jawab Sakura, berusaha melancarkan bicaranya. Bingung dengan maksud Sasuke.

"Saat ini, Sakura kecil melihatku dengan pandangan penuh rasa kasihan." Berhenti sejenak. Pria itu tertawa kecil dan sesekali menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Ia mengatakan padaku semua kenyataan yang tidak ingin kulihat." Ia mendongak, menatap langsung bola mata hijau yang sudah menggenang.

"Aku menyia-nyiakanmu. Aku menyia-nyiakan kalian." Lanjutnya.

"He-hei, hentikan! Aku sudah memaafkanmu sejak dulu. Sasuke-kun ... ma-maafkan aku, k-k-karenaku, kau jadi seperti ini. Aku egois! Aku bertindak gegabah saat melawan Agire. Aku berpikir bahwa aku mampu, tapi aku tidak memikirkan akibatnya pada kalian, padamu! Aku tidak berguna!" protes Sakura berlinang air mata. Sakura kecil, mendongak melihat betapa rapuh hatinya meskipun sosok dewasanya itu sudah bertumbuh sekuat itu.

"Stop. Tidak ada manusia yang tidak berguna. Kau hanya mengutuk dirimu sendiri. Jangan seperti diriku, Sakura." bantah Sasuke bersungut-sungut.

"Tapi, lihatlah dirimu! Kau di dalam sana dan aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun! Meskipun dengan kekuatanku, aku tidak bisa mengeluarkanmu dari tempat ini!" elak Sakura dengan suara seraknya. Sasuke menggeleng pelan.

"Aku tahu. Tenanglah,"

"Ta-"

"Sakura." suara serak dan berat dan sangat memohon.

Gadis itu langsung membungkam mulutnya. Panik, histeris, ngeri, takut, semua jadi satu. Uchiha menatapnya balik dengan penuh penyesalan.

"Meskipun aku pernah mengatakannya dan memintanya, aku akan tetap mengatakannya lagi."

"Tidak p-"

"Maafkan aku, Sakura di masa lalu ... dan maafkan aku, Haruno Sakura. aku akan berusaha sekeras mungkin memperbaiki semuanya. Untukku, untukmu, untuk kalian."

Kedua Sakura membeliak. Tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja mereka dengar. Sasuke menunduk. Tangannya gemetar.

"Dan ... bantu aku untuk mengampuni diriku sendiri dan orang lain ... " lirihnya.

Hening. Begitu hening. Uchiha sudah tak ingin lagi berharap. Entah mengapa, ia sudah merasa lelah. Yang ingin dilakukannya saat ini hanyalah tidur.

"Aku memaafkanmu, Sasuke-kun / nii-chan." Ucap kedua Sakura bersamaan. Nadanya merdu dan menenangkan. Saat Sasuke mendongak, senyuman terlembut yang pernah dilihatnya selain ibunya, membuat segala kecemasan diri hilang, matanya menjadi damai. Perlahan sekali, ia tersenyum.

"Sasuke-kun / nii-chan, ayo kita pulang ke rumah."

Pemuda kelam itu menutup matanya dan mengangguk pelan. Kesadarannya semakin hilang. Tanpa ia tahu, cermin itu berkilau lembut dan menghilang bak debu tertiup angin.

-xxxXXXxxx-

Ratusan kloning Naruto menghempaskan diri ke cermin raksasa itu. kepulan asap mengudara. Rutukan-rutukan terdengar riuh. Cermin itu tak bergeming. Naruto, Sai, dan Kakashi hanya mengamati dari kejauhan.

"Ini tidak berhasil. Aku sulit berkonsentrasi. Bagaimanapun caranya, cermin ini harus hancur dan tidak boleh ada yang terluka." Gumam Naruto. Kakashi masih diam dan terlihat masih tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri. Sai menoleh ke sana kemari. Mencari-cari sosok Sakura.

Ia berjalan mengitari cermin dan terperangah melihat cermin itu kini seolah menjadi tembus pandang. Ia menyipitkan matanya dan bisa melihat samar-samar sosok Sasuke. Kusanagi di tangan, listrik mengalir menyelubungi pedang itu. Sasuke terlihat sedang bicara dengan seseorang.

Sai melihat ke arah luar dan mendapati Sakura tengah berjalan, tepat berhadapan dengan Sasuke. Mata hitamnya membulat. Sasuke mengambil ancang-ancang berlari. Kusanagi mengancam ke depan. Tubuhnya bergerak sendiri. Tanpa ia sadari, ia berteriak.

"SAKURA!"

Naruto terperanjat dan segera berlari ke arah teriakan itu. Kakashi sontak mengikuti. Kedua manusia itu bergerak secepat mungkin. Dalam sekian detik, mereka hampir sampai, hanya untuk terhenti sesaat, menyaksikan betapa transparannya cermin itu. Dengan kedua mata kepalanya, mereka menyaksikan Sasuke yang kesetanan berusaha menghujamkan Kusanagi kepada Sakura yang terlihat masih saja terus berjalan, menghampiri Uchiha.

Mata biru Naruto membulat dan memerah secara instan, menampilkan pupil Kurama. Dengan sekuat tenaga, ia mengeluarkan emosinya melalui kerongkongannya.

.

.

.

"Sasuke-kun..."

"TEME!"

.

.

.

Sai terus berlari meneriakkan nama Sakura dan tiba tepat waktu saat Sakura terjatuh dan terduduk, menganga melihat apa yang terpampang di depannya. Di depannya, berdiri mematung Uchiha Sasuke dengan Kusanagi menempel di cermin. Tepat di tempat perut Sakura, jika gadis itu masih berdiri.

Sai dan Naruto berlutut di samping Sakura terdiam. Tak pernah terpikirkan, bahwa suara mereka akan mencapai Sasuke. Kakashi berlutut di belakang Sakura. Menyentuh pundak gadis itu, memastikan keadaannya.

"Tidak mungkin." Bisik Naruto. Ia berpaling pada kunoichi itu. "Sakura-chan, Sasuke mendengar kita!" ucap Naruto penuh harapan. Haruno tak merespon. Ia hanya mendongak melihat sosok di depannya.

"Sasuke-kun..." Kakashi menyolek Sai dan Naruto. Memberi isyarat untuk memberi Sakura ruang gerak. Keduanya mengangguk dan perlahan berjingkat mundur.

"Apa? Sasuke-kun? K-k-kau bica ... ra apa?" ketiga kepala itu melihatnya bingung. Sakura berbicara sendiri. Ketika mereka melihat lawan bicaranya, yang bisa mereka lihat hanyalah gerakan mulut Sasuke, diiringi dengan napas tersengal-sengal.

Sakura membalas apa yang diucapkan Sasuke. Naruto tak tahu harus berkata apa. Mendengar jawaban Sakura membuatnya yakin, bahwa Uchiha kini sedang dalam penyesalan terdalamnya. Kakashi dengan Sharingannya, bisa melihat dengan jelas apa yang dikatakan oleh pemuda kelam itu.

"Wajahnya ... itu wajah penyesalan." Ucap Sai dengan mimik datar.

"Yeah..." jawab bocah Kyuubi.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang mereka katakan. Yang aku bisa pastikan, wajah menyesal itu jujur." Ucap Sai lagi.

"Aku harap begitu." Sambung Kakashi. Naruto berdeham dan membuka suara.

"Kakashi, kenapa Sasuke hanya bicara pada Sakura? Aku ... aku tidak paham." Ninja bertopeng itu berdiri tegak dan membenahi ikat kepalanya untuk menutup Sharingan.

"Tampaknya, saat ini, Sasuke hanya ingin melihat Sakura saja." Jawabnya bernada lega.

-xxxXXXxxx-

_Sasuke kecil mengedipkan matanya. Rasanya mengantuk sekali. Tangan kecilnya mengepal, mengusap-usap mata lelahnya. Mulutnya menguap lebar, sampai setitik air mata terbentuk di ekor matanya. Langit berwarna merah jingga. Angin berhembus cepat. Awan bergerak, berubah bentuk. Ilalang tinggi bergoyang-goyang._

_"Sasuke-kun!"_

_Telinganya menangkap suara gadis kecil. Dengan enggan ia menegakkan tubuhnya. Suara itu sayup-sayup. Lambat laun semakin jelas dan semakin dekat. Derap langkah kaki, bersahutan. Pekikan-pekikan kecil berisi gerutu dan omelan mengiringinya. Suara gadis kecil dan bocah saling beradu mulut, terdengar semakin bising._

_"Teme! Apa kau tuli? Kami sudah memanggilmu dari tadi!" sungut bocah itu dengan nada memekakkan telinga._

_"Naruto! Jangan berteriak! Kalau Sasuke-kun tidur, pasti dia tidak dengar 'kan?!" bela gadis kecil._

_"Sakura-chan, kenapa kau selalu membelanya sih?" gerutu Naruto._

_"Karena aku menyukainya dan Sasuke-kun selalu benar!" balasnya seraya menjulurkan lidah dengan galak. Naruto memanyunkan bibirnya dan berlari mendahului Sakura._

_"Kalian..." gumam Sasuke. Kedua tangannya berdiam manis dalam kantung celananya. Berdiri santai menantang angin, pandangan polosnya sangat menggemaskan._

_"Sasuke-kun! Kami mencarimu kemana-mana! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Sakura, terengah-engah. Keringat bermunculan di keningnya yang lebar._

_"Yeah! Kau tahu, kau ini merepotkan saja!" sanggah Naruto, kesal. Sasuke kecil mendengus pelan dan bersedekap angkuh. _

_"Katamu merepotkan, tapi kau masih saja mencariku. Ah, kau pasti sangat merindukanku, eh?" ejek Uchiha. Telinga bocah Kyuubi itu memerah dan terjadilah perang mulut yang membuat Sakura murka. Tanpa banyak bicara, tinju melayang ke arah wajah Naruto. Bocah tengil itu melayang dan Sasuke menjaga jarak dari Sakura._

_"Ayo pulang! Semua sudah menunggu! Kau tidak akan mau melewatkan makan malam bukan? Hari ini, Ibu memasak makanan serba tomat! Bagus sekali 'kan? Kau harus datang, Sasuke-kun!" _

_"Aku tidak diajak?!" pekik Naruto penuh kekecewaan. Sakura mengejeknya dan sembari tertawa riang, menggamit kedua tangan duo bocah kesayangnnya._

_"Ayo kita pulang!"_

-xxxXXXxxx-

Tubuh ringkih Sasuke jatuh ke dalam tangan terbuka Sakura. Gadis itu memeluk tubuh raksasa Uchiha dan terhuyung menopang tubuh mereka berdua. Ketiga pria lainnya dengan sigap menangkap mereka.

"Aku rasa ... saat ini sudah cukup. Bawa kami pulang ke Konoha..." bisik Sakura lemah. Mata hijaunya semakin pucat dan pada akhirnya, Sakura melepaskan kesadarannya.

Kinoharu dan Akiochiba tiba dalam kumpulan daun maple merah. Pangeran itu berjongkok dan memeriksa nadi Uchiha. Akiochiba memeriksa keadaan Sakura. Sejoli itu saling memandang dan mengangguk. Kakashi diam memperhatikan gerak-gerik Pangeran.

"Kita rawat mereka dahulu. Setelah Sakura sadar, kalian bisa kembali ke Konoha." Ucap Kinoharu seraya menggendong Sasuke di punggungnya. Tanpa banyak bicara, mereka menghilang tanpa jejak, menuju tempat peristirahatan.

-xxxXXXxxx-

Uchiha Sasuke berjalan dengan mimik wajah datar menuju _training ground_. Di dalam kepalanya berkecamuk segala hal. Ia bahkan tidak ingat kalau sudah mengatakan itu semua kepada Sakura. Awalnya dia ragu. Tapi, nuraninya berkata bahwa ia memang mengatakan semua.

Pria itu mendecakkan lidahnya. Menilai dari ekpresi ketiga laki-laki di timnya, mereka tidak berbohong. Tapi, menilai dari ekspresi Sakura, Sasuke ragu. Oke, dia percaya. Dia percaya dengan _cerita_ Sakura. Tapi tidak pada Haruno. Sasuke tahu ada yang mengganjal pada Haruno Sakura.

Cara bicaranya, cara berjalannya, gesturnya pada pria dan wanita, caranya melihat. Mata itu. ada sesuatu di mata itu. Sesuatu yang membuat Sasuke resah. Sayang sekali, ia tidak menggambarkannya dengan kata-kata yang tepat.

Uchiha Sasuke akan menyelidikinya.

-xxxXXXxxx-

Sakura duduk di atas meja kerjanya. Kakinya bersilang. Tangannya dengan lincah membuka gulungan yang baru saja diterimanya. Mata hijaunya bukan cerah. Melainkan kelam dan gelap. Isi gulungan itu membuatnya tersenyum. Dengan cepat, ia membereskan meja kerjanya dan berlari menuju _training ground,_ tempat tim 7 berjanji bertemu.

Sesampainya di sana, empat pria duduk bermeditasi dengan tenang. Sambil menahan senyum yang semakin lama semakin merekah, Sakura menghampiri mereka.

"Tebak, berita apa yang aku bawa?" ketiga pasang mata kompak terbuka dan memandang Sakura, penasaran. Naruto berusaha menebak, tapi pikirannya masih kosong.

"Apa itu?" tanya Kakashi.

"Akiochiba mengundang kita datang ke Akai Aki sebagai ucapan terima kasih sekaligus perayaan bangkitnya Akai Aki!" seru Sakura riang. Naruto, Sai, dan Kakashi terlihat berbinar dan bisa ditebak, Naruto yang paling bersemangat. Sakura ikut riuh, namun matanya tak luput untuk mengerling pada sosok pendiam yang memunggunginya.

Kedua mata ganjil itu terbuka dan Sharingan berputar cepat. Memandang tajam dan kelam.

_'Tch, rumah katamu, Sakura?'_

-xxxXXXxxx-

* * *

**To Be Continued...**


End file.
